Starlight Butterfly and Dark Dagger
by Deese-Rouge-Cheveux
Summary: Complete. -Hermione finds new lineage, and things are reversed. Romance with Draco ensues. Really shitty piece of work...don't read if you have any proper sense of Harry Potter and its characters. Interesting if you want a fun, long air-brained story.
1. Daddy Dearest and Sunset

AN: Whoo! Deese_Rouge_Cheveux's first fanfic!!! YEAH!!!!! I am not exactly sure about how long this fiction will be. I don't think even the authors of 100,000+ words know in the beginning. Well, I must say this is going to be a wild ride, so buckle up!!  
  
Oh, and please review!  
  
* means italics  
  
^ means thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns my life! I don't think I really wanted credit for this, anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Starlight Butterfly & Dark Dagger~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter1: The Story of Daddy Dearest and Sunset  
  
"Tuck you in, warm within  
  
keep you free from sin  
  
till the sandman he comes...  
  
dreams of war, dreams of liars  
  
dreams of dragon's fire  
  
and of things that will bite  
  
sleep with one eye open  
  
gripping your pillow tight  
  
exit light  
  
enter night  
  
take my hand  
  
off to never never land - "Sandman" by Metallica  
  
Hermione Granger woke up with a stream of sweat rolling down her face, panting. She had just had *the* weirdest dream! Gripping her purple bed sheet she recalled her dream.  
  
~Dream~  
  
Hermione was sitting on a bed with satin sheets stroking her sleek brown hair. Wait, her hair isn't sleek. She heard a lock click open and stood.  
  
In came a dark hooded figure. "I see you have awaited me?" A voice familiar, yet so different and echoing.  
  
"Yes, love." Hermione's voice replied. She walked slowly and gracefully over to the man.  
  
Hermione's hands reached around the hooded figure's neck. His hands snaked down around her waist. She lifted her head to kiss him, his arms maneuvered over her.... her wings???!!!!!  
  
She gasped and stood back, looking away. "I-I have w-wings?" Hermione squeaked.  
  
"I thought we described this. How I can love you and how you got the wings, about your body arrrr..." That was when she awoke.  
  
Hermione got out of bed. She walked over to the mirror. A shriek of terror split through her house.  
  
Within two seconds her parents were in her room. "Are you hurt?" Her mother screamed.  
  
"Is something wrong, baby?" Mr. Granger apprehensively looked around the room.  
  
"I'm not hurt." Hermione whispered.  
  
"What in heaven's name are you screeching about Hermione Lilith Granger?!" Mrs. Granger stormed into the room.  
  
"L-look at me." Hermione said in a small, restrained voice. Mr. Granger flicked on the light switch. There were audible gasps.  
  
"Wha- How? This must be something every witch gets when they turn sixteen!" Mrs. Granger sounded mortified. Mr. Granger gaped and ran toward his 'pumpkin'. The thought that it was exactly midnight, September 19th never crossed her mind.  
  
She wasn't at Hogwarts yet because of a series of unfortunate events (hehe). First, September 1st, a troll came and took out three Charms towers. Then, a herd of Manatees, a very dark creature, stampeded through the ground leaving extensive damage. The result: No school for a month.  
  
"I'll floo Mr. Melkwig." Hermione's father said to Mrs. Granger as he exited the icy blue room.  
  
"Mr. Melkwig?" Hermione repeated.  
  
"Well, hun, this is something I've very much avoided... I don't know where to begin." Fara, Hermione's mum, sat on the edge of Hermione's dark blue bed. She neatly tucked her night gown beneath her knees.  
  
"Mum, what's so...secret?" Hermione prodded, not liking not knowing something.  
  
"I should start at the beginning. Well, Mia, you have brown hair, you're kind of short. I am tall, blond and your father is really tall, and mostly has reddish blonde hair. Hermione, you're... You're adopted. Mr. Melkwig was the agent who helped us find you. He said you were 'special', that you would be a witch. Mia, honey, I am so sorry for not telling you sooner!" Hermione's mum threw herself at Hermione in a grizzly bear sized hug.  
  
Hermione rationally hugged back, vouching for a good cry later. She just had one question, "Mummy, who were my biological parents?"  
  
"Mr. Melkwig told us that your father was a very powerful wizard. He said that your father also had a knack of...sleeping around. There were at least twenty possibilities for your biological mum." Fara continued.  
  
"That is correct, Fara." A deep voice came from the door. Hermione's head immediately whipped into the direction of this man. "Hello, Silme -Wilwaren. So good to see you after all these years."  
  
"Silme-Wilwaren? Was that my name?" Hermione asked in awe. It sounded familiar like it was from-  
  
"Quenya, it's from the Elvish language. It means Starlight Butterfly. I suppose I had better give you the full story. Please do not interrupt." Hermione nodded.  
  
"You see, Wilwaren, your father was a man named Tom Riddle. He was a powerful wizard, with that power he chose many women to...seed. He met one enchanting Elf. Her name was Andunë, Sunset. She was unaware of his reputation and they conceived you. Your father was a bit mad and tried to get Andunë to give you up in the form of abortion. She refused and hid away where only other Elves could find her.  
  
"Your mum carried you for four months and you were born, healthy and beautiful. She then went back to her village hidden in a forest and showed you to many. But Tom found out. He came in and slaughtered the small community, including Andunë. He picked you up, and you..." Mr. Melkwig smiled at the memory, "You giggled and reached out to hug his neck. He was shocked at the act of your affection and love.  
  
"You see, it was not physical to him, you were a baby. His baby. So, he had mercy and brought you to his lair. He nursed you and kept you in the room next to his. Then, late one night, the newly formed Aurors found Tom's house. He, of course, was prepared for anything. He Apparated to a small Muggle orphanage in Little Hangleton, where he was born. He kissed your head and said a heartfelt 'Until We Meet Again, my Silme Wilwaren.'" Mr. Melkwig sighed.  
  
"You were given to your Muggle parents. Now, for the question. Why are you like you are in appearance?" Mr. Melkwig looked at Hermione, or rather Silme Wilwaren. She was in the shadowed darkness. (AN: Here comes the big 'what does she look like'!!)  
  
Hermione/ Silme Wilwaren got up and walked into the light. She was wearing short pajama bottoms and a fairly ripped top. She had elegant white-blue wings that just made it past her shoulders when outstretched. And all along her body were body inks...not really tattoos.  
  
Around her belly button was a small circle of white daisies and under her collarbone on each side were golden stars. Along her arms were two dragons, a periwinkle one and a dark green one. Her back was adorned with streaks of flames. Her ankles had two bands of water encompassing them. On the insides of her wrists were two gold, circular suns with black witchcraft stars in the middle. The body drawings were each intricate and were numerous, but didn't overrule Hermione herself. There was still quite an amount of skin to her body. (AN: Other words: she wasn't covered in tattoos from head to toe.)  
  
All in all, she was one sight. "In your mother's Elvin community there is said to be a legend. The one most powerful Elf will turn out a third fairy, a third Elf, and a third witch/wizard. You, I think it is safe to say, are The One. You have wings, fairy. You possess many numerous magical abilities, witch. You will find your Elf power soon enough. The reason you are short is die to how tiny fairies are. I think what I am saying is a tid bit choppy, but those are the facts, Questions?" He paused.  
  
"A couple. One: Who are you in all of this? Two: How will I go to school? Three: How can I POSSIBLY be in Gryffindor with Voldemort as my dad?" Hermione was seriously flustered inside, but she tried to keep composure.  
  
"One: I was Tom's right hand man, still am. Two: I'll tell you when the time comes. Three: You never get along with the other Gryffindors, do you? Never really have a best friend? Want people you can depend on? I switched the Sorting Hat in your year. You are truly in Slytherin. As soon as you return to school, Dumbledore will conveniently find the Hat from your year is indeed falty. There will be a Re-Sorting." Mr. Melkwig stated.  
  
"One other thing." Hermione spoke quietly.  
  
"Yes?" Mr. Melkwig stood.  
  
"Is Daddy still alive?" Hermione's lower lip quivered.  
  
"Oh," Mr. Melkwig smiled genially and hugged the poor girl. "I must speak to your parents before that one is revealed. Now, Wilwaren, if you'll excuse me."  
  
Hermione sat down. Wow. That was certainly a lot. Hermione rubbed her eyes. The whole time she'd been at Hogwarts was completely a sham. Ugh. She knew that Harry and Ron only wanted her brains; that if they could obtain knowledge by someone else, they would leave her. She also looked at herself. Body art. Markings. Sacred Elvish marks on her body. This year was going to be a long one, she could feel it.  
  
And, as for her wings, Hermione thought they were foreign objects. Feeling an urge, Hermione tried to flutter her wings. They did not move, so she thought really hard. Her right wing sprung open and hit her face. "Aw!! Crap!! Stupid piece of worthless-"  
  
"Wilwaren! I see you have your father's mouth. As for your last question, Daddy would love to have you with him for your birthday. I talked it over with your parents, all is good." Mr. Melkwig looked at her, awaiting a response. Hermione jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!!" She squealed. This was an undescribable feeling. She should hate the man that conceived her, but, instead she wanted him more than anything in the world.  
  
"Well, we'd better hurry. He's expecting us tomorrow morning at seven."  
  
"Won't we use the Floo?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nah, they'll track it down. We want to keep him safe." Mr. Melkwig explained, grabbing his coat from her bed post. "Let's go then, shall we?"  
  
Hermione stared blankly.  
  
"Oh!! Hah, I guess I should cast some illusion charms, right then!" Mr. Melkwig amiably chattered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Long enough?? I hope y'all like it!  
  
For more Elvish words go to: .  
  
For a general look at what Herms use your imagination!!  
  
Please, please review!!! I need feedback! 


	2. The Top Ten and Wing Lessons

AN: Hello all. I really would like to get feedback on how you see Hermione (and Draco later on). It's all in my character development. I don't wanna sound mean, begging for reviews. Thank you all.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns characters and anything you recognise. Plot is mine though. I think. I hope. Yeah. I came up with it, so if anyone else has it, I'm sorry.  
  
Chapter 2: The Top Ten and Wing Lessons  
  
Hermione looked at herself. Mr. Melkwig sure had a knack for illusion charms. She no longer had wings. Her face was slightly contorted so she wouldn't be recognisable, too. As for the Body Art, she was completely covered up with clothing.  
  
"Well, Wilwaren, we best be off. I'll see if I can conjure the Knight Bus. Maybe they won't have any tabs to track us down. Hmm..." Mr. Melkwig thought as they walked into the shadows with Hermione's trunk. "I'll become my Animagus form and you'll pretend I'm your pet."  
  
Hermione simply nodded. "Here is twelve galleons. Tell them to drop you off at Stonefield, we'll fly the rest of the way."  
  
Mr. Melkwig gave Hermione a satchel and morphed into a blue bird. He perched on Hermione's shoulder and she signaled for the bus.  
  
"Hello little lady." A post-pubescent-but-still-scrawny boy took her trunk. "Where can we take you tonight?"  
  
"Erm, I'd like to go to Stonefield." Hermione stated nervously.  
  
"Far ways away... You ain't running away, are ya?" He ushered her onto the comfortable vehicle.  
  
"No! No, I-I am goingtovisitmyAuntR-rita." She said quickly.  
  
"Alrigh'. That'll be four galleons." He held out his hand expectantly as the Driver began to speed off.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione gave him the money and went to an upstairs room. Once there, she sat in a cot in the far corner. Only one other passenger was aboard and was sleeping downstairs. She pickled up Mr. Melkwig in the blue bird form and set him on the night stand. "You are soo CUTE!" She squeaked.  
  
Blue bird Melkwig whistled and turn his head in bashfulness. "Do-do you suppose I could become an Animagus?"  
  
Blue bird Melkwig hopped off the night stand and changed into his human body. "You already can." Hermione was about to interrupt when he began again, "You'll learn soon enough. I can tell you, Wilwaren, that you will find your abilities suiting."  
  
Hermione nodded and drifted off into sleep. It felt like she had just closed her eyes when the annoying voice rang, "All off at Stonefield. Stonefield drop off!!!"  
  
She grudgingly got off and ran down a spiral staircase, Mr. Melkwig on her shoulder. "Good day, milady." The boy said.  
  
Hermione shrugged as she got off with her luggage. Seeming to know where he was going, Melkwig flew over to a cherry wood. Hermione trudged after him, lugging her trunk with her. Mr. Melkwig, human formed, motioned her to a broomstick. Annoyed but still sleepy, she hopped on with only a snort of disapproval. They flew for hours.  
  
He flew her to an unmarked island with a forest of trees and a magnificent beige stone castle residing in the middle.  
  
"Welcome home." Mr. Melkwig said, whilst landing. The sun peaked over the horizon making it a bittersweet welcome. As if it were saying, "Welcome home: where you are dying to go, where you betray everyone you know."  
  
She smiled and wobbily made her way with Mr. Melkwig to a grand entranceway. He knocked the knocker, a small serpent. Instantly, a small vampire answered it. "Right this way, Mademoiselle, Monsieur."  
  
"No House elves?" Hermione immediately whispered to Mr. Melkwig.  
  
"Any form of elf labor saddens Tom. It reminds him of Andunë, even if they do not even remotely look like her." Hermione nodded solemnly and continued to follow the small vampire creature. They went down many hallways and down further in stairwells.  
  
Finally they stopped. The vampire-servant led them into a wine red room. "Please be seated at the breakfast table while I alert Master."  
  
Hermione looked for an immaculate table, but instead found a small nook over in the sunny corner of the room. Mr. Melkwig was already making his way towards it. Hermione took off her large trench coat and followed.  
  
"C-could you help me with my wings?" Hermione asked hesitantly.  
  
"Of course. I'll get Fee to teach you how to stretch them after you have been properly fed and caught up with your father." Mr. Melkwig removed the Illusion Charm and untied a rope holding them together. She sighed in relief as Mr. Melkwig took off the Contortion Spell from her face.  
  
She quickly stripped down to a pair of khakis and a blue, back-less shirt. She had got it with her Muggle friends after they'd witness the miracles of Star Wars: Padmé's Lack of Back.  
  
There was a scuttle of feet as the vampire made his way to a door to find Mr. Tom Riddle. Hermione let the thought settle in. Her father. Voldemort. Her father was Voldemort. She knew Harry and Ron would never understand. They never really came to her anyway. All they wanted was her answers. She was their copy of Encyclopedia Britanica.  
  
No, she didn't have any honest-to-God magical friends. And Dumbledore? Ooohh, that'd be a tuffy. This would stay as secret as possible at Hogwarts...or at least as secret as one can get at Hogwarts...which isn't very much.  
  
A clicking of a door opening broke her reverie. The vampire came back in, and cleared his throat, "Please welcome Monsieur Tom Riddle, or more commonly known as Lord Voldemort."  
  
Hermione's heart started to erratically pump. She hadn't seen her daddy in sixteen years, just ten months before he was obliterated by Harry Potter. If she didn't know any better, she'd say she was having a heart palpitation. ^Oh, dear Merlin! I'm going into cardiac arrest!!^ Hermione slowly stood to say hello to her father. A leg entered into the room first, followed by a body.  
  
She really was losing her heart at the rate it was beating. "Butterfly?" Said a young looking man. If she had seen Tom in the CoS, she would've recognised her father as that man.  
  
"Daddy?" She said. The scene was so cliché, but it meant everything to Hermione. She ran up to him. He picked her up and swung her around in his arms. They hugged and stayed in that position.  
  
"I thought you might not like me after all of this." He told her quietly.  
  
"I missed you, Daddy." Hermione whispered.  
  
There was a loud 'blowing of nose' noise. They both turned to look. "I'm sorry, it's just so...so...touching." Mr. Melkwig sobbed out.  
  
Hermione smiled as she and her real father sat down for her first breakfast. She told him of all her good grades and carefully left out everything that had to do with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Do you have any friends? Any special boys?" Tom asked amiably.  
  
"Well, no reeaalll friends. To them I am an encyclopedia. As for the boys..." Hermione let the sentence linger in the air.  
  
"Alright! Spill it, who's Hogwarts Hottest? Top ten?" Voldemort said as he buttered a biscuit.  
  
Hermione chuckled softly. Who would've thought the most wanted and feared man in the Wizarding World would be asking about Hogwarts Hottest: A Brief Outlook.  
  
"Well...I know he graduated three years ago, but Oliver Wood would definitely be somewhere close to one." Hermione blushed. "And...Seamus Finnigan is looking pretty tasty. she giggled OH! And that guy in Hufflepuff...Ernie something-or-other! He has that home-bred look. Those would be top three in no specific order." Hermione stopped to think carefully.  
  
"Numbers four to seven...That kid Max in Ravenclaw is a dark, mysterious kind...Ugh, I know I'm going to regret saying this, but Dennis Creevy is growing up." Hermione stuffed her face with more toast. "Erm...Fred and George Weasley are almost tied up in my book Fred is more humane at times. And eight to ten are probably Owen from Hufflepuff, Jack in Ravenclaw, and, erm, Snape." Hermione blushed.  
  
"NO WAY!!!!!!!!" Mr. Melkwig squealed. "Omigod! Sevy? Ooo-whhh!! Student- Teacher affairs!!"  
  
Hermione was crimson and whispered, "They Were Awfully Tight Pants." (AN: That's a really funny story!) The boys roared in laughter.  
  
"Aww, my lil baby is all grown up and chasing down the professors!" Tom laughed and clapped his hands on his knees.  
  
"Change of subject please." Hermione opted nervously.  
  
"We'll be having a guest for dinner tonight, dress up nicely." Tom suggested a new subject. Mr. Melkwig had different thoughts, though.  
  
"Wait, let me get this straight." Mr. Melkwig took out a strip of parchment and began writing. He read aloud, "One: Oliver Wood: you wish he'd ride his broom, except you replacing the broom. Two: Seamus Finnigan: A tasty morsel that you'd opt to eat up anytime. Three: Ernie MacMillan: he looks 100% British, nice and home-bred. Four: Max Holmsely: A dark and mysterious Ravenclaw. Five: Dennis Creevy: You're a cradle-robber and that boy is growing up! Six slash Seven: Fred and George Weasley: Fred is slightly nicer. The real reason is the twins are up to make you into a peanut butter sandwich! Eight: Owen Cauldwell: A Hufflepuff sweety. Nine: Jack Ziltreay: A whip-smart Ravenclaw. Pun intended. Ten: Sexy Sevy: He is sooo aged with wisdom, you are secretly wanting more than better grades in your life, the man is a WILD SEXY BEAST!! YEAH BABY!!!!!!"  
  
Hermione was beet red but nodded in consent. "Yes, that sums it up." She mumbled.  
  
"Oh, my! Butter-stars, I have got to get to some business. I was going to make Severus pay for screwing up my Hogwarts schedules *again*, but I'll spare him... Seeing as you are secretly dreaming of him." Tom stood up to his tall height and kissed Hermione's forehead. "Bye."  
  
"Bye, Dad." Hermione said as he exited. She turned to Mr. Melkwig. "And what about this Fee person??"  
  
"OH! Fee! She is a fairy. She'll teach you everything you need. You'll get to become an Animagus and you'll learn how to disguise your wings as well as use them. We'd better hurry." Mr. Melkwig carefully folded his strip of parchment and slid it into his pocket.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione looked at the small figure no bigger than her middle finger. "Hello!" The fairy shouted. Hermione smiled warmly.  
  
"Hi, I am...erm, call me Wilwaren." Hermione said uncertainly.  
  
"Well, I'll teach you the first thing: Making your wings disappear. It will hurt like the Devil, but getting the wings out is much easier." The platinum blond fairy looked up as she fluttered her wings gently.  
  
"I'm ready." Hermione said. They were standing in a large light pink room. It had many chairs and a queen sized bed in the corner. "What first?"  
  
"Think very hard of your shoulder bones. Think of no wings in between them. And then wait, but never stop thinking. They will slowly sink into your skin after they fold. Just think and forget about mortal ailments, pain, distress, your love life, everything." Fee said.  
  
"OK." Hermione closed her eyes and thought of how her back used to be. She felt a throb at her shoulders at first, then slowly it climaxed. It felt as if someone were sticking tree branches into her back and making them stay there. Finally, the pain subsided.  
  
"Good job!" Fee clapped her tiny hands.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione peered over her shoulder, where her wings should be. Instead, there were two Body Art wings. (AN: Tattoos, ancient ritualistic markings, whatever you want to call them.)  
  
"Now, to get them out, imagine your wings. Getting them out is completely painless." Fee looked up at Hermione.  
  
Hermione nodded and began to think of her wings. A minute later she had the white wings with blue and pink streaks. She touched them. They weren't with feathers and they weren't nylon textured. Just, simply a soft, thin material with a few bones to frame them.  
  
"And I heard you wanted to become an Animagus?" Hermione nodded. "You are part fairy already, so that will be your creature. If you turned into anything else you'd have wings and pointy ears of the Elf tradition. It'd be a really odd combination with dire consequences." Fee gestured wildly with her hands as she lost balance. "Sorry, there. I guess I need a break. Hold up."  
  
Hermione watched as Fee landed on a magenta coffee table. Fee massaged the elongated feet of hers as her wings rested. "COME OVER HERE!!" The tiny voice demanded.  
  
Hermione obeyed. "Every day you absolutely must use your wings. You'll shrivel up and die with them if you don't. That is another reason you'll become a fairy Animagus. You're wings cannot support your human weight. You'll need too get Mr. Melkwig to call Professor Snack? Snap? Snake? Whatever that Hogwarts' professor is called. He will make you a potion. Drink it and wait ten counts. Then, think of being a fairy. Small, tiny, almost weightless, flutter of cushioned wings... And there'll be a morphing process. Nothing to worry about. It'll take a while to get so small, but generally no pain there. And after that, stretch you're wings. Then think of being human and WHAM! You're there. You'll never need the potion again, it's just an initiator. Locks that transformation into you."  
  
"Thank you for everything, Fee." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Oh, I'll be back tomorrow to see how you're wings are and to show you the wonders of gardens. I believe you have skipped lunch and dinner is in a few minutes. I'd get changed." Fee said. Hermione left down the hall. Mr. Melkwig had given her a room full of light cloud blue colours. Her bed was a dark blue and had drapes of purple. Kind of like her old room. But bigger. And nicer. And with a jet-tub and shower with wizard soaps.  
  
Then, it donned on her. Snape. Professor Snape would be coming for dinner. Oh, no! Not only would there be ridiculing beforehand, but what *was* there to wear??!!! (AN: j/k Here's the real line.)  
  
Not only would there be ridiculing beforehand, but what would Snape do/say about her parentage??!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I liked that chapter. I added fun stuff and got to some business. I have quite a few tricks up my sleeve for dinner and for tomorrow morning!  
  
Please read "They Were Awfully Tight Pants" if you are completely shocked about Snape. It is supposed to be funny, but that 2 chapter installment would make things clearer.  
  
Review my friends!!!!!!  
  
O, and:  
  
Have a Sexy Day!!!!!!! 


	3. FOOD FIGHT and other businesslike matter...

AN: Hey all!!! I better just get on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. JK Rowling gets all the credits!  
  
Chapter 3: Food Fight! ...and other business-like matters  
  
"That's all they really want ~~ Some fun  
  
When the working day is done  
  
Girls ~~ they want to have fun  
  
Oh girls just want to have fun  
  
Some boys take a beautiful girl  
  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
  
Oh girls just want to have  
  
That's all they really want ~~ Some fun  
  
When the working day is done  
  
Girls ~~ they want to have fun  
  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
  
They want to have fun,  
  
They want to have fun"- Tori Amos "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione quickly got into a peach colored back-less shirt. She threw on a knee length black skirt and headed around a maze of stairwells. Ten minutes of walking passed...fifteen minutes...twenty...  
  
Finally Hermione snapped her fingers. The small vampire appeared with a 'poof'. "Yes, Mademoiselle?"  
  
"I need to find Dinner Hall. It is to my knowledge we will have guests." Hermione blushed at the word 'guests'.  
  
"Indeed. Follow me." The vampire made a sharp left. The hallway was dark green with black ash wood doors. He stopped at the fifth door.  
  
"Please wait to be announced." He said with a bow. He opened the door and slipped through, leaving it open a crack. Hermione heard him clear his throat.  
  
"Really, it won't be neccass--" Hermione whispered through the crack, but it was too late.  
  
"PLEASE," The conversation inside stopped. "Please prepare yourselves for the arrival of Mademoiselle Silme Wilwaren. Or, as she so blatantly calls herself, Hermione."  
  
The vampire whipped open the door, that was seconds ago barely ajar. Beet red, Hermione entered. "Really now! I hope you don't expect a tip!" She whispered to the pale faced vampire.  
  
"It was all worth the humiliation in the end, my maiden." He wittily replied.  
  
"Hu-Wha-!!! NO!!! You--" Hermione, baffled, tried to scold the man as she stooped to meet his height, waving her hands. But, he 'poof'ed away. Leaving her, alone, inside an open doorway, above a huge stairwell, and also above a large group of men and a few of their wives. Also interrupting the savvy and facetious conversations of well-known people. No doubt some of whom where her father's 'associates'.  
  
In an angry mood, she stormed down the stairs. Stomping so hard, the delicate heals of her black shoes almost crushed in the process. Her clear beaded pink purse swinging violently at her side. Cheeks brilliant red. Right up to Daddy Dearest she strode.  
  
"Daddy!!!!" Hermione's voice whined, "Mr. Vampire made me *embarrassed*!"  
  
The chatter of the people around them started up again, some chuckling. "That is hardly possible, Butty-buns." Hermione turned even more red at this new pet name. "He was made to not disobey or bring shame to his masters."  
  
Hermione looked peeved, but nodded. "Fine." She sighed heavily, cheeks slowly turning pale again.  
  
"Oh, and I *think* you know Professor Severus Snape?" Tom smiled genially, and moved aside to let the renowned man get a better view in the conversation. Hermione's face was immediately on fire.  
  
"G-good evening, Professor." Hermione tried to look anywhere but at him. She suddenly found the swirls in the black marble floors interesting.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Gr-Riddle." Severus nodded at the girl.  
  
"I was *just* telling him of your new-found interest in hi--" Tom paused as Hermione's face whipped towards him and Mr. Melkwig, who was standing next to 'Sexy Sevy'.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" Hermione screeched. No one took notice, as they all kept talking.  
  
"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Hermione." Snape said, grabbing a flute of Rampage, the newest type of wizard wine.  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Wha--" She looked to Mr. Melkwig, then to her father, and back to her professor.  
  
"Having these dreams at your age in life is perfectly normal." Severus continued, making Hermione gasp an 'omigod'. "We should probably get right down to it! I would suggest we get down to the dirty work after dinner. I hear it makes one hungry afterwards." Hermione completely was stunned, mouth still hanging open.  
  
"I hear your father agrees whole-heartedly with this schedule. Don't looked so shocked I am allowing you to do this! The topic of becoming an Animagus is very common. Plus, you need it to allow your wings to be exercised. The whole thing is vital to your health."  
  
Hermione let out a sigh. "Oh, of course. I suppose I'll go unregistered?" She stuttered as she sent death glares to the partners in crime. ^My own FATHER!!!!^ She thought.  
  
"Yes, naturally." Snape replied as he sipped his drink nonchalantly. There was a loud ring of a gong as everyone made their way to a large, oak table. Hermione took a seat next to her father. Lucius Malfoy was on Tom's right, his son next to him. Mr. Melkwig was seated on Hermione's other side.  
  
"First course: an appetising Wizard-Chef's salad. Lettuce, carrots, grated parmesan cheese, with a sprinkle of Hicklepomp Pus." A slender woman with pointy teeth stated. ^Great, another vampire. By the time we're through here, I'll be dead with twenty different poisons!^ Hermione thought sarcastically.  
  
With a 'pop' a silver plate with the salad was prompted in front of Hermione. On the side was a train of two different dressings. "Muggle Ranch and Wizard Licky-Pik." Mr. Melkwig whispered.  
  
Hermione nodded and waited for her father to take a bite, proper courtesy. Tom took a small bite and everyone began to chit-chat voluminously. Hermione took her first bite and looked at the person on the other side of the table, Lucius Malfoy. He awaited her first bite. Hermione, surprised by his utmost politeness, cautiously ate a bite. He smiled and began to eat as well.  
  
Hermione turned toward her father, who was balancing his pour-er of dressing. There was a loud 'UMPH'. She whipped around, another 'UMPH'.  
  
Mr. Melkwig had a smudge of dressing across his face. "Your wings, hon." Hermione, dreadfully turned around. Tom Riddle had the whole train of dressing across his face.  
  
"Oh! My! I am *sooo* sorry, Dad!" Hermione got a napkin and began to dab the shocked man's face. "I'll just be transforming my wings now?" Hermione got up to go to the bathroom. Mr. Melkwig and Voldemort, (AN: eek! I hate calling him that!), began to talk in hushed whispers. Whispers of pay back.  
  
After a grueling experience, Hermione came back into the room to see a plate of mashed potatoes and steak on the place mat in front of her. "Oh, a new course." She broke the lack of conversation around her.  
  
"Oh! Yes, I heard you like steak, Starry-butt." Tom said, bringing her attention fully to him.  
  
"Father, I am really finding this nickname ridiculing my 'buns', as you call them, very embarrassing." Hermione stated, looking at him. But he seemed to be looking through Hermione. She turned around to be met with a face full of mashed potatoes.  
  
"Oh no you di'n't!!!!!!!!" Hermione squealed, flinging a plate of peas at his face. He ducked, making a man named Alexander Kelgara be hit in the back of the head. Soon enough everyone was dodging and throwing edible items. Eventually Tom cam eto his senses and called for attention.  
  
"Thank you, everyone, for a wonderful dinner party. I would ask you all to stay, but I have other plans, unfortunately." He and Hermione went to the front entrance and shook hands with the guests as the departed.  
  
"Good-bye, Hermione, it has been very interesting." Mr. Malfoy said as he shook her hand firmly. Draco followed him, they being the last to leave.  
  
"Goodbye, Starlight...you're cool. See you soon." He bent down and kissed her hand, leaving Hermione in awe.  
  
"Uh-oh! Sexy Sevy better watch out! I see some competition!!" Mr. Melkwig catcalled as soon as he closed the door.  
  
"Did I hear someone call my name?" Snape asked as he reentered the room, levitating a cauldron and some ingredients.  
  
"What!? NO! I mean, no, no one said anything remotely close." Hermione's voice cracked awkwardly.  
  
"Right, then , let's get going." Snape began to mix odd things into the cauldron. Minutes later it was steaming and the color kept changing.  
  
"It should be ready soon." Snape said. Hermione sat in a leather chair, wings out and ready, as her dad relentlessly paced. Mr. Melkwig was busily making tea and preparing crumpets.  
  
"OK, I believe Fee told you how to do this?" Hermione nodded. It went as planned. Hermione closed her eyes and thought of the graceful flutter of wings, the light weightlessness, and the long, curled feet. She felt herself going smaller. And smaller. And smaller. And smaller.  
  
Finally she heard a very loud, "Well done."  
  
"THANK YOU!!" She screamed, as she opened her eyes. She felt wonderful. She was sitting on the edge of her chair.  
  
"I would ask you to test your wings, but 'tis late and you need Fee to teach you." Snape's voice boomed.  
  
"All right." Hermione's voice was a mere squeak to the others. She thought of being a regular witch again. Heaviness. Being really tall. Hermione was quickly into her old self.  
  
"Well, that's all for tonight." Voldemort said. (AN: In case you're wondering, Tom looks like his sixteen year old self plus ten years. He found some loophole to get his old body back.)  
  
Hermione yawned and headed for bed. Ravenous, she changed into her pajamas and conjured the vampire, whom she found was named Rochester.  
  
"Rochester, I need food!" Hermione demanded immediately.  
  
"Pray tell, what food?" He had a tiny smile splayed across his pug face.  
  
"GOLDFISH!! Y'know: cheese flavored baked snacks." Hermione said. Rochester did not reply. "Did you know their made of real cheese, natural and or dairy, the snack that smiles back, Goldfish. The Muggle snack?"  
  
Rochester 'poof'ed away and came back with cheese and crackers. "I am afraid this is the best we can do."  
  
Hermione dismissed him and muched late into the night, blissfully asleep by one AM.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: How's that chapter? It wasn't long enough for my likes, but if I added the next BIG event it would make this monstrously long. So, I leave you here.  
  
Review or flame for all I care!!  
  
Have a Sevy-WHOOPS! Have a Sexy Day!! 


	4. Hogwarts Opens Again

AN: I was all typing my AN and my Disclaimer and I got called away. I came back and my dad was writing Snow White on this. So, then, my computer froze and I couldn't save everything and everything is just DRAT! SOoOoOoO, here is a replication of what I said in the deleted AN:  
  
I really want to do a long chapter this time! That is why it'll probably take a day or two to post. Plus, I am writing on Gryffindortower.net.  
  
Again: Please review!! Reviewers are my buddies!! ::glares at those who STILL don't review::  
  
Disclaimer: I am JK Rowling. I just had a baby, am releasing the fifth installment of the series entitled The Order of the Phoenix, I am monitoring the movie of Harry Potter, and I am writing this fiction on this site so I get SQUAT!!!!!! Hahahahahahahaha. Yeah. Right.  
  
Chapter 4: Hogwarts Opens  
  
"Woe is me, all summer long I was happy and free.  
  
Save my soul, the board of education took away my parole.  
  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again.  
  
You won't find me 'til the clock strikes three;  
  
I'm gonna be there 'til then...  
  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again.  
  
Whoa, whoa, I gotta go... back to school again!  
  
Geometry and history is just a pain,  
  
Biology and chemistry destroys my brain.  
  
Well don't they know that I deserve a better fate?  
  
I'm really much too young to matriculate.  
  
Well mama please, your child's come down with a fatal disease.  
  
Mama said, "Come on you lazy bum now get your butt out of bed!"  
  
"You gotta go back, back, back to school again!"  
  
It's bye-bye fun, get your homework done,  
  
You better be in by ten,  
  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again.  
  
Whoa, whoa, I gotta go... back to school again!" Grease 2 "Back to School Again"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione awoke on November 1st with a ostentatious moan and a few choice words. She was having such a great time with her dad. He turned out to be quite a nice man, once you got past the whole I-am-the-Dark-Lord thing. Yawning, she looked at the clock, 5:08 AM. Smiling, she reminded herself that it was 9:08 PM in California and it was probably broad daylight in France or Italy by now.  
  
Hermione always tried to get up early, perhaps a little too early. She reminisced in bed about the time she took a shower before the sun rose and her adoptive father thought there was a burglar. She had quite some explaining to do to the police while she ate breakfast that day.  
  
Giggling, she kicked her covers off and stretched out. She tip toed into her bathroom and started the shower. Seeing the three coloured knobs, she pressed a pink one. The other two disappeared. The pink one became large and about twelve more knobs showed up inside it. Hermione looked at today's shower flavour choices.  
  
"Bubbles... Mmm! Chocolate and cinnamon!... Licorice, yuck, who'd want to smell like licorice?... Winterfresh, I'd only shower in that if I had a hangover... Mountain spring water... Roses... Banana! I love the smell of bananas... Berry Licious... Orange creme, erm, that'd be interesting... Dove Soap, I'm not so sure about build-up... Fresh greens... Baked bread! Omigod, what a weird fetish!" Hermione read each knob with immense interest.  
  
"Urghlack! I can't choose! Chocolate Cinnamon or Banana or Mountain Spring Water??" Hermione scratched her head homogeneously. "The best way is the old way. Eeny, meeny, miney, mo, catch a tiger..."  
  
She landed on Mountain Spring. "I don't want that!"  
  
"Girl, you know you want Chocolate Cinnamon, you've been waiting a whole month." A male's voice sounded behind her. Smiling, she turned toward the mirror.  
  
"But banana is so tasty!" She told the mirror.  
  
"Yes, but what won't you have as a prefect?" the mirror replied.  
  
"Erm, banana?" Hermione replied. "Banana it is, then. I'm going to miss your enlighted decisions, Gee."  
  
The mirror, Gary, had the nickname Gee. "Well, get started! You've been in here staring at the knobs for six minutes!"  
  
Hermione blushed and hit the 'Banana' button and closed the glass door. The little cubical filled with yellow water.  
  
She started to undress. In only knickers and a bra, she was interrupted.  
  
"Did you lose wait?" Gee voiced from over above the sinks.  
  
"Actually, yes, flying takes a lot out of a girl." Hermione said, she didn't worry about Gee seeing her naked. I mean, he was a mirror, he couldn't make moves on her. And exactly who could he tell?  
  
She shimmied out of her clothes and headed for the steamy yellow paradise called a shower.  
  
~~~  
  
Ten minutes later, Hermione was in front of her wizard wardrobe. Opening the door, she pressed her hand on a tablet. It glowed and ended up showing information.  
  
It read: 'Female. Sixteen. Dressing Style: Likes to go for comfort, but occasionally feels daring. Colours: White goes with her hair/complexion set up, but prefers warm colours. Shoes: Depends on style. Goes for anything. TODAY: ____'  
  
Hermione typed in 'School. Muggle. Daring. On the "look at me, I am sexy and I am back" side.'  
  
The closet processed for a moment and then started to come up with the perfect outfit. In came a completely wicked clothing arrangement.  
  
Hermione smiled, it was perfect. Tight, but not ludicrously painted-on- tight, light baby blue jeans with black leather, punk belt. A mid-drift shirt: peachy-pink with a sheer lace over veil designed with flowers. V neck, generous without being too liberal with the view. High heeled, sandal styled tan shoes.  
  
Perfect. She quickly got dressed and looked at her reflection. Seeing her hair needed a definite change, she through it into a high, loose bun with a pink checkered ribbon. She put on clear lip gloss, which she insisted to Gee was Chapstick, and headed downstairs.  
  
"Alright, Wilwaren. You will do the following at Hogwarts:" Tom said as his greeting.  
  
Hermione crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I will: 1. Looked surprised that the Sorting Hat was false. 2. Be shocked when and if they change my House. 3. Try not to become a high rival with any of my new (or the same) House's members. 4. I will stretch my wings twice everyday, in the morning and after hours. 5. Won't gain so much weight I become obese and my wings won't carry me. 6. I will not mention you and or your 'business' to anyone. And 7. I won't let my grades drop below a B average because of friends.8. I will try to cover all of my Body Art with Illusion Charms." Hermione stated. "Oh! And I will not in any way try to hurt you during the course of the year if I stay friends with Harry."  
  
"Good, Butty Buns. Now, follow Mr. Melkwig to the mainland and try to eat enough. I have given him money for you. He will assist you to King's Cross and will leave as soon as you get to the Platform Barrier. Love you, Wilwaren." Tom butterfly kissed Hermione's cheek, as she did his.  
  
"Bye, Dada, love you too." Hermione said as she and Mr. Melkwig mounted brooms.  
  
~~  
  
"I don't know how those Quidditch players do it." Hermione muttered.  
  
"Wilwaren! I would think you would know the Birds and the Bees by now!" Mr. Melkwig joked.  
  
"I don't know how they ride these things. I mean...the boys...maybe they're used to it, but the girls! ...well, maybe *they're* used to it to..." Hermione was beet red.  
  
"Really now." Mr. Melkwig was casually reading a book as Hermione was in front steering. He took out his quill and began to underline important sentences.  
  
"Yeah...I hate flying! All it feels like is a stick up the...I am *not* going to finish that..." Hermione giggled nervously. She swerved past a seagull.  
  
They finally landed. "Wand out." Mr. Melkwig said. They were instantly by the Dei Bus. It was golden.  
  
They were seated and began to talk about Hogwarts. "... And Binns doesn't even *know* if we're paying attention! I even see students *sleeping*! I myself take notes to get ahead. It is absolutely absurd!"  
  
Mr. Melkwig nodded. "I remember when Sirius Black and I got together in his class. You see, we were like the two class clowns from opposite Houses. We worked magic in that class..." Mr. Melkwig told Hermione stories of his ventures into the Hogwarts Forbidden.  
  
They reached King's Cross alas. Hermione, with luggage cart in front of her, pushed up the crowds to Platform 9 and ¾. "Well, bye, Mr. M."  
  
Mr. Melkwig pushed through the barrier with her. "I just want to be proper. I know your father doesn't like it, but I like these things. Makes me wonder what family I could have..."  
  
His eyes misted over in deep trance and reverie. Hermione stuck out her upper half and waved him off through a window. She caught up with Harry and Ron after Mr. Melkwig could no longer be seen.  
  
"And I rode that broom like nothing!!" Harry was telling Ron as Hermione entered.  
  
Harry gave Ron a knowing wink and they continued to talk about 'brooms'.  
  
"Oh! Guys! My parents bought me a broom. It was more like the broom rode me the first few times." Hermione laughed at their shocked looks. "Hard too. Almost broke my back, that's how hard I took it." She let them dwindle on that and then added, "The fall, of course. Awfully hard fall it was."  
  
She giggled. They stuttered incoherently for a moment. "Yeah...I myself fell off my broomstick too, my first time." Ron spoke.  
  
"I heard people tend to like different types of wood. Do you like hard broomsticks or soft wood broomsticks?" Hermione's eyes sparkled venomously. "I myself like a hard, loong one."  
  
"Ug, li, tu-tu, I-I like oak. Oak wood is my type." Harry replied, half bewildered half confused.  
  
"Me too. Oak." Ron got out.  
  
"Oh! Guys, look at the time! I have absolutely *got* to get dressed!" Hermione rushed out of the compartment. There was a loud gasp and a few shouts. She giggled and leaned against a door for support.  
  
She fell hard and to the ground on the other side of the door. While giggling maniacally, she tried to get up, rolled to the ground again, and finally stabilized a sitting position.  
  
"What is getting you so happy?" A voice asked.  
  
"Broom...Harry and Ron thought code...I says....I took it hard first...I almost broke my back...And I like long...gasp for air hard brooms." Hermione went into a fit of laughter. The person laughed apprehensively.  
  
Straightening, Hermione looked toward her interrogator. A tall, blonde Draco Malfoy looked down at her. "Em...I got to go!" Hermione ran out and into another empty compartment.  
  
~~  
  
Everyone was seated in the Great Hall. Hermione was still being stared at by shocked Harry and Ron.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat as the last first year was Sorted. "I will call it to my attention that out Sorting Hat for the year of 1991 has been switched and replaced with the original by the next year, 1992."  
  
Gasps emanated the hall. Gasps that included Hermione's. Dumbledore raised his hands for silence, as a brief chatter erupted and immediately quelled.  
  
"Some may ask 'How do I have knowledge of whether or not the Hat was here?' Well, my students, the hat said it was the year 1995, not six. I probed his information on names and years. It turns out he was not aware of 1991. I will take a brief Sorting for those after the Feast. Sixth years, please remain at your table when all others are dismissed."  
  
With a clap, the food appeared. Hermione ate the food slowly, savoring it. After all, you could be filled just as much with half your usual diet. She looked at Ron, whom Harry was trying to engage in a conversation. He, on the other hand, was munching down viscously on a chicken leg.  
  
"Ron! Honestly! Eat like a civilised person, will you?" Hermione scolded. He just snorted in a baffled way, briefly paused for a few words and began eating again.  
  
"He hasn't eaten since 10 am while waiting for Hogwarts Express." Harry explained.  
  
Hermione pursed her lips in reply and shoved her plate away. Knowing that she couldn't leave, she folded her arms across her chest and scowled at Ron. He seemed untouched by her ultra-ray glare. She, befuddled, blinked and watched Ron in awe.  
  
"Wha? I gotta a bogey?" Ron paused.  
  
"Oh! No, no! I was just in shock at how much you can consume while hungry. And just how can you not gain weight?" Hermione, still stunned, asked.  
  
"You look like you've lost weight, 'Mione." Ron changed the subject.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed.  
  
"Told you guys, that broom takes a lot out of you. I mean, riding it twenty- four seven in my magically enhanced bedroom! Goodness! I would be shocked if I didn't loose a little weight." Hermione replied.  
  
Ron and Harry uncomfortably blushed and began to eat again. Hermione picked at a flakey roll.  
  
Finally, the other students filed out of the hall.  
  
And...the Sorting began. (AN: I feel so dramatic. Where's the music??)  
  
"Abbot, Hannah." She was Re-placed in Hufflepuff.  
  
"Bones, Susan." The girl was switched to Ravenclaw.  
  
Few minutes went by slowly.  
  
"Fullwater, Tricia." Gryffindor.  
  
"Granger, Hermione." Hermione made her way up to the stool that was too small for her.  
  
Heart set and determined, the Hat was dropped upon her head. The hat spoke in her mind, 'I see...well, Butterfly, your time in hiding is up... I welcome you to:'  
  
"SLYTHERIN." Hermione shakily stood, faking shock. Dumbledore prodded her arm in the general direction of the table.  
  
"B-but, there *has* to be a mistake, Professor." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Please take a seat, Miss Granger." Dumbledore gently urged her to move. Hermione nodded and began to walk towards the table. All six Slytherins were grouped near the back. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Vincent, Gregory, and Millicent.  
  
"Are you really that afraid of us?" Crabbe asked, barely intelligible.  
  
"Nah, just a really good actress." Hermione smiled and laughed along with them.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione was walking down with her new House mates when she realised she had no idea where she was supposed to be going.  
  
"Erm...where-" Hermione started.  
  
"A charmed stone wall." Replied Draco. Hermione smiled. She started to walk faster next to him.  
  
"Earlier today...when I was laughing... I was just... Harry and Ron were talking about 'brooms'. You do know what that is code for, don't you?" Hermione tried to get out.  
  
"Yes. Immature, if you ask me." Draco replied.  
  
"Well, I came in and they continued to code-ride their brooms. So I said 'Oh! Guys! My parents bought me a broom. It was more like the broom rode me the first few times. Hard too. Almost broke my back, that's how hard I took it. The fall, of course. Awfully hard fall it was.' And then they oggled at me and Ron said how he fell and then I said, I heard people tend to like different types of wood. Do you like hard broomsticks or soft wood broomstick. I myself like a hard, loong one' and they were all looking baffled."  
  
"Oooh! I see, I was wondering what you meant." Draco said and chuckled softly.  
  
Hermione smiled appreciatively. Just when she thought it was impossible to go down another stairway, they halted at a piece of stone wall in between a tapestry and a suit of armour.  
  
"The password is, 'Bambino Selvaggio'." Pansy's high pitched voice spoke. "It means 'Wild Child' in Italian."  
  
She and Blaise exchanged mischievous looks and giggled silently. The hole had appeared as Pansy spoke. All the Slytherins were awaiting the arrival.  
  
"Attention! Attention, fellow Slytherins! Welcome our newest addition, W- Hermione R-Granger! That's Hermione Granger!" Pansy squealed.  
  
Everyone clapped and went back to their games. "Alright, bye, boys." Pansy winked at Goyle, who seemed to be slimming up. "Sleep tight, don't let the Bed Sluts bite."  
  
~~  
  
Hermione arrived in a beautiful room. The canopies on the beds were sheer silver, with green silk sheets and black underneath.  
  
"Nice place." Hermione said, still in awe. It looked girly-fied, the dressers and vanities were nice cherry wood and unpolished, and everything was piled with magazines and make-up.  
  
"Thanks." Millicent strode towards the closest bed to the door. "This is mine. Yours is by the window, next to Blaise's, so you can...do your things easier."  
  
"Oh!" Hermione seemed to have forgotten all about herself.  
  
"Here, let me help you unpack." Blaise asked. (AN: Just for reference: Blaise has long blonde hair and blue eyes.)  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said as she went to a neatly made bed by the window. "Do you mind if I, uh, get out of this?"  
  
Blaise just smiled, "Fine by me."  
  
Hermione took off her Hogwarts robes to reveal a Lack of Back white top. She un-hid her wings and muttered a charm to take off her Illusion Charms.  
  
"Wicked!" Blaise said.  
  
"Oh, uh, thanks. I guess..." Hermione said. They tidied up and got everything organised.  
  
"Hey, girls, want to see me as a fairy?" Hermione shouted.  
  
The Pansy, Millicent, and Blaise shuffled over to her. She began to transform. There were gasps and 'wow's all around. Hermione, now a fairy, flew up to them.  
  
"I have pixie dust and everything!" Hermione shouted. The girls nodded and looked in whimsical wonderment as Hermione began to twirl in the air. "Where do you think I can go like this? I mean, their aren't any gardens. I'll be bored."  
  
"We could become Animaguses." Millicent said, she wasn't all large and daft, but rather had a deep raspy voice.  
  
"That's a good idea. I'll look it up in the library." Hermione shouted back. She fluttered for a few more minutes and transformed back.  
  
"Good night." Blaise whispered loudly.  
  
"Don't let the-" Pansy began.  
  
"What are the Bed Sluts?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, those are the desperate third through fifth years." Pansy answered.  
  
Hermione giggled. "Good name."  
  
Their regular breathing filled the room, and an occasional snort from Millicent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, as a catch up:  
  
I have been beaten and battered by GryffindorTower.net. I am so upset, so light on the flames, I am permanently scorched from them.  
  
Pandora- I know you said Tom is going soft. Do you know of your psychic abilities? I was just about to do a chapter explaining things about Tom clearly, it'll probably be later on though.  
  
Oh, Blaise boy or girl? I was going to ask, but I wanted a LooooNG chapter. SO, now I post without input.  
  
Have a Sexy Day! 


	5. The Daily Prophet Picks Up a Scoop

AN: I am going to say this again: Thanks to reviewers, others, please review!!  
  
OK, that is now out of my system. Hmm, other than that I guess there's nothing to say.  
  
Wait, how about a reviewer thank you?  
  
Alright, then. Here is my reviewer reply and thank you:  
  
(From both chapters 3 and 4)  
  
Detrianelle- In Ch. 1: I'll try to analyse my story enough so mistakes like that won't happen. I am glad you caught it, though. Keeps me in check! Ch. 4: Ergh, I meant from people who DON'T know who she is. Slytherins would be updated with Voldie, I would hope.  
  
Felicity-thanks for reviewing! I'll keep up the work. Writing time is hard to come upon.  
  
Melissa-I think that is one of my best compliments. I am glad you think this has potential! I am very flattered, and I think this story will be veerrryyy looonnnggg. Probably a good one, too.  
  
Sushie-Chan- Thanx for reviewing, despite your need for sleep.  
  
Pandora-I believe you are becoming a loyal reviewer!! I think in the last chappy I told you I have a few tricks up my sleeve. HINT: Perhaps Voldemort is...multi-charactered.  
  
Ravyn Nyte- I like your name. I like my out-of-character-ness. I also might get into character now that Herms is in school. Oh, and believe me, she IS shocked. I just haven't been able to fit that in. Maybe next chapter. There's a tiny chance in this chapter, though.  
  
blue-strawberry52- Tank you very mooch.  
  
Without further adieu, chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5: The Daily Prophet Picks Up a Scoop  
  
"Dig your polished nails into the dirt  
  
Rip your skirt off wipe the hurt off  
  
You know it tears my heart out when you  
  
Flirt with danger and any stranger  
  
You're not as stupid as I look  
  
Before I could read you wrote the book  
  
Cursed since your birth dear  
  
And your worst fears have all come true  
  
Held my hand when I got my first tattoo  
  
I was naked when it penetrated  
  
Told everyone I'd slept with you  
  
Thought you'd like that, knew you wouldn't deny it  
  
St. Peter's gonna be unfaithful  
  
Tell God he's got a dirty angel  
  
Cursed since your birth dear  
  
And your worst fears have all come true  
  
Baby you're not the first here on earth clear  
  
Cause I'm still here and I'm cursed too" -Robbie Williams "Cursed" (AN: I have never actually heard of this guy, but I liked the lyrics.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione moaned in her sleep and turned over. Her eyes snapped open. She opened her curtains and looked at the clock. 5:13AM.  
  
Hermione quickly changed into fairy form and stretched her wings. After twirling and flipping in the air, she changed back into human form.  
  
She obsessively checked the clock. 5:27 AM. She looked around. There weren't any windows, unless you count the tiny basement stained glass at the tops of the ceilings.  
  
She hurried off into the bathroom. Pressing for a choco-licious scent, she changed. Stark naked, she turned towards the mirror.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione." She said to her reflection.  
  
"Charmed, I am Brad." The mirror replied. Then, he muttered, "Gee Man was right, she is thin."  
  
"Gee?" Hermione repeated.  
  
"Oh, yes, mirrors do keep tabs and such." Hermione turned beat red and stepped into the cascade of brown waters.  
  
~~  
  
Drying off, Hermione started to get dressed. Blaise stirred next to her. There was a groan and a few 'too early, mummy!'s, and finally the drapes opened with a rather loud clatter.  
  
"Morning, Blaise." Hermione said, scrambling around for a uniform shirt.  
  
"Remind me never to slip anymore Billywig stingers anymore." Blaise moaned. "Goddamn bright in here this morning."  
  
Hermione smiled, it wasn't even light inside. "Blaise, the sun just rose. And there are barely any windows."  
  
"Crappy side affects." She muttered and picked up a towel. "And there had better be lilac in that shower or else..."  
  
Hermione gave a knowing giggle, there was lavender scent, but no lilac. Within ten seconds was a shriek. "WHY, GOD???? WHY!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hermione buttoned and zipped her gray skirt and fastened her tie. Once she began to come out her tangled mass called hair, Pansy was heard rustling.  
  
"Is it morning already?" Pansy voiced.  
  
"'Fraid it is, Pansy." Hermione called. In seconds, the drapery was rattling open. Pansy was looking like a perfect angel.  
  
"How do you look so good in the morning?" Hermione asked in awe.  
  
"Beauty charms, silly." Pansy said. "Goodness! If you are planning to stay a Slytherin, you had better let me fix your hair."  
  
Hermione began to protest when a Body Locking charm was sent from the bathroom.  
  
"Let's have some fun, Pans." Blaise said amusedly.  
  
"Nah, we won't have time. Just hair...and maybe a little manicure/pedicure." Pansy replied.  
  
Hermione struggled, and eventually closed her eyes in fright. She heard many spells and charms being recited. Her cuticles were pushed back and she felt cotton being inserted between her toes.  
  
An hour or so later, Hermione heard, "Ennervate." She moved freely now.  
  
"What's the damage?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'd say, beyond Nerdy, above Bed Slut, and past knock-out. Wada ya think, Blaise?" Pansy rushed to close Hermione's eyes to prevent her from seeing her nails or hair.  
  
"I'd say she's up there with us." Blaise replied. Pansy consented with a nod.  
  
"Alright, let's let you look and then we'll have to rush down for breakfast." Pansy spoke precisely.  
  
Hermione looked into a mirror. Her hair was sleek and shiny. Her toes and fingers were all painted in a soft peach. "Thanks," she got out.  
  
"Let's go now." Blaise said, reaching for her bag.  
  
"What about Millicent?" Hermione inquired, getting her bag also.  
  
"She'll be out cold for ten more minutes, come up for food, shovel it in, and be off to class in no time." Pansy replied.  
  
"Oh, OK." Hermione said as she was dragged out the door.  
  
~~  
  
At breakfast, Harry and Ron caught Hermione's eye and then quickly turned away. Hermione loaded her plate with a chocolate croissant, a banana, bacon, and tons of strawberries.  
  
Blaise stared at her selection.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, chewing her strawberry.  
  
"That is a lot of food." Blaise supplied. Hermione nodded, took a swig of pumpkin juice, and replied.  
  
"Exercises." Hermione answered and knew that was all that was needed to be said. "Keeps you thin and hungry, but I have to watch it. If I get to heavy, I'll pass..."  
  
Blaise nodded and cut an orange into eighths. Pansy was precisely buttering a roll.  
  
"Y'know, Bee, some people have it to stay thin in genetics. Others have to work to stay thin." Blaise blushed and shoved a piece of citrus in her mouth. She wasn't fat, nor anorexic-looking, but Hermione knew she tried hard to keep where she was on the weight scale.  
  
Pansy was knock-out style gorgeous, though. Her blonde hair was rich gold, almost like a crayon or a knut. Not blonde, but truly rich gold.  
  
Hermione quietly ate her croissant and munched on her bacon. A flutter of wings got her attention. A barn owl swooped down and dropped the Daily Prophet into her lap.  
  
Hermione unrolled the paper while letting the owl take a few bits of bread from her plate. She looked at the headline and nearly choked. She quickly read it as the colour drained from her face.  
  
'MYSTERIOUS DARK LORD'S DAUGHTER SPILLS: An exclusive look at the anonymous daughter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. By: Blue B. Mel.  
  
What does Ms. Dark Lord's Daughter (further out known as DLD) have to say about Hogwarts? Who is hot? Who isn't? A special look into what she thinks about brooms! And more fetishes to be unveiled.  
  
DLD has given an intimate outlook on Hogwarts boys. To read this list and get the special information on DLD please turn to page A3.'  
  
Hermione scanned the article that appeared on the rest of the front page, it basically stated the 'love affair' with Adune. Her history on the front page. "Blue B. Mel: Blue Bird Melkwig." Hermione muttered as she flipped to page A3.  
  
'DARK LORD'S DAUGHTER HAS THE SCOOP Information collected and logged by: Blue B. Mel.  
  
DLD has released a private listing on Hogwarts 'hotties'. This list has been recorded and copied into the Daily Prophet, so readers: enjoy those who made it in!  
  
Number Name Comment Oliver Wood:"I wish he'd ride his broom, except me replacing the broom."  
  
2. Seamus Finnigan: "A tasty morsel that I'd opt to eat up anytime!"  
  
3. Ernie MacMillan: "He looks 100% British, nice and home-bred."  
  
4. Max Holmsely: "He's a dark and mysterious Ravenclaw"  
  
5. Dennis Creevy: "I'm a cradle-robber and that boy is growing up!  
  
6/7.Fred and George Weasley: "Fred is slightly nicer. The real reason is the twins are up to make me into a peanut butter sandwich!"  
  
8. Owen Cauldwell: "A Hufflepuff sweety."  
  
9. Jack Ziltreay: "He's a whip-smart Ravenclaw. Pun intended."  
  
When asked who number ten is, DLD blushed and blurted it to us. She explained why, but we had to monitor this reply for it's explicit content. Number 10:  
  
"Sexy Sevy": "He is sooo aged with wisdom, I'm secretly wanting more than better grades in my life, the man is a WILD SEXY BEAST!! God, I can see it, too, y'know. He's probably a masochist. Grrr...with all those whips that he could...and chain me up down in his private offices...and at Three Broomsticks, well, they *were* awfully tight pants...I want him to RAVISH ME!!! Excuse me, I am a little hot right now...perhaps we could hold up this meeting for a few minutes?"  
  
That is right, Wizards and Witches, Professor Severous S. Snape has made the Hogwarts countdown. But, he had better watch out, young Mr. Draco Malfoy is rivaling his spot. Seen at a dinner party, the two were quite taken by the other's presence. This reporter dares to say that they will be hooking it up during the school year.  
  
What about DLD's other fetishes? Well, we spoke with her private butler and her bathroom mirror.  
  
"She likes cheese...cheese and crackers, late at night...yes, probably around midnight..." Her butler commented.  
  
"She is very pretty. Her favorite shower scents are: Chocolate Cinnamon, Banana, and Mountain Spring Waters. Oh, she occasionally likes Strawberry too." Gary, her mirror, told the Daily Prophet.  
  
When on a broomstick, she countered, "I don't know how those Quidditch players do it! I know, not *do it* do it. I mean riding these things! I mean...the boys....maybe they're used to it, but the girls! ...well, maybe *they're* used to it to... I hate flying! All it feels like is a stick up the-" (Last part of quote censored.)  
  
DLD is a very *daring* young woman. We just hope she'll at least censor her feelings while attending Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'  
  
Hermione reread the Hogwarts hottest guys list. She dared a glance up to Snape. He was purple in the face and burning holes into the Daily Prophet. Hermione read his lips, "Me? Masochist?"  
  
Hermione giggled. Soon, the whole hall was filled. Draco Malfoy sat down by her. "Hermione, did you hear about the Dark Lord's daughter?"  
  
Hermione turned red and through gritted teeth emitted a, "Yes."  
  
"I hear she has the hots for me! And Snape. I am sure "Sexy Sevy" is absolutely loving all the attention...I mean, I've never seen his pants, but they *must* be tight to make a girl go gaga in an interview. And, with the, 'RAVISH ME'!!" Malfoy surrendered into fits of laughter, much unlike himself.  
  
She looked towards Snape. He was burning red and was ripping his newspaper into shreds, and muttering, "Ravish me? I'll ravish her, I will... My elf *did* accidentally shrink those blasted trousers!"  
  
Oy vey, this would be a looonnnnggg day for Hermione. 


	6. A Guardian Angel

AN: Yay! Thanks for the reviews! Here's a little hint to help get to the next chapter:  
  
Let's say I have completed chapter 12 and under the chapter bar is only 11 chapters. Go to the address bar.  
  
Where it says: &chapter=11. Change 11 to 12 and you should get the chapter up. If it says something like 'chapter does not exist' then you are out of luck. ;(  
  
This chapter is Severus' point of view, mostly. It keeps the man human, and that is all I ask you to remember. Everyone has feelings. Everyone.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling and all that fun stuff that all the lawyers want to here....  
  
Chapter 6: A Guardian Angel  
  
"If I had just one tear  
  
running down your cheek  
  
maybe I could cope  
  
maybe I'd get some sleep.  
  
if I had just one moment at your expense  
  
maybe all my misery would be well spent.  
  
could you cry a little  
  
lie just a little  
  
pretend that you're feeling a little more pain.  
  
I gave, now I'm wanting something in return  
  
so cry just a little for me.  
  
if your love could be caged  
  
honey, I would hold the key.  
  
and conceal it underneath  
  
that pile of lies you handed me.  
  
and you'd hunt and those lies  
  
they'd be all you'd ever find.  
  
and that'd be all you'd have to know  
  
for me to be fine.  
  
and you'd cry a little  
  
you'd die just a little  
  
and baby I would feel just a little less pain.  
  
I gave now from wanting  
  
something in return  
  
so cry just a little for me.  
  
give it up baby  
  
I hear you're doin fine.  
  
nothin's gonna save me  
  
I see it in your eyes.  
  
some kind of heartache  
  
honey give it a try.  
  
I don't want pity,  
  
I just want what is mine" -Faith Hill "Cry"  
  
!`!`!`!`!`!`!`!  
  
Hermione tried to hide her face in the halls, even though she knew that no one knew that she was the 'Mysterious Dark Lord's Daughter'.  
  
She entered Professor Snape's classroom and went up to his desk. "P- professor?"  
  
"Ms. Granger, I wish not to speak to you at the moment." Snape hissed below a whisper. He then raised his voice, "Let it be known: I am NOT in a good mood today!"  
  
Hermione swallowed and fought hard to keep from falling over dead by the tone in her professor's voice.  
  
She leaned over to him and slipped him a note she had pre-written during breakfast.  
  
He looked up, shocked at first. The clock struck eight. "EVERYONE BE SEATED! Class is now in session."  
  
Hermione went to the back room to sit with Pansy, who was saving her a seat. With a pop of her bubble gum, Pansy had removed her books from the chair.  
  
"Take notes. This may be our first class, but I will not do any of this 'welcome back' rubbish. We will be studying Healing Potions this unit. Please take down the following uses: to heal, to help emotionally and physically, to prevent from injury of a specific area..."  
  
Thirty minutes later everyone was reading pages 3-43 in their text, taking meticulous notes and obsessively checking information multiple times.  
  
Snape, seated at his wooden desk, took the parchment Hermione had given him. He sighed almost inaudibly and stretched his back. It was too early for this sort of thing. He always had that reputation. The pain in the arse, the stickler, the party pooper, the stuck up one...the list went on and on and on! He rubbed his eyes. Hermione Granger had publicly called him a masochist. Not only that, but had broken out in ecstasy and yelled 'RAVISH ME!'  
  
He really had no patience for these things. When students actually considered him something *other* than a professor with no life, they had to come up with fanciful tales of his 'whips' and 'chains'.  
  
He remembered in 1984, his first year teaching, he had way too many troubles. Students thought he was crazy for teaching at a school so early in life. At twenty-three he had his whole life spanned out in front of him, and he chose Hogwarts.  
  
They called him a nutter and told him that he had no authority over them. They kept taunting him and called him numerous names.  
  
Around that time, his first year teaching, he learned to get a tougher than tough skin. Not to mention a few habits ::ahem:: Billywig stingers ::ahem::.  
  
But he had cleared out of old habits. From Billywigs to faithfully worshipping Voldemort. He had become a fountain of gossip for both sides of the wizarding world.  
  
His second life literally *was* being a gossiping housewife.  
  
He shook his heads to clear the thoughts. He opened the rolled parchment.  
  
"Professor Snape,  
  
I have NEVER EVER screamed out 'RAVISH ME' while thinking of you. Well...at least now in a public room anyway."  
  
Snape's face turned red with blush. An honourable student just admitted to...thinking of him!  
  
"I do not recall having an interview ever. I do know who wrote that article, and believe me he will not go unscathed. I am so sorry for the trouble this caused you. By now I am sure you realise I was sneaking out when I was in Three Broomsticks.  
  
Please accept this apology. I truly cannot believe what that man did. Mr. Mel will be dealt with later on.  
  
Sincerely, Hermione S.W. Granger"  
  
Snape sighed again, this time more loudly. What was done was done. Nothing more to do, he really couldn't dwindle on the past, now could he?  
  
He folded the parchment and unlocked a drawer. He stuck it in, on top of several other papers. He whipped closed the drawer and locked it again.  
  
"Class!" He yelled. Everyone dropped their quills and looked up to the professor. "If you do not finish page 43 in class, I have decided to call a non-homework period. Does anyone have any objections?"  
  
Snape saw Hermione slouch in the back, she must have already finished. "We will continue this assignment on Wednesday. We will also begin an essay on the Metricolous Potion. If any of you would like to lighten your load of homework, please feel free to start early!"  
  
Snape paused to here a bustle of students upstairs. "Class DISMISSED!!"  
  
Everyone rushed out of the classroom and into the dungeons. Hermione heard two familiar voices calling her name, but she ignored them and walked over to her friends. Slytherins, I may add, but friends all the same.  
  
"Hey, Hermione! We have early lunch, want to drop our bags off and get started?" Millicent's raspy voice traveled across the crowded corridor to Hermione.  
  
"Let-me-get over-there!" Hermione shouted, in between dodges and swerves around other students.  
  
Once she had successfully gotten over to the trio of girls, she took a few deep breaths. "Okay, now, how about that food?" Hermione said, readjusting her bag.  
  
Everyone smiled, and they all headed down toward the common room.  
  
~~~~(AN: Please listen to Enya's "Fallen Embers" While reading this. It makes this so much more meaningful!)  
  
Hermione put down her bags from History of Magic. She breathed deeply and sat down. "Whoa." She whispered. She did not actually think Snape would take this so well. He seemed very...civil.  
  
She shuddered at the thought. Now that she did look at him with a critical eye, he was all old and wrinkly... And the most bias professor. Not that she was complaining. Hermione was, afterall, a Slytherin herself.  
  
As she changed out of her Hogwarts robes, she looked out the window. It was a full moon out. She sighed, it was so beautiful, and the fireflies added to it too. She decided not to go to bed as planned.  
  
Hermione undressed all the way down to her knickers. She stood there for a moment, staring out the window. A breeze drifted in, unusually warm. She repelled the Illusion Charms and let her wings free.  
  
She shrunk down into fairy size, now ::ahem:: dans la peau. (AN: Look it up! It is French. )  
  
She tiptoed carefully on the cold, stone window ledge. She slowly flapped her wings, just enough to make her feet barely touch the ground. Her cheeks grew rosy in the cold wind.  
  
"There has to be a garden around here somewhere." She muttered under her breath. She flew softly out into the night. Finding a flower she tore off a pink petal and fastened it as a short dress.  
  
She kept flying. The lake was looking simply beautiful, its glassy onyx surface without a ripple in sight. Hermione glided across the wind and made it into the rose gardens. They were barely alight in some places. Groups of fireflies cluttered in specific areas, almost seeming to communicate through their occasional flickers in light.  
  
Hermione went over to a fountain and flew quickly through the splashes of little beads of water that threaten to drown her. Her skin now glistened with some of the moisture she had picked up from the fountain. She perched herself on a large, white orchid and looked up at the stars.  
  
^They were so beautiful from that far away,^ Hermione reflected silently. So Godly and celestial...  
  
She got up and flew on to a birch tree branch. The smell out here was even delightful. Woodsy and like morning dew, with a hint of the flowers' perfumes. Hermione sat there, looking around for a while, getting the feel of everything.  
  
She was just about to go back up, (well, technically down), to her dorm, when she heard a sound.  
  
^Like body hitting gravel.^ Hermione quickly flew towards the noise. She found two men, looking at each other with enough venom to kill an army of baboons. (AN: Sorry! That seems to fit nicely to me, an army of baboons...)  
  
She flew behind a rose and listened. "Draco, you will be one of us."  
  
Hermione took a gasp of air, that was Lucius and Draco! She got over shock and quickly listened in to their argument.  
  
"I'd rather die!" Draco yelled back.  
  
His father gave a gut-wrenching kick to his stomach that made Hermione quiver with fear. "Don't say things that you may later regret! You will join us in the Dark Side!" Lucius spat back.  
  
"Never." Draco whispered.  
  
"Boy, you'll be very ashamed of saying that." Lucius said before kicking his back. Draco let out a groan.  
  
"I'll never bow down to someone else. You actually think I'd take orders? Like some lowly servant? I said 'never' and I mean *never*." Draco's hoarse voice rang out.  
  
Then, Lucius said the words that made Hermione go white with fear and fill with pity. "*Crucio*" Lucius said below his breath.  
  
(AN: Just to let you know, "Take a deep BREATH." and "I can't BREATHE." are two different words. Just a little help for some who need it. Back to the showdown!)  
  
Draco's body convulsed and he tried to keep from screaming. Five or so minutes later, he let out a small yelp.  
  
Lucius flicked his wand and his only son sighed in momentary relief. Lucius then walked out of the gardens, with a simple, "I'll see you Friday, then."  
  
Hermione watched as Lucius fled to the forest, no doubt to apparate. Hermione looked back to Draco, who was just seconds from unconsciousness.  
  
"Great. Just perfect." Hermione muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco felt like he was dying, lying in the middle of a garden, staring up at the serene sky, and on the brink of death from an illegal curse.  
  
He took a deep shuddering breath, and whispered back, "Never."  
  
He kept looking up at the sky, to pained to do anything else. He heard a soft flutter beside him and strained his ears, was that-? A bee? One of Hagrid's new creatures?  
  
Draco had a sinking feeling in his stomach.  
  
Just then, an angelic form appeared above his face. "Angel?" He croaked, seeing its wings.  
  
The thing giggled, and Draco added, "Oh, no! I've died and gone to heaven!"  
  
The thing giggled again. He inwardly shook his head, since he couldn't really do much.  
  
"My guardian angel came to me...and...giggled." Draco whispered before closing his eyes, silently really wondering if it would be his last time closing them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next thing Draco could remember is waking up in his bed. He was about to get up when his throbbing all-over pain thought otherwise. He sighed and emitted a few choice words.  
  
He then noticed a note taped to the ceiling. He picked up his wand and said: "Accio."  
  
It came to him, and he put down the slender piece of wood he held in his hands. He bent awkwardly, (so as not to rile up his injuries), and began to read.  
  
~Mr. Malfoy,  
  
You have been excused from classes under the knowledge of how you "felt terribly ill" and "the medicine Madam Pomfrey gave you is working slowly". Do not worry about who or how someone saved you. For even I do not know. You just appeared, floating and then dropped before my door.  
  
I wish to ask you how you have received these injuries. It is very important you tell me. I am on your side, we need to work through this.  
  
Please do not move. Your injuries include: A cracked open skull, a broken rib, a shattered vertabrae, extensive nerve damages.  
  
Get Well Soon,  
  
Severus S. Snape~  
  
Draco sighed heavily. What was he going to tell the professor? He couldn't just say 'Yeah, my dad wants me to join the Dark Side and threatens to kill me if I don't', could he?  
  
He leant onto his pillows more, willing them to swallow him up.  
  
"Well, you see professor, I wanted to get some extra Quidditch practice, and I foolishly fell off my broom while trying a Prompton's Dive. My broom must need replacing, but don't worry I'll..." He began to practice.  
  
He stopped abruptly, "Wait? Who-? I mean, it couldn't have been."  
  
He stuttered incoherently for a moment. Then, he made three words come out: "My guardian angel?"  
  
~*~~*~AN: This is just after midnight~*~~*~  
  
Hermione was under the satin green and cotton black sheets, burrowing for warmth. She turned towards the window.  
  
Tears came up to her eyes. A year ago she would not have had a terrible father making people do terrible things. A year ago she would not have been in the worst house's dorms sleeping.  
  
She let the tears fall, why did her father force people to join anyway? Was it no one would support him? Was it just how crude her father really was?  
  
She hugged her pillow tighter. It just was not fair. Hermione rocked herself. How did she really know he was telling her everything about her heritage anyway? Huh? He could be hiding something.  
  
She turned back over, hastily wiping away her tears. This wasn't what her life should be. She should be in a Muggle neighborhood, safely tucked into bed and never knowing one bit of magic.  
  
Yes, Hermione nodded, that is how it should be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was that and OK chapter? I tried really hard. I kept on wanting to end it, but reminding myself of what I wanted done in this chapter. So, was that successful?  
  
Reviewer Reply (yes another one) :  
  
Felicity-I'm still thinking about that...but I do know what's going to happen, and I can't tell you...  
  
Ravyn Nyte- HAHAHAHAHAHA. And the scary thing was, after you suggested it, I actually considered it! LOL. Yeah, he'd be cuter that way, with a little tutu and a fairy princess crown...  
  
Sushie-chan- I meant that Snape's house elf shrunk his pants. Oh, and, maybe Malfoy *is* a deranged killer. ::cackles::  
  
blue-strawberry52- I tried to let the readers know in this chapter that Snape's looking all prune-y now-at least to Hermione. Thanks for the review!  
  
Elizabethean- Thank you so much! I personally thought Sexy Sevy was hilarious. I am glad I'm not the only one!!  
  
oswari!!!- Tank vu. I see you are a fan of funny-ness? Hmm....don't worry, more funny-ness soon...hehehe  
  
Lily of the Shadow- Thanks for reviewing. I am going to have more funny things, I just wanted to have more conflict to help move the plot along.  
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE!!!!!! Review, please? Pweetttty pwwweeeeaassse?  
  
P.S. I wake up at 5 am every morning to do this....so sorry for any errors! 


	7. Good Morning, You Look Like Shit!

AN: Okey dokey everyone! I have soo much homework and stuff... but, I must take advantage of the 30 minutes at a normal hour I get on this computer! I mean, 5 AM just ain't cutting it. I like writing at 5, though. My mind is just purrfect. Nothing to clutter it up!!  
  
Ermmm... I guess I should just start this now and then finish tomorrow morning. OK, I can do that.  
  
Disclaimer: You people *really* need me to spell this out, don't you? I am not as think as you smart I am! Really! NO MINE!!!!!!!!!!! JKR!!!!!!! ALL THAT ****!!!!!!!!  
  
And that only took 101 words to tell you about my life.  
  
Make that 113, plus the 14 words I am using to tell you this.  
  
I am so obsessive. The story... Right.  
  
Chapter 7: You look like shit!  
  
"When I passed you in the doorway  
  
You took me with a glance  
  
I should have took that last bus home  
  
But I asked you for a dance  
  
Now we go steady to the pictures  
  
I always get chocolate stains on my pants  
  
My father he's going crazy  
  
Say's I'm living in a trance  
  
But I'm dancing in the moonlight  
  
It's caught me in its spotlight  
  
It's alright, alright  
  
Dancing in the moonlight  
  
On the long hot summer night  
  
It's three o'clock in the morning  
  
And I'm on the streets again  
  
I disobeyed another warning  
  
I should have been in by ten  
  
Now I won't get out until Sunday  
  
I'll have to say I stayed with friends  
  
But it's a habit worth forming  
  
If it means to justify the end" -Thin Lizzy "Dancing in the Moonlight"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione awoke on a chilly Friday morning to find three figures standing over her. She made a small yelping sound of surprise, but calmed down when she realised the figures were her three roommates.  
  
"Merlin's Beard! You guys really shouldn't be standing over me like that! Gave me a terrible fright!" Hermione said, at once her bossy tone ensued.  
  
"Don't go being all huffy, Hermione." Pansy said. "You look like absolute, utter crap! You've got enough luggage under your eyes to last you an eight week trip to Antarctica!"  
  
Hermione shut her eyes and fell back onto her pillows.  
  
"I don't want to talk right at this moment." She grumbled and turned so she lay on her stomach, and away from the interrogators.  
  
"But, Hermione! Have you actually forgotten that tonight's not only the second Friday since school started, but Slytherin's birthday?! You will be expected to be there!" Millicent sure had a way to make even the preppy- iest things sound laid back, what with her deep scratchy voice.  
  
"Ooooohh, no. I can't, tell everyone I am dreadfully ill and Madam Pompfrey's medicine is working slowly." Hermione moaned from under a pillow.  
  
"Not that we would tell everyone that anyway, but Draco has already claimed that excuse to get out of classes." Blaise confided.  
  
"Yeah." Pansy restated, while she started to tie and knot her green and gray tie.  
  
"Fine, erm, tell all my teachers I have girl problems so bad, it would be unwise to even stand up." Hermione said.  
  
"That would work on pretty much every guy teacher...but what about the women professors?"  
  
"Tell McGonagall I have a migraine that wouldn't go away from reading too much and we don't have Professor Sprout today...nor do I have Professor Vector, so that should cover it." Hermione said.  
  
"One thing, before we go." Pansy asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just stretch your wings a little, and get some rest. I know Madam Pompfrey has some really good re-energising potions that will restore lost sleep. Bring you some at lunch?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Bye." All three girls mechanically said as they left the bedchamber.  
  
Hermione shut her eyes for a few minutes. She opened them, and then took out her wings and did a few circles before sleeping.  
  
@)@)Dream@)@)  
  
Hermione saw herself, sitting all by her lonesome on a bench. The wind seemed to be picking up. A bunch of fall leaves stirred around her as she seemed to be writing something.  
  
Getting a closer look, she saw she was writing a note.  
  
"Dearest Father,  
  
It is with my deepest regrets that I cannot come home for winter holidays. It seems I have to be working on a project in which I have to work with a group. To me, it would be easiest to do it here at Hogwarts.  
  
So, you see, it appears you will not have to remake your whole schedule just to fit me in. You will not be interrupted in any business matter. It makes perfect logical sense!  
  
See you during Easter holidays.  
  
Love From,  
  
Hermione S.W. Riddle  
  
Daughter"  
  
The dream-Hermione sighed and looked up. She brushed away a stray lock of hair and looked at the letter again.  
  
"Perfect. Very believable." She muttered. "Goodness, all this hassle for avoiding the inevitable!"  
  
@)@)@)@)  
  
Hermione awoke to find a bird carrying a parcel. She opened it quickly. Inside was a note:  
  
"Daughter,  
  
Here is a gift for you to wear to the big Slytherin Birthday Bash. Traditions are traditions, so I know it will be held. Have fun, don't party yourself too badly.  
  
Regards,  
  
Tom  
  
Your Father"  
  
Hermione smiled and looked into the box. She gasped as she pulled out a beautiful dress. It was almost totally translucent, except it had a clumped circls of sparkles over her breast area. (AN:Grrr... I don't want to sound all perverted, but I'm describing, so sod off if you think I am a perv!) They were just small circular sparkles, and, obviously, she wouldn't be going without knickers!  
  
The dress was off the shoulder with that torn sleeve type thing. (AN: Does that make any sense whatsoever? Use your imagination, off the shoulder with no sleeves.)  
  
The dress went all the way down to her knees and looked four sizes too small for Hermione's size six body, all hips and with no chest. Hermione's face fell at this fact.  
  
"Daddy!" Hermione scolded an invisible father. "The least you could do was get it altered!"  
  
She threw it over a willow wood chair and went back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~IN THE MEANTIME~*~*~  
  
Draco had fallen asleep for over four hours. It was now one o'clock and he was dead hungry.  
  
He looked around, no one was there to help him. But he didn't need help. He was Draco Malfoy. He could do it by himself.  
  
Over his nap, his body seemed to have recuperated. He only had to be careful about his back, that was a bit tender.  
  
He tried to stand up, and appeared to be doing well. Draco walked over to a mirror and yelled, "Passaggio Della Cucina!"  
  
It moved aside to let him into a dark, uncharted passage that he knew his fellow Slytherins would pass by tonight for food. He walked slowly and made it to another hidden doorway. It was a painting of a house elf, very rare.  
  
"Poopsy needs a Password from sir." The house elf said in a high pitch voice.  
  
Draco sneered, "Butter and Beans."  
  
The portrait swung open and Draco went inside to be swarmed with little house elves.  
  
"Dray-key! Master Dray-key!!" Dobby ran up to him and flung his body into a hug around Draco's knees.  
  
"Hello, Dobby." Draco said, kneeling to speak properly.  
  
"Dobby is so happy to see Master Dray-key! Dobby hasn't seen Master Dray- key since May!!" Dobby squeaked.  
  
"I haven't been to school since June." Draco said as he sat in the chair that was pulled out for him.  
  
"Dobby gets'es Master Dray-key something?"  
  
"I need food. Anything will do." Draco replied. He always had pity on Dobby, because if he didn't the poor thing would have been miserable. His father was so cruel to it, Lucius's cruelty could have supplied for the whole family and then some.  
  
Dobby was back. "Dobby brings Master's favourite, turkey on deli bread with lots'es of mayonnaise and a wittle bit of mustard."  
  
"Thank you, Dobby." Draco said, the elf was just about to leave when Draco called out, "I have a gift for you!"  
  
Dobby smiled and ran back to Draco's feet. Draco searched his pocket and pulled out socks. "Broomsticks and bludgers!"  
  
The socks both had a green background and Dobby seemed pleased, seeing as the elf immediately put them on.  
  
Draco began to chow down on his late lunch. He had barely begun when the wall where no shelves hung emitted a creak and a body walked through.  
  
He stopped eating, enjoying the look on the person's face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was dying. Blaise and Pansy and Millicent showed up at the last minute of lunch with the potion.  
  
One thing, they had no food! Hermione stomach grumbled vivaciously. She moaned and got up, still wearing a T-shirt nightie. One that barely went down to appropriate length.  
  
"No more late-night strolls, 'Mione." She told herself. "You have to go to bed early."  
  
She made her way towards the fruit bowl portrait, groaning the whole way. "Food..." She whispered dramatically.  
  
She tickled the pear and walked in. She stopped dead, like a deer in headlights.  
  
A small yelp came from her. "What are you doing here?!" She screamed.  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting in a makeshift chair eating a sandwich and chips. "The real question is what are YOU doing here."  
  
Hermione suddenly realised her clothing, or lack thereof. The colour drained from her face.  
  
"Am I really that bad?" Draco asked, mock hurt.  
  
Hermione was shocked that he didn't see what she was wearing. ^Is he gay or something? Or am I that ugly?^ After a moment, Hermione decided on the latter.  
  
"Wait, why aren't all the house elves running to do your every will?" Draco asked, noticing how quiet it all got.  
  
"S.P.E.W." Hermione said quietly. There was a gasp by the house elves.  
  
"Oh, right, you and your little house elf friendly liberation front." Draco replied.  
  
Hermione suddenly saw Dobby wobbling over to her. "DOBBY!!" She shouted.  
  
"Miss Hermione! Dobby is so happy to see you! Wear is Mister Harry Potter?" Dobby asked, while pulling her to sit down opposite of Draco. She sat and looked sullen.  
  
"What can Dobby get the great Miss Hermione?" Dobby asked.  
  
"What he has-wait! No, get me a Caesar Salad with a Coke." Hermione said.  
  
"What, you on a diet? Why? You look fine to me." Draco instantly scolded himself, that was a hidden compliment.  
  
Hermione didn't seem to see the compliment, "Actually Dad got me a dress that seems five sizes too small."  
  
"Oh." Draco could only muster.  
  
Dobby came with a large bowl filled with salad, and Hermione began to munch down.  
  
In moments Draco finished his and left through a different place.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione shouted from her food.  
  
"Yes?" Draco stepped back.  
  
"Is that a passage to Slytherin?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Boys' Dorms." Draco replied and walked through the portrait, not before yelling, "Nice nightie!!"  
  
Hermione blushed and ducked her head in embarrassment. She ate in silence the rest of the time. As she walked back to her room, the halls were empty due to classes, she recalled the other night.  
  
^I guess he isn't as bad as he seems.^ She thought and said the password, "Wild Child."  
  
She ran into her dorm room and fell back into her bed. She sighed and looked up at the top of the canopy and began to rethink everything.  
  
"Well, I barely know Harry and Ron. They don't get in my way. I totally miscalculated Draco. Pansy, Blaise, and Millicent are all nice. I haven't had a chance to know the Slytherin boys better. I guess I have two more years to find out." She got up and began to do next weeks' homework.  
  
"The square part of a Pitri Furnuculousis used for many things, it always helps to make general notes and such about your Pitri Furnuculousis. The square gives off numerous kinds of pollen and everything on the plant can be used in healing potions..." Hermione sighed and began to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Not a very exciting chapter, was it? Ah, well, it is supposed to be one of those chapters that leads into another. Y'know the chapter you only remember because it was the one before a real good one?  
  
Well, here is my Chapter-ual (annual for each chapter) Review Reply:  
  
Belle- I tried to make this story line unique and creative. I like to draw fairies, so I was like, "Why not make Hermione one?" and then the whole thing spread out! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Melissa- LOL, thanks again! I did listen! See, writing...  
  
O.B.I.M.- my computer was all not working too, so I feel your pain...or frustration...  
  
Felicity- Sorry, no can do! Hehee, if I told you it'd ruin the whole thing. And I don't think it will happen for a few chapters. Note: sheeiwrirlnlhbqehspoghfuvmtiwlyidajtnegd. Decode that, and I congratulate you.  
  
Xtreme Nuisance- Thanks, I'll keep writing!  
  
Ravyn Nite- My loyal-ist reviewer! I'm not so sure about the fairy part...hmmm... ::pictures tight leotard:: AAAA! I am scarred!! Okay, thank you sooo much for reviewing! I'll be seeing about Draco's real identity. It could be all funny, y'know, like a girl "blossoming" into womanhood, except into "fairy-hood"!  
  
alexandergranger-I'll try real hard to remember!  
  
Pandora- thank you! I do think you'd make a wonderful Trelawny. Did you know Sybil means prophet? Oh, the irony.  
  
Cuttie-blossom- Thanks! I hope you don't mind what I'll be doing to Tom's character later on. He still is all nice and cuddly. Like a teddy bear...  
  
THANK YOU ALL!!!!!! If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just say so and/or put your e-mail in the review.  
  
'Kay, bye! 


	8. Millicent's Mistake

AN: I am officially obsessed with Robbie Williams. Really. I was literally begging my dad to specially buy his CD online. It only costs $14.99... So, I had to at least include lyrics that I know of. As for the other chapter's Robbie Williams lyrics, I wasn't sure who was who. My friend was listening to it in the car and I could NOT get enough! So, sorry for boring you with three pages of lyrics.  
  
But read it, really. They're interesting.  
  
Chapter 8: Millicent's Mistake  
  
"Supreme" Robbie Williams (AN: BEST SONG EVER!!!!!)  
  
Oh it seemed forever stopped today  
  
All the lonely hearts in London  
  
Caught a plane and flew away  
  
And all the best women are married  
  
All the handsome men are gay  
  
You feel deprived  
  
Yeah are you questioning your size?  
  
Is there a tumour in your humour,  
  
Are there bags under your eyes?  
  
Do you leave dents where you sit,  
  
Are you getting on a bit?  
  
Will you survive  
  
You must survive  
  
When there's no love in town  
  
This new century keeps bringing you down  
  
All the places you have been  
  
Trying to find a love supreme  
  
A love supreme  
  
Oh what are you really looking for?  
  
Another partner in your life to  
  
abuse and to adore?  
  
Is it lovey dovey stuff,  
  
Do you need a bit of rough?  
  
Get on your knees  
  
Yeah turn down the love songs that you hear  
  
'Cause you can't avoid the sentiment  
  
That echoes in your ear  
  
Saying love will stop the pain  
  
Saying love will kill the fear  
  
Do you believe  
  
You must believe  
  
When there's no love in town  
  
This new century keeps bringing you down  
  
All the places you have been  
  
Trying to find a love supreme  
  
A love supreme  
  
I spy with my little eye  
  
Something beginning with (ah)  
  
Got my back up  
  
And now she's screaming  
  
So I've got to turn the track up  
  
Sit back and watch the royalties stack up  
  
I know this girl she likes to switch teams  
  
And I'm a fiend but I'm living for a love supreme  
  
When there's no love in town  
  
This new century keeps bringing you down  
  
All the places you have been  
  
Trying to find a love supreme  
  
A love supreme  
  
Come and live a love supreme  
  
Don't let it get you down  
  
Everybody lives for love  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione jammed the CD into the magically charmed player and listened to track 4. She began to clean the girls' dorm for the fourth time today. Then she planned to re-re-re-re-reorganise her trunk and the lavatory.  
  
She began to sing along with the singer, "Do you leave dents where you sit?" She giggled expectedly.  
  
Within ten minutes she had finished. Her renewed energy still churned inside of her. Finally the door creaked open.  
  
Three girls burst through, giggling maniacally. "What?" Hermione asked as they all threw their shoulder bags down.  
  
"We just had Potions." Blaise said before cracking up again.  
  
"And?" Hermione sounded a bit ticked off as she turned off the music with the flick of her wand.  
  
"And Snape was all acting Godly. Sooo...he giggle he bellowed 'WHERE IS MISS GRANGER?' And we were all, you know, uncomfortable." Millicent explained through quelled laughter.  
  
"And," Pansy picked it up, "he was all 'TELL ME'. So we were all trying to be quiet about our excuse for you, but he insisted we tell it out loud for the class to here."  
  
This was where Pansy snorted and fell over onto the floor, muttering: "Sad. Poor little kids dying of hun-hunger. snort, laughter."(AN: Thinking of sad things helps you stop laughing.)  
  
Blaise stepped up, giggling. "And so he started to push Pansy's buttons. Just to make her mad and snap. giggle And so she was all shouting, and I quote, 'HERMIONE HAS GIRL PROBLEMS SOOO BAD! IT WOULD BE UNWISE TO STAND UP!!! SHE WOULD SIMPLY DIE OF PAIN COMING TO BREAKFAST!!!' I think I recorded it with my wand. giggle And Snape was completely, utterly shocked. I think if you would have let out a sigh it would have knocked him over."  
  
Pansy went into another fit of giggles. "Oh, and the class was priceless! All the guys bought into it and got all antsy and uncomfortable. And all the girls were acting sympathetic! It really was priceless!!"  
  
Millicent let out a giggle. And walked towards the bathroom. "We have to get ready."  
  
"Will anyone tell me about this tradition that I have no clue about?" Hermione asked as she went to clip her toe nails.  
  
"Well, we don't exactly know of the historical relevance, but every second weekend in November there is a party. We party and dance from 5 P.M. to 8A.M., then sleep. The next two days are the same. It happens every year, fourth year and up." Millicent said as she applied mascara.  
  
"Three days of partying. What about the Great Hall meals?" Hermione asked and began to paint her toe nails tan coloured.  
  
"Well, dinner is held early without really anyone saying it to be, and we won't miss any other meals. Unless you sleep through them." Pansy said and began to pluck her eyebrows.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Pansy announced, "I'm done!"  
  
Hermione looked at Pansy's eyebrows. Exactly the same. Hermione had just gotten out of a shower in the amount of time it took Pansy to tweeze her eyebrows. Blaise stood in the doorway smiling.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't expect less. Anyone help me with my wrap around dress?" Blaise took out a green, sparkling dress and began to tightly fit it.  
  
"The-re." She muttered, as thought she couldn't breathe.  
  
"You look gorgeous!" Hermione said. "Father sent me a dress, but it is like five sizes small...and a bit translucent."  
  
There was a shriek, Millicent came in holding Hermione's dress, "Omigod! Do you know what this is?"  
  
"A dress?" Hermione replied.  
  
"It's not only that! It is the perfect dress! It'll resize to fit and keep you cool or warm! And it is so light it is easy to dance in!!!" Millicent shouted. "You are so lucky!"  
  
Hermione smiled and picked up the dress. "Wow. I thought it was just really small."  
  
Pansy swooped the dress out of Millicent's hands. "Well, your nails match, Hermione. But Your hair... Should we tame it and let it down or do a French twist?"  
  
"French twist would be rather logical, when you dance it gets in the way." Blaise helped. They were all surveying her.  
  
"I like my hair the way it is right now." Hermione backed into a corner. It was scary, they were all looking at her like vultures over a rotting carcass.  
  
"It is a total nest of knots." Millicent said as she pulled out a comb from her robes.  
  
"And your skin, no offense, but the whole oil slick face is so last season." Blaise said, summoning a facial wash.  
  
"And makeup, you should use the perfect peach-tan colour eye shadow, and a bit of lip gloss. Gloss, right? I think lip stick would be too heavy, it would weigh you down." Pansy said, as she started to search through her robes.  
  
"Noo!" Hermione screeched, "Not ANOTHER makeover!!! I GIVE UP! HAVE MERCY!!!"  
  
There was psychotic giggles and a loud, ""Petrific Totalus!"  
  
~*~*~IN THE COMMON ROOM~*~*~  
  
Draco, Vince, Greg, and Cody (a new transfer from Drumstrang) were sitting around the couch joking and horsing around.  
  
"...and she started to scream 'HERMIONE HAS GIRL PROBLEMS SOOO BAD! IT WOULD BE UNWISE TO STAND UP!!!' And then Snape was soooo upset! It was hilarious!! You should've been there! He was speechless!" Cody finished telling them all (meaning Draco) about Potions.  
  
The boys all laughed and slapped their knees. After they had calmed down, they heard a "Nooooo!! Not ANOTHER makeover!!! I GIVE UP! HAVE MERCY!!!"  
  
Two seconds later there was giggles and a "Petrific Totalus!"  
  
The boys looked at each other and burst out laughing again. "I hope they aren't killing themselves over us in there!" Crabbe said.  
  
"Honestly, what lengths they go to look deliciously tasty." Cody added. He was tall and broad shouldered with blonde hair that looked like it was light orange, kind of strawberry blonde.  
  
"Yikes." Greg said.  
  
Draco nodded, and looked at his wizard's Wiz-ex watch. "Oh, guys it's four thirty, dinner time."  
  
"Let's bring the food back for the girls." Greg added. "I mean, years four and up. Tell the other guys."  
  
And they all exited the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was sitting in a chair, bond on her wrists and ankles by ropes. "Ennervate." Pansy said. Hermione could move. She immediately struggled, and failed to break the ropes.  
  
"We've only let you free because we need you to move your head." Millicent explained. Hermione nodded.  
  
Millicent looked at the tangled mass of what was once hair in front of her.  
  
"Waddiwasi." She used the un-clogging spell. The hair slowly unraveled, occasionally breaking off and falling to the marble bathroom floor. Hermione's hair was still broken and frizzy.  
  
"Hmm... Pansy, since you can't do makeup until Blaise is finished, give me my book: Hair Hexes and Soothing Spells." She called.  
  
"Sure thing." Pansy ran out of the bathroom. Blaise was filling a sink with warm water to splash Hermione's face.  
  
"OK, Herms-ie poo, I am going to rub in my face cleanser, and dunk your head into the sink. Then I'll put on the rejuvenating gel and the sealant, dunking after each application, OK?" Blaise said as she began to massage a suspicious white cream onto Hermione's face.  
  
Hermione muttered, "I have a choice?"  
  
"No, just consent. Now, are you allergic to anything?" Blaise began to float Hermione over to the sink.  
  
"No," Hermione barely got the answer out before she was plunged into water. "Cold!"  
  
Blaise repeated the process twice and Hermione was floated back into the chair. She shouted, "Impervius!" The water was repelled from Hermione's face at an alarming rate.  
  
Millicent shouted, "A-ha!!"  
  
"'A-ha!' What?" Hermione asked through her bindings.  
  
"I finally found the spell incantation that will work. It might take a while, but it's all in Spanish so it will be easy to recite. You want your hair de-tangled, frizz free, with livening streaks of...orange." Millicent smiled angelically. "I mean, faded hair orange, not bright, icky, stand out- ish orange streaks."  
  
Pansy sat back on the marble counter and watched Hermione argue with Millicent on what colour highlights she wanted. "Alright, guys, no fighting. Orange it is. You know that Milli and Blazers and I would NEVER EVER do something bad to you! Your dress will look lovely with orange."  
  
Hermione tried to calm down, but failed in misery. "Okay. Go ahead."  
  
"Great! I did this to my cousin in France, the streaks will be out in no time." The three makeover specialists giggled.  
  
"Cousin AMBER?! Amber Yulo?" Blaise asked and giggled. "AMBER?"  
  
"Yes." Millicent smiled serenely.  
  
Pansy and Blaise went into a fit of laughter. "OK, here it goes: Ayúdeme a conseguir el enredo hacia fuera, hágalo mi para frizz salen, y sobretodo hacen rayas de estancia anaranjada: ¡Todos por tres semanas!"  
  
"Three? Milli, that wasn't nice." Pansy said immediately.  
  
Blaise smiled and had a glint in her eye. "Well, now, Pans, I hope you intend to do matching makeup."  
  
Pansy giggled, "Oooohh, yeah!"  
  
Hermione screamed, then shrieked, "MILLICENT WHAT DID YOU DOOOO???!!!"  
  
Millicent ducked her head and put a hand to her mouth to stop giggling. There was a disturbance outside.  
  
"Knock, knock!" Gregory Goyle's voice rang.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! That was such a bad ending! Hehehehehe. I love myself right at this moment!  
  
What exactly did Millicent do to Hermione?  
  
What will Hermione do to Millicent?  
  
Will the boys come in and lead to utter humiliation for our favourite heroin?  
  
Toon in next time for another episode of the Young and the Restless- Whoops!  
  
Load in next time for another chapter of Starlight Butterfly and Dark Dagger.  
  
Hehehe, well, here is my chapter. Take it or leave it! That was really, really, extremely short but I like this better as a cliffie than not! It is just too good!  
  
Review Reply:  
  
Slim-Shady's-Modeling-Baby- Thank you, I do try to be funny. I think humour is vital in a fiction. That is why I am shamelessly advertising: READ FROZEN SPHERES BY EVIL GREEN JELLO!!!!!! It is really good, she updates every full moon, that's Tuesday! And I thank you once again for reading!  
  
Felicity- Maybe three more chapters...when we have finished this Slytherin Birthday Bash. Then. Here is another hint/riddle: When one does this they try not to squirt themselves. (OK, that sounded wrong...)  
  
Cuttie-blossum- Thank you, I don't get much time. I wake up super early ::ahem:: before the sun rises ::ahem:: to do this! I just hope more people will be able to review = ( Not that I don't have enough, just the same people over and over! Tell your friends about this!!!! ::shakes head at MORE shameless advertising::  
  
Melissa- Thank you! I appreciate your reviews!  
  
Hermione- Awww, how sweet, thanks so much! I hope it'll be looonnnnggg. Maybe even above 20,000 wods!  
  
O.B.I.M.-What does that stand for anyway? Hmm...oh, yeah, replying, Well I have had many short reviews. That's OK though. I take it as I am so genius that I make you speechless. ::smiles cheekily::  
  
HeaVenZ-sasSy-AnGel- Thanks! Didn't I review your story? I don't remember... I think so, though. Thanks, I'll write more of mine if you write more of yours!  
  
Ravyn Nite- I have to keep my eye on you, yer a smert one, yeh are! I should cage you up and ask you if my ideas make sense! Oh, btw, Draco was born in the winter. So, it's November right now...soon... Should'n' o' said that, shoul' not 'ave said that! ::hits hand with a splintered ruler::  
  
Detrianelle- I have to lock you up to! You keep me thinking and on my toes, and I thank you for that!  
  
Xtreme Nuisance- Hmm...I tank yoo berrry mooch! Bwwaa! Kissees! Tanks ;D  
  
Okay, done with that! If you'd rather I don't do my Reviewer Reply, tell me! I know how it bugs some people!  
  
~*~If you want me to e-mail you when I update, review and say so!!! It really isn't any hassle~*~ 


	9. The Slytherin Birthday Bash

AN: Thank you to all my reviewers!  
  
Last Time on General Hosp.- Last Time on Starlight Butterfly and Dark Dagger:  
  
It seems Millicent did something devious to Hermione's hair, and the boys are about to come in and see it before the hair in question is fixed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9: Slytherin Birthday Bash  
  
Chad Kroeger: "Hero"  
  
I am so high I could hear heaven,  
  
I am so high I could hear heaven,  
  
but Heaven, no heaven dawned in me,  
  
And they say that a Hero could save us,  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
  
I'll hold on to the wings of an eagle,  
  
Watch as we all fly away,  
  
Someone told me love will not save us,  
  
But how can that be? Look what love gave us, a  
  
World full of killing, in blood spilling that world never came  
  
And they say that a Hero could save us,  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
  
I'll hold on to the wings of an eagle,  
  
Watch as they all fly away,  
  
Now that the world isn't ending  
  
It's love that I'm sending to you,  
  
It isn't the love of a hero,  
  
And that's why I fear it won't do,  
  
And they say that a Hero could save us,  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
  
I'll hold on to the wings of an eagle,  
  
Watch as they all fly away,  
  
And they're watchin us ,  
  
They're watchin us,  
  
AS we all fly away  
  
And they're watchin us ,  
  
They're watchin us,  
  
AS we all fly away  
  
And they're watchin us ,  
  
They're watchin us,  
  
AS we all fly away  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The boys were standing outside of the girls' sixth year dorm room. There was a really, really loud, piercing screech, "MILLICENT WHAT DID YOU DOOOO???!!!"  
  
The boys all looked at each other in question.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Hermione's voice emanated.  
  
"Knock, knock!" Greg hollered in an apprehensive voice. He looked very scared and his knees quivered.  
  
"OMIGOD, MILLICENT I SWEAR, BY MERLIN, I WILL GET YOUUUUU!!" Hermione screeched.  
  
The boys gave a petrified chuckle. Cody cleared his throat, "Erm, Hello? Anyone in there? We brought food and we just sort of thought-"  
  
"Food?" Millicent's voice came from behind the door.  
  
"Millicent Bulstrode, if you dare open up that door I will personally beat you into the ground and rip out your intestines through your nose with a dull plastic spork!" Hermione's whisper was deadly enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Hee, hee, silly Hermione, ha, it isn't that bad. I mean, we could work with it..." Pansy spoke up.  
  
The boys outside shifted uncomfortably. Draco was just about putting his ear to the door to listen. The girls seemed to be shifting around, and he heard a pitter-patter of feet. Someone, Draco assumed it was Blaise, whispered, "Stay in there."  
  
The door opened, leaving Draco Malfoy, King of Gracefulness, to fall flat on his arse.  
  
"Merlin, Pansy! You gave me a fright!" He stated, whilst getting up.  
  
"Don't kid yourself, that was a full-out Prat Fall!" Pansy said and ushered the boys inside.  
  
"Sorry about the delay, we were just getting ready." Blaise said.  
  
"GETTING READY MY ASS!!!!" Hermione cried from inside the bathroom. There was a very un-ladylike snort and the running of water.  
  
"Erm, right then, thank you for the food gentlemen. I'll just be feeding the maniacal beast..." Pansy left into the bathroom with a plate. There was another screech.  
  
"I was *trying* to *bathe* in here!" Hermione yelled, and then hissed.  
  
"S-sorry!" Pansy came running out, sporting a new scratch. "I am scarred for life!"  
  
"Hee, hee, well we boys will just be going then." Vince said before making a run for the door.  
  
"Yeah, see you guys at the party!" Draco said before quickly heading for the stairway.  
  
As they exited, the boys all muttered, "PMS?"  
  
Hermione came out of the lavatory and went toward her bed. "My hair will not come out."  
  
She glared at Millicent and grabbed her dress and knickers. "I will be doing my makeup, Pansy, but thank you for offering."  
  
She waltzed back towards the loo, then whispered, "This is not over." and with that, she slammed the door.  
  
The girls all looked at each other. "Oh-my-god!" Blaise got out before collapsing on the bed, taking off her bath robe, and unfolding her tight dress. "Merlin! That was tight!"  
  
"Here, let me help you with those alterations." Millicent said and they both looked at the tiny piece of cloth.  
  
Blaise in her knickers, Millicent in her school robes, and Pansy wearing a dressing gown, the girls began to hurriedly get dressed and ready.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione stood in front of the mirror. Her hair was long and smooth black. She also had the most hideous, bright, Chudley Cannons orange streaks. She sighed, how exactly was she going to go about fixing this?  
  
She took her wand and muttered the drying spell and twisted her hair into a French bun. She silently slipped on her dress, which felt much more covering and warm than it looked. She stood in front of the mirror.  
  
"Why the long face, sappy Grace?" Brad spoke back.  
  
"Just look at me." Hermione said.  
  
"I look at you everyday. I like the hair, cool almost Goth look." He replied.  
  
"That's it! You're a genius!" Hermione jumped up and down. She began to open drawers and look for some essentials. Gothic was in for her. Watch out!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The girls were all waiting for Hermione to go out into the secret gardens. "Hermsy!" Blaise yelled pounding on the door.  
  
"Hold o-on! Just one-more-streak! YES!" Hermione came bounding out of the lavatory.  
  
"Whoa." Pansy said, "You look so...sultry, sexy, and...sinister!"  
  
"Yeah," Millicent breathed.  
  
Hermione smiled through her deep red lipstick. "Thank you , dahlings." A breathy tone was obviously acquired.  
  
Hermione had changed all her streaks into black and had dark eyeliner on with midnight blue eye shadow. Her face was paled and she looked purr-fect. Gothic all the way down to her high heeled beige-pink boots.  
  
"You look ba-bad!" Blaise said. "In a good way, of course."  
  
Hermione smiled back at all the girls. "Ba-aaa-ahd to the bo-oohhne." She said in a sheep imitation. (AN: LOL, there's pun there to. Cheap imitation. Sheep imitation. Hah! Not so funny? Aw, man!)  
  
The girls giggled and made their way down to the common room. It was deserted of all older people.  
  
"We all secretly make our way down to a specific garden. And under a rose bush is a large cellar. Really cool, totally private. The cellar is made into a wild rave with lights and everything!" Pansy explained, her voice squealing.  
  
"Cooli. So, I guess I'll just leave the party at some time to stretch my wings without taking out half the room?" Hermione carefully stepped over a trick stair. The other girls nodded fervently.  
  
They carefully exited the Great Hall moments later. "Okay, if my memory serves me correct, it is right...over...there!" Millicent spoke as they all hopped over a log.  
  
They continued over to the middle section of rose gardens. "One, two, four!" Blaise said and pointed to a garden. "Here we are. Beware, 'My-oh, there is loud music, and I mean *loud*."  
  
Hermione nodded and they all looked around before pushing a large bush of black roses. There was a trapdoor that looked so cliché. Pansy pulled it open and stepped down, adjusting her black miniskirt and silver halter top. Blaise stepped down next, her dress seemingly more fitting. Millicent was next to climb down into the cellar. Her dress was black and cut to about her knees, with a V neck and no sleeves.  
  
Hermione approached the trapdoor. Millicent yelled up, "I HOPE YOU WORE YOUR GOOD KNICKERS!!"  
  
Hermione was confused, and stepped onto the first stair of a rickety spiral staircase. Soon she found out, looking down she saw a group of fourth year boys looking up from under, all snickering. Hermione climbed down a few steps, then bent over. Knowing full well exactly what they were seeing, she said in the huskiest voice she could muster, "Sorry, boys. I must have forgotten to wear my thong tonight. Please do enjoy the view."  
  
The boys shrieked when they realised that they were being confronted and ran out from under the stairs.  
  
Hermione cackled and continued to descend upon the raving scene. She looked around, there was a green flashing strobe light and all the other lights were black lights. Hermione also took in that there was all dance floor and a bar in the center of the room. The whole thing was very...underground.  
  
Hermione immediately ran out to the dance floor. Just as quickly, she was sandwiched by two bump-and-grinding seventh years.  
  
"GROSS!" She screamed and slid out from in between them. They stopped to look dumbfounded and then ran to another helpless fourth year. "Sick-ohs."  
  
She then found a tall guy and casually danced up beside him. She couldn't really see up to his head, nor could she see through the fog that was being spread among the room, due to popular demand.  
  
"Hey!" She screamed above the music.  
  
"Hey." Came a foggy reply.  
  
"Wanna dance?" She yelled and began to pull him deeper into the dance floor.  
  
"Sure." He said as Hermione began to dance.  
  
Hermione giggled and began to throw her arms around the mysterious fellow's neck. He stayed stiff.  
  
"Dance! I ORDER you to DANCE!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"I-I can't." Came a reply.  
  
"Sure ya can! Just, throw-your-body-into-it!" She said in between breaths. She backed into his front and began to 'gird'. (AN: Girding= dirty dancing with back to guy. Freaking= dirty dancing front to front with guy.)  
  
She tried her best to teach the stiff man as best she could, and eventually he got it.  
  
"It's just like...I dunno, like the motions of sex." Hermione stated.  
  
The man gasped, "MISS GRANGER! I REFUSE TO DO THAT OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT WITH A STUDENT!!"  
  
Hermione screeched and looked up to see Professor Snape. "Oh...my..."  
  
Severus stormed off. "What is *with* that man!" Hermione said and ran to the bar, away from the staring people.  
  
There she came upon a happy third year named Joshua. "Hit me with a strong...Fire Whiskey."  
  
"Sure thing, Missy." The blond poured her a cup slowly. A little too slowly, seeing as Hermione tore the bottle out of his hands.  
  
"JUST GIVE ME THE THING!" She yelped and chugged down the fiery liquid.  
  
The boy looked at her apprehensively and backed away.  
  
Hermione chugged the rest of the strong alcohol and went back to the dance floor. She saw Pansy, and shimmied over to her and Greg Goyle.  
  
"Hiya, Herms. I just heard about you and Snape." She proceeded to giggle and lean further back into Greg as she danced.  
  
"Great. Could you tell me how come there are so many people here?" Hermione asked as a man with platinum blonde hair danced up behind her.  
  
"Drumstrang." Pansy replied and danced away.  
  
"Hey," the guy behind her, Draco Malfoy, greeted.  
  
"Hi." Hermione said and backed her rump into his...area. "Want to dance?"  
  
He shrugged and she turned toward him. "How do you and your family get along?"  
  
He looked stressed and replied, "Fine. Why? How about you and *your* family?"  
  
"I'm not so sure. I kind of don't like my father. What he does, you know?" Hermione swung her hips and threw her arms into the air to dance more.  
  
"Really now." Draco replied, sounding neither intrigued nor disinterested. Hermione looked behind her. Blaise waved her over.  
  
"Oh, got to go. Blaise is calling me." Hermione said as she backed away, "See you later?"  
  
He barely nodded before she was swept behind the crowd. Hermione began to chat with Blaise and before she knew it, she was getting...urges. (AN: That would sound incredibly bad unless I put in the following dialogue.)  
  
"I have to go...stretch." Hermione explained as she got up. "See you around."  
  
"Bye." Blaise called.  
  
Hermione waved and headed out of the wild rave she had found herself in. The sun was just rising as she got out of the garden. She quickly turned into her fairy form. It was indescribable, being a fairy, so I won't bother trying.  
  
She flew around the lake a few times and headed back into the party as soon as the sun was fully up.  
  
The party was just dying down, as all of the Drumstrang students had departed. Hermione went back to the bar and called for a mild Butterbeer.  
  
"ALL HOGWARTS STUDENTS PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR DORMS!" Snape's voice bellowed.  
  
Hermione joined the other sixth year girls as they began to make their way back to Slytherin.  
  
Once in bed, Hermione shut her eyes and let darkness overcome her.  
  
^^^%Yep, ANOTHER Dream%^^^  
  
Hermione saw a beautiful woman standing before her. "Who are you?" She asked.  
  
The woman was pale with long brown hair and light green eyes. The lady smiled warmly, and Hermione could make out the tips on her ears. "I am your mother, my butterfly."  
  
"Why-" Hermione began, filled with wonderment.  
  
"Hermione, you can only have this dream when it becomes...time. That time is now," Hermione's mum's voice was like sweet nectar.  
  
"You have been graced with a gift, as I am sure you know." Hermione nodded, and Aduné continued, "Have you heard of pixie dust? Or fairy dust? Well, it is not as good and nice as it seems. A fae sprinkles pixie dust on a loved one. A cherished somebody. With that, if they are joined, the loved one also becomes part fae."  
  
Hermione was astounded. "It is time, for you. Just remember one thing: For you the time has come, and for you the uniting of the magical world awaits."  
  
Hermione felt like she was spinning, and awoke on her bed. "Whoa."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Looonnnnggg chappy. Yay!  
  
WAIT! Before y'all go scroll down to your name, I'd like to bring attention to a reviewer.  
  
Reviewer "H" has flamed, which is a HP Fan fiction offense! I don't mind "constructive criticism", I DO mind people telling me that my story is a load of crap without reading all 8 chapters.  
  
OK. Done with that! Reviewer Reply:  
  
Belle- Not too embare-ASSing. Not at all, just a little aggravating...  
  
Pandora- I am a genie, and I grant you this wish. You now have two more wishes. Hmm...thanks for reviewing =)  
  
O.B.I.M.- Grr...I'll think about what it means... ::hits head after going cross-eyes:: Thanks for the review!  
  
Elizabeth- ::kisses her:: I am glad *someone* finally figured that out!  
  
Felicity- MWHAHAHAHAHA!!! LMAO, you're smarter than you think... ::cackles::  
  
Ravyn Nite- I just saw part of a movie on Comedy Central, so that planted a seed in my head... Eventually, I'll get to saying: I finally have a plot!!! You're idea was good, by I like what I've cooked up better. As Aduné said, "... Uniting..." ::smiles like a goof::  
  
cuttie-blossom- Yes, I keep a strict writing schedule!! I try to make time so I don't make readers too impatient, 'cause I hate it when authors do that ::kicks wall while waiting for another story to update::  
  
DarkDragon- Thank you so much, I appreciate your review just as you appreciate this chapter.  
  
(Translation- More reviews more chapters.) ::pulls out medallion:: On the count of three hit the review button...and quack like a duck. ONE...TWO...THREE!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	10. Revenge Plans OK, so it wasn't actual re...

AN: I got the information on the Lovers of the Heart, Articles 1-3, *Remember*, and the reasons a guy likes a girl from a chain letter. Supposedly, this chain started in 1877, but I was thinking and it turns out that there really wasn't computers, now, was there? So, the answer to *all* of your questions is: Yes, I overanalyse and am paranoid. I already thought you knew that.  
  
On with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 10 (double digits!): Revenge Plans  
  
Hermione awoke on Monday morning after a tough few nights of partying. She still was in awe about what her dream meant. She had no *loved* one! It was absurd, she was more likely to become a celibate than have a "significant other"! She opened the drapery around her bed and smiled as she touched her still silky hair and got up.  
  
Blaise and Pansy were giggling quietly in the corner.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione. We didn't mean to wake you up." Pansy said and closed her Wiz Buddies, the newest advancement toward a wizard computer. It attached you to other wizards and let you look up books and references for class, just like the Internet.  
  
"Oh, 's okay. I was just getting up anyway." She began to ruffle through her trunk. "What are you two up to?"  
  
"Oh, I got this really sweet e-mail from CuDdLe_DaDdY at Wiznet.com." Pansy leant over towards Blaise and began to type.  
  
" 'Cuddle daddy'?" Hermione restated.  
  
Pansy's face burned red almost instantly, "Yes, Greg."  
  
They sat in embarrassed silence for a few seconds. "Here it is!" Pansy shouted and Hermione leant over her to look at the screen.  
  
"The Lovers of the Heart  
  
In order to form  
  
a more perfect kiss,  
  
enable the mighty hug to promote  
  
to whom we please  
  
but one kiss.  
  
Article 1:  
  
Statement of Love:  
  
The Kiss  
  
1.  
  
Kiss on the hand-  
  
I adore you  
  
2.  
  
Kiss on the cheek-  
  
I just want to be friends  
  
3.  
  
Kiss on the neck-  
  
I want you  
  
4.  
  
Kiss on the lips-  
  
I love you  
  
5.  
  
Kiss on the ears-  
  
I am just playing  
  
6.  
  
Kiss anywhere else-  
  
lets not get carried away  
  
7.  
  
Look in your eyes-  
  
kiss me  
  
8.  
  
Playing with your hair-  
  
I can't live without you  
  
9.  
  
Hand on your waist -  
  
I love you to much to let you go.  
  
Article 2:  
  
The Three Steps  
  
1.  
  
Girls:  
  
If any guys gets fresh with you, slap him.  
  
2.  
  
Guys:  
  
If any girl slaps you, her intentions are still good.  
  
3.  
  
Guys &Girls:  
  
Close your eyes when kissing, it is rude to stare.  
Article 3:  
  
The Commandments  
  
1.  
  
Thou shall not squeeze  
  
too hard.  
  
2.  
  
Thou shall not ask for a kiss,  
  
but take one.  
  
3.  
  
Thou shall kiss  
  
at every opportunity.  
* Remember * (AN: My favourite is right here)  
  
A peach is a peach  
  
A plum is a plum,  
  
A kiss isn't a kiss  
  
Without some tongue.  
  
So open up your mouth  
  
close your eyes,  
  
and give your tongue  
  
some exercise!!!  
  
Here are a few reasons  
  
why guys like girls:  
  
1.  
  
They will always smell good  
  
even if its just shampoo  
  
2.  
  
The way their heads always  
  
find the right spot on our shoulder  
  
3.  
  
How cute they look when they sleep  
  
4.  
  
The ease in which they fit into our arms  
  
5.  
  
The way they kiss you and  
  
all of a sudden everything  
  
is right in the world  
  
6.  
  
How cute they are when they eat  
  
7.  
  
The way they take hours  
  
to get dressed  
  
but in the end  
  
it makes it all worth while  
  
8.  
  
Because they are always  
  
warm even when its minus 30 outside  
  
9.  
  
The way they look good  
  
no matter what they wear  
  
10.  
  
The way they fish for compliments  
  
even though you both know that you  
  
think she's the most  
  
beautiful thing on this earth  
  
11.  
  
How cute they are when they argue  
  
12.  
  
The way her hand always finds yours  
  
13.  
  
The way they smile  
  
14.  
  
The way you feel  
  
when you see their name  
  
on the call ID  
  
after you just had a big fight  
  
15.  
  
The way she says  
  
"lets not fight anymore"  
  
even though you know that  
  
an hour later....  
  
16.  
  
The way they kiss when  
  
you do something nice for them  
  
17.  
  
The way they kiss you  
  
when you say  
  
"I love you"  
  
18.  
  
Actually ...  
  
just the way they kiss you...  
  
19.  
  
The way they fall into your arms  
  
when they cry  
  
20.  
  
Then the way they apologize  
  
for crying over something that silly  
  
21.  
  
The way they hit you  
  
and expect it to hurt  
  
22.  
  
Then the way they apologize  
  
when it does hurt.  
  
(even though we don't admit it)!  
  
23.  
  
The way they say  
  
"I miss you"  
  
24.  
  
The way you miss them  
  
25.  
  
The way their tears  
  
make you want to  
  
change the world  
  
so that it  
  
doesn't hurt her anymore.....  
  
Yet regardless  
  
if you love them,  
  
hate them,  
  
wish they would die  
  
or  
  
know that you would die  
  
without them ...  
  
it matters not.  
  
Because once in your life,  
  
whatever they were to the world  
  
they become everything to you.  
  
When you look them in the eyes,  
  
traveling to  
  
the depths of their souls  
  
and  
  
you say a million things  
  
without trace of a sound,  
  
you know that your own life  
  
is inevitable consumed  
  
within the rhythmic beatings  
  
of her very heart.  
  
We love them for a million reasons,  
  
No paper would do it justice.  
  
It is a thing not of the mind  
  
but of the heart.  
  
A feeling.  
  
Only felt.  
  
"Aww!" Hermione squealed. "Gregory Goyle wrote *that*? There is a God!"  
  
Pansy smiled and closed her Wiz Buddies. "So...what about revenge?"  
  
" 'Revenge'?" Hermione restated for the second time this morning.  
  
"Yeah, that newspaper article. You've given it enough time to *seem* like you're over it. But, really, now! He needs pay back!!" Pansy was getting dressed like the other girls (save Millicent whom snored like a garbage truck).  
  
"I've got it!" Blaise screamed. "OK, I was just talking with my homey, Prudence, and she hooked me up with the BEST PRANK EVER!!" (AN: I HEART YOU Pilgrim Prudence!!)  
  
"Shoot," Hermione said whilst buttoning her shirt.  
  
"OK, you need..." Blaise whispered. She gave a detailed plan and they all began to giggle conspiratorially.  
  
By the time they were finished, they had a date, a time, and a plan. "OK, Christmas holidays it is!" Pansy clapped her hands.  
  
Hermione smiled and put on a jumper (sweater), it was getting cold in the November weather.  
  
The three exited the dorms to go find breakfast. At the Great Hall, they saw the worst fight. At least to Hermione it was.  
  
Harry and Ron were having a row.  
  
"SHE WOULDN'T OF LOVED YOU ANYWAY!" Ron, flushed, screamed. Both of them were standing up.  
  
"HERMIONE WOULD TOO! SHE WOULDN'T LIKE YOUR TEMPER! TEMPER BOY!!" Harry laughed maniacally.  
  
"I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED THAT YOUR GAY! SENSITIVE CRAP! HA, GAY MAN!! GAY MAN, GAY MAN!!" Ron shot back, tauntingly circling Harry whose cheeks were burning.  
  
"HERMIONE WOULD *LOVE ME*! AND I'M NOT SENSITIVE, I AM PHILISOPHICAL!!! TEMPER BOY, TEMPER BOY, NANNY NANNY BILLY GOAT!" Harry taunted.  
  
"SHE'S MINE!!!!!!" Ron screamed before bull-ramming Harry to the floor. "Stupid-son of a-bit-"  
  
Ron was punched in the jaw. "Don't you- talk about- my MOTHER!"  
  
They fought for quite some time before the professors came in for breakfast and broke them apart. Hermione was blushing very red. Once seated in the confines of Slytherin's tables, she hid her face behind a pile of pancakes.  
  
"Hermione?! You under there somewhere?" Blaise screamed with humour. She took a banana and started to talk into it, "Why don't these things ever work when you need them."  
  
Hermione laughed a little and began to chow down. (AN: I HATE breakfast...so 'munching down' is the best description y'all 'ill get.)  
  
Millicent was in the Great Hall around ten minutes later. She sat down and shoved a whole bunch of food into her mouth. Hermione sat there, wishing the day to begin.  
  
"Alright, My-oh, Pan-zo, Milli, we should be off." Blaise said as they all got up to go to Transfiguration.  
  
Hermione shoved a bit of pancake into her mouth and ran after them.  
  
~*~*~*~ (AN: That would be the shortest chappy ever, I'm not *that* mean!)  
  
Hermione watched Draco Malfoy slink away for the fifth time today. "Slink" was the only word that could just about capture what he was doing.  
  
The whole Slytherin sixth year always sat down in the Common Room after classes and dinner. From the beginning of November, Draco was *always* there. He'd *always* be making wisecracks and have witty "debates". Hermione thought of them as "arguments", but "debates" sounds more mature.  
  
This week Draco had been simply "slinking" away into his dorm. Or wherever he went, Hermione could never be sure.  
  
At all meals, he'd sit, barely touch his food, smile and make small talk, and "slink" away. And after classes, instead of waiting for his friends, he'd "slink" away. All this "slink"ing was making Hermione suspicious. What was he up to? Maybe he was sick, yes, that was it. He was sick. He looked paler than before, if possible. His eyes seemed bloodshot, and he was always tired during classes. His hair had been gasp falling loosely over his eyes.  
  
Secretly Hermione would admit that it *was* kind of sexy. Secretly, of course. Very secretly. Like, "not if my life was on the line" secretly.  
  
Hermione stood up and paced. "What's the matter Mee-yo?"  
  
"Nothing, none of your business, stay OUT of it!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Did I say Mee-yo? I meant mee-yow! Hiss!" Cody continued, "Gee, it must be that time of month for that girl *everyday*!"  
  
Everyone laughed and Hermione left the room. She hated it when they made fun of her snapping abilities. Her nature was bossy and irritable. Go figure.  
  
She went to her bedroom and changed into fairy form. Hermione exited the room and was met by a ghastly sight. Draco. On balcony of tower above her. Teetering.  
  
"Oh, holy moley and a bottle of Butterbeer!" Hermione whispered as she flew up there frantically.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Yes, I am evil enough to leave you with an absolutely evil cliffy! MWHAHAHA! ::cough, cough:: Alrighty then.  
  
What will Hermione do?  
  
Will Draco fall to his untimely death before she can get there?  
  
And why in all of earth would he be hanging off of a tower's balcony???  
  
Reviewer Reply:  
  
Ravyn Nyte- have I been spelling your name wrong? I can never remember, so sorry if I did! Your prediction...it actually is not right. Half of it can be salvaged. I've had it all planned out, and you predictions are only a quarter right. Don't mess with a genius! MWHAHAH- what? Don't stare at me!!  
  
Pandora- You have one more wish! The other one will be granted next chapter. Not as you think, though. I am just twisting this story as much as I can!  
  
Cuttie-blossom- I hope this was long enough. I tried! No lyrics, see?? I have been trying real hard to get this chapter up and running. Not much happened, right? Ah, well... Thanks, review soon!  
  
O.B.I.M.- Yay! My first threatening review!! Hey... It's kind of dark in here...a lot of shadows...Mummy-Moo! I'm scared!!! LOL. Well, thank you for reviewing. They are appreciated. Even if you DON'T tell me what your name stands for.  
  
Xtreme Nuisance- 'WHOOP', gee, thanks... Y'know, I was walking on the street to get lunch with my friend and I got a "WOOHOO!!" from a passing car. It was the funniest thing ever. I was just adjusting my knee-length skirt! Oh, story, right. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sushie-Chan- Sporks RULE!!!! I mean, if the schools won't let forks and spoons in the cafeteria... I mean, plastic, profitable sporks over metal, expensive forks? No competition. Besides, in the tense it was used in, I think a dull plastic spork was scarier. Wow, I am rambling. Yes indeed I have continued. LOL  
  
Leah- Thanks. Not much I can say...other than have a lesson on the root of the word awesome. I mean, awe-some. Awe, as in, 'I am in awe'. And some, as i- Oh, review reply! No more rambling. Thanks for review!  
  
Mdemanatee- Thank you for reviewing!! Smooches and huggies!! In my first chapter I wrote that 'manatees, a very dark creature, stampeded Hogwarts'. That was the wrong word, I meant manticores. Whoops! Thanks again!  
  
Blue-strawberry52- Hmm... I have read and talked about girding with my friends, but I'm not sure... Did you know we are alike? I have red hair too!! I am turning 14 in less than a month after you!! And with that, "May the force be with you", I have that feeling also. I go to Catholic School, so... Yeah. With them itty-bitty uniform skirts and the stiff collared shirts... Yeah, so, erm, I have freckles too? What a random reply. Geesh, I must be rambling and babbling on and on and on an- Oh, whoops! OK, thank you for replying. GO SPONGEBOB!!!!!  
  
Ahem, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Kisses and candy and hugs and free Robbie Williams' CDs and- I GOT MY ROBBIE WILLIAMS CD!!!!!!! YAY!!! I started jumping up and down screaming, "Omigod!"  
  
So, see you next chapter. (Doesn't that sound weird?)  
  
My name means something Red Hair. I forgot what Deese means. I looked it up and can't find it, or else I would have just wrote Blank Red Hair.  
  
Yeah, so I'll just write one of my nicknames down. Which one? Aye, I ramble!  
  
~*~*~Kautee (cow-tay)~*~*~  
  
P.S. REVIEW!!  
  
P.P.S. I am changing my name to Twinkle Tear on the 26th!! 


	11. Pandora's Wish

AN: OK, wow, yeah, uuhhh, erm, so, great. Now that I've used all the stallers, for the CHAPTER!  
  
Diclaimer: JK not K and not DRC. JK as in Joanne Rowling. NOT K as in Kit- Kat. I don't even have a j in my name!  
  
Chapter 11: ~Pandora's Wish~  
  
Robbie Williams "If it's hurting you"  
  
Please don't think of me  
  
If you do you gotta block it  
  
I got chills tonight  
  
And you can't be here to stop it  
  
I'm not a parasite  
  
It's just a lonely night  
  
Tonight.  
  
I walked from the bar  
  
'Cause they were only laughing  
  
I wished on our star  
  
But they covered it in satin  
  
I'm not a gigolo  
  
That's what I want you to know  
  
Tonight  
  
Oooh, Oooh,  
  
I've hurt you I can see  
  
Oooh, oooh,  
  
Do you think it's not hurting me  
  
Ooh, ooh,  
  
The grass ain't always green  
  
And if it's hurting you  
  
You know that it's hurting me  
  
You know that it's hurting me  
  
You'll meet other men  
  
Who will break your heart  
  
If I see you with them  
  
It's gonna tear me apart  
  
Maybe in another life  
  
We wouldn't be alone  
  
Tonight  
  
Ooh, ooh,  
  
I've hurt you I can see  
  
Ooh, ooh,  
  
Do you think I can't see  
  
Ooh, Ooh,  
  
The grass ain't always green  
  
And if it's hurting you  
  
You know that it's hurting me  
  
You know that it's hurting me  
  
You know that it's hurting me  
  
~*~*~ (AN: Aww! That is the saddest song! And he get's all up high in the vocal range and everything!)  
  
Hermione raced up to the balcony, barely taking time to rip a white daisy petal to fasten as a dress.  
  
He seemed to be...singing? His voice wasn't the best, but, it was sweet and shivers good-natured. Like some guy you'd hear if you went to listen to a church choir group shivers and twitches involuntarily.  
  
He began to walk on the railing, teetering before death. As if challenging it to take him, claim his fate. He switched songs and began to sway on one foot.  
  
Hermione tried to think of a way to coax him from falling. (AN: Omigod! I just thought of the whole chapter while writing that sentence and thinking of Pandora's wish!! Ooh, this is good! MWHAHAHA!)  
  
As Hermione thought, she hovered by a vine covered wall. "And if it's hurting yo-ou... You know that it's hurting me."  
  
"Shit, stupid klutz! He's going to jump!" Hermione said as she flew up to him. He paused as she appeared before his face. His leg was out, frozen in front of him, as if about to walk on an invisible sidewalk.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco was just about to do something drastic when his guardian angel appeared before him. She was so small, you could barely make out her features. And his irritable, bloodshot eyes didn't help any. She looked so delicate.  
  
After that one night, he pondered if she was real. And after never seeing her again, he claimed himself as delusional. Although his sudden, whimsical arrival at Professor Snape's office did not exactly help.  
  
Now, she was just hovering here before his face. She had just appeared, almost with a 'poof'. He had blinked and, wham!, there she was.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione kept still, if that was possible while flying. Draco seemed lost in thought for a few moments.  
  
His eyes glazed and his face muscles relaxed. She tried her best to not look expectant. She twirled her hair around her pinkie finger and thought just of the "man" in front of her. He was trying to be good. Not that people would believe it...  
  
He tensed again and his eyes became attentive. "Look who's back." He drawled.  
  
"Pardon?" Hermione was confused. Who did he think she was?  
  
"The Guardian Angel is here when I don't really need her." Draco sneered.  
  
'Oh!' Hermione thought and decided to play along. "Yes, Draco. And it isn't very nice to pick a fight with the one who will save you."  
  
"Pshh! Yeah, right. Do I look like I need saving?" Draco immediately regretted his choice of words. As a man vacillating from the edge of a fifty foot drop, he really didn't have a good argument.  
  
"Shh, calm down." Hermione said. Draco seemed to ease up a bit. "Now, what do you wish in your heart to do?"  
  
"I really, honestly don't know." Draco replied. "What's your name, anyway, my guardian angel."  
  
Hermione thought quickly. "Ebony. My name is Ebony."  
  
"Lovely name," Replied Draco airily. He began to sway again, varying which leg went off the edge as he began to pace the railing again.  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied. "Let's get to the real matter at hand here, Draco."  
  
"It means black. Also means dark strength. Did you know that?" He asked.  
  
"No, but in a way, I am your strength...aren't I?" Hermione asked and Draco stopped.  
  
"Yes." He said, hiding his face. "What about your full angel form? I would like to see it."  
  
Hermione gulped and her heart began to erratically beat. "Erm...close your eyes. I'm not exactly wearing something appropriate, so wait until I tell you it's okay."  
  
Draco nodded and closed his eyes. Hermione sat on the ledge and transformed. She quickly charmed her wings to grow white feathers and conjured a white, flowing, back less dress. She covered up her Body Art and shielded her face with her long hair.  
  
"Alright, then." She said and stood up on the thin railing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco opened his eyes and surveyed her. He wished to see her face badly. She was so beautiful. Ebony would always be beautiful to him, not because she was an angel...or that she was *his* angel... He couldn't quite place it. There was something peculiar about this.  
  
"Ebony?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes," She replied, seemingly coughing. Almost to cover her voice.  
  
He looked at her again. "Could I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure." She cleared her throat. He took her hand in his.  
  
"Can I see the blinding beauty of your face? Would it be too much to take to see the identity of an angel sent from God, or whoever has the hand of twisted fate?" Draco couldn't believe his ears. He sounded too poetic.  
  
Apparently Ebony thought so too. She sniffled, and wiped her face with the hand Draco wasn't grasping. "Why do you wish to die?" Ebony asked in a wistful voice. "You could do so much for the better of this world."  
  
Draco unexpectedly kissed her hand. Ebony was startled and whipped her head in the general direction of him. Her hair flew behind her, and Draco saw the real identity of his angel, Ebony. It was the girl he had despised so much in the past.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco said, shocked beyond belief. He shifted and let go of her soft hand.  
  
"Who would have thought?" He said. Before she could comprehend he kissed her as he fell, his lips touching her neck.  
  
He fell and fell, cold air stinging his cheeks. He wasn't aiming for anything as he kissed her, he was falling, so it might have looked unintentional. But if she could understand what the whole conversational was about...  
  
He couldn't think of anything, as he stared up at the glossy black sky that was sprinkled with the tiny lights of stars, he hit the ground with a loud "THUMP".  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. She quickly transformed into fairy form and flew after him.  
  
A little too late, though.  
  
She watched as his muscular, Quidditch body hit the ground with a sickly noise.  
  
She flew down to see what had happened, the damage. She quickly changed back into her human body.  
  
Even though Hermione could still feel his hot lips at her neck, she began to evaluate all of his bones and organs. With aid of wand, of course.  
  
He appeared to have several cracked ribs and a sprained ankle. He also had a tender neck, too.  
  
Hermione sighed, and whispered, "What's another time saving my old arch- enemy?"  
  
She conjured a stretcher and set off for a very hard conversation with a certain professor.  
  
All the way down to the dungeons, she kept rethinking of their conversation. Had his kiss been purposely on the neck? It was an odd place to kiss someone, no? She stopped as she arrived at the entrance of Professor Snape's living quarters.  
  
She knocked at the door and was met with a very unwelcome sight. Snape. Snape in a nightgown.  
  
"Miss Granger! What in carnation hap-" Snape began as Hermione let out a big exaggerated sigh.  
  
"Don't even ask." She snapped.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Severus Snape stared at the short girl before him. She had a stubborn streak worse than his, and that was really stubborn.  
  
She was wearing a white gown and her wings were covered in feathers.  
  
"Bring him in and set him upon the cot." Severus instructed and backed into his closet. He began to collect needed things as Miss Granger set Mr. Malfoy onto his extra bed.  
  
"Okay, this is very complicated. I don't want to tell you how it happened so I'll simply tell you what is needed." Miss Granger declared as Severus lined up pills and medicines and such.  
  
"Basically he fell. From a large height. I inspected him. His neck is very tender, he broke almost all of his ribs, he has a sprained ankle, and I think he'll have a small memory loss of what happened...hopefully." She looked very apprehensive, Severus took note of. Her eyes kept darting back and forth.  
  
"So, he fell." Severus restated.  
  
"Yes! Quit pestering me! He fell, hard!" Miss Granger yelled in frustration. Very dodgy indeed.  
  
Severus took out a potion that should heel his ribs. It was green and a small white smoke arose out of the vile. He opened Mr. Malfoy's mouth, poured the substance in, all the while pinching his nose shut to make him swallow.  
  
"That'll heel the bones." Severus noted as he took out a bright pink potion. "And this- this will help with the sprained muscles and ligaments in Mr. Malfoy's neck and ankle."  
  
The process with the green potion was repeated (except with the pink potion of course).  
  
"I'll take watch over him, thank you." Severus told Miss Granger. "Are you sure you don't want to elaborate?"  
  
"Yes, okay? LAY OFF! Nothing else happened!" Miss Granger huffed and stood up to leave.  
  
"Oh, and, please transform. The corridors are not safe from all students." Severus shouted as she closed his portrait hole.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione laid down in her bed at around three A.M. She yawned and rolled onto her side.  
  
As she shut her eyes, she still felt the hot lips on her neck and fingertips...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Aww! Pandora's wish came true! Ain't that just sweet? I thought so! And Draco's original plan was *not* to jump. Find out in next chapter! And Christmas Holidays are coming up! YES! Revenge for my dear Felicity!  
  
Review Reply:  
  
Ravyn Nyte- I said you were "partly right". PARTLY!! And, yes, fairy/pixie dust does sound like a drug... This morning I was sooo hyper! I could swear that someone slipped me something!! Perhaps I took a dose of my own Pixie Dust? ...My most loyal reviewer, I love you!!!! Kiss-ies and Huggy-s!!  
  
Pandora- Oh, the fluffiness! That chapter was so twisted with angst and poetical/theatrical prose!! I hope you liked it, seeing as your wish turned out well (in my opinion anyway). One more wish! Save it for something good!  
  
Harrys girl228- Gee, thank you. I see you do so love the CAPS LOCK KEY. Foocl. ::winks at Ravyn Nyte:: Thank you for reading this story, even if it was veerry long to pick up at such a late chapter.  
  
O.B.I.M.- Your name is absolutely KILLING me!! Is it your initials? Hmm... Ostentatious, Beloved, & Ingenious Malfoy? No, that's not right. Orange Bee Igloo Monster? Hee, hee, that's a good one. Obstacles Beyond Inane Mastery? Who knows? I hear the tenth wonder of the world is O.B.I.M. The tabloids are going wild! What does it mean? Does it hold the key to life and existence? One man, age 89, said he figured it out and was taken to heaven and made it back to the living! Who knows! MWHAHAHA, I'm GOING PARANOID!!!!!! Thanks for the review, by the way.  
  
Detrianelle- YOU HAVE FUN WITH THE CAPS LOCKS TOO? HOW ABOUT PUNCTUATION?!?!?!? J/k. Thank you for your...eccentric review. I'll be locking my doors at night. LOL.  
  
Sweet Sorrow- Pardon et moi? 17? No, more like five... But, thank you for the compliment anyway! Maybe I'll check out one of your fics sometime. Oh, and I adore your name!  
  
Felicity- Gee, thanks for doubting the inevitable. I personally would make everyone immortal if I could. Nope, no dying here.  
  
Blue-strawberry52- Yes, two twins at heart and at looks. My friends and I were stopping at a Del Taco on our way to a swing dance lesson, and they had those 25 cent stickers. We found Spongebob and went wild. (I got Sandy.) And we were all eating and talking about Spongebob when this High School guy came in wearing a blue t-shirt with SPONGEBOB on it!!!! We went wild. As we were leaving, we walked up to him and said, "Cool shirt." It was hilarious. More babbling. Yikes.  
  
Belle- I see many of my fans like THE CAPS LOCK! Lol. Gee, I did ever so much to make it bearable for my readers. I mean, would I have let poor Drake-y-wakey fall? music zips to stop Oh, right, I did let him fall to uncertain death. Whoops ::ahem:: I hope you enjoyed this bone-crushingly good chapter. (A tad bit too poetic for my likes.)  
  
!!!!!I WILL NOT BE CHANGING MY LOGIN NAME!!!!! It stays at Red Haired Goddess, 'cause it describes me well. Maybe not the Goddess part, but...  
  
~*~Robbie Williams' Obsessive Fan~*~  
  
P.S. If you want me to e-mail you when I update, just let me know! 


	12. Mleh!

AN: Hello. I love everyone. Yes, you too, Elmo, FiFi, Frenchie, Hans, Sam, even PPB shudders. Yeah, on to story please.  
  
Disclaimer: Get it through your thick skulls! I am not Lily! Okay, so I am. I am not Kautee! Erm... I am not Constance... Not Kit-Kat...not Shirley Temple...not Hooker 69... Okay, I remember now: I AM NOT JOANNE K. ROWLING!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 12: Mleh!  
  
J. Geils Band "Centerfold"  
  
Does she walk? Does she talk?  
  
Does she come complete?  
  
My homeroom homeroom angel  
  
Always pulled me from my seat  
  
She was pure like snowflakes  
  
No one could ever stain  
  
The memory of my angel  
  
Could never cause me pain  
  
Years go by I'm lookin' through a girly magazine  
  
And there's my homeroom angel on the pages in-between  
  
My blood runs cold  
  
My memory has just been sold  
  
My angel is the centerfold  
  
Angel is the centerfold  
  
Slipped me notes under the desk  
  
While I was thinkin' about her dress  
  
I was shy I turned away  
  
Before she caught my eye  
  
I was shakin' in my shoes  
  
Whenever she flashed those baby-blues  
  
Something had a hold on me  
  
When angel passed close by  
  
Those soft and fuzzy sweaters  
  
Too magical to touch  
  
To see her in that negligee  
  
Is really just too much  
  
It's okay I understand  
  
This ain't no never-never land  
  
I hope that when this issue's gone  
  
I'll see you when your clothes are on  
  
Take you car, Yes we will  
  
We'll take your car and drive it  
  
We'll take it to a motel room  
  
And take 'em off in private  
  
A part of me has just been ripped  
  
The pages from my mind are stripped  
  
Oh no, I can't deny it  
  
Oh yea, I guess I gotta buy it!  
  
~*~*~*~ (AN: How appropriate! Guess who's the "ANGEL". Really, it's just too easy. Him seeing his angel as someone else. His memory has just been sold. C'mon, guys, get INTO the lyrics!!)  
  
Draco woke up to a blinding white light. "Yeglh!"  
  
"Good morning to you too, Mr. Malfoy." Draco heard a greasy baritone echo in his pounding neck.  
  
"M-lok-toop." Draco mumbled and tried to block out the light by turning over. Instantly, he was met with a throbbing pain. "Arghloo!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Please DO listen to me! You took a bad fall last night, according to Miss Granger. Your neck ligaments are tender, you have broken and shattered all but two ribs, and you have sprained your ankle badly. What were you THINKING?!" Snape snapped. (AN: foocl. I like that one, 'Snape snapped' lmao.)  
  
Draco let out a grunt and opened his eyes, "Mleh."  
  
"Mloo? I am afraid I DO NOT UNDERSTAND!" Snape yelled at Draco.  
  
"Not Mloo, Mleh. Mleh, mleh, mleh." Draco replied. (AN: MLEH 4EVA!!!!)  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you wish not to tell me either, well then so be it." Snape fastened his cloak better. "You are excused from classes. Good day."  
  
Snape 'swoosh'ed out of the room, and just as he was about to close the door, Draco screeched, "MLEH!!"  
  
Draco 'hmph'ed and crossed his arms over his ribs, despite the white hot pain that told him not to. (AN: Too many jokes in this chapter. "Mleh" and that pain comment. We were working with hydraulic acid and were supposed to write observations, so I came up with, 'Seering, white hot pain...too much to en-dureeeee'. [Hydraulic acid burns through skin and even metal!])  
  
He closed his eyes in contentment to just be there, but memory came back with a "SHA-ZAM!".  
  
He felt as though someone had poured cold water over his head without any warning. Shocked. Speechless. Amazed. Someone cared enough to be his angel. Okay, so it was a fictitious angel, but whose looking for technicalities? *And* someone who would keep their few meetings private.  
  
He pounded his fist and yelled, "HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS ONE?!?!?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was awoken by more giggles, it seemed like a routine now.  
  
She stretched and opened her bed's drapery. The giggling stopped. "Hermione?" Pansy said, staring at her.  
  
"Not to scare you or anything, but why do you look like an angel?" Blaise said.  
  
Hermione blushed as she realised her failure to change slash transform. "Oh...erm, you see..so, uh, yeah, and, er... Mleh?"  
  
"Hermione! Just tell us." Pansy said as she closed a copy of Witch's Weekly.  
  
"I was out last night...and I was very...shocked to see...a person...almost falling...so I...and here I am." Hermione stuttered. To someone who hadn't been there, or had no clue how to work the Wiz Buddies and look up this story, what came out of her mouth was completely rubbish.  
  
"O-kaa-ay. You can go in the shower first, Mee-yow." Blaise said and began to reopen the Witch's Weekly Pansy had so considerately closed.  
  
"Alright, bye for now." Hermione, dazed, walked to the bathroom.  
  
Brad immediately shrieked, "I NEED DETAILS!!"  
  
Obviously seeing her confused look, he added, "I can see outside y'know. And I know that LOOK! EEE! WHO IS HE!!!?? DETAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hermione glared at her reflection and began to tell everything, except about who the boy was.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pansy and Blaise stared at each other in shock. They had never had such good gossip without having to work for it! They practically tackled each other in the attempt to listen in at the bathroom door.  
  
Hermione began to babble about her nights' adventure. By the time she finished and the water began to run, Blaise and Pansy were in hysterics.  
  
"Oh... gasp for air My... gasp for air Gawd!!!" Pansy screeched in her high pitched voice.  
  
"We aren't done yet. We have quite a bit of looking up to do." Blaise retorted. Seeing Pansy's clueless look, she added, "Did you save the Wiz- Letter Greg mailed you?"  
  
Pansy turned red and nodded. "And I don't mean what he did after you read it." Blaise said and they both began to have a fit of giggles...Resulting in Pansy crawling on the ground reaching out for her Wiz Buddies.  
  
Pansy brought it up. Soon, both were cackling. "MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione came out of her shower to see her two roommates maniacally laughing.  
  
She backed up, and into the bathroom. Gathering her Gryffindor Courage (or what was left), she walked back out and made a beeline for her trunk. They continued cackling. It was beginning to become scary.  
  
"Erm...guys? Do I really want to know what's so funny?" Hermione asked tentatively.  
  
They stopped laughing and looked at her, holding out a piece of parchment.  
  
Hermione grasped it and began reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~HERMIONE AND MYSTERY MAN~~~~~~  
  
1. Kiss on the hand-he adores you  
  
2. Kiss on the neck-he wants you.  
  
3. Playing with hair-you can't live without him.  
  
Conclusion: You are utterly in *love* with Mr. Mystery Man. He is *utterly* in *love* with you. MUWHAHAHAA!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stared at the two girls with empty, vacuous eyes. They started cackling loudly again. This was beginning to become a nasty habit.  
  
"This! THIS! THIS is what is soo funny?!" Hermione yelled at them.  
  
They stopped laughing for a brief second. "Ye-MWHAHAHAH!!!!!" Pansy screamed slash giggled.  
  
The both held something red in a bottle in their hands. "What is that?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"You can't have it!" Blaise said between laughter. She did a childlike expression, jumped up and began to run around as if being chased. Hermione stared after.  
  
Blaise stopped and looked around. "Wha-" She began, but was tackled to the floor.  
  
Hermione stood up, victorious, and inspected the bottle in her hands. "CODE RED MOUNTAIN DEW-DO THE DEW", was printed across it.  
  
"Where did you get this? You know it is loaded with sugar?? Completely!" Hermione scolded as she dumped it onto the tile floor. Blaise, still on the floor, crawled over to where Hermione had spilled it.  
  
"Noooo!!" She screamed and fell into the puddle of clear red. She held up her hands and began to lick the substance of her fingers like they were her paws and she was a cat. "My-my baby! My Mount Dew!!!!"  
  
Pansy giggled and began to chug hers down. She got a real dizzy look and the bottle dropped. "Whoa, fizzy." She began to giggle.  
  
(AN: Mt. Dew is very carbonated, I myself get a weird look if I chug it right after it is opened.)  
  
Hermione just sighed and huffed off out into the common room. Being morning, their were a few linger-ers, people waiting for others to wake up. In a corner, Hermione found three boys with a six pack of cans. Her mind instantly ran to 'beer'.  
  
"You guys aren't supposed to drink, you are under ay-" Hermione began, but stopped.  
  
"Hey, Mee-yow." Greg began. It was another thing "beginning" to become an expected response.  
  
"Don't get me started, Cuddle Daddy." She sent a glare his way.  
  
The other boys started laughing. "You were the ones who gave them this."  
  
Hermione gestured toward the 'keg' of Code Red Mountain Dew. They put on their best puppy-dog and innocent faces. Which turned out as follows: Cody- an angel with a runny nose, Greg- a big burly Rot Wilier (an evil, vicious dog) with large, watery eyes, Vincent- a complete oaf that had the airy look of a clueless mountain troll. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"You guys are so bad," She told them. They nodded, she leant over and snatched a bottle of the red liquid. "See ya in History of Magic."  
  
They looked on in awe, no one could handle a whole can of the Muggle's Liquid Curse! Hermione smirked evilly, she'd need the energy during history. Anything to keep her mind off of Mystery Man.  
  
Even as she entered History of Magic, her mind bubbled over with talk of Mystery Man.  
  
And even as she tapped her foot and quill 1,000 miles a minute.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco groaned and tried to balance as he hopped carefully over to Snape's grading shelf.  
  
(AN: I am out of idea's for this chapter, but not for the next, so I thought that this would spice it up a bit.)  
  
He grinned and began to flip through, carefully stopping on 6th year grades.  
  
~~~~~Sixth Year Grading, First Trimester~~~~~  
  
Abbot, Hannah..................52%, check for arthritis. Drops everything!  
  
Bones, Susan.................78%, C+  
  
Lavender, Brown..................62%, D-  
  
Bulstrode, Millicent.................93%, A+  
  
Capriconn, Jane..................87%, B+  
  
Cauldwell, Owen...................74%, C  
  
Crabbe, Vincent.................32%, Conference for final grade  
  
Di Vinci, Trevor...................77%, C+  
  
Finnigan, Seamus .......................89%, B+  
  
Fullwater, Patricia (Tricia) .....................79%, C+, speak about extra credit to make B- as a mercy tactic  
  
Granger, Hermione S.W. ...................121.6%, Check if A+++ is possible with Dumbledore  
  
Homsely, Maxwell (Maxwell)......................76%, C+  
  
Ketermind, Codryton (Cody).....................91%, A-  
  
Longbottom, Neville ........................78%, C+, get more Herbologist book guides that reference to Potions to help him  
  
MacMillan, Ernest (Ernie) ....................63%, D-  
  
Malfoy, Draco......................119.999%, Check if A++ is possible with Dumbledore  
  
Patil, Padma and Parvati (same grades) ................ 87%, B+, talented. Potter, Harry.........................68%, D+, Check James' grades as well as Lily's to see Prophecy is being fullfilled.  
  
Thomas, Dean ..........................78%, C+, small mistakes.  
  
Weasley, Ronald (Ron) .......................54%, Fail, speak with about conduct and effort and attitude! (Temper is too much for class!)  
  
Whitechapel, Jack R. ....................... 94%, A, speak with him about his knowledge of anatomy, very good in dissection! (AN: Joke!! Jack R. Whitechapel! Get it??? Jack the Ripper, Jack R. at Whitechapel!!???)  
  
Zambini, Blaise........................91%, A-  
  
Ziltreay, Jack............................51% Fail, speak about actual studying. Lecture about dating and fun coming after school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco smirked and began to charm a quill to copy what was written on the page. Sixth year would be getting a little "public" display tomorrow.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
AN: Was that good? I promise, Felicity, we'll get to revenge and Winter Holidays soon.  
  
Wow, I am sooo sick feeling. I actually feel like someone dropped a brick down my throat and began to scrape it down. Ugh. But I am writing! I found time, and I halfway pre-wrote before the other chapter came out.  
  
Reviewer Reply:  
  
blue-starwberry52- No SpongeBob? Absurd! How could they!? Teletubies stink!! BOO!! Hang in there, British One!!  
  
Pandora- I did think that the named chapter was a nice touch. Keep thinking about your wish, no rush.  
  
Belle- I notice caffeine does make reviewers a tad bit ADD. You keep...calm, then. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Ravyn Nyte- In the chapter they go back to Hogwarts, I said that Crabbe and Goyle were 'slimming up' or something of the sort. Honestly, Pansy is the Slytherin Slut, so *every*one gets some. ::raises eyebrow suggestively:: I hope you don't mind I used your Code Red thing. I was originally going to write something about Pixie Sticks, but I thought yours sounded better. Plus, if you chug real fast without letting the bubbles unfiz, you get all light-headed and it fills your throat with bubbles. It is really cool. I'll read HitS. I don't think I have...no, I read DD, but I forgot to review ; ( Forgive me! AND I LOOOVE MY NAME! I had just forgotten what it meant (Red- Hair-Goddess)! Yergl!  
  
Cuttie-blossom- I thought it was way to fluffy too post, but I couldn't just leave everyone hanging, could I? Very cliché and very...melodramatic.  
  
O.B.I.M.- Hmm...it actually came to me in a dream! I forgot, though. But I swear it came to me!! In my dream last night. It was really weird, I remember you reviewing me and telling me...and something about...well, I just forgot, again!! It was really weird... ::shakes head:: AND YOU ALL, (MY REVIEWERS), LOVE THE CAPS KEY, DON'T YOU?!?!?! foocl.  
  
Some1- thank you for reviewing! I am glad people actually write 'that was funny'. I am beginning to think it isn't... yeah, keep reading and reviewing!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yay! I am almost at 30,000 words! This chapter gets me about 30,000. But, when I wrote it all down, I got 30,327! ::yelps, then coughs:: Eeep! I've always read stories that get up into the 40,000s! I never thought I would even come close!! All my work is paying off. 2,000 words a chapter plus reviewer replies. YAY!!! ::claps hands and jumps up and down in seat::.  
  
Okay, I am sick and I have LOTS o' homework and I need to take medicine that knocks me out!  
  
So make me happy with medicinal bliss by reviewing! Let's break 95!! WOHOO!!!  
  
~*~*~She-Monkey~*~*~  
I just came up with that ^. I must be getting drugs slipped into my food! ::sniffs at drink and makes a face:: 


	13. Grades and Gloom

AN: I am still under the weather. ::blows nose and pulls a disgusted face that could be more sour than a 7 year old milk jug:: I thought I would write this, seeing as I am sooo utterly bored. Stupid tests tomorrow...  
  
Disclaimer: We have walked through this, right? D-E-E-S-E R-O-U-G-E C-H-E-V- E-U-X is nothing like J-K R-O-W-L-I-NG!!! Plus, I am pretty sure she would never use a D/Hrm story with Hrm being Voldie's long-lost daughter/ fairy/ witch/ elf.  
  
And, forgive me, I am using Pansy's view (hence the lyrics...)  
  
Chapter13: Grades and Gloom  
  
**Warning PG-13 Materials, I'll try not to go into details, if you wished to be spared scroll down to the '!!!!' Thanks**  
  
"By All Means Necessary" By Robbie Williams (AN: I am obsessed, what can I say?)  
  
Canned laughter for applause  
  
You've opened doors  
  
In and out of their wives  
  
In and out of your smalls  
  
It's not a BAFTA you're after  
  
You want a million dollar lay  
  
By all means necessary  
  
You will get your way  
  
It all seems so easy  
  
But so are you  
  
That's what I've heard them say  
  
All the make up that you wear  
  
Can't hide the flaws  
  
Your work in charity for your own cause  
  
You won't be dating a teacher  
  
You'd rather shag a manic street preacher  
  
By all means necessary  
  
You will get your way  
  
It all seems so easy  
  
But so are you  
  
That's what I've heard them say  
  
Sex with a stranger  
  
You've been laid in a manger  
  
And you think he's your saviour  
  
Will he leave his pager?  
  
You could be his daughter  
  
Look what he's bought ya  
  
But the money won't change ya  
  
Of that there's no danger  
  
Now your life's gettin' darker  
  
It's you that they're after  
  
Fifteen minutes a martyr  
  
Blame it on your father  
  
That dress nearly fits ya  
  
Girl what's possessed you  
  
Can we please take your picture  
  
You know they'll forget ya  
  
Ooh yeah  
  
It all seems so easy  
  
But so are you  
  
That's what I've heard them say  
  
By all means necessary  
  
You will get your way  
  
By all means necessary  
  
You will get your way  
  
By all means necessary  
  
You will get your way  
  
~~You don't get your way  
  
By giving it away~~  
  
Pansy looked around the Hogwarts' corridor. No one was around. It was dark, a little after midnight at most. She readjusted her skirt and knocked on the edge of the portrait of a midnight black owl.  
  
"Yes?" The deep, male voice asked from inside.  
  
"Hey, it's me." Pansy tried her best to sound breathless like she had run all the way to his dorm. Or she was just going nuts waiting outside for him.  
  
"Oh, hold up a minute." The voice replied. There was a low raspy whisper and the pitter-patter of feet on soft carpet. The portrait swung outwards revealing a man. Pansy smiled as seductively as she could.  
  
"Hey, there, tiger." She cooed and shoved her way into the room. The candles were dimmed and the bed was crisply made.  
  
"Grrr." He replied. Pansy inwardly rolled her eyes at the stupid reply. She was about to cross her arms irritably, when her glance fell upon the desk.  
  
"Professor Oggenwater, Hogwarts' Staff: Ancient Runes" was printed on a desk marker. She swallowed. Fail the class and walk back to Slytherin right at the moment...and suffer the consequences of going home for the holidays... Or, ace the course with honours and stay with this... "educator".  
  
She smiled and turned toward the Professor. "Perhaps, I should...slip into something more comfortable?" Pansy purred as her skirt fell to the floor.  
  
The professor growled and ripped off his clothes in an uncivilised manner. Pansy quietly took off her shirt.  
  
"What was that you were saying earlier about my grades?" Pansy said, and walked over to him. She ran her hands down his *furry* chest. Inwardly, she was shrieking and puking and hissing everywhere. Outwardly, she was unsnapping her bra strap and straddling her...teacher.  
  
She cooed in his ear, "Oh, Henry! You teach me that Ancient Runes good!"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pansy zipped up her skirt and walked to the portrait hole. "See you tomorrow morning when the owls come with our first trimester grades?" Pansy questioned bluntly.  
  
"Oh, yeah," He said the word 'yeah' like Mike Meyers in the Muggle movie Austin Powers. Professor Oggenwater rubbed his hairy chest. He opened the portrait and, with a slap to Pansy's bottom, shoved her out.  
  
Pansy looked back at the owl portrait. "Whoo?" It questioned.  
  
Pansy gave it a sneer and walked to the nearest lavatory. She opened the door and puked out her dinner. She also cleaned up...things.  
  
As she walked back to her dorm room, she thought things over. If only she didn't need straight A's, she would have just let it slip without protest. But, no, if she was to go home without being beaten to a pulp she had better bring back some good news.  
  
She whispered the password and walked into the deserted common room. Pansy continued her silent, contemplative walk into her room. Blaise mumbled something that sounded like, 'Oh... Cody! Yes! Yes!', and Millicent snorted, while Hermione tossed and turned in a nightmare.  
  
As Pansy walked over to Hermione, who was thrashing this way and that, she mentally recorded Blaise's *very* interesting dreams.  
  
"Shh, honey, it's only a dream...only a dream." Pansy cooed. Her 'coo' was different now, more motherly and warm. It wasn't a 'spread-eagled-legs' coo.  
  
Hermione whimpered. "C'mon, Hermione. Everything is all right. Shh."  
  
Hermione slowly calmed and opened her eyes. She looked horrified, but kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Are you okay?" Pansy asked tentatively.  
  
"Yeah, bad dream." Hermione replied, eyes looking a bit bewildered.  
  
Pansy nodded and asked the expected question, "Is it okay now?"  
  
Hermione nodded and laid her head down to rest again. Pansy crawled under her duffer and shut her eyes tightly. A tear slipped down her small face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione awoke in the early morning, smiling like crazy. She leapt out of bed and ran to Blaise's. She threw open the girl's drapes and started shouting, "Get up! Get up!"  
  
She repeated the process three times. The girl's crawled out of their beds to scold her.  
  
"Why so chipper?" Pansy asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"GRADES!!!" Hermione screamed. "And the day before we get out for holidays!"  
  
Hermione looked at her piers. Blaise looked slightly happy and muttered, "Christmas!"  
  
Millicent still looked confused and befuddled. She moaned, "Light out? Me no awake. Me tired."  
  
Pansy's face fell considerately. Snape had told her that he was to see her so he could record everything, Hermione knew this. Pansy still looked tired and grungy. "I am sure Snape will have mercy," Hermione comforted.  
  
Pansy nodded, "I have to go to meet him. See you in thirty."  
  
The girl departed. Hermione stared after her, she was wearing a mini skirt and a crooked, lacy shirt. 'But why would she wear that to bed?' Hermione thought.  
  
Blaise hurried over to Hermione and pulled her to the wardrobe. "Last day. No uniforms!" The girl continued to idiotically squeal.  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled. (AN: Good advice, just smile and nod...smile and nod...)  
  
Twenty minutes later, Blaise came out with a triumphant yelp. Hermione sat on her trunk and watched the girl. Over fifteen minutes ago, Hermione had been dressed in low-rises with a bright yellow shirt that said, "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS".  
  
Blaise threw on the corduroy mini skirt and struggled to get the maroon tube top over her head. "A-HA!" She yelled.  
  
Hermione looked at the wall clock, three minutes 'til breakfast. Blaise got out the makeup. Hermione ran over to her and grabbed glittery gloss, mascara, and maroon eye shadow.  
  
She took hold of her roommate's arm and dragged her down to the Common Room. Pansy had just reentered, sporting a painted-on smile. "Put makeup on as we go." Hermione told Blaise as they walked over to Pansy.  
  
"Hey, any luck?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A-!" Pansy yelped. They all patted each others' backs (figuratively) and walked up to the Great Hall.  
  
The owls started flying in just as the girls took a seat. Hermione opened up her grading form, absentmindedly patting a flustered barn owl who was trying to fly away.  
  
"Miss Hermione Granger, 6th year, Slytherin  
  
Transfiguration, McGonagall  
  
~~~Trimester One: A++  
  
Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid  
  
~~~Trimester One: A+  
  
Potions, Snape  
  
~~~Trimester One: A+++  
  
Magical History, Binns  
  
~~~Trimester One: B-  
  
Arithmancy (Divination By Means Of Numbers), Vector  
  
~~~Trimester One: A-  
  
Advanced Charms, Flitwick  
  
~~~Trimester One: A  
  
Herbology, Sprout  
  
~~~Trimester One: B-  
  
Muggle Studies, Tryte  
  
~~~Trimester One: A+  
  
Defense Against Dark Arts, Delacour  
  
~~~Trimester One: B+  
  
Note 1: Hermione, please try not to get squeamish when plants with minds of their own are brought into class. It takes away from real work.  
  
Note 2: History is not a place for tapping. That is what flying and lunch and after school is for. Please leave ludicrous ideas in your dorms and try harder at throwing yourself at your work.  
  
Albus Dumbledore- Headmaster  
  
Severus Snape- Head of House"  
  
Hermione smiled and began to eat her toast. She watched Blaise skim her report card, muttering: 'Dammit! I swear I retook that test!' or 'Grr, I *know* we didn't talk!'.  
  
Hermione then turned her attention to Millicent, who had just appeared. She was staring at the parchment blankly. After a while of blinking, she crumpled the paper and tossed it over her shoulder.  
  
"Milli!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"What? I got all A's. No need to gawk over it and show it to my 'rents. They know how I have become more studious." Millicent replied while shoving waffles onto her plate.  
  
Hermione looked at Pansy. She seemed to be calculating something. "Pansy? You need help with anything?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no! I was just counting grades. Four A's, three B's, and one C." Pansy smiled.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
"...Four A's, four B's, and one D." Pansy smiled, inwardly adding, "Four dresses, four black eyes, and one beating to a bloody pulp."  
  
"Really?" Hermione smiled. "Snape give you that A? What about Oggenwater? And Trelawny?"  
  
"An A from all three. The other A was from C of MC. B's from Trans, DADA, Charms, History. And a D in Herbology." Pansy knew that what she had done last night had really helped her in Ancient Runes. She'd sail by until June. Snape somehow knew of her situation and always gave her extra credit. Trelawny was a ditz, Hagrid was an oaf, McGonagall was an old prude, Delacour was vain, and Sprout liked to bring in hazardous pants that liked to nip at fingers.  
  
Pansy looked back at Hermione, eyeing her with critique. SpongeBob? How childish! Sixteen year old liking a Muggle cartoon as ridiculous as a "screaming" yellow sponge? (AN: We were in art history, and every time the teacher said "screaming yellow", she'd literally Tarzan scream "SCREAMING yellow!")  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
Hermione saw Draco enter the Hall looking complacent. It was hard to miss him, his brilliantly shining hair, strong, muscular chest... Hermione sighed as her heart fluttered. The girls gave her weird looks, and she blushed and continued to eat.  
  
As she ate, she thought about what had happened the last week.  
  
Draco had explained what he was really doing. His father had told him exercises to make him more agile and more alert. Balancing was one of them. He said he felt no urge when he was just balancing on a stick or something inside, so he went up to the balcony.  
  
Hermione was relieved to know this.  
  
She then began to think of her dejávu. It was last Wednesday when Pansy had told her she needed to get into Phase One of revenge. So, she began to draft a letter. It was so noisy, she had left to go out into the lawns of Hogwarts. She sat on a bench and began to write as the dead leaves flurried past her. She basically wrote about not coming home, it felt SOOOO familiar!  
  
Phase One consisted of a note home saying she was staying at Hogwarts, when in truth, she wasn't. But, if Deese-Rouge-Cheveux wanted to explain, she wouldn't. Because that would be Phase Two out of five.  
  
Hermione snapped back into life as her friends pulled her over to get to class.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco came in, he felt so smug. Smug enough to be considered obscenely cocky. He sat down and began to eat.  
  
His eyes fell onto Hermione. He knew what he had told her about that night was a lie. It wasn't as if he told it because he were trying to kill himself or something... He himself had no clue whatsoever why he was up there on the railing.  
  
He was simply compelled to test fate and gravity. Draco shoved a biscuit into his mouth, he had been feeling strange lately. He opted that it was nerves and was going to talk with Mother when he got home.  
  
Everyone was a-bustle as the last day of First Trimester began. First on the list: Herbology.  
  
Evilly, he smiled at the thought of those snapping plants. He got up gracefully and left the Hall out towards the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````  
  
AN: How was that? I *am* getting there! Hope to see more reviews soon!  
  
Reviewer Replies:  
  
Dark_Dragon- Thank you for reviewing. I was beginning to think you weren't getting those e-mail reminders...  
  
Some1- Yay!! You got a profile and everything! Now all you need is a story too...okay, maybe that *can* wait... And I actually wasn't hyper when I wrote that. Oh, God, what will happen when I *am* hyper. ::shudders in fear:: AAAAA!!!! Run for your life!!!!!!  
  
Belisa- You po' po' thing!!! I am so sorry to hear that. Perhaps you can start a petition or something of the sort ordering Code Red. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.  
  
Ravyn Nyte- That would be sooo funny. I imagine that sort of thing to be on SNL. Y'know, they have everyone dressed in Army fatigues and they carry the bottle like a granade (sp?). Then they army crawl to a sand dune and throw the bottle over, covering there ears. Their is a loud 'POP' and a bunch of girly giggles. And Hussein is overtaken in a hyper fit of laugh-esteria. That would be so funny. Oh, chapter review, right...thanks for the wonderful review.  
  
Pandora- Reviewing is a good habit. ::ahem:: Keep it up. I always like to here from my readers, especially if they hold the one special wish that could change the fate of the whole story! Keep reviewing!!  
  
Blue-strawberry-52- Omigod, what a coincidence. If you can hold your own on a bottle of 'Red, try a can of Verners. That stuff still fizzes a day later! Try to chug it when you first open it, it is impossible! It'll fizz and fuzz and you'll sputter and get giggly. And they actually *sing* Teletubbie songs? ::shivers:: What is the world coming to???  
  
Detrianelle- I am now locking myself up ::jingles keys:: And I will stay in this small, cubic cell with my computer monitor... ::struggles to sit up:: and I will write chapters... ::looks for keyboard and cusses, realising it was left outside:: chapters just for you... j/k. Well, thanks for reviewing!  
  
O.B.I.M.- No caps... This is a new concept to me. NO BIG LETTERS TO SIGNAL URGENCY? Well, that is just absurd! What about all of the punctuation?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?! lol, I don't mind. Thanks for reviewing, Orange Blue Ice Monster.  
  
Kinky-CC- Well, then. I am glad this story rocks and is the bomb. I don't think I have gotten anyone to say that in a review. I am honoured! And I did (and still am) trying my best to make this story good. No rushing. Taking my time to make good chapters worth the time to read. I hope you read the rest, not just up to Ch. 5!!  
  
~*~*~*~ Important: The beginning of this chapter IS relevant. I am trying to portray that the world ain't always a great place, and people feel forced to do things not honourable to save themselves. I am sorry if you didn't like that part! I had to!! ~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for reading, and PLEASE review.  
  
Go on, that little button...  
  
Right...  
  
There... 


	14. Revege For M'dear Felicity

AN: Okaaay, nothing much to say.  
  
Disclaimer: Erg. Check last chapter.  
  
Chapter 14: Revenge For M'Dear Felicity  
  
"Come Away With Me," by Norah Jones  
  
Come away with me in the night  
  
Come away with me  
  
And I will write you a song  
  
Come away with me on a bus  
  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
  
With their lies  
  
I want to walk with you  
  
On a cloudy day  
  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
  
So won't you try to come  
  
Come away with me and we'll kiss  
  
On a mountaintop  
  
Come away with me  
  
And I'll never stop loving you  
  
And I want to wake up with the rain  
  
Falling on a tin roof  
  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
  
So all I ask is for you  
  
To come away with me in the night  
  
Come away with me  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione stared out of the window in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express. The clouds, like white cotton candy, spotted the sky as the green pastures and fields blurred past.  
  
She yawned, it had been a long day. And tonight would be even longer. They had gone to their classes and everything. Including a last day feast. And that turkey's tryptophan (chemicals to make one sleepy) was not exactly helping. Hermione stretched and turned back to the compartment.  
  
Draco was at the far corner with a charmed Discman rocking out. He looked even sicker and had picked up a wheezy cough. He was still deathly pale and his hair was a... loud gasp was a stringy mess! His red lips stood out on the white skin and his eyes were closed as his foot tapped to a White Stripes tune. He still looked *sexy*. (Author winks and nudges while licking lips.)  
  
Cody sat next to him, book and quill in hands. His hair was tossed this way and that, kind of in a cute way. He was wholeheartedly concentrating on whatever he was writing, or drawing. He kept glancing up and around him, though. The sun from the window just landed on him giving Cody a surreal glow.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were sitting side by side, next to Cody. They both looked like the oafs Hermione had encountered in first year. Goyle was wearing a shirt that said "Camp Feel-Good". Crabbe was gnawing on a chocolate frog leg. He had just the tiniest bit of drool on his lower left lip that made Hermione crawl in disgust.  
  
On the opposite side was Hermione, (across from C and G). Her hair was twisted into a bun with her wand. She was biting her lip as she read from a book that she carefully hid the cover and the title. Every so often, she'd gaze out the window or take in the people around her.  
  
Next to her and across from Goyle was Millicent, who was shuffling tarot cards. She kept setting them up, looking at Pansy and resetting them. She shook her head furiously each time and reshuffled. Her brown-y black hair was in a pony tail and her robes were wrinkled. Over and over again she set up while looking around Blaise and at Pansy.  
  
To the side of Millicent was Blaise. She was steadily gazing in front of her (at Cody). She occasionally lost her arming therefore balance and almost fell over. Blaise took unsteady breaths whenever a certain someone looked up and always blushed furiously.  
  
Pansy, across from Draco and closest to the door, was unintentionally frowning as she tried to sew the hem back into a torn Hogwarts' uniform skirt. She hummed a simple tune and frequently stabbed her finger, and muttered a few choice words.  
  
The compartment was quiet, except for the humming from Pansy, the low music from Draco's headphones, grunts from Crabbe and Goyle, and very audible gasps from Blaise.  
  
Hermione took this all in and reread the passage from the unnamed book in her arms. She looked back up and chuckled. "Yeah, right." She mumbled and turned the page. She saw a depiction of the Grim Reeper. The tiny scroll written under it said:  
  
"The person in which the Grim chooses may be depressed or the happiest person around. One never knows who the Grim will strike next. But one thing is for sure, when he strikes he will not leave the person's presence until a life is taken. Of course, if caught in time, one may deter the Grim.  
  
"But first, we must classify the Grim-ee. Turn to page 534 to see all kind of stereotypes for the chosen ones."  
  
Hermione sighed and decided that if someone were to die there would be no deferring it on her part. I mean, hey, who was she to stop death if it was meant to be? She turned the page and was met with a depiction of a water coloured angel.  
  
"THE PRINCESS ADELINA" was written in frilly writing underneath it.  
  
Hermione smiled and began to read.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Greg looked at Vince and grunted. Vince looked back and thought for a moment before nodding his head in agreement and snorted back.  
  
Goyle let out a low growl and pointed at the door. Vince got up and grunted. They proceeded to go out into the corridor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, where'd they go?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco looked up, "I'll tell you all they said. Goyle: Grrnt. Vince: Snort. Goyle: Grrrowl. Vince: Grrnt. Translation: 'This is boring.' 'Yes it is.' 'Let's go bug someone of less height and higher intelligence.' 'That sounds like a grand idea, let us be off.' Very simple language." Draco immediately went back to music.  
  
Hermione nodded off and looked back into her book.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cody began to draw another picture. He started with a few lines making a face. He progressed to draw, looking up at the model for more lines and contours.  
  
Moments later he had a face with a frown. Her eyes were sullen and held secrets and hurt. Her hair was let down in ringlets. In her hands was a skirt and needle with thread.  
  
He indirectly looked at Pansy and began to include more intricate lines and details. He heard a gasp and rolled his eyes. Honestly, if a girl was that much in lust you'd think she'd do something about it!  
  
He looked back down and began to draw more. Maybe summer hols would give the girl courage to flirt or something.  
  
He sighed and added in narrow cheek bones.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Within hours the Hogwarts Express chugged to a stop at King's Cross. There was a large crowd of people hurrying off to go wherever they liked to call 'home'. Hermione simply exited the scarlet steam engine and held out her wand arm.  
  
The Dei Bus was summoned, glittering and gold. She gave the man 3 galleons ($21.00. A galleon is seven dollars, seven sickles to a galleon so a sickle is $1.00 and however many knuts there are...)  
  
Hermione took a seat by a large bed. She took out a few needed items. Vaseline, saran wrap, and a bottle of Rampage. Okay, so the Rampage was for when she met up with Blaise later that night...  
  
She tested the stability of the saran wrap and made sure it wouldn't break or slip out of place or droop. Hermione next opened up the Vaseline and smelt it. She put it down and charmed it to be Vick's Vapor Rub, Minty Fresh. She put a finger in it. It burned and was a little stingy. She wickedly smiled and put the top back on.  
  
She then began to eat her dinner. She stuffed the sandwich into her mouth and savored the taste. Mmmm.....  
  
She looked out the window, it was getting dark out and the sun had already set. Yet she hadn't repacked. So she cleaned up her mess.  
  
As soon as she put the items back in her knapsack, the bus seemed to slow down. Hermione heard a loud, "Stonefield! All off for Stonefield!!"  
  
She walked down the aisle and threw the bag onto her back. "Thanks for the lift. See you after holidays. Oh! Did I forget? Happy Christmas!"  
  
The boy nodded in response and opened the door. Hermione stepped out into the frigid air. She shivered and pulled her coat closer to her body. She watched the bus disappear and threw her backpack down. She charmed it to shrink into the size of a fruit fly.  
  
She walked over to a tree and began to transform, taking a green leaf with her for a dress.  
  
Picking up her backpack, she did a back flip in the air and headed off over the ocean towards a hidden island and its castle/manor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It must have been around eight o'clock when Hermione scaled the side of the castle. She searched for an open window and found one near the dungeons- where her father would hold meetings and important business dinners.  
  
She flew in and looked around before flying down the corridor inside. She found a room being prepared and flew inside.  
  
She went to the Men's Room and waited inside. She transformed and prepared the prank. On the toilet, she stretched the saran wrap across the opening. She set the seat over the saran wrap so it wouldn't come off or droop and catch the light. On the seat she put down Minty Fresh Vick's Vapor Rub. This would way the seat down, plus it would be quite a funny extra if Mr. Melkwig were to sit down.  
  
She transformed back into fairy form and waited inside. Every time someone came in that wasn't her victim, she'd simply wave her wand and the items would disappear.  
  
Hermione was skillfully hidden behind a cute topiary.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Near the end of the meal, Mr. Melkwig came in. He looked stuffed. Hermione silently snickered as he actually sat down to take a load off (pun intended). She heard a trickle of water, a cussing rampage, Mr. Melkwig's feet leaping off the toilet, and the hiss of pain inflicted by the Vapor Rub.  
  
Hermione laughed in quiet. She looked up at Mr. Melkwig from in between the leaves. He was rubbing his bottom and quietly screaming in pain, his pants were wet with urine and he looked extremely stricken.  
  
Hermione, not being able to hold it in, cackled loudly and flew above his head.  
  
"Consider this pay back." Hermione said before flying out the open window into the freezing night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Yay! Was that okay? I hope Felicity liked it! Kisses!!!  
  
Erm, Since Felicity's review came up twice, I'd like to thank my 100th Reviewer:  
  
Little Sweet Angelic Angel Who Knows Only of Peace and Happiness, AND SWEET REVENGE.  
  
My, that was a mouthful. Thank you!!  
  
Reviewer Reply:  
  
blue-strawberry52- It is spelled Vernors, with an 'o'. I looked it up. And the whole Pansy thing... Well you hit the marker: Hey, it's life. Plus, that item of conflict will come up soon. Thanks for you review and hang in there on that island of nutters!!  
  
Pandora- Thanks for your review. Keep that wish until you *really* want it to happen and you're sure about what you are wishing. Other than that, keep reading as we get more into the tangled web of a story I have constructed.  
  
Felicity- I can just *hear* you say, "FINALLY!" Don't worry, I am getting to the aftermath. Where she celebrates and we find out what our Mr. Melkwig does. And please, take it easy on the CAPS LOCK!! lol.  
  
Mdemanatee- I wasn't sure if anyone would think I was a pest. I just wanted to e-mail those who hadn't read in a while. OK, I hope you keep reading, and thank you so much for your review!  
  
Little Sweet Angelic Angel Who Knows Only of Peace and Happiness, AND SWEET REVENGE- I have another scary reviewer to make me lock my doors and windows at night! Aww! I feel so...wanted and murder-able! Thanks to you, my great one double o!  
  
Sweet Sorrow- Thanks for your review. I'll keep it close to my heart and cherish it to my death... ::ahem:: a little too emotional? Yeah, I thought so. Thanks and hopefully you'll read and review soon!  
  
Leika Senara- Gee, I don't think I have heard of 'AWSOMENESS POSSUMNESS!' I like possums. They are cute and cuddly and I just want to eat them all up! ::ahem:: Yeah, so, thanks for the review and have fun with the urgent CAPS LOCK thing.  
  
Belisa- Were you imagining a very cute boy in leather pants being a bad arse? I will not surrender to the powers of his handsome and sexy and seductive and.... ::gets glossy eyed and drools:: Huh? What was I saying? Oh, yes, I will not surrender to Tom Felton's powers.... nor to Sean Biggerstaff, not to Robbie Williams either, or to Orlando Bloom or............  
  
Ravyn Nyte- 1 ickle Pansy-poo will be discussed later on, 2 Icky! But I had to, 3 Hermione gets too much sympathy ::dodges rotten fruits::, 4 The girl is letting her hair down!, 5 The art class is once a month and VERY boring and the teacher wore a blinding yellow jacket..., 6He gets hurt too much!, 7 Yes it does work for me and *many* others, 8 AFTER break! When he comes back! Patience is a virtue, 9 If I told you, I'd have to kill you. lol. That a good enuff reply??  
  
j4d1718- Cool name. I think I'll do that humour thing. Thanks for suggesting it, I had partly forgotten about those genre thing-ys.  
  
Dark_Dragon- Didn't want to pester. I hate it when people do that... I am also glad you like it still! Do you beta for people? I just picked up a job beta-ing for someone. I think I'll advertise her story. OK...thanks again!  
  
~*~*~ 


	15. Scarlet Mistress and a Bottle of Rampage

AN: I am mad because I can't do anything and I am totally bored. I won't elaborate...  
  
Disclaimer: Moi? Me? Mi? No. No. No. How do you sa-y JK Rowling?  
  
Chapter 15: Scarlet Mistress and a Bottle of Rampage  
  
Madonna "Holiday"  
  
If we took a holiday  
  
Took some time to celebrate  
  
Just one day out of life  
  
It would be, it would be so nice  
  
Everybody spread the word  
  
We're gonna have a celebration  
  
All across the world  
  
In every nation  
  
It's time for the good times  
  
Forget about the bad times, oh yeah  
  
One day to come together  
  
To release the pressure  
  
We need a holiday  
  
If we took a holiday  
  
Took some time to celebrate  
  
Just one day out of life  
  
It would be, it would be so nice  
  
You can turn this world around  
  
And bring back all of those happy days  
  
Put your troubles down  
  
It's time to celebrate  
  
Let love shine  
  
And we will find  
  
A way to come together  
  
And make things better  
  
We need a holiday  
  
If we took a holiday  
  
Took some time to celebrate  
  
Just one day out of life  
  
It would be, it would be so nice  
  
Holiday Celebrate  
  
Holiday Celebrate  
  
If we took a holiday  
  
Took some time to celebrate  
  
Just one day out of life  
  
It would be, it would be so nice  
  
Holiday Celebrate!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione practically flew to Blaise's house slash manor slash mansion. Oh, wait, she did! (AN: Sorry! Had to do that!)  
  
As she tried to navigate her way around the dark, heartless night, she did back flips and acrobatic cartwheels, all the while humming to Madonna's "Holiday".  
  
She came upon a small city, lights twinkling from far up in the freezing air. Hermione descended. The sign above the main street entrance said, "Welcome To Charletton, Home Of The Creative!"  
  
Hermione flew the streets, shivering and probably about to get hypothermia. Finally, she arrived at a desolate area. Houses, more like fancy castles, sprinkled the large lots. Hermione was beginning to get tired, the lot sizes were HUGE, just like the houses in them.  
  
She finally came upon a large manor. The rot iron fence surrounding the numerous acre yard was rickety but looked very stable. Hermione flew up to another sign over a gate that led into the drive. It read, in fancy letters, "Zambini-Drualt Manor".  
  
Hermione smiled as her energy came back to her. She did a tumble in mid air and flew up to the house. Okay, so it took a while before the mansion came into view... But Hermione still was filled with energy. The air was now stinging, it was so cold.  
  
The huge manor was painted in immaculate, deep blue paint. It had white molded columns that held up a high porch roof. The door was glossy black with a gold knocker and handle. Hermione looked at all the windows. They had white panes and various blinds and drapes inside.  
  
Hermione went around to the side of the house and found a marvelous balcony held up by identical white columns. Flying toward it, Hermione searched it for a certain something. The white paneled French doors were surrounded by the same sized windows. Hermione thought it would look beautiful when the sun hit it in the morning. She flew up to the doors, looking at their gold handles and wondering how to get them open. Her question was answered as she realised that one door was left ajar.  
  
Hermione flew in and was hit by a wall of warmth. She looked around. The walls were soft yellow with gold vines adorning the doorways and outlining the ceiling. Their were two queen beds on the wall opposite the wall of windows Hermione came in. Their drapery and covers were country blue with Victorian embroidery. A door led to a bathroom to the left of the room and a door led to the hall on the other side of the room. There was a small county blue couch and a fireplace, that held a dancing fire, stood across from it.  
  
One thing came to Hermione's mind, "Money." A clock chimed nine and Blaise came into the room. Hermione quickly transformed, charming a green dress to grow with her.  
  
"Hey! How'd it go?" Blaise tossed her head back to get the blind hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Completely and totally AWESOME! I changed the Vaseline to Vick's Mint Vapor Rub and it worked wonders!!" Hermione began to retell her story.  
  
"Great! You must be hungry, we just ate but I won't mind going down to the kitchens and-" Blaise bubbled on and on about how she could accommodate Hermione.  
  
Hermione held up a hand and said, "It's okay, I had dinner on the way here."  
  
Blaise looked crestfallen, but smiled and gestured around her room, "Ya likes?"  
  
"Me likes." Hermione said. "Awesome house, though."  
  
Blaise nodded and took a look at the fly-like luggage in the palm of Hermione's hand. "Engorgio." She said and the luggage went back to normal size.  
  
"Let's get you unpacked," Blaise said and opened a magical wardrobe. "We don't have those cool new wardrobes that pick clothes for you, but this works almost as well. Each time you open it, a different section of your clothes come out. Pretty funny to watch if the closet doesn't like you."  
  
Hermione nodded and opened the baggage. "I don't have the greatest clothes..."  
  
Blaise pulled a disgusted face as she held up a putrid green jumper. "Hermione!"  
  
Hermione blushed scarlet and pulled out a pair of flood pants. "Flood pants? Oh, no you don't Hermione Granger!! Not in my house!"  
  
"I just...they aren't that bad!" Hermione went to the defense. Blaise pulled out those '80's type shorts that have a really high waist area that parachutes out.  
  
"Aren't that bad? No! I have seen enough! I'll just go ask Mum to send Pinchi to Monsieur Jaqueamo for your clothes." Blaise said. "My personal house elf is Lori, but Pinchi takes care of out of house needs."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione was at loss for words.  
  
"Lori? Lori?" Blaise summoned. A surprisingly cute house elf appeared.  
  
"Lori is at Mistress Blaise's service!" It said and swooped down in a low bow.  
  
"Get Mummy for me. Tell her Hermione has arrived and I need to ask her something." Blaise bent down as she was speaking and gave Lori what looked like a doggy treat.  
  
Lori smiled and disappeared. Moments later she and Mrs. Drualt Apparated. (Mrs. Drualt did not change her last name in marriage.)  
  
"Blaise? Is this your little friend? Hello, I am Mrs. Drualt, but call me Natty." A woman wearing a blue cloak appeared. She had black hair and pointed glasses like Trelawny's.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione." Hermione stretched out a hand and Natty shook it.  
  
"Mummy, Hermione has, like, no clothes. Can we send Pinchi for clothes at Monsieur Jaqueamo's?" Blaise asked, twirling her hair into a bun.  
  
"Of course! What is your size, dear?" Natty asked, clapping her hands to summon Pinchi.  
  
"Erm... It's been a while, but I think a six or seven in jeans, five in skirts, and medium tops." Hermione informed Natty as Pinchi appeared.  
  
"Pinchi, did you get that?" Natty asked the house elf. The green thing nodded. "Go to Monsieur Jaqueamo and ask him for a new set of robes and a whole new wardrobe to keep here at the Zambini-Drualt Manor. Got it? Good." Natty seemed like the type that didn't wait for answers before continuing.  
  
The house elf was gone with a 'poof'. "Hermione, breakfast is served at seven until nine, lunch is at twelve to two, and dinner is at seven to eight. Got that down? Good. We are glad you are staying at the Zambini- Drualt Manor."  
  
She apparated away. Hermione stared at the spot she was in. "My mum is not a personal person, so expect this to be like a vacation."  
  
"Oh, that's all right. So, what now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The usual. Magazines, munchies, makeovers, new looks. Simple living!" Blaise giggled and took out a rack of magazines. "I've got Witch's Weekly, Teen Witch, Magical Miss, Wand 2 Wand, Salem Today, The WW, C and H Witches, and...ah, my personal favourite, Scarlet Mistress."  
  
Hermione looked at all of the magazines. "Wow, there are so many!"  
  
Blaise nodded and picked up Wand 2 Wand, "Mass market for teens today, each one of these has a counter part in the Muggle world. Wand 2 Wand, here, is just like Sister 2 Sister. The WW and YM are counterparts. So's People and Salem Today, Teen Miss and Magical Miss, Teen People and Teen witch. Witch's Weekly is solely made upon Witchcraft, so no Muggle counterpart there. And Scarlet Mistress... Probably like a Redbook or a guide to be that Muggle rich guy's bunnies."  
  
Hermione nodded. "One last question."  
  
"Yes?" Blaise looked piqued.  
  
"Where are your glasses?" Hermione asked as she popped the bottle of Rampage open.  
  
Blaise summoned the glass flutes with her wand.  
  
Giggling quickly ensued.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, Okay, look at this one!" Blaise shouted pointed to the magazine ad. She started giggling, "She looks like a Popsicle stick with arms!!"  
  
Hermione laughed loudly and pointed at a quiz in hers, titled "How Far Are YOU on Our Scarlet Scales?"  
  
"Blaise, let's do this one!" Hermione opened it properly. Blaise pointed at it and burst out laughing.  
  
"Alright!" She yelled loudly.  
  
" Number 1, As far as dating goes, you: a) Dating? Never heard of it. b) think dating is the only way to get a man. c) Dating? I don't date! I get *paid* to date!! d) think dating is cool." Hermione giggled and began circling and going onto the next questions.  
  
"Blaise, you are : '15 to 21, On the Scarlet Scale you barely make it up there. Think of yourself as a normal teenage witch with dates and guy- ogling powers. Hey, at least you aren't 8-14!' And I am: '56-above, On the Scarlet Scale you are red hot and sizzling! Get out that whip and work the streets, girl! You are seriously kicking it with your "womanly powers". Others may be woman, but you are the Almighty Goddess!!'" Hermione giggled non-stop. She choked, coughed, and began giggling again.  
  
"You know what we should play?!" Blaise giggled and poured herself more drink.  
  
"What?!" Hermione asked, downing her the last of what was in her glass.  
  
"Truth or Dare!!" Blaise giggled.  
  
"Mm-Kay! Blaise, T or D?!" Hermione got comfortable on the yellow throw cushions.  
  
"Truth- Wait! Dare!!" Blaise giggled and began to summon more Rampage into her glass.  
  
"I DARE you to..." Hermione put her hand on her head to think. She smiled devilishly, "I DARE you to Cody's house RIGHT now and confess your undying love for him and tell him you want to have his mini-Cody's!!" Hermione hiccuped and summoned another bottle of Rampage.  
  
"Hermione, you are evil!" Blaise giggled. (AN: Have you noticed just about everything they say ends with '!!' or '!'?  
  
"C'mon! It was a dare!!!" Hermione screeched. Blaise nodded and went to get up. She marshmallow-walked over to her broom closet and pulled out two Perilous Pilot brooms.  
  
Hermione dog-walked over and hopped on. They zoomed out the window and Hermione asked, "Where does he live?!"  
  
"I think he lives in Branston, the next village over!" They simultaneously giggled.  
  
Soon, they were on the outside of a large manor. It had white stucco with brown wooden beams. Very cottage like.  
  
Blaise flew around back, Hermione at her tail. They landed and threw pebbles at Cody's suspected window.  
  
A little girl with his hair poked out.  
  
"DO you know where Cody sleeps?" Blaise stage whispered, and then giggled with Hermione.  
  
"Other side, second story cwosest to edge." The little girl whispered.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione got out in between laughs.  
  
They walked over. "Shh...be very quiet. I am hunting boys!" Blaise said. Obviously, this absurd dialogue caused more giggles.  
  
They threw pebbles at the window. Cody popped his head out, "It's 2 AM?! Who is it?"  
  
"Cody?! It's me, Blaise." She giggled uncontrollably.  
  
"Huh?" He looked confused. Hermione summoned another bottle of Rampage and took a swig.  
  
"I have come to profess my undying love for you. I, Blaise Zambini, love you, Cody Ketermind! Did you here that, I want to have your mini-Cody's!!" Blaise giggled as she jumped up and down in emphasis.  
  
Cody seemed dumbfounded.  
  
Blaise and Hermione mounded their brooms. "Hermione, truth or dare?!"  
  
"Dare!!" Hermione giggled.  
  
"I dare you to go to... Draco's house and profess your undying love for him. Just like I did!!" Blaise said and swerved to miss a tree.  
  
Hermione giggled, and they made a sharp left to head for the Malfoy Manor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Y'all like this one? Let me know in a review!! Hint, Hint REVIEW. Yeah, just a hint slash suggestion, there. Please, by all means, take it if felt necessary.  
  
Any suggestions are welcome and taken into account!  
  
Please leave trays in their locked, upright position! lol  
  
Reviewer Reply:  
  
O.B.I.M.- Hey, Olive Bean Ice Mountain! Like the review, nice, short and to the point! And I believe caps lock is helpful in expressing urgency and emphasis. So, Obtuse Black Intriguing Monk, please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Dark_Dragon- Hey! Cool, review when you get your login name and story up. (No rush or anything.) Maybe when you do I'll read your story! Read and Review!!  
  
Felicity- My psychic abilities are: future telling and far seeking (can tell what other people feel from distances). Hey, that online quiz was on the marker! I can sense...you are thinkin- PINK ELEPHANT!!! Foocl. Well, continue to read and review into the future!.  
  
WindRider-Damia- Thank you so much for reviewing. What did you find so enjoyable? The revenge? I personally have been planning that for a looong time. ASK FELICITY!! Cooli, read and review more!!  
  
Blue-strawberry52- I could lie and tell you that I already thought of the Pansy thing, but I won't! ::sticks out tongue:: I am getting a general idea now... Let me say two things. 1. She WILL NOT get pregnant with Professor Oggenwater's love child, (she used spells and things to prevent conception. And 2. Pansy will be a BIG item of conflict. BIG!! Okay, I love Draco and his sexy looks too!! And C&G are so nonsensical, it's actually funny. Thanks and review again!  
  
Ravyn Nyte- Omigod! As soon as you said, "You underestimate my sneakiness", I totally started doing the imitation! It was so funny! See, your idea 'Draco will visit Hermione' was off a bit. It was 'Hermione will visit Draco'. Of course, you forgot the bit about her courage came from a bottle of Rampage but... It was close! And for Christmas gifts form Voldie, it is something Hermione desperately needs, but hasn't asked for. And as for FLUFFINESS, after break. Goodness! Some people have NO patience. Btw, I liked you little ending about dying. Very comical.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! I only got six ; ( Boo-hoo! Cuttie-Blossom must have...died or something. WHERE ARE YOU????? lol  
  
REVIEW. (I am not one for subtlety.)  
  
Bye.  
  
See you.  
  
ONE LAST THING: Read 'Unlock My Secret' by Christmas-Snowflake. I am her beta. I started in Chapter 7, so...bare with her until then. I am just trying to be a good beta and advertise! ::all go 'Aww' and make funny faces::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	16. Malfoy Manor

AN: Hey...have fun reading...  
  
Disclaimer: Me no Rowling. Me no own. Me no own Draco? Impossib-lie! Me have papers on him right here. ::pulls out pink slips of paper with JK Rowling's signature:: JKR: Doh! muttering Shouldn't have gambled my best character on a drag race...  
  
Chapter 16: Malfoy Manor  
  
"Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem  
  
All this tension telling me just exactly what we should be  
  
Now I don't mind us being some kind of casual thing  
  
Listen, all I wanna do right now is have your contact on me  
  
Can you put your hands my waistline  
  
Want your skin up against mine  
  
Move my hips to the baseline  
  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
  
Put my back into a slow grind  
  
Sending chills up and down my spine  
  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
  
If you see me with a man  
  
Understand that you can't question me  
  
The feelings that you call, it ain't my fault  
  
It can't help your jealousy  
  
If you can handle the fact that  
  
What we have has got to be commitment free  
  
Then we can keep this undercover lovin' comin', hittin'  
  
Underneath the sheets  
  
Can you put your hands my waistline  
  
Want your skin up against mine  
  
Move my hips to the baseline  
  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
  
Put my back into a slow grind  
  
Sending chills up and down my spine  
  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
  
Now listen  
  
So, come on and freak my body  
  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
  
Put my back into a slow grind  
  
Sending chills up and down my spine  
  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
  
Come here  
  
Don't be shy  
  
I won't bite  
  
Let me get mine, you get yours" Christina Aguilera "Get Mine, Get Yours" (AN: Get your minds out of the gutter! This has NOTHING to do with the chapter, the song just rox.)  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Where does he live?" Hermione giggled out as she excelerated upward to dodge a large tree.  
  
"On an island, not too far away! It is huge! His house is, like, almost the size of Hogwarts!" Blaise giggled and made a left turn.  
  
"More drinks!!" Hermione shouted as they passed over a forest. She summoned a bottle of Ogden's Fire Whiskey, as did Blaise.  
  
They each toasted and chugged. "Aaaa!!" Hermione dodged a house. She laughed and pulled up close next to Blaise.  
  
"Almost there. Just a few more kilometers." Blaise began to make conversation about the quiz on your animal spirit. Hers was a Camel. Hermione's a Penguin.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The girls had just passed a field full of sheep when the shore was spotted. It was only a little while longer before they reached the opposite shore of Malfoy Isle. They reached the island. It was truly grande.  
  
"Okay, any dumbie knows where he is!" Blaise giggled and hovered in air next to Hermione.  
  
"What?! I have no clue! The place is so huge!" Hermione laughed it off, conjuring up a bottle of Adult Butterbeer. She swayed and drank some more.  
  
"Well, the thing has three wings, three family members. Father should like the coral reef view, (a fetish I just found out about), so he is on the right. Mother likes the tranquil centre in the middle. And that leaves the right side open for Draco. And, he likes heights so he'll be in the tallest tower. Any goof knows that!" She giggled and almost fell off the broom as she took a long gulp of Warlock's Will.  
  
"Oh...." Hermione trailed off and swayed precariously over her broom. She kicked up the speed toward the right tower. It wasn't very high, though. She imagined that there must be tons of floors of dungeons.  
  
She appeared at the tower with Blaise behind her. It was about three stories up. "Are there any pebbles?" She asked, summoning up another bottle of Thumbelina's Twist.  
  
"No!" Blaise giggled.  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to use?!" Hermione whispered back, laughing.  
  
"I dunno? A leave?" Blaise giggled. Hermione rolled her eyes and took off her sneaker. She chucked it at the window.  
  
It shattered through the glass and into the room. There was a loud 'OW!'. Someone pulled back the curtains to reveal a well lit room with a bed in the corner.  
  
"Who's out there?" Draco's voice came. He sounded chipper and possibly...hyper?!  
  
"It's me, Hermione!!" Hermione shouted, giggling loudly and swigging her Twist.  
  
"What?" Draco appeared at the window, looking wide awake.  
  
"Shh!! I come to profess my undying love to you, Draco Malfoy! giggle I want to have mini-Draco's with you!!" Hermione shouted very loudly.  
  
Draco looked shocked and what she said didn't register in his mind.  
  
Hermione chugged the last of the Thumbelina's Twist. She giggled and swated back and forth.  
  
Suddenly, she didn't feel so good...  
  
BLACK OUT, END OF DRUNKEN MEMORY  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione groaned as she entered into consciousness. She tried to pry open her eyes, but was met with black.  
  
"AAAAAAA!! I have gone blind!" She screeched.  
  
There was a giggled and someone, who turned out to be Blaise, took off the blindfold that was placed before her eyes.  
  
"Whoa. Bright-ness. Wait! What happened last night?" Hermione rolled over on some green cotton sheets to look at the girl lying down in the bed next to hers.  
  
"Promise not to freak?" Hermione nodded. "Well, you remember coming here, right? You confessed your undying love. Leant over until your chest was pressed against the broom and puked up your guts. Then, you dropped the bottle you were holding, smashing it and splattering Mrs. Malfoy's rose garden. And then, you giggled and threw up some more, on her garden, mind you, and passed out. Falling to an uncertain death, I was to drunk to care and Draco ended up charming you to slow down. He appeared at the ground seconds later to save you. I passed out. Apparently, he talked to his Mum, (good lady, she is), and she decided she would house us for the night and the next morning. My parents were notified and we are both grounded, which makes NO sense because you aren't their child."  
  
Hermione groaned and rolled over on the light green sheets. "Which tower?"  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy's. Her prize room, too." Blaise said. "Anything else?"  
  
"I should ask you." Hermione retorted, getting pissy. "Major hangover. I must have been out of my bloody mind!"  
  
"Oh, we were, believe me. Revenge does something to the mind..." Blaise turned around, judging by the ruffling of covers (Hermione had closed her eyes).  
  
Hermione suddenly noticed what she was wearing. She felt around, cotton polyester. She looked at herself. A big T-shirt three sizes too large. Green and silver. Slytherin emblem. Number 03. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione sat up bolt right. "What am I wearing!!?"  
  
"Relax, Mrs. Malfoy took care of us. She thought the shirt looked just so cute on you, all curled up and drooling." Blaise snickered and dodged a pillow.  
  
Hermione fell back asleep in no time, pounding head ache still empowering.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hermione? Hermione, dearie!? Wake up?" A high pitched voice squealed.  
  
"Nooo, mummy, five more minutes." Hermione grumbled and burrowed deeper into the covers.  
  
"Wake up, now!" The lady chuckled, her voice raising.  
  
"Mm-mm, I don't want to." Hermione mummbled.  
  
"Hermione Granger wake up this instant or deal with the consequences!" The lady screamed. Hermione simply snored.  
  
Two minutes later the light heels came clattering on the floor back. Hermione, not feeling like opening an eye, went back to sleep. But, sleep would not come for her.  
  
A huge downpour of ice cold water fell over her midsection. She let out a scream and looked up. The lady, that used to be only a high voice, had white blonde hair in ringlets and ice blue eyes. She was smirking much like someone else Hermione knew.  
  
"What'd you do that for!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Late breakfast is being held in the nook." Mrs. Malfoy replied, adjusting her light yellow sundress that was decorated with a white belt and white buttons. She could pass for a fifties sitcom mom. "Now, dearie, you have no time to get dressed and dried so head down. Now!"  
  
Hermione looked down at herself. Wearing a huge Draco Malfoy Quidditch jersey and short-shorts, she stomped behind Mrs. Malfoy. "Lucius has left for work in the ministry, so he won't be here to mind what you are wearing. I believe Blaise is already down, as Draco should be."  
  
Hermione grunted a response. "I'm sorry, what was that? I don't speak Crabbe and Goyle language.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione replied, starting down the fourth stairway that they had descended.  
  
"Really, you should be more careful. Getting here in the middle of the night is one thing, but getting here drunk!? That is inexcusable!"  
  
Mrs. Malfoy and Hermione came to a large foyer, and turned to the right door. Mrs. Malfoy turned the knob and pushed her way in. "Good morning everyone!"  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy." Blaise said.  
  
"'Morning, Mum." Draco greeted.  
  
Everyone turned to Hermione, staring expectantly. "Bad morning everyone!" Hermione tried to sound perky.  
  
The others just looked away. Hermione took the only seat she could, next to Blaise and across from Draco. Mrs. Malfoy took her seat and began to cut a grapefruit in quarters.  
  
Soaking wet, Hermione served herself a bagel. "I see you were given the Narcissa special?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione nodded numbly and slapped more butter and cream cheese onto the slice of bagel she held.  
  
Blaise got close to Hermione's ear and whispered, "Nice pajamas."  
  
Hermione turned red and slapped Blaise on the arm. "You too!" Hermione said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Hey!" Blaise yelled.  
  
Hermione looked away, indignant. She shoved a piece of bagel into her mouth. "So, Draco..." Hermione looked at him. "You look sooo much healthier! Did you get a cure for whatever illness you had?"  
  
Mrs. Malfoy and Draco shared brief glances. "Well, in a way, yes. Yes I did. How about you? I bet you have one major hangover."  
  
Hermione nodded. Soon they all began to have an animated conversation about the school infirmary and its poor staff.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione looked at herself. She was on a grassy meadow in the backyard of the Malfoy Manor. In the distance she heard waves crashing ashore. She smiled and closed her eyes. It was beautiful here.  
  
She was very tired, it had been a long day. She and Draco and Blaise had gone horseback riding on the beach, then they all played one competitive Quidditch match, then they had eaten lunch, and then they all went for a swim in the lake for hours.  
  
Hermione could tell she would be having no trouble sleeping tonight...  
  
She opened her eyes, someone was coming. Hermione kept staring up at the starry sky, though. The footsteps were closer now.  
  
Finally, someone stood over her, in her view. He had a lean, muscular body, broad shoulders, and platinum blonde hair. He was smirking.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked from the ground.  
  
"Nothing." Draco replied.  
  
"Really, why are you smiling!?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because..." He said lowering himself down.  
  
"C'mon, now you have to tell me." Hermione pleaded. He propped himself up on his elbow. He was over her now. Leaning on one arm.  
  
"Because, you..." He said while putting his other arm down on the other side of Hermione. He was now over her, making the sky disappear from view. "...you are having naughty dreams about me."  
  
"What? One: I am not! And two: How would you know?" Hermione said. Draco lowered himself on top of her body and kissed her.  
  
"I just know." He said. Draco began to kiss her more. Hermione, not being one to stop the fun, allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. (AN: Eww!! I can't believe I am writing this!!)  
  
His weight was pleasant on her, just enough pressure to hurt, but not hurtful. She looked at the sky, it was sparkling green. Hermione kissed Draco harder, closing her eyes.  
  
Wait! She snapped those big brown eyes open. Sky is NOT supposed to be green.  
  
Hermione stood, knocking the boy's body off her.  
  
"See, Hermione, I just know." Draco's voice echoed. He began to chuckle softly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat up bolt right straight. The sky was really dark now.  
  
"It was a dream." She said as she stood up. She walked through the meadow and up to the castle that Mrs. Malfoy insisted was a manor.  
  
She entered and walked the halls for a bit. She decided dinner was going to be served, and walked toward the dining room.  
  
Everyone was already seated, save Mrs. Malfoy. Hermione took her seat next to Blaise and across from Draco.  
  
Suddenly, she found it very awkward. In the dream, he was all 'I know, Hermione.' But, what if he ACTUALLY knew!? Hermione began to fiddle with her napkin. She looked down. Mrs. Malfoy entered.  
  
"Draco, dear, I just spoke with your father over the Floo network. He said that he is going on a special assignment for his division and won't be back in time for Christmas." Mrs. Malfoy took a seat. "He *is* terribly sorry."  
  
Draco nodded. Mrs. Malfoy clapped her hands, "Dinner is served."  
  
Hermione looked at the meal. Roasted turkey with mashed potatoes and a small salad with beets. She smiled to herself and began to dig in.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco looked at Hermione. She was looking everywhere but at him. And fiddling a lot. Had she picked up some sort of new case of ADD? She sure was acting like it.  
  
Hermione looked at him. He smirked, so she finally decided to look at him. But, victory was short lived. As her cheeks grew rosy, she looked down at her food.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco said. She looked up, but was looking at the roast in front of him.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione looked extremely red.  
  
"What's the matter? Is the food not good?" Draco prodded. This really was the weirdest thing!  
  
"No, I just... Mrs. Malfoy, may I be excused? I'm not feeling well." Hermione asked, looking at Draco's mum.  
  
"Of course dear. I moved you two out of the same room. You are in Heart Petals. The room closest the right wing. You know where it is?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. Of course she knew, it was her favourite room in the whole house. (They had taken a tour today, too.)  
  
She got up and walked out of the dining area and into the middle wing, heading to the right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Okay, was that long enough. Word count says I have 2,444 in the chapter alone, but I think its those lyrics. Oh, well.  
  
Reviewer Reply:  
  
Dark_Dragon- I am glad you like my story, it means so much to me! I hope you like what I did for Hermione's dare. I thought it was cool. The dream was cool too. And I'll change your saved e-mail to devilzdragon. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
WindRider-Damia- Hmm... I'll take that idea into account. And I DID think of the passing out thing before you reviewed. In fact, I had the whole chapter mapped out. Pretty cool. Thanks for the review!  
  
Felicity- Yeah ::backs away slowly while smiling:: that would be very...interesting... ::makes a run for it:: RUN!!!!!! lol, Thanks for the review!!  
  
Ravyn Nyte- I don't think Lucius would like it if Draco were drunk in his house. Do you? I think what I did was okay. But Hermione has drunkenness to blame. (Blaise didn't actually black-out when she was with Cody.) Po' po' you! You sick? Aww... ::pats Ravyn Nyte on head with wet towel and shoves a thermometer in her mouth:: Get well soon!  
  
Blue-strawberry52- Hmm... Pansy is probably a Lac Nest Monster sized conflict. I think she'll have a baby killer whale size conflict over winter holidays. Then she'll go and get a HUGE Lac Nest Monster sized conflict. And the reason she has no clothes is because the wardrobe was one that creates outfits, not stores them. As for your lucky Brit friends: NO FAIR!!! ::crawls on ground and begs to meet the stars:: In PE, I have a group of three boys and me (the only girl) and we have to pick a country and do a cheer. So they picked Great Brittain. They coloured a flag and everything, being careful not to let me do anything. Then, this guy named Trevor says, "Hey, Kay, you're a girl. Make up the cheer." How stereotypical! But, not to worry.. ::snickers:: I have a few pay back cheers in mind, :: does the party boy and the crotch grind while spelling Great Britain:: ;D  
  
Pandora- Thanks for getting back to me! And as for your tests, I hope you did well. I had after-school testing the other day. I had, like, seven tests waiting for me. Erglh. Keep reviewing!!  
  
O.B.I.M.- Hey, Original Brit In Michigan! Thanks for reviewing, Old Bat Into Magazines!! I hope to get close to your real name soon, Ostrich Being Inexplicably Mysterious!! = )  
  
Hex Wa- Interesting name. Thanks for reading as much as you could! Pretty please read more, as well as review more!! Thanks, again!  
  
Cuttie-blossum- Your alive!! ::dances an Irish jig:: ::suddenly realises its a jig and blames it on the weird music brother is playing:: Yay! Oh, no, you can't die! I updated, see?! Draco seems to be pretending the "incident" never happened, huh? Well, I must go...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review, everyone! I need it like...::forgets to breathe:: Oh, yeah ::deep breath:: I need reviews like oxygen. ::smiles amiably::  
  
So get reviewing!!!!!  
  
Oh, yes, I will be on holiday Thursday through Monday. Viva Las Vegas!!!! So, don't expect any more chapters until at least Tuesday.  
  
Kisses and Hugs,  
  
~*~*~Firecracker~*~*~ 


	17. Voices Carry

AN: Erm...Miss me? I didn't think so. Alright, gee wiz, it is time for the long-awaited Chapter 17!! I almost have 40,000 words!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YYAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yippee!!! ::jumps up and down:: ::spins around:: ::gets dizzy and runs into wall::  
  
IMPORTANT PERSONAL NOTE: Okay, on my holiday, my brother and I were walking and I was behind him. He stopped so suddenly I didn't have time to stop! I tried to shove him away, but ended up smashing into him!! And I was wearing sandals too. My pinky toe went right into his trainers! It has swollen twice the size, and has bruises ALL OVER IT!!! Boo-hoo!! IT HURTS!!!!!  
  
VERY VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: I changed my e-mail to QueenOfHearts@dangerous- minds.com. I like that. My dad got the nickname Ace so I just decided I'd do a card name too. And I do have a dangerous mind... MWHAHAHA  
  
Disclaimer: JKR. J-K-R. Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
Chapter 17:Voices Carry (AN: Luv that title! Don't you?)  
  
"I'm in the dark, I'd like to read his mind  
  
but I'm frightened of the things I might find  
  
Oh, there must be something he's thinking of  
  
to tear him away  
  
when I tell him that I'm falling in love  
  
why does he say  
  
hush hush  
  
keep it down now  
  
voices carry  
  
I try so hard not to get upset  
  
because I know all the trouble I'll get  
  
oh, he tells me tears are something to hide  
  
and something to fear  
  
and I try so hard to keep it inside  
  
so no one can hear  
  
hush hush  
  
keep it down now  
  
voices carry  
  
He wants me  
  
but only part of the time  
  
He wants me  
  
if he can keep me in line  
  
hush hush  
  
keep it down now  
  
voices carry  
  
hush hush, darling, she might overhear  
  
oh, no-voices carry  
  
he said shut up he said shut up  
  
oh God can't you keep it down  
  
voices carry  
  
I wish he would let me talk" - Til Tuesday "Voices Carry"  
  
(AN: Omigod! You have NO CLUE how that fits sooo perfectly!! Hah! It's an '80's song. Very good. On my holiday, I was listening to an 80's station. It is one of my favs.!)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Narcissa had just attended to Draco and seen those darling girls, Blaise and Hermione, to their rooms, making sure they were sleeping. They were so funny. The kind of funny where they don't know how humourous they really are. That kind of funny.  
  
They reminded her of her teen-hood. Oh, how had she been wild! She could tell that this was their first time being pulling this sort of thing. How? A) They had been too drunk to hold their own, B) It was a childish game of Truth or Dare that had brought them to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Narcissa, however, would have gone to *her* crush's house sober, but feinting drunkenness. And she would have thrown herself onto her crush instead of "professing her love". It was very funny, what the two did. They were so cute, up there puking onto her prize-winning roses.  
  
She sighed. Those were the days...flaunting freedom of her love... Before, at Beauxbatons, she had all the guys. Everyone knew that she was the girl equivalent of a player. And NO ONE cared. That was the best part. No one cared about what she did. She could have frenched Paul last night and be rounding first with Tommy the next afternoon.  
  
She shook her head to clear the memory of her past "relations" and looked around. The halls were silent, no ghosts lingered. Lucius took care of that. He had shipped them off to Elderwood Hills' abandoned manor.  
  
She looked at her cloak, dark green with an emerald clasp. She pulled the velvet cloth up around her head. Lucius was not coming home until January, and that was the very earliest. She allowed a small smile to splay across her narrow face.  
  
He would not be missed. Draco hated him, he was always forcing dark duties onto the poor kid.  
  
And she did not want to even *think* of why she wouldn't miss him. He could force much worse things than Dark duties onto her. She shivered. It wasn't like she wanted the marriage. Wizards are very old fashioned, arranged marriages are still very popular. That was how she met Lucius. He liked her because they made the perfect match: pale, blonde, high class, and lots o' money to add to the inheritance.  
  
She began to walk toward the front doors, so silent her shoes didn't even echo. She kept her smile small and complacent on her face. It wasn't often she smiled. Genuine smiles, mind you, not the 'I'm in the public news' smile or 'We have guests' smile.  
  
Narcissa reached the large oak doors. She opened them quietly, as a gush of frigid air escaped into the house. She pulled her cloak around her tighter. She wasn't wearing much underneath. A knee-length, pink nightie in the material of silk did not hold much warmth in, nor did it keep cold out.  
  
She allowed herself to pull out her wand to perform a heating charm. She kept going, in the direction of the Deep Forest. It held *many* secrets, and was aptly named for the secrets were kept *deep deep deep* within. After all, Lucius was out of town an awful lot.  
  
She found a small brook running on the ground, she followed it. As she followed, her heart thumped and she began to lightly run just as her heating charm wore off. Her white-blonde hair flew out behind her as she picked up the speed. Her cheeks gathered pink-ness as the wind whipped against them.  
  
She reached a willow. She stopped, allowing herself air, before pulling back the branches and entering the sheltered tent the tree's branches provided. Her small, restrained smile stretched into a Cheshire-cat sized smile.  
  
"We really shouldn't do this, you know." She whispered, letting a small giggle escape.  
  
"Do what?" A thickly French-accented voice replied. "He only wants what he cin keep in control, keep q-wahy-it, somezing he can hurt if zat somezing betrays 'im. Zis is how you liiive life?! You can't let him do zis to you, 'e is slowly killing you."  
  
"Grrr." Narcissa said as she crept under the branches.  
  
"Zat is not a word! You cannot reply 'Grr'!" The man's voice echoed as he chuckled.  
  
"Hush!" Narcissa scolded. One thing with French men, they were WAY too loud!  
  
"Oh, right, q-wahy-it." He retorted. Narcissa sat by the trunk of the old tree. He crawled over to her and began to kiss her hand.  
  
"There *is* a reason, John Paul. This isn't our normal nights, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I wanted to ask you something." Narcissa couldn't help but giggle. His breath tickled her arm and made her shiver.  
  
"What is it, Mon Ami?" He looked up. The moonlight hit him through the branches and leaves. He wasn't necessarily old. His jet black hair was slicked back to perfection, gray eyes sparkling with mischief, he had a familiar cocky smirk plastered onto his face, and his tall slender body was already entangled with Narcissa's.  
  
"You know...how *he* is *yours*? Well, was their anything else I should know? No prophesies, or anything?" Narcissa questioned, trying to pull her night dress back down, thinking to herself 'How did we get like this? I don't remember getting cozy! He is such a sneak!'  
  
"No prophesies. Nozing else is needed. People do zis all the time, it is 'ow everyzing doezn't just die away...doezn't go ex-stiiink." He began to nibble and kiss her neck.  
  
Narcissa giggled and made a yelping noise. He lifted his head, "Shh, Mon Ami, 'aven't you learnt?"  
  
"Learnt what?" Narcissa asked through sharp intakes of breaths, it was *really* cold out.  
  
"Hush, you zilly girl..." John Paul whispered just as snow began to softly fall. He kissed her for a moment, "Voices carry."  
  
~*~*~*~ (AN: I love that!! Eeep! It works!!)  
  
Hermione shivered and pulled the duvet closer to her. She had a major back ache and the cramps from Hell. Finally, she broke down, shoving the light pink covers down. "Gerd Dermit!!!!"  
  
She let her wings come out as well as letting the illusion-ment charm demolish. Her back still ached. She lit a candle and looked around. The room was painted in a soft yellow that almost had a surreal glow. The drapery on the queen size, canopy bed was deep red and the covers were light orange-y pink. The material that made the desk, night stand, vanity, etc. was a deep cherry wood. The walls also had tiny, red rose petals outlining the ceiling.  
  
Amazingly, the whole room matched. Hermione still had a terrible back ache. She got out of bed and knelt on the marble floor, reaching for a floor cabinet. Opening it, she found a note:  
  
'For all medications, please look in lavatory. -N. Malfoy'  
  
Hermione growled and walked toward the attached bathroom. She maneuvered through the door for a few minutes and looked around at the lit bathroom. The walls were a bruised blue and there was a lap-size, black marble tub in the center of the room. The floors were white tile and all of the handles were aged, rusted brass. The counters were also black marble.  
  
She walked toward the sink and looked underneath in a cabinet. She gasped at all the things under there!  
  
She came upon bottles with various labels. These few caught her eye: 'Bruise and Cut Concealer, Miscarriage In a Bottle, Sexual Disease Stopper, XXX, Billywig Stinger Juice, Tequila, Wizard Mai Tai: The Drink That Never Runs Out, PMS Healers, Aches and Pains: Minimiser .'  
  
She grabbed PMS Healers and Aches and Pains: Minimiser. She measured out three tablespoons of each and took them.  
  
"You must be innocent. Not a Malfoy, are you?" Hermione jumped, but saw the mirror.  
  
"No, Hermione Riddle. And you would be?" Hermione asked, deciding to take a bath.  
  
"Wanda. Pleased to meet you." The mirror replied. Hermione nodded and looked at the huge bath tub.  
  
"How do you turn it on?" She asked, curiously twisting a silver ring that was on her finger.  
  
"Just say in a clear voice, 'Bath Run.' Then ask it for the right bubbles." Wanda replied, her voice very deep and 'manly'.  
  
Hermione thanked her before saying, "Bath Run! Rose Petals instead of bubbles!"  
  
The bath began to fill with hot water. Hermione began to undress. She looked back at the tub. It was filling with pink bubbles with rose petals on top.  
  
"Can't get everything you want." She said and dipped her foot into the water. She rested her head on the side of the bath, looking at the ceiling. It depicted a magnificent scene. Angels decorated with gold halos and ribbons with long, beautiful hair. They looked so soft. (AN: Do y'know what I mean? 'Em soft paintings. That look...soft!)  
  
After a while, (meaning after she got prune-y), Hermione decided to get out. She was feeling much better now. The potions worker wonders and the bath had soothed her mind and relaxed her muscles. She threw on her shudder Quidditch jersey and charmed her hair dry.  
  
Sighing, she headed back to bed. She had almost fallen asleep when she saw the snow beginning to fall. She smiled sleepily and peered through the drapes once more.  
  
A shooting star streaked across the sky. She closed her eyes making a wish. As her eyes closed for the last time before subconscious-ness settled, she had already lost recollection of both shooting star and mysterious wish.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Okay, okay, so the part about Hermione was just a space filler. I mean, you couldn't expect me to post a 1,000 word chapter, could you? So sue me!! My toe still hurts, and I have to go see The Core with my friend (and her triplet brother, most likely [she's part of a set lol]). I wonder what that movie's about... Science fiction, most likely...  
  
So, here are your replies:  
  
Felicity- Coffee wacko? Hehehe... ::pulls innocent face and hides the Starbuck's label:: Erm... I'll take that as a review, even though it says nothing about the story in it... no, really, thanks for clicking the little box and writing something!  
  
Pandora- I think the dream was priceless. And she started acting all weird too, people are bound to wonder what the heck she's going on about. My tests... Heh, you see, I have no clue... I mean, there were A LOT of 'em... ::sighs in a fit of frustration:: I can only hope and dream. No, really, I probably bagged A's. Hey, I'm like my dad. ::snorts and mutters 'Genius.'::  
  
Girl-Named-Belle- Hey! Sorry about my lack of chapter updates. It's Sunday right now, and I'll be kicked off the computer in a couple minutes and I was just on a Las Vegas holiday. No, I couldn't find fake ID's and no, I couldn't get to the slots. = ( Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
O.B.I.M.- Hi there, Oinking Bear Into Masochism. So, you get some sort of sick sexual pleasure in my suffering! Sadistic masochist!! J/K. lol, I can keep trying, can't I, Odd Beluga Incoherently Muttering? Just tell me if I get ONE word right, Orchid Blooming In May!! Okay, thanks for the review, Opulent Belle Increasing Money. And I hope I can guess eventually, Olivia Brett Isabell Mikella.  
  
Dark_Dragon- Okay, I tried to e-mail you, but it said your new e-mail didn't exist. So I was all "Grrrrr". Hopefully your new e-mail will help me. I really am thankful you and everyone else reviews, it keeps me alive! And I absolutely LOVE D/Hrm stories. Harry/ Ginny is okay too. And anything with the Marauders and Lily is funny. But, I mostly stick to D/Hrm. I haven't read any where Draco and Hermione are, like, long-lost childhood friends, though. Thanks again!  
  
Sweetevangeline- I know, I know. ::sighs:: I'd take that jersey ANYTIME. Mmm... ::drools:: Huh? Oh, yeah, fictitious characters... He's a fictitious charater... Thanks for the review!  
  
Ravyn Nyte- I am still sick too. But I try not to cough around my mom because I want to get the point across: I can go out with my friends. It hasn't been working well... But today I get to go with my friend to the movies!! Yay!! And those cough meds. can get addictive ::pries it out of fingers:: Heh, heh, I can quit ANYtime ::chugs::. I just don't want to... And Draco would probably go for a Daiquiri or a Manhattan, don't you think? I know of Mia Tai's. Those are so cool! Not that I've drank any, that would be illegal and morally wrong... ::looks around nervously:: And the Mocha Frappucinos are sooo good! Me and mi friend, Elmo, we walk to the market and get lunch and chug Vanilla Frappucinos!! Mmm, and I hate coffee, too! Have you tried Double Shot Expresso's? Those things are nasty! They taste like Windex if you put them in the fridge!! Whoops, I rambled... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ash- Thanks for reviewing! I have a few things up my sleeve for what will happen to Hermione for her little revenge scheme. But that will come up later on. Thanks again!  
  
Cuttie-blossom- Glad to hear you are still alive and not some weird zombie. Projects? Some projects are fun, (like those where you have three weeks to do them in and nothing to do [A.K.A. social studies]), but others where you have to do work STINK!!!!! BOOO! And I hope I didn't spend too much time not updating. No, not *that* much. ::hides face::  
  
Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Even if you just click the little box to write nonsense ::stares pointedly at Felicity::, REVIEW.  
  
Hint, hint: Review.  
Thanks,  
  
~*~*Red-Haired-Goddess*~*~ 


	18. The Tale of Zeke

AN: Hey, there. Since ff.net isn't letting me post, I am writing this ahead of time! OoOo, rebellious! Thanks to everyone who is still with me reading this story.  
  
Disclaimer: JKR. Yes, JKR. Not JRRT. JKR. Not KMO. JKR. JKR. JKR. JKR. JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR. = )  
  
Chapter 18: The Tale of Zeke  
  
"Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence  
  
perfect by nature  
  
icons of self indulgence  
  
just what we all need  
  
more lies about a world that  
  
never was and never will be  
  
have you no shame don't you see me  
  
you know you've got everybody fooled  
  
look here she comes now  
  
bow down and stare in wonder  
  
oh how we love you  
  
no flaws when you're pretending  
  
but now i know she  
  
never was and never will be  
  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
without the mask where will you hide  
  
can't find yourself lost in your lie  
  
i know the truth now  
  
i know who you are  
  
and i don't love you anymore  
  
it never was and never will be  
  
you're not real and you can't save me  
  
somehow now you're everybody's fool  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was night. Dark night with a white moon. Stars sprinkled the sky just as the snow began to gently glide down the sky. The fields were iced over with midnight dew. The trees painting a frozen silhouettes in the horizon. It was a heavenly and untouchable scene from the right tower window.  
  
Draco looked out from his window, indeed. In fact, He had been for the past three hours. Really, now that it was one a.m., nothing seemed so urgent and important. He had seen his mother walk out for her thrice weekly rendavu (sp?) in the Deep Forest. Yes, he knew his mum was into something suspicious. What it was, he did not know. She'd always wear a dark cloak and disappear into the forest mysteriously. Then, at least an hour or so later, she'd come back. Walking slowly, taking her time.  
  
Draco shook his head. He had heard the bath running in one of the rooms closest to his tower. It had already drained, Draco could hear it going down the pipes. He kept his eyes outside. A shooting star streaked the sky, beautiful, it really was. The snow began to actually come down from its ever-present place in the sky.  
  
Draco smiled; more to do tomorrow. He was thinking of asking the Zambinis if the two girls could stay. It was pretty docile and boring without people around the manner. And without his dad there, he wasn't in any fear of injuries or tough rejections of Dark duties.  
  
He looked back into the moon. A black crow flew across it: restless night. He knew this because crows were bad omens. They symbolised various things, from death to loss of money. Draco stretched and walked further into his room. He checked his clock, 2:30 AM 'GET TO BED!'. He rolled his eyes and opened his trunk. He pulled out a pair of blue boxers with stars on them. Undressing, he threw the boxers on and headed for the lavatory.  
  
Shirtless, he flexed his muscles and smirked. "Oooh, yeah. You are one piece of meat, Draco Malfoy," he told himself. He took out his wand and removed the gel from his hair. It fell lazily over his eyes. He smirked again and headed back towards his room. (AN: Grrr, sexy boy!)  
  
As he pulled back the black drapes, he crawled under the satin sheets. They were freezing, truth be told. He didn't feel the cold, though. He felt his own body heat warm the sheets. Suddenly, a song reverberated from a nearby room.  
  
"What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.  
  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.  
  
What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.  
  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and,  
  
I want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
  
No, I want to fall in love. (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
  
With you.  
  
The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.  
  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you." He looked around. (AN: That is Chris Isaak's "Wicked Game")  
  
"Merlin! Who would be crazy enough to play *that* music at three AM?" Draco yelled out loud.  
  
The music continued to drift through his walls. He cussed, but tried to sleep through the song. It kept coming. There was loud, careless thumping.  
  
"Who-?" Draco was about to start shouting when the thumping stopped. The door swung open.  
  
"What in the hell!? Whadda ya want?" Draco yelled. The figure slowly made its way toward his bed.  
  
Scared out of his wits, Draco sat up, "Dad?"  
  
"Mmm, jack-o vu?" A female voice came lightly. Draco's muscles eased, but then tensed.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Draco asked, voice stable and cold.  
  
"Hey, Drake-y." Hermione appeared before his bed.  
  
"Wha-?" He began.  
  
"You are a teddy bear. Did you know that?" Hermione whispered. She sat in the bed with a loud "THUMP".  
  
"No, what do you mean?" Draco scooted away.  
  
"You are big and cuddly on the inside. You are." Hermione said, head tilted low.  
  
"No, no I'm not. I am inhumane! Really, I am. I am completely cold and sadistic and masochistic and sarcastic and completely inhuman!" Draco said in outrage. She was nutters!!  
  
Hermione giggled, and her head lolled back. "You? Masochistic?" She giggled again, head rolling toward her right shoulder.  
  
"I-I didn't mean that one." Draco said. Was she in her right mind?!  
  
"Noooo, I think you *did* mean it!" She sounded like a three year old. "What are you going to do? C'mon! Hurt me! Chain me up!!"  
  
Her body fell all the way back onto the bed, as if only strings were holding her before and then were suddenly snapped.  
  
"Are you decent?" Draco asked. Was she on Mum's secret stash of Billywig Stinger Juice?  
  
No reply.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco sat up more. She was in the center of the bed, spread out as if on a crucifix. "Hermione? Hello? Herms?"  
  
Still no reply.  
  
He got off of the bed and walked the perimeter. What was going on? He finally got back on in the corner and punched her arm lightly . She snorted and rolled over.  
  
"Cripes!" He yelled. She must have been sleepwalking the WHOLE time! Great. Perfect. Bloody perfect. Draco took part of the silk sheets and covered her up before walking over to the fainting couch.  
  
He summoned up a woolen blanket before getting comfortable as one could get on the lumpy couch. He looked out the window. Restless sleeping his arse! He shut his eyes and hoped sleep would come soon. And then he hoped. And hoped. And hoped.  
  
Okay, so this wasn't working... He got up and got the wand his father had set to not alarm the Ministry just because he was underage. He made the couch into a bed with a down mattress. He cuddled back up on it and closed his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was met with blasting sun across her eyes. But wait, hadn't she shut her drapes? She opened her eyes and looked around. Oh, crap! This was DEFINITELY not her room. She sat up.  
  
"Nice to see you finally up." Draco's voice came from the bathroom.  
  
"What am I doing here in your bed?" Hermione asked, getting out of the bed in question.  
  
"Did you know you sleepwalk?" Draco came out of the lavatory, without wearing a shirt and having a toothbrush stick out of his mouth.  
  
"What? No, no I think I would know if I sleepwalked." Hermione retorted.  
  
"How would you recall if you were asleep?" Draco turned the tables.  
  
"Because... I would have done it before!" Hermione shouted in victory.  
  
"Not necessarily. It could have been your first time, or maybe no one told you about it so they wouldn't make you nervous." Draco countered.  
  
"Okay, so you're telling me I sleepwalked up here and went back to sleep on your bed?" Hermione was very confused. If she hadn't awoken in someone else's bed, she would have never guessed she had done something over the night.  
  
"Yes, we had a *very* interesting conversation." Draco cocked an eyebrow. Hermione turned red.  
  
"Oh, God, what did I say?" Hermione covered her face with her hands. There were endless possibilities!  
  
"A little something about me being a teddy bear inside and how I really was nice on the inside. I told you that what you said was nuts and you asked if I was really a masochist and asked me to chain you up. Then you went back to sleep." Draco smirked, he really was twisting her buttons. Not to mention that he brought up the point of sadistic masochism, but that didn't matter, did it?  
  
Hermione had gone from normal to white to brilliant, flaming red. She muttered sorry, before pealing off towards her chamber.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Blaise was downstairs with Mrs. Malfoy awaiting the other two for breakfast.  
  
"I wonder where they must be." Mrs. Malfoy said idly. Blaise nodded and started tapping her foot.  
  
"Yeah, usually Hermione is first up, but Draco always sleeps late." Blaise supplied. They both sighed at the same time. And then broke out into giggles.  
  
Blaise noticed Mrs. Malfoy's high collared cloak move around the neck. She saw creamy white skin and... Blaise did a double take, she had seen a hickey! It was impossible, but Blaise could spot a hickey across the Great Hall. But now there was another question, What was Mrs. Malfoy up to?  
  
"Blaise, dear, is something wrong?" Mrs. Malfoy broke into Blaise's controversial thoughts.  
  
"Oh, no! No, I'm fine. Just had a little dejavu." Blaise tried to sound cool and not panicked.  
  
"We should take our seats now, they'll be here any minute." Mrs. Malfoy looked worried, but Blaise could tell her concern was not aimed for her son and her guest. They sat and waited.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy clapped her hands to summon Pinzky. "Pinzky is waited for Mistress Malfoy!" The little elf appeared.  
  
"Yes, I want you to ask Dray-" Mrs. Malfoy stopped mid sentence as both missing persons showed up. "Never mind, good day, Pinzky."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, Mum." Draco said as he sat down. "Had a late night."  
  
Mrs. Malfoy seemed to take this excuse. Blaise was just a little more curious. She looked at Hermione, no signs except hunger and embarrassment. Was it embarrassment for being late... Or something else?  
  
And Draco, no, Blaise could never crack Draco. He was elusive. No emotions whatsoever. And Blaise was the best detective she knew.  
  
They all began to eat.  
  
Blaise's Mental Note: 1) Mrs. Malfoy is quite possibly having an affair. Signs: Hickey and nervousness. 2) Hermione and Draco are up to something. Sign: Late for breakfast, show up at same time, and Hermione is very embarrassed about something.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Millicent was sitting on the couch eating Muggle chips. She had been oh so bored over break. Nothing was happening. No one was there to do things mischievous with.  
  
She sighed and picked up a second bag of chips, "Cheddar and sour cream." She mumbled a bit and rustled the bag enough to open it. She stuffed a handful into her mouth and smiled, she kind of liked these. She took out her Tarot cards and began to do a reading for Pansy, who was staying at her house for the holidays.  
  
Again, for the millionth time in the past two weeks, her cards seemed to be doing something wrong. How did Millicent know? Because, with the amount that the Tarots were suggesting, Pansy should have been dead or worse by now! Absurd! Bloody nuts!  
  
She reshuffled. And placed the cards around again. "Grr, bloody stupid cards! Pansy is fine! She flooed yesterday. SHE'S PERFECTLY OKAY!!!!"  
  
Millicent ate another chip and reshuffled the cards again, but this time for Blaise. Nothing was going to happen bad for Blaise. Her curiosity would get her into a bit of a mess, but it would sort out. Millicent began to shuffle for Draco. He was obviously a little off. It said he was suffering an illness that would never be healed. And the cards also said he'd find someone to help him out, most likely his mum. She was *such* a nice woman.  
  
Millicent looked at the owl that had just flew in. She took off the role of parchment and gave the owl a good pat on the back. She turned the envelope around to see the purple seal that read: Parkinson Palace. Millicent tore it open and looked at the lengthy letter. It read:  
  
'Dear Milli Moo,  
  
Hey, how is it over at Boring Prison? Are your parents still banning you from going out? I'd hate that. Plus, it sounds like Wyatt is a cool dude. Tell me more about your few days of motorcycle freedom!! Please? Everything sounded so cool when you could actually go out of the house. But, promise me one thing: You won't gain a tremendous amount of weight. I can see you right now, eating that fattening muggle thing. Put it down, Milli. Go and run laps around your manor. It's better than just sitting there.  
  
As for me, I am fine. In fact, I am better than fine! I am going out with this guy that moved in down the street. He has all these cool friends. His name is Zeke. Totally, bloody, too-much-for-you-own-good hot!! I am dying, he is so cute! But, other than that, things are still pretty dull. My parents are just dandy and my new baby sister is named Emma May. She is darling. Cute and cuddly and innocent... It makes me ashamed she's a Parkinson. Innocent baby. She doesn't even cry much at night. Goody-two- shoes!  
  
Well, Milli, I really have to go. Zeke is calling and I just can't resist his voice. Calling my name... Gee, I guess I'll write more soon and we'll probably meet again at school.  
  
'Till Wilder Days,  
  
Pans'  
  
Millicent smiled, Pansy still knew how to cheer people up. Plus, she was FINE. Zeke would interfere if anyone tried to hurt her. And her parents certainly wouldn't allow her to...go to some rave and get beaten up! See!?  
  
Millicent sighed and closed the letter. Everything was okay. Well, maybe they could be a lot better if Wyatt was allowed into the house...  
  
~~(~~)~~(~~)~~(~~)~~  
  
(AN: Hmm... I think I should keep going. Don't you agree? Okay, I present to you: PANSY)  
  
Pansy was in a corner, crying. *He* had just been in to "deal with her", and it wasn't pretty. Her lips were bruised and split. Her eye was blackened and blue-d and purple-d. Everything was not fine. Not even okay.  
  
Baby Emma was crying in her crib, but Pansy knew her mum would get it eventually. Eventually meaning when her drunkenness wasn't in front of common sense. Pansy sniffled and tried to stand. She stumbled and fell again. Her food rations were low. She was deathly thin and extremely dirty and scraped.  
  
She tried again. Pansy had successfully stood. She slowly walked over to the window. Zeke. She needed him. She opened the window, letting light into the dark house. She hooted four times. A normal owl hooted three times and at night. Always.  
  
Zeke hooted back twice. Pansy scrambled up and stuck her leg out the window. She hoisted herself onto the ledge as best she could. Zeke was running out from the forest their families shared.  
  
"Are you okay?" Zeke had sandy blonde hair and light, translucent blue eyes. He had come from some place where the sun shined, as his skin was nicely tanned.  
  
"C-can you help me?" Pansy got out.  
  
"Food and clothes?" Zeke asked. Pansy nodded mutely. He put his arms around her and cradled her in his arms, carrying her to his cabin in the forest.  
  
His cabin was kind of in a sense like a tree house for a teenager. His real house was a large manor, like most wizards. Zeke always smelt of pine, and Pansy had now come to find comfort in the smell of trees.  
  
He kicked his door open and set her down on his bed. "Okay... I can bring you anything you want food wise. As for clothes, I can use Iggy, my house elf."  
  
"Mmm," Pansy nodded.  
  
"And...shower. You need to be cleaned up. That can be done here too." Zeke said nervously.  
  
"Zeke, it's okay... I trust you." Pansy smiled, even at this state Zeke was nervous. It was kind of amusing.  
  
He began to get Iggy. "Iggy, I need you to make Pansy clothes, okay?" Iggy, a stout house elf, nodded fervently.  
  
Zeke opened cupboards and took out all sorts of food. Pansy opened up a package of crackers and ate. It was almost too much! She ate a piece of pizza that had been warmed up. It was heaven to her.  
  
"Zeke?" Pansy called out.  
  
"Yes?" He turned around.  
  
"I think I'm ready for that shower now." Pansy said, noticing her cheeks were heating up. It was awkward, not because he could see her, but because she was so "open" and yet with him, here she was blushing.  
  
"Oh, alright, then..." Before she knew it, Pansy was being carried up to the shower room.  
  
"Warm enough?" Zeke asked before he helped her into the shower.  
  
"Fine." Pansy said. She slid down the wall, but made sure the water was on her. The dirt began to rinse off. Zeke stood by, head turned and very nervous.  
  
Pansy giggled. "Zeke?"  
  
He turned around, alarmed, "Yes?"  
  
"I'm not scary, am I?" Pansy giggled.  
  
"No, I just thought you might like privacy." Zeke's cheeks were red with blush.  
  
"I'm ready to get out now." Pansy said whilst standing up. Zeke pulled a towel around her.  
  
Pansy smiled, "What would I do without you, Zeke?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Aww! How sweet!!  
  
Reviewer Reply:  
  
blue-strawberry52- Hey! Y'know, they canceled German!! I was so upset. I was going to take it after French or Latin, but they said that no one wanted it. Bummer! Thanks for the review and I hope you did well on your exams. Oh! I might go to London this summer!! I am soo happy!!  
  
Ravyn Nyte- Cool e-mail! I like it. And I believe it is Fransui or Francoi or Fransoi. Something like that. Get better soon!! ::wheeze, wheeze:: I am convinced that I am not sick. You see, I only cough and wheeze... A lot. It won't go away!! Thanks.  
  
Dar_Dragon- Thanks for the review and I do hope you got my e-mail.  
  
O.B.I.M.- I don't have time to guess right now. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Harry's girl228- Thanks!!!  
  
Christmas-Snowflake- More chapters soon?  
  
Felicity- That's alright. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Dragon-soul- Ergh! I absolutely adore your story!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, thank you for reviewing.  
  
Sailor Heart- Hmm, my first reaction was thinking of a girl named Jackie at my old school. I tried to be nice to her and she liked Sailor Moon. No one liked her, though. I personally find it mean... I mean, just 'cause she was busty... Oh, YOU. Not old friends: Thanks for reviewing and I now have proof people read my AN's!! (My toe is still sore and icky.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
OKAY, sorry about the lack of replying. I was late for school. And as for that bit about Hermione sleepwalking: I sleepwalk. It can get someone into a sticky situation (i.e.: Out in the parking lot of a motel with swim suit halfway up at midnight. OR asking your parents where the boys' room is...when you're a girl).  
  
Erm... Please read and review and have fun and do things that normal people do that I wouldn't know of... Hehe, buh-bai.  
  
-Insert funny name here 


	19. The Story of Wyatt and The Tale of the B...

AN: Howdy, y'all. Another chapter from my brilliant mind. Yes, and I am sooo modest, too.  
  
Chapter 19: The Story of Wyatt and The Tale of the Back Alley  
  
"You moved like honey in my dream last night  
  
Yeah, some old fires were burning  
  
You came near to me and you endeared to me  
  
But you couldn't quite discern me  
  
Does that scare you? I'll let you run away  
  
But your heart will not oblige you  
  
You'll remember me like a melody  
  
Yeah, I'll haunt the world inside you  
  
And my big secret - Gonna win you over  
  
Slow like honey, heavy with mood  
  
I'll let you see me, I'll covet your regard  
  
I'll invade your demeanor  
  
And you'll yield to me like a scent in the breeze  
  
And you'll wonder what it is about me  
  
It's my big secret - Keeping you coming  
  
Slow like honey, heavy with mood  
  
Though dreams can be deceiving  
  
Like faces are to hearts  
  
They serve for sweet relieving  
  
When fantasy and reality lie too far apart  
  
So I stretch myself across, like a bridge  
  
And I pull you to the edge  
  
And stand there waiting  
  
Trying to attain  
  
The end to satisfy the story  
  
Shall I release you?  
  
Must I release you?  
  
As I rise to meet my glory  
  
But my big secret  
  
Gonna hover over your life  
  
Gonna keep you reaching  
  
When I'm gone like yesterday  
  
When I'm high like heaven  
  
When I'm strong like music  
  
'Cuz I'm slow like honey, and  
  
Heavy with mood" -Fiona Apple "Slow Like Honey"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Millicent had set her heart and mind on it. There was no stopping her, and no one TO stop her. When she had her mind set, she was determined. Nothing could take her away from her goal.  
  
And her goal was to have an adventure. All on her own. To you, it may seem petty and easy, but this time she was going to get *wild*.  
  
She had it all set up, she had drafted a short letter to her mum. It said something about doing a school project with Pansy. All she needed was a ride.  
  
Millicent had a pretty good idea where she could get that...  
  
~*~*~*~ (AN: Devilishly short. Later on, my friends, later on!)  
  
Hermione and Blaise were sitting in the Zambini-Drualt Manor foyer. They had their heads tilted down in shame and were sitting side by side on an antique bench with gold trimmings.  
  
"...And we thought you girls would be responsible! What happened to the sensible, quiet good students that we know? Hmm? I am very upset!" Mr. Zambini yelled. "I am so disappointed in you guys. So disappointed. I don't want to see you anymore, get out! To your rooms!!" He ran away, in a hissy fit.  
  
Mrs. Drualt looked at the girls. She shook her head and said in a deathly cold tone, "Grounded. Two days. I am having mercy only because it is Christmas time. Go on to you room."  
  
The girls got up and walked back to Blaise's room. "What now?"  
  
"What do you mean, what now?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Well, do they honestly look like they care? I don't think so. Anyway, I'm bored. Let's go to town and buy something cool." Blaise said in a rush.  
  
"What? But you heard your mum and dad, grounded for two days!" Hermione hissed under her breath to Blaise, feeling the need to reprimand.  
  
"Puh-leeze! Just hang your head low around them at dinner and they won't know the difference. It's not the punishment they care about, they just want authority and the need to make us feel ashamed of ourselves. C'mon, I have an idea for what we should buy!!" Blaise smiled evilly.  
  
"Nothing that involves alcohol?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Promise." Blaise smirked and opened her balcony doors. "Okay, town isn't very far away. As you can see, we are in a wizard community. Sooo, why don't we just go and see what happens?" Blaise snickered.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that." Hermione said.  
  
"Of course you don't." Blaise replied, walking into the bedroom and out to the hall door.  
  
"Oi vey." Hermione muttered, before jogging to catch up to the girl she called a friend.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Blaise walked into the small village. It was filled with shoppes and restaurants as well as wizards and witches.  
  
"I know you have something in mind, so spill." Hermione said to Blaise.  
  
"Well, there is this really nice group of kids that hang out here. They always have things to do and... Well, why don't we join them?" Blaise smirked before hightailing it around a street corner.  
  
"Where do they hang out?" Hermione asked in between weaving through people.  
  
"In the alley..." Blaise said as she blushed.  
  
"Where!" Hermione exploded.  
  
"Not anything...gross. They just are...alternative." Blaise said before pulling Hermione down another street. "But, first we need to get us some outfits."  
  
"Why? I like my clothes." Hermione looked down at herself. She was wearing a brilliant pink tee with a light pink skirt to match.  
  
"One thing," Blaise said as she cringed, "pink is NOT going to go well."  
  
Hermione sighed and Blaise pulled her down a few more streets. They entered a shoppe. It was dark and stingy with a sign that said "The Black Cat" in dreary lettering.  
  
Blaise pulled down a black spaghetti shirt. "Good..." She found black stained jeans. "Mmm, no. Wait, maybe. Here, 'Mee-yoo, try it on."  
  
"Don't you think we should get a little more before heading to the dressing area?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Good point, in that case hold this.... and this... and this..." Blaise soon piled things into Hermione's arms.  
  
"I am not going out in this!" Hermione shouted from her dressing room.  
  
"It can't be that bad, plus, I think I should be the judge of what is good enough for these kids." Blaise came out of her dressing room wearing a white tank with studs around the sleeve stitches and a pair of worn blue jeans.  
  
"Na-uh. Nooo way. What I am wearing will stay in this room ONLY!!" Hermione yelled back.  
  
"Stand back!" Blaise yelled.  
  
"Wh-" Hermione began, but was cut off by a loud pounding at her door. Blaise high kicked it a second time, causing it to fling inwards.  
  
Hermione was very embarrassed. She was wearing a black halter top with no back and a tiny jean mini skirt. "You look perfect!" Blaise shouted.  
  
"No, no I don't. I look like a punk slut with an attitude problem." Hermione stated.  
  
"I am glad we agree!" Blaise said before calling a sales assistant over. "Hello...Cole, this young lady will be wearing this out today."  
  
"I'll ring it up." The man with shaggy blonde hair said. He blew Hermione a kiss before heading back to the front desk.  
  
"Eew! I hate this." Hermione whined.  
  
"We aren't done yet," Blaise smiled happily.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Blaise came out of The Black Cat looking opposite of what they did when they went in.  
  
Hermione was wearing the minuscule outfit she was in the dressing room, but her hair was twisted into a bun with spikes coming out of the back. She had on dark black eye liner and had red lip stick globbed on. She had a stud choker around her neck with a bunch of black rubber bands around her wrists.  
  
"I do so hate the Goth look." Hermione said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Nonsense, you look beautiful as a Goth!" Blaise replied. She was wearing a torn black tee with the words "KNOCK ME YOWT" on it. Her jeans were low rise and she had on black heeled sandals, identical to Hermione's.  
  
"I look more Goth than you." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"The makeup is just to make sure that they like you. I don't need it, I am rebel enough." Blaise smiled angelically. "Ooo, here we are, down that dark alley!"  
  
Hermione stood planted to the floor. She shook her head frantically. Blaise actually dragged her over to the alley. "Hey Joey, Kat, Mel, Sam, Liz, Drew." Blaise nodded her head at each person, "This is my friend from school, Hermione. We call her Mee-yow, though. She has quite the tendency to bite people's heads off."  
  
Hermione stepped on Blaise's foot and then looked at the people around her like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Millicent was already on the motorcycle. Wyatt came out and looked around and saw her. He grinned, running a hand through his black hair.  
  
"Hey, Milli. Too bad you're grounded, we could have gone for a ride." Wyatt's voice was one wear you could easily read emotions.  
  
"Who says we can't?" Millicent smirked and flipped her hair back. "I certainly don't."  
  
"Really? Cool!" Wyatt looked ready to jump up and down and proclaim he had won the lottery.  
  
"Hop on." Millicent giggled as he practically skipped over to his bike.  
  
"Where to?" Wyatt turned around, flashing light brown eyes in her direction.  
  
"Anywhere!" She yelled as he started up the engine. He sped off as they both yelled, "OW-WOO!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was dark out now, and Millicent's arms seemed to make a warm spot on Wyatt's leather jacket. He slowed down and parked on the side of the road.  
  
"Today was great, Wyatt." Millicent smiled genuinely as she released his waste from her grasp.  
  
"It was all my pleasure, Millie." Wyatt replied, getting off to help her down.  
  
"Where are we? Why did we stop?" Millicent inquired as she stretched her legs and pulled her skirt down properly. (AN: I am ashamed I still have to tell you guys: DIRTY MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!!! Skirts ride up when you're on a motorcycle....  
  
"The stars are perfect from here. No city lights or anything." Wyatt replied, taking out a blanket from the back basket. He laid it down and then rested himself on top of it. "Come on, Milli, it's beautiful."  
  
Millicent reluctantly sat down next to Wyatt, this wasn't adventure. It wasn't even "cool". Star watching? Disappointed would be an understatement.  
  
"Don't give me that look, just lie down and look up at them." Wyatt instructed as he got comfortable. Millicent rolled her eyes, but did as Wyatt did. She closed her eyes, then opened them, looking at the sky. He was right. They were...amazing, spectacular, heavenly! She sighed and soon got lost in the sky. It seemed to go on forever.  
  
Finally, she looked at Wyatt. He looked down from the sky and at her. "We'd better get you home now. Your mum'll be having a shit hemorrhage by now."  
  
Millicent giggled and nodded. She leant over and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thanks, it was wonderful."  
  
Wyatt nodded sheepishly, and soon they were off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Blaise and Hermione were smoking what they called a "joint". Hermione was very much at ease and giggled relentlessly. She even got to know the people a little bit.  
  
Joey was a cool cat. (AN: She's high, remember?) He had black hair and two nose rings. He only liked emo music and hated dogs.  
  
Kat was awesome! She had electric blue hair set in spikes. Her belly button was pierced and she loved hard rock music.  
  
Mel was a little on the mean side. Still great, though. She had long, blood red hair down to her waste. It had two black streaks on either side of her head. She had an eyebrow pierced and a tongue pierced. She hated emo and thought all music should be ska.  
  
Sam agreed. He had pink spikes and looked half reggae, half punk. He was totally cool and if you squinted your eyes a bit, he looked like cotton candy.  
  
Drew was...out there. He had supplied the "joint" and had everything cool! He had brown hair down to his eyes, that was disordered shaggily. He loved ska and told everyone emo sucked. He had no piercings, but a cool tattoo on his chest of a sleeping dragon.  
  
"....whoa, dudes, it's really late. We have to go, her mum will go crazy!" Hermione said, getting up and pulling Blaise down the street.  
  
They soon arrived at the manor and weren't even missed. Hermione insisted they go to bed AFTER they ate something. Blaise grabbed a box of bat wings and told her to get moving.  
  
In no time, they were asleep in bed, forgetting tomorrow was Christmas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Hmm, ::looks on in critique:: not my best, but still interesting. I loved the bit about Wyatt.  
  
Reviewer Reply:  
  
Dark_Dragon- Thanks for reviewing! Hopefully you got my e-mail FULL of stories I read. And thank you so much for the compliments!  
  
Mori- Thanks for the review. I love Evanescence! I asked my dad for the CD, like, a month ago. He said okay and that he'd buy it online. A month later, it's my sis's b-day and SHE gets the CD = (  
  
WindRider-Damia- Thanks for the review and I am glad you thought it was sweet. My goal wasn't to make people think poor Pansy, but Awwww, how sweet.  
  
Blue-strawberry52- AAAAA!!!! STOP!! No! Shut up your typing fingers!!! That is classified information about Pansy and Zeke. And Draco is ssssoooooooo hot. Yes, I agree completely and wholeheartedly. I wonder what he drinks, probably something hard, like his chest. ; D  
  
Felicity- Pansy is a poor darling. Drunken, abusive parents. It makes even me sad... Thanks for the review.  
  
Dragon-soul- Shh, not love... Okay, maybe... He doesn't even go to Hogwarts! She'd probably loose him due to teacher affairs...  
  
Sailor Heart- Thanks for reviewing and I don't think people should call other people freaks just 'cause they like different things! Go you! And as for my toe, I have come to the tough conclusion: Whatever gets me out of PE! lol Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Pandora- I'm running late, so I'll make this quick. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.  
  
Some1- Ergh, I sleepwalk and it is terrible. I mean, I have no CLUE where I'll be. Thanks for the review!  
  
O.B.I.M.- I'll just say this, then, Organically Brewed Ignacious Malt, I may not know what it stands for, but I sure can try! Listen up, Oggling Brown Imo Man, thanks for reviewing, and until next time!  
  
Cuttie-Blossom- Thanks for reviewing. Poor Pansy is right! Mrs. Malfoy has some issues herself... Thanks again!!! 


	20. Christmas: The Good and Bad

AN: Yergh. Sorry for not writing in a while... I have an excuse!!!!! Get ready for the longest AN in history!  
  
Okay, one reason (yes there are multiple) is because all of a sudden I realised I have had three months to do a science project due Tuesday the 15th. Sooo, I immediately slapped a very intricate project together.  
  
Reason Two: I slacked off and looked at real estate in Ireland online. Okay, so it was only twenty minutes and not enough time to do any real writing (especially with my little brother in the background being annoying).  
  
Reason Three: I went to a five hour party. I danced. You see, me and my friend are horrible dancers and we have NO shame whatsoever, so it worked. And I like the kid in my class's older brother and his friends. They're cool. I like them. Okay, so I only danced with the high school-ers because they wanted me not to be left out in the slow dances because I am the wallflower in my class and the only kid who likes me is a guy I only want to be friends with. Alright, you also caught me. Frank, (the kid in my class's brother), danced with everyone once and me three times. He is either very sympathetic = (, or didn't realise it or (very unlikely) liked me because I'm cool (ha!). And then I requested Right Said Fred ("I'm too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts!") and I went wild. It was fun. And then (I know you rather not read this long thing, but whatever), that song "I like big butts" came on and me and my friend's sister had said earlier in the day that we had stolen our families butts and used them ourselves. We started high-fiving and slamming our booty-licious hips together. And Oscar (also a high school-er) came and started doing this scary move and I was laughing sooo hard. Then we learnt the hustle and started all this cool stuff. And "Relax" from Zoolander came on and I fell and hurt my toe and sat out the last four songs, which was convenient because two of those were slow dances in which I would probably have to dance with my friend's (not the kid from my class's) brother which would be a bummer.  
  
OKAY STORY TIME!!!  
  
Chapter 20 (yay!): Christmas: The Good and Bad  
  
Hermione and Blaise awoke to the sound of classic Christmas songs being played downstairs. Blaise just covered her head with a pillow and tried to fall back to sleep. Hermione, on the other hand, got up and changed into long, flannel PJ's. She went downstairs to the tree and picked up a parcel from her father.  
  
It was rather large, and weighed, like, ten pounds! She slowly and sleepily ripped open the brown paper that covered a large, blue box. She looked inside and was immediately awakened. Clothes! Millions of tiny, minuscule outfits to wear when she was flying!! She smiled and held up a tiny dress. It was brown, long and looked as if it were ripped at the bottom.  
  
"How cute!" She squealed, but tried to keep it down so as to not awake the others. She took out another dress. It was smaller than a Barbie doll! It had a gray corset and was shimmering blue. She looked inside the box, it was full of the tiny fairy-sized clothes. What a great present.  
  
She looked toward the stairs as she heard a creak. Mrs. Drualt, or Natty, came down wearing a red turtle neck and black stretch pants. Hermione would have called it tacky, but this place was almost like home so it was more of a comfort.  
  
"Good morning, Darlin'. Have a good sleep?" Natty took her rollers out of her hair and through them onto the floor carelessly.  
  
"Yes, thank you. I was just about to open more of these gifts. Would you like to join me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course, honey, of course." Natty sat on the Persian rug Indian style. She pulled up a parcel decorated in blue paper. She tugged the paper wrapping off and looked at a card before tossing it aside and examining the blue cloak. "Cashmere cloak. So soft..."  
  
Hermione nodded before pulling up a square box. "To Hermione From Blaise". She opened the small box up.  
  
A hand carved jewelry box lay in Hermione's hands. She opened it to discover two pairs of earrings. A pair of small silver hoops, and a pair of gold studs. "Gorgeous." Hermione mumbled as she traced the intricate carvings.  
  
"Oh, yes, I saw Blais-ie poo carving at that old box the other day." Natty said as she held up a book entitled 'Booga-Loo Mother'.  
  
"Hmm." Hermione said as she opened up another present from the Zambini family. It was a large wizard photograph of her laughing as she read on the grass lawn of Hogwarts. "Wonder how you guys got this."  
  
"Oh, well, there is this kid... Creevy, he took this picture of you. Thought it was just darling'." Natty replied, smiling.  
  
Hermione returned the smile wholeheartedly. She looked at the small pile of the presents left for her to open. There were five left. Hermione ticked off the possible people: the Malfoys, Millicent, Pansy, and...? She picked up a parcel covered in gold paper. She looked at the neat scroll.  
  
'To Miss H. Granger From The Malfoys (Draco included)'. She smirked and tore the paper off, inspecting a small clothing box entitled 'Dressing Gowns Galore'. She pulled the top of the box up and gasped at the beautiful gown before her.  
  
It was dark, royal purple with pearl flowers embroidered into the top. It was kind of old fashioned, with a new age twist. It had a low, square cut top with sleeves that bellowed out when they reached her hands. The bottom of the dress reached the ground in the back and went up to the knees in the front. She looked on in awe.  
  
She carefully folded it and put in back in the box. She closed the top and stared into space blankly. "That's the dress I've always wanted, but could never dream of!"  
  
Natty chuckled motherly and opened another on of her gifts. It was a frying pan. "I think I'll help the house elves make brunch feast today...." She got up and left.  
  
Hermione took the four parcels left and pulled them closer. She opened the next gift, it was from Millicent. She found a beautiful pair of one inch heel black sandals lying in the bottom of a large box full of tissue paper.  
  
The next gift was from... Ginny? Hermione knew Ginny was one of her best friends in fourth year, but... They lost touch. She took the letter attached to the top of the box.  
  
'Dear 'Mione,  
  
Hey. I was thinking about you since it's the season to be with family. How have you been? I miss you so much. Without you in Gryffindor, no one seems fun. Everyone is obsessed with their makeup and who they're taking out tomorrow or whatever. I don't even know the girls in my year. How about you? I heard you were doing well in Slytherin, but I never know what to think. So? Are the girls there nice? Do they like you? Do you like them? Please, Mione, I miss you soooo much!! At least try to keep in touch. And until I see you again, let my Christmas present keep you thinking of your old Gryffindor chum.  
  
Love From,  
  
Ginny'  
  
Hermione sighed, she hadn't known Ginny was sad. She opened up the small box. Inside was a tiny ring. It was gold with a small red ruby in the center. "Oh!" Hermione gasped. Ginny was the best friend Hermione had ever had, even if Hermione had failed to see that before.  
  
Hermione stared at the ring for a moment before placing it on her right hand's middle finger.  
  
She took second to last box and put it on her lap. "To: Hermy-kins From: Your Blue Bird" Hermione read aloud. She shook her head and opened the highly lethal box. She winced, expecting a cloud of flour or a loud boom, but nothing happened. She looked confused, but looked at the item inside the box.  
  
A tiny ballerina figurine with long black hair wearing a pink leotard and tutu was lying on a bed of tissue paper. Hermione gently picked it up and looked at it closer. It was so very intricate and was engraved with several things. Her tutu had little diamonds in them, her hair shimmered with onyx gems, and her toes had gold tips on them. Oh, it was beautiful!  
  
Hermione smiled and put it down. There was one last box. Hermione assumed it was from Pansy. She brought it on her lap and slowly inspected the parcel, looking for a greeting. Finding none, she looked around, before slowly tearing the paper to reveal a shiny maroon box. She lifted the top and looked inside. Another gasp escaped from her lips, this time filled with utmost intrigue and surprise. There was a lovely pendant resting inside. On a thick, silver chain laid a huge ruby at least an inch in diameter.  
  
Hermione carefully picked it up and brought it close to her face. Surrounding the ruby were tiny diamonds. Taken by its beauty, she put it on. The necklace was marvelous! Hermione looked back in the box and jumped back in surprise when a card materialised.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Butterfly. Love You, Mum'. Hermione looked around, getting the shivers. Suddenly Mr. Zambini bounded down the stairs, Blaise's brother bouncing after him.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! It's Christmas!! Yay! It's Christmas, Daddy!! Christmas!!" Ralph cried at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Mr. Zambini." Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Hermione." He replied, taking a seat on the couch by the large evergreen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pansy cried. It hurt, not being able to give her friends anything. Even a card would have been nice! But what hurt more was the last drunken beating she had been given. She was trying to help baby Emma May, but no, her father wouldn't have it. By helping the baby she was helping her mother get into a habit of being drunk and high. And when Pansy couldn't help, her mum would get higher and drunker and madder, leaving baby Emma to hunger, or a dirty diaper.  
  
Pansy picked at a scab. "Some sort of Christmas." She whispered before looking around her. She was in what her family called Forever Dungeons, as in "You shall forever stay." She rested her head on her knees, curling up.  
  
She sat there for a couple minutes, in the damp, dark dungeons with barren stone floors and little light seeping through cracks and doors. The windows were boarded shut, but Pansy could always find an escape route out of the house.  
  
Pansy got up and paced the room's perimeter. Today was Christmas and she didn't want to rain on anyone's parade by showing up. Emma May would catch the Black Death if no one tended to her. And Pansy's father was away at a "meeting". Her mum was most likely drunk and/ or passed out in some odd room.  
  
Pansy climbed the stone staircase with shaky legs. She opened the door a creak and looked out. Daylight came pouring in. She went to the next room, where a crib was set up before a sunny window in which you could see the winter wonderland scene through.  
  
She went to the crib and summoned a bottle of milk. She picked up the tiny baby with the few golden hairs atop her crown and cradled her for a moment.  
  
"Shh..." Pansy cooed. "Everything might not be alright, but, Emmie I can promise you something... I can only promise you what I hope for... for myself... Emma May Parkinson, I promise you a field of flowers and... And candy clouds of lullaby." Pansy paraphrased that Muggle- Evanescence's- song.  
  
Emma May giggled. Pansy let a small smile grace her face and scabbed lips. "A field of paper flowers... and a sky of glass hearts."  
  
Emma suddenly hit the bottle in protest and squealed a cry. Pansy didn't have time to panic as she realised the door was open.  
  
"Damn it, Pansy! How many times do I have to teach you your lesson!" Pansy father shouted from the door. He threw her a punch and sent her spiraling across the rooom, with baby Emma floating in the air. He guided the baby back into its crib.  
  
"I am *trying* to teach-" he came over and kicked Pansy in the stomach , sending blood to come up into her mouth. "-your pitiful mum a lesson and-" -kick- "I keep on teaching you-" -kick in the back- "-you scummy slut the lesson! You make me sick, b*tch."  
  
He walked out in a frenzy of madness and anger, most likely in search of a drunken and high mum. In his madness, he forgot he had left Pansy in a room with accessible windows.  
  
Pansy coughed and gurgled as she scrambled to get up. She blew a kiss to Emma's crib and rammed the window open. With her last strength, she climbed out of the window and into the snow blanketed ground. She walked over to the forest, maybe Zeke wouldn't be there and she wouldn't ruin his Christmas.  
  
She had made it into the forest, but not very deep. She knelt down and took a few bloody breaths. She spit up and continued to his cabin. Seeing the metal kennel outside and something rustling in it, she walked in carefully. Pansy had a fear of dogs... And Sirius Black certainly didn't help. She went inside the cabin and sat down on the bed.  
  
She closed her eyes, before heading toward the lavatory to cough up more blood. No use getting everything dirty...  
  
She heard a creak as the door opened. "Zeke? I didn't know you were here." Pansy said as she turned around.  
  
"Oh!" She gasped. He looked tired out of his mind, and his face was scratched up. His clothes were dirty and tattered with rips. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing worse than what happened to you, Pansy." Zeke said. "I think we need to talk Pansy, you see... I am a.... I am a-"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: MWHAHAHA!!!!! I love doing this, don't I? Anyone can guess who he is. All you know is stays out ALL night ::ahem big clue:: and comes back looking like hell.  
  
Reviewer Reply:  
  
AND the longest review ever goes to: Ravyn Nyte- I hate to say this, but I find your last comment offensive, but I'll ignore it and pretend it didn't happen. Seeing as I wake up at 5 AM to do this, I feel I am doing a pretty good job. And with Hermione, I must say I still think of her as the Perfect One. It is a well engraved character that is hard to break down, but I like to keep that goody goody side to her. And I finally figured out OBIM, you'll see soon enough ::does a little dance::  
  
Dragon-soul- ::smiles and turns on radio:: Let's get together and feel alright- oh! Oh! One love, one life I said let's get together and feel all right! Hehe, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Dark_Dragon- AaaaH!! No fair, you got CoS? NO!!! I was walking right past the drugstore and they had CoS DVDs for $24.00. So, being the HP fan that I am, I begged and pleaded with my dad. And he, being the evil bad guy that I love, walked into the drugstore and bought Claritin! He bought alergy medication and I got nothing = ( And as for those stories, well I'd look them up in [Find], 'cause some of em are really old.  
  
O.B.I.M.- MWHAHAHAHA!!!! I have FINALLY figured it out!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! So, Orlando Bloom Is Mine, do tell me if I got it right. AND don't say I didn't, 'cause I'll go into denial. I will. Really. What else would I do? Orlando Bloom is hot, so it is a general reaction.  
  
J!- Erg. I hate that, but I must say it is strong critique. I have built this as best I could and I hope you gave it a chance.  
  
Cuttie-blossom- Thanks for reviewing and that Goth friend thing was just a filler of time.  
  
The Elfin Child- Thanks, I hope by the time I post this you'll be reading away!  
  
Girl-Named-Belle- Okay, I've been way busy, but I'll read your stories eventually. And, just in case anyone ::like Ravyn Nyte:: is reading this I'll say this: READ Girl-Named-Belle's STORIES!! READ THEM NOW!!! REVIEW THIS THEN READ THEM AND REVIEW THEM!!!!  
  
Sailor Heart- I haven't forgotten about her wings, I suppose I assume everyone thinks she does it late at night or early morning. I guess I have to work on that.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you all and please leave a review. Even one just saying:  
  
hey.  
  
I'd like it!  
  
~*~*~Forgotten Wallflower~*~*~ 


	21. Mystery and Suspense!

AN: Hey! Thanks for the reviews that keep me going... and now, the end to the terrible cliffy which anyone could have guessed 'what' Zeke was!  
  
Chapter 21: Mystery and Suspense!  
  
"Punk Rock Princess" by Something Corporate  
  
Maybe when the room is empty, maybe when the bottles full,  
  
maybe when the door gets broke down love can break in.  
  
Maybe when I'm done with thinking, maybe you can think me whole,  
  
maybe when I'm done with endings this can begin.  
  
If you could be my punk rock princess I could be your garage band king.  
  
You could tell me why you just don't fit in and how you're 'gonna be something.  
  
If I could be your first real heartache I would do it over again.  
  
If you could be my punk rock princess, I would be your heroine.  
  
Maybe when your hair gets darker, maybe when your eyes get wide,  
  
maybe when the walls are smaller there will be more space.  
  
Maybe when I'm not so tired, maybe you could step inside,  
  
maybe when I look for things that I can't replace.  
  
I never though you'd last, I never dreamed you would.  
  
You watch your life go past, you wonder if you should.  
  
(AN: Y'know, I picked this song because this is Pansy and her current and future relationship with Zeke.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Time.  
  
She heard a creak as the door opened. "Zeke? I didn't know you were here." Pansy said as she turned around.  
  
"Oh!" She gasped. He looked tired out of his mind, and his face was scratched up. His clothes were dirty and tattered with rips. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing worse than what happened to you, Pansy." Zeke said. "I think we need to talk Pansy, you see... I am a.... I am a-"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zeke tiredly sat down in front of a decrepit table. Cradling his head in one hand, he motioned for Pansy to do the same. Pansy cautiously sat across from him.  
  
"What's happening? You can tell me, Zeke. I can understand... I was just hoping for a good Christmas present to make things brighter." Pansy whispered the last part.  
  
"Pansy, look. This is hard for me to tell you. You see, I hate what your father does... And I love you... as a friend," He added nervously. "I don't know what to do, because I can't prevent myself from inflicting the same pain... Except I inflict it upon myself. You see, Pansy, I am a-a werewolf."  
  
He looked up, expecting the girl who was terrified of dogs to leap back in alarm. "What, is that all?" Pansy let out a small laugh. "I mean, that IS very serious. And if you expect me to go running home... You have got another thing coming."  
  
She stood up and walked around the rickety table. She bent over and hugged his shoulders from behind him. "And that love bit... I have a question."  
  
"Go right ahead." Zeke wearily leant over more.  
  
"How do you see me?" She leant over even more.  
  
"As a friend in whom I would like to get to know better." Zeke replied, blushing red.  
  
"How much more?" Pansy cooed.  
  
Zeke looked really nervous, he was not the confrontational boy. After a moments pause, he said, "This much." And turned around to kiss her lightly on the lips.  
  
Pansy smiled genuinely.  
  
"Wait, what did your pa do now?" Zeke looked her over.  
  
"A few well aimed and executed kicks," Pansy said lightly. Zeke's face clouded over and he stood and hugged her.  
  
"I don't want him doing that." Zeke said.  
  
"I know." Pansy whispered into his shoulder. "And I have to go to school soon."  
  
"And I will be... going to a community school for my species." Zeke replied. Pansy hugged him harder.  
  
"I'll miss you." Pansy said. And they kissed. It was sweet and innocent. Quite the very opposite of what Pansy usually ended up doing. She backed up and got out some rubbing alcohol. She cleaned her cuts and told Zeke she was going for a rest.  
  
"Take the bed, I'll just sleep on the cot in the corner." Zeke called from the kitchen area. He really looked worn out and tired from last night's full moon.  
  
"Nonsense!" Pansy shouted back.  
  
"Well then where will you sleep?" Zeke asked, get smart aleck-y.  
  
"Right next to you." Pansy called back defiantly, lying down. "Now get over here."  
  
Zeke came in, sporting a brilliant red blush. "Jeeze, it's not like we're doing anything." Pansy said, drifting off into an easy sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Days passed fast for our favourite lass. (AN: I love being able to do things like that.)  
  
Hermione was sitting outside of the scarlet steam engine, awaiting its departure back into school. "Why the long face?" Hermione asked as Millicent came into the almost empty corner Hermione was seated in.  
  
"Two things: Wyatt and school." Millicent mumbled crankily.  
  
"What?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Yeah, there was this kid named Wyatt, an-" Millicent began, but was interrupted.  
  
"No! Not the guy! Why would you be upset about school? It is like a second home! And without it we would become lazy, bored children!" Hermione said. Millicent rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, I went out with him but got grounded. And then, I escaped for one night and we had an amazing time! That isn't why I am upset, though. He came to me this morning to tell me he's moving to this place called New Jert-sea." Millicent sulked.  
  
"That is New Jersey. It is in U.S.A." Hermione corrected.  
  
"Really? Look, I don't care." Millicent said before sitting on her trunk, wallowing in self absorbed misery.  
  
Hermione shook her head in dismay and began to twiddle with her a ruby and gold ring on her finger.  
  
"Who gave you that?" Millicent asked.  
  
"Oh, Ginny. Ginny Weasley from Gryffindor fifth year. She and I are close friends and, well, I neglected that." Hermione explained. Millicent simply nodded. Moments later, Blaise came back from saying good bye to her mum and dad.  
  
"Ready the rest of the year full of trouble?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Oh, shucks I left my ambition back when I got drunk and nearly killed myself." Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
Blaise rolled her eyes and Millicent looked minimally interested, but decided to stay 'mad at the world'.  
  
The train whistle blew. Hermione got up and looked around. "Where's Pansy?" She started repeating the phrase frantically. "Where is she? Where's Pansy?"  
  
As if she had heard Hermione, Pansy came running through the platform. Clutching her things, she climbed onto the train, friends behind her.  
  
They all found a compartment. "Sorry to have kept you guys waiting." Pansy said breathlessly.  
  
"Oh, no problem at all." Hermione said, twisting at her ring again.  
  
"I was just saying good bye to Z... Zach." Pansy said brightly. Millicent snorted and Pansy kicked her foot.  
  
"So, all of you HAVE to tell me about your hol." Pansy said, smiling serenely.  
  
Blaise and Hermione began to retell their drunken times and their punk rock friends. Millicent told them all of a motorbike and a starry sky. It was Pansy's turn.  
  
"Well, I didn't do much. Helped with baby Emma May... And I met... Zach." Millicent was about to open her mouth when Pansy elbowed her and a small groan escaped Millicent's lips.  
  
"He and I are going out. Not my normal type though. Real shy and tentative. And sooo cute." Pansy declared smiling. The group waited for more. "That's all."  
  
"Really?" Blaise questioned, looking at her friend in suspicion.  
  
"Really really." Pansy replied, catching on to Blaise's spy games.  
  
"Hum." Blaise said.  
  
"Oh, don't you Hum me!" Pansy said.  
  
"What, as a woman I have the purgative to Hum whomever I wish to." Blaise said, nose held high in the air.  
  
"And what am I? A boy?" Pansy snapped back.  
  
"No, no you my friend are a shim." Blaise replied, shoulders squared.  
  
"No, the correct usage would be a goy." Pansy retorted, eyes narrowing.  
  
"No, shim."  
  
"Goy."  
  
"Shim."  
  
"Goy."  
  
"Shim."  
  
"Goy!"  
  
"SHI-"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Hermione shouted. "Goodness gracious, Mary and a handbag! Pansy is of the female sex as is all of the occupants of this compartment."  
  
"Not anymore." Draco came up from the hallway. "Get ready female organisms, 'cause the Male has arrived. That is THEE Male. Take it down, capitol M, lower case A-L-E."  
  
Pansy simply shut up and crossed her arms. Hermione 'hmph'ed and opened her book to the chapter on Mermaids: The Magical Creature of the Sea. Millicent giggled and Blaise was immediately on another case.  
  
"Sooo, Draco, how is your mum?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Fine, thank you." Draco looked a bit freaked out, why was this girl asking about his mum? Was it a planned murder? Should he be worried of gathering ANOTHER stalker? There had been one before. Nina Jill, a third year Hufflepuff. Damn scary, especially in the showers in the locker room after Quidditch.  
  
"Hum." Blaise said.  
  
"Oi vey, let's not start this all over again." Pansy muttered.  
  
"So, are your parents happily married? Good life and relationship?" Blaise said, standing awfully close to Draco (in his "Personal Bubble").  
  
"My family is MY business, and if I don't wish to give away information so be it." Draco said and stalked off haughtily. (AN: And hotly, if you know what I mean ; ) )  
  
The girls were left speechless, weren't THEY the ones who were supposed to be on heavy PMS warnings?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione fell backward onto the soft mattress. "Home." She whispered and curled up on the bed, cocooning herself in the silk and down sheets. "I missed you, Bernadette."  
  
"What?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Bernadette, I named my bed." Hermione explained. "Yours is named Yyvette, Milli's is named Sophia, and Pansy's is named Uma."  
  
"Uma?" Pansy said from the en suite lavatory.  
  
"Yes, it means Mother Goddess." Hermione explained further. "It's Hindi."  
  
"Oh?" Pansy said.  
  
"Yes. Sophia, Millicent's bed, is Greek for Wisdom. And Yvette is a French form of Yvonne which is a form of Anna and Eve which mean Gracious Life." Hermione explained.  
  
"And Bernie?" Millicent asked from arranging her new cosmetics in the vanity area.  
  
"Oh, I just liked it. But it also means brave as a bear in French." Hermione said.  
  
"You name your beds?" Pansy said, coming out of the lavatory.  
  
"Yes. And my rooms. This one is unnamed, though." Hermione replied.  
  
"Hermione Granger, you are one weird mouse." Pansy said, laughing.  
  
The whole room started laughing, Hermione chuckling from in between covers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"John Paul! I can't believe you didn't tell me!!" Narcissa whispered frantically, both hidden behind a patch of rose bushes.  
  
"Well, eet waz bad timeeng. You would 'ave tried somezing silly and inconsiderate. Somezing to speed up time that was not meant to be sped up." John Paul tried to defend his actions.  
  
"But.... The- The Death Eaters, they begin their new reign in July, starting with Hogwarts!" Narcissa said in a rush.  
  
"Zee? You will rush what dooz not need rushing!" John Paul said, peering up at the sky.  
  
"Wha-" Narcissa began, but was cut off.  
  
"Everyzing is right on time." He said as the wind picked up and blew grass and dirt everywhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Oooh, mystery and suspense! Okay, so we know everyone is going back to school and we know Narcissa is up to something funny with John Paul. You've got some clues, so go detective-ise!  
  
Reviewer Reply:  
  
lollylips3- Keep on reading!  
  
The Elfin Child- About the plot... Well, I don't want to give anything away. But all I can say is one word "Coincidence".  
  
Cuttie-blossom- Oooo, we've got a smart one here. Blue-strawberry52 guessed that immediately in the first chapter he was introduced. Thanks and leave anotha review!  
  
O.B.I.M.- Sorry for ruining the fun, but it IS what I do best = ) And I hope you realise that torture is only a small part of life... hehehe, I won't tell anyone.  
  
Dark_Dragon- Hey-lo. I'll look at Circuit City. I think CoS was better stylised. I mean, the character look was loads better. Mm-kay, thanks for the review.  
  
Angelofsmartness- Thanks so much for the review and I hope you received the e-mail!  
  
Mori- Sorry about the chapter ending. I ws feeling risk-que. And this thing with my sister... Well, she's like 19 and still living with us without renting or paying for her car. I mean I see that as enough of a b-day gift! And today, the 16th is my brother's birthday and I have nothing. Absolutely crap!! I'll make him a card at school and call it a day.  
  
Felicity- That's alright, I have enough adventures of my own with coffee or frapaccinos. So, I give you this chapter and I hope I have "served you well". Thanks!  
  
Chocolate_chip- My, my, that was a random review.... nothing to say to that, though. I mean, yeah. Well then. Thanks, I guess. Review soon!  
  
Sailor Heart- Thanks for the review. I hope I've done well with Hermione's wing situation. I mean.... I will do. I am going to explain her flying later on.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Thank you to all! I hope you review so I know whom you all are. Even if some are maniacs ::does a Zoolander stare at chocolate_chip::  
  
And thanks to my FRIEND Elmo. She had questions and corrections after she found out about this story. I didn't realise this story had to be purrfect...  
  
Thanks Again!!  
  
~Kalika Winter~ 


	22. Swish of a Cloak

AN: Hello. Mmm-kay, it was the Full Moon last night so I gasp pre-wrote the first page or so! So, sit back and read-lax. Hehe, now I all out of corny jokes!  
  
Chapter 22: Swish of a Cloak | |  
  
Meredith Brooks "I'm a Bitch"  
  
I hate the world today  
  
You're so good to me  
  
I know but I can't change  
  
tried to tell you but you look at  
  
me like maybe I'm an angel underneath  
  
innocent and sweet  
  
Yesterday I cried  
  
You must have been relieved to see the softer side  
  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
  
I don't envy you  
  
I'm a little bit of everything  
  
all rolled into one  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
  
I do not feel ashamed  
  
I'm your health, I'm your dream  
  
I'm nothing in betweenYou know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
So take me as I am  
  
This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man  
  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
  
And I'm going to extremes  
  
Tomorrow I will change  
  
And today won't mean a thing  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
  
I do not feel ashamed  
  
I'm your health, I'm your dream  
  
I'm nothing in between  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
Just when you think you've got me figured out  
  
the season's already changing  
  
I think it's cool you do what you do  
  
and don't try to save me  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
  
I do not feel ashamed  
  
I'm your health, I'm your dream  
  
I'm nothing in between  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
  
when you hurt, when you suffer  
  
I'm your angel undercover  
  
I've been numbed, I'm revived  
  
can't say I'm not alive  
  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way  
  
(AN: Ooo, powerful. 'I'm a goddess on my knees'. Wonder who that would be... ::smiles and points to a girl with golden hair and a b***** father:: ) ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was midnight and Hermione just could NOT sleep. It had been a long week, too. It was so tiring and filled with work that everyone was having no trouble closing their eyes and drifting away.  
  
Everyone except Hermione. It had been three weeks since Christmas. Some would smile and bring on the new year with open arms. Hermione had no problem with that, see, but the peculiar thing was that she hadn't taken off her pendant since then. She would place Ginny's ring at her bedside, take out her hair, but she had yet to take off the flashy necklace. Whenever she showered, it was the same thing: everything went but the pendant.  
  
She didn't intentionally wear it constantly, nor did she forget about it. It was simply a part of Hermione. She always wore it under her uniform shirt, though, for she was too modest to show off that kind of bling-bling and ice. (AN: I-yeese! Ayeece! Lol)  
  
Pansy had looked suddenly nervous this week. She kept looking around and running down the hall after every week. Her hair was neglected and she had recently developed bags under her eyes. Hermione was so concerned for Pansy, she could have substituted the whole school's worry. But Pansy kept her mouth shut, and eyes darting.  
  
Blaise and Millicent were both acting crazy and wild. Well, Hermione would try to rationalise, they are acting like the teens they are. Recently, the two had erected a chalk board onto the wall with the names of all the Sixth year boys. They had decided they were going to kiss at least every one of them. Fifteen were marked down for each Millicent and Blaise already. Hermione thought this part was ridiculous, but was nonetheless impressed.  
  
But now it was 12:16 AM and it was a New Moon. Hermione was a little aprehensive at first, but decided to go out to fly for a bit. Surprisingly enough, she had gone in leaves and petals and had yet to wear the fae clothes her father had given her.  
  
Hermione transformed and got into a flattering dress. It was magenta-purple with a light cream pink corset that helped her in... the bust area or region. The sleeves were ripped, but generally went down to her elbow. The bottom part was four inches above the knee. (AN: Uh-oh, she just got kicked out of my uniform Catholic school! ::acts like a sister with a ruler and yells "3 inches! Just 3!!"::)  
  
She flew out the window into complete darkness. Knowing that no one was awake and she could fly into a wall or tree branch and die was not very comforting. In truth, Hermione was ghastly afraid of the dark, no moon light or anything. It was the unknown, anything could happen and Hermione hated that. It was so unsettling.  
  
Hermione flew around the gardens and eventually headed back toward her dorms past 2 AM. But, as she was flying near the dungeons, she spotted something. SomeONE for that matter.  
  
Draco was atop the roof, looking at ease and almost familiar with the amazing height. Scared for him, Hermione flew up and hid behind a flagpole. He was simply standing, and for a moment he did nothing but gaze out at the dark spot where the moon should've been. He began to walk. He was going to walk right off the edge! Surely, he was. But he kept sauntering silkily, and right when he was about to go off the edge, he went down on all fours and began to crawl and scale the wall like a lizard. A languid lizard, too.  
  
He crawled skillfully to the ground. Hermione kept her eyes on him and he disappeared. She rubbed her eyes, Hermione couldn't believe it! She could have sworn he was right there and then he was gone in the bat of an eyelash!  
  
She blinked again and almost swore on her grandmother's grave that she saw the swish of a cloak by the gates. Hermione shook her head and went back inside the dorms for a troubled sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Blaise and Millicent were really getting fed up. It had been a week since the New Moon and nothing had changed. Sure, in that time they kissed sixteen boys each, but... Well, it wasn't about that. It was about the girl with huge bags under her eyes looking like a nervous wreck and the fae who was sitting at the window every night until past eleven.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" Blaise yelled at the top of her lungs in the busy common room. Everyone stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Thank you. Could I please see the Sixth year today after dinner? Thanks again." Blaise ran off to go and eat.  
It was right after dinner everyone who was supposed to had come to the meeting.  
  
"Agenda One: Are there any complaints on the boys dorms?" Millicent asked sweetly. They all shook their headd.  
  
"Agenda Two: The girl with huge bags under her eyes looking like a nervous wreck.." Everyone turned to Pansy.  
  
"Huh?" She said, eyes darting everywhere.  
  
"What is the matter with you?" Blaise said.  
  
"Nothing, it's nonsense. I am perfectly fine." Pansy said. The girls sighed with frustration, but the guys took that as: "Everyone I am perfectly fine."  
  
"Agenda Three: the fae that sits at the window every night until past eleven staring. C'mon, tell us what it is." Millicent urged.  
  
Hermione connected eyes with Draco before hanging her head and saying, "Nothing. I like to... Owl watch. Very interesting creatures."  
  
The whole group sighed.  
  
"Accomplished: Jack." Millicent finished. "I suggest whomever is having problems should take up guidance with a friend instead of a group."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pansy was extremely worried now. It had been, like, a month and two weeks now. She looked around the Great Hall. Who could she go to? Madam Pomfrey would send her home as would any other teacher... Except Snape!  
  
Pansy locked eyes with the professor and nodded once, the signal that she needed to talk.  
  
After breakfast, she walked up to Professor Snape and looked at her shoes. "What is it Ms. Parkinson?"  
  
A tear fell down her cheek, "I'm late."  
  
"Nonsense! You still have time to get to Herbology." Snape said.  
  
"No, not like that!" Pansy sobbed. "I...I'm late as in my period."  
  
Snape could not have looked more shocked nor could he get any whiter. "An- and I know Madam Pomfrey would send me home... But, I can't go home! It'll be...it'll be beaten out of me!"  
  
Pansy sobbed and hugged the frozen professor. Professor took a moment to process it all before pulling her down the corridor in the direction to his office.  
  
"Now, I read this somewhere.... that it may just be a fluke. So, let's make the potion, shall we?" Snape looked as if he were about to fall over dead, but carefully took out some base potions. He took a drop of a lion cub and dropped it into the vile. The potion went from pink, to blue, to yellow, to orange and then settled on green.  
  
"Do you want to know the sex... I mean, *if*." Snape said nervously.  
  
"Yes, but I think I know what it is without... It'll be a girl." Pansy mumbled hopelessly.  
  
Snape walked over and patted her on the back, giving her the potion. He did this all with about as much grace, kindness, and gentleness as an angry elephant.  
  
"Now, an aura will surround you. It will tell you all you need to know." Snape said. They waited for a moment while the potion registered. A light grew around Pansy, small and uncoloured at first, then blossoming to surround her and take on a soft yellow one would see at sunrise.  
  
"Oh, my..." Snape said.  
  
"What? Tell me the results." Pansy said.  
  
"You are a five weeks pregnant, Ms. Parkinson. And it's an....it!" Snape said astonished. "I mean, a creature! Sex could not be determined. But it is a creature!"  
  
"Professor Snape... But, that is impossible. My boyfriend kind of is a werewolf, but... We haven't... we haven't you-know-what." Pansy said. Snape looked grossed out for a moment, but then a light registered in his brain.  
  
"Ms. Parkinson, you are excused from classes. I must go speak with an associate of mine, Monsieur Bouvier." Snape said, throwing some floo into the fireplace.  
  
Pansy stood there long enough to see a man appear with slicked back hair before she left for her room.  
  
What was happening? She hadn't done anything for nearly three months and THEN she's pregnant? And he said five. That would leave her with Zeke, but... It was impossible! Zeke had barely kissed her, let alone 'fertilized Pansy's garden'! She sighed, and headed back to the common room.  
  
She got to thinking, and it was like Jesus Christ or something.... maybe she was the mother of the devil! The anti-Christ! Maybe she was starting the apocalypse and everyone was going to die! She sat down and cried on the leather couch.  
  
Gathering her wits, she got up and headed for her room to learn how to knit.  
  
If she were going to have a baby then her child would not have to suffer going cold without clothes.  
  
She cried as she tried to learn how to sew and knit. Then, in rage, she chucked the little yarns and needles and strings and hooks. And they broke the window at the top of the wall...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Hmm.... I think this is the beginning of blue-strawberry52's and my Lac Nest Monster conflict. But of course, it is just the tip of the ice burg! Killer whale was the beatings, but yeah.....  
  
Reviewer reply:  
  
The Elfin Child- Yes, you should be. There are coincidences EVERYWHERE in this fiction. You just have to pick it up. Thanks for the review!  
  
Blackstardust- Thanks a bunch!! Review again!  
  
Girl-named-Belle- Thanks for being so loyal and steadfast. Hope you update eventually = ). As for last chapter: It came in between Ch. 21's and I had already posted or some complicated thing. Sorry!  
  
Dragon-soul- Bet you didn't catch that one! I have this ingenious mind that goes on and on and on with ideas. And I am so modest too. lol, thanks for the review!  
  
Blue-strawberry52- John Paul is just a mysterious guy, and hopefully this chapter fed your curiosity. And for your 'random question' I really really REALLY want to say one word, but if I did it would ruin EVERYTHING about the whole story. So I have to keep mi mouth shut. Hope you had a good time in Scotland!  
  
Chocolate_chip- Alaska, eh? I heard that's somewhere near Thailand. j/k, hope this could get you out of the nutter house!  
  
Sondra- Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
O.B.I.M.- All I have to write is: = -3 ) MWHAHAHA! I will rule the world just by ruining things!  
  
Sweetevangeline- thanks for the review!  
  
Mori- The thing was that I forgot about it all. He didn't care thankfully. And Zeke is quite a character... Thanks!  
  
Felicity- Okay... This'll post Friday. I say this 'cause it is 7:13 AM and I really need to go and I know I won't get any time on this compooper today.  
  
Sailor Heart- Erm... Sorry about that, I can get confuzzling. Thanks for the review!  
  
Mindy Macule-Thank you soo much, what you wrote really lifted my spirits and made my day!  
  
~*~*~  
Okay, I have to go and makeup with my friend. Thanks for reading, buh-bai!  
----Western Belle---- 


	23. Apocalypse! First Phase

AN: Hey there old pals. I have to say that the Pansy thing is getting to be detailed. And I love last chapter! I thought it was fine, but *some* of you ::stares pointedly at Felicity:: did not like it. ::growls and hisses::  
  
Disclaimer: By now, 50,000+ words, I would at least think you guys would know that this was a FICTION written by FANS. Geesh!  
  
Chapter 23: Apocalypse! First Phase  
  
"Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride  
  
She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel  
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
  
A statue stands in a shaded place  
  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
  
A name is written on a polished rock  
  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
  
A statue stands in a shaded place  
  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
  
A name is written on a polished rock  
  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Millicent came into the dorm room before anyone else. She appeared to be hiding something, as she looked around nervously. Pansy was hidden behind the drapes of her bed, she opened her mouth to speak, but noticed the private demeanor Millicent carried herself with. Instead, Pansy sunk into the mattress and looked at the girl.  
  
Millicent creeped over to the board in which was covered by names. She picked up her blue chalk and looked around suspiciously. Pansy held her breath as Millicent's brown orbs scanned her area of hiding. Millicent just sighed and marked down a few Hufflepuff boys, then she really got nervous. She took audible, raspy breaths and made a tiny circle of a dot mark by Ron Weasley.  
  
"MILLICENT!" Pansy shout-gasped.  
  
"Merlin! Pansy... Uh, yo-you startled me! I almost wet my knickers!" Millicent whirled around to see Pansy pulling her curtains open. "Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"What are you doing with Ronald Weasley?" Pansy asked in a snooty rich girl voice, chin held high with stubbornness.  
  
"I asked you first." Millicent said, wringing her hands like they were full of blood evidence that she was trying to shed.  
  
"My story is a bit more detailed... And I want to tell you tonight when no one will be around." Pansy said, spirits slowly drifting.  
  
"Fine... I have a-a thing for him. He is so cute with his little temper and how he blushes after I kiss his cute little lips...." Millicent trailed off, dreamy look upon her face. She obviously was in Never Never Land. (Meanwhile, Pansy looked highly disgusted.)  
  
"You actually like him more than a fling?" Pansy asked, sensing an unexplored deepness.  
  
"Well, I only just secretly hooked up with him..." Millicent walked over and sat on the edge of Pansy's bed. "Promise not to tell?"  
  
Pansy pretended to sew her lips together, pretended of course.  
  
"Well, I-" Millicent leant over and whispered something into Pansy's ear. Pansy's eyes bulged like a deformed goldfish.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" She shrieked at Millicent who visually shrank.  
  
"You are so selfish, Pansy Penelope Parkinson! I thought you would at least be happy for me! But nooo! Just because you and Zeke will NEVER EVER see each other again you can't just be happy for me!" Millicent screamed in rage. She stood up and walked to the end of the room.  
  
Noticing how quiet Pansy had gotten, Millicent whirled around. She narrowed her eyes. "Pans? ...Where's your come back?"  
  
Pansy just curled up and cried. "Oh, God! I didn't mean anything by it, I swear." Millicent ran back over to the shriveled girl.  
  
"I-it's just..." Pansy fell back down in sobs. "I d-d-d-don't need this right n-now!"  
  
"What's the matter, Pansy?" Millicent took the girl's arm and patted it gently. Her eyes widened as the fabric rustled and revealed a bruised arm. "Zeke, he-he isn't hurting you?! Is he?"  
  
"No." Pansy grabbed her sleeve and pulled it back down. "That's daddy." She bawled some more. Millicent gasped as she registered what her friend just disclosed to her.  
  
"Oh Pansy! Is that what is so upsetting? I didn't mean anything like this, I promise!" Millicent said in a rushed breath.  
  
"M-m-milli...." Pansy cried out, giving into her hyperventilating sniffles.  
  
"Pans." Millicent looked flustered. She had no clue what to do. Pansy had just exploded with emotions, leaving her unarmed and clueless.  
  
"Y-you know Zeke?" Millicent nodded. Pansy covered her face with her hands. "W-we haven't you-know, right?"  
  
"Of course, you told me you didn't want to ruin anything." Millicent said, really wanting to figure out the reason behind this breakdown. Had he broken up with her because she wouldn't do it?  
  
"Well.... Now I'm having a baby!!" Pansy shouted, wailing even more. "I stay clean for two, almost three months and THEN I get pregnant!"  
  
Millicent froze. A million questions coursed threw her mind like the blood rushing in her veins. "Pansy... You should be... happy! A lot of women aren't able to bring life into this world. And... Aren't you curious? Is it a boy? How long has he been carried so far?"  
  
"It's been five weeks. And there's another thing." Pansy said, hiccuping like a little girl after a tantrum. "Zeke's a werewolf. Meaning the baby is classified as an 'it'. But," Pansy smiled a bit, "I can tell it's a girl."  
  
Millicent hugged her friend. "I have no clue how you got pregnant, or any of the things that go along with it, but I do know one thing: Pansy, we'll all help you through this. It's going to be okay."  
  
Pansy let out a small smiled and hugged back, opting to 'cross her fingers and hope for the best'.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Severus was severely angered. Monsieur Bouvier had obliterated his trust. He had set everything up, correct? Then, he-he! Oh! He sets up an impregnating charm on a delicate girl. A girl who has suffered enough emotional damage to kill the Loch Ness Monster! What exactly was Monsieur Bouvier thinking?  
  
"Sevvy, take it easy. Burn some incense. Take a chill pill." (AN: I use that line a lot.) Bouvier said with his accented voice. Severus turned around in his chair and stared down the man with venom.  
  
"You are actually telling ME to calm down! Pansy Parkinson has had plenty of emotional trauma and this-this THING is not helping. Believe me, it is not helping." Severus's voice was cold and harsh.  
  
"Look, a long time ago, the stars moved to protect this earth. And it wasn't the Potter boy and that Voldemort who were alined to save it." Bouvier sighed and looked up hopefully. "I am simply here to save it, to save you all. Whether it be nurturing the forgotten, or simply to nudge the Chosen into the path of salvation."  
  
"I see your point." Severus sighed heavily. "Can't you just fill me in more?"  
  
"I'll say one last thing: 'It'll be cool to have the girl turn... since its usually seen that man turns good."" Bouvier had taken on a girl's voice. "'Or maybe even have them both turn towards something else....that they are both sooo powerful that they make there own damn clan.'"  
  
"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" Severus shouted in frustration.  
  
"'...that they are both sooo powerful that they make there own damn clan.'" Monsieur Bouvier repeated in the girl's voice, eyes dancing merrily. His face disappeared with a 'pop'.  
  
"Make their own damn clan..... By George, I've got it!" the professor shouted in victory.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was ever so pale. Hermione was caught off guard when Professor Vector asked her a question. She had been too busy having very naughty daydreams about a man sitting in front of her. Yes a 'man'. Funny how a little dream can alter how you think of a fellow of your species.  
  
"... Miss Granger? Hello? Miss Granger?" Professor Vector kept saying her name. Eventually the whole class turned from their seats to look at her, breaking the reverie.  
  
"What?" Hermione replied.  
  
"I was just asking you if you could remind us again our purpose in Arithmancy." Vector asked, black hair falling elegantly down her back.  
  
"Well, Arithmancy *is* Divination by means of numbers. The purpose is to predict what will happen with reliable sources, numbers, quotients, expressions, equations, and so forth." Hermione said, deeply blushing from her rather weird daydream.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Granger." Professor Vector smiled warmly at her prize student. Hermione blushed even more as she realised the compliment of the professor's affection.  
  
"Good, now," Professor Vector went on, "you see that we can't simply look at stars, because they are not of mathematical material. Therefor we translate the stars into celestial movements and measure them... like so..... fifty-three kilometers.... and twenty.... Jupiter..... Add....... then subtract....... and then..... Then Star tracks........ when they align...... planets.... Will Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy show us how?"  
  
Hermione smirked as did Draco. He stood and she followed.  
  
"You first, luv." Draco smiled.  
  
"Of course, honey." Hermione replied. She walked up the aisle and wrapped her arms around his neck, Professor Vector explaining to the class. Draco waited a moment, then proceeded to snake his arms around her waist.  
  
"And then, measuring height and width of space between the two..." Professor Vector said to the class. "They join as celestial beings higher than this earth."  
  
The two Slytherins began kissing passionately.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"I love you." They said at the same time, touching lips briefly.  
  
"And we will begin to do workshops now on the subject." The two barely heard the professor as their lips brushed lightly for the last, short moment.  
Hermione looked up. She blushed brilliant red as she realised that she had been daydreaming again. Really now, Hermione scolded herself, she should be paying more attention.  
  
Looking at the object her dreams craved, she notice him snap into attention. The back of his neck went a tinge of pink. Hermione blinked a few times. Was it possible that this godly creature had had the same reveries as she did? That this "celestial being" was actually thinking of gasp her?  
  
Hermione broke out in a cold sweat. No way in bloody hell!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Hmm.... did that satisfy the "gutter" percentage of my readers? Come now, it was the best I could do!  
  
Hello there! Eliel Radragon here, and I just wanted to let ya'll know, that if this chapter is even the tiniest bit better, it's because I beta'd it. Because I just happened to be over. At half five in the morning!  
  
Reviewer Reply:  
  
The Elfin Child- Thanks for the review! All will be explained with time. ; D  
  
O.B.I.M.- Hmm... I think it was sort of fun, y'know, reveling in the victory. Orlando... Mmm-mmm good!  
  
Felicity- Erm, okay. I can't really thank you. Oh, but one thing, if you feel last chapter sucked, can't you please tell me what you didn't like about it? I like *criticism* that is constructive, not just the informative: it stunk.  
  
Girl-Named-Belle- I'm sooo sorry! I took a while, didn't I? I tried! Easter was just sooo tempting! I got Harry Potter and Chamber of Secrets DVD! And my books just came out! Yay! (Eliel got them first ::glares indignantly:: ) Thanks though, and I'll try to get to one of your stories soon!  
  
blue-strawberry52- Hey, I can't really tell you a lot. Seeing as Eliel is asking me to consider reconsidering what's going to happen in the future of the story, I don't really know myself. I have a general idea, a few possibilities (highly confidential, of course).  
  
cuttie blossom- I haven't nessecarily taken a liking to any one character, I really try to bring different perspectives into the story. I like to shed new light onto neglected characters (or at least characters who haven't been talked about a lot). Thanks!  
  
Dark_Dragon- I GOT CHAMBER OF SECRETS!!!! ::jumps up and down clapping while Eliel looks on in fear:: (Eliel says she got it too! YES! ::Eliel joins in the frolicking:: ). Hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Pandora- I haven't 'seen' you in forever! I'm glad I. surprise you? Hope to see you in this chapter's reviews! Thanks!  
  
Mindy Macule- Sorry for not updating. Life decided to come back and bite me in the arse. Thanks for the review!  
  
Ravyn Nyte- Sorry about your connection; mine was a little off too. Can't exactly tell you that, about Draco I mean. Oh yes, and 'ceiling' is spelled c-e-i-l-i-n-g. Close, though. The plot is coming up soon, though.  
  
THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~Ice Queen~*~*~ 


	24. Mmmmmm Good! Draco Style

AN: Well, then. I guess there ain't no thang to say right now. Await I shall for my RReply. Read on my little muses in waiting, read on. ::cackles:: ::suddenly realises how absurd she sounds and sniffs the air for toxic poisons::  
  
Chapter 24: Mmm-mmm good! Draco Style.  
  
(Lil AN: I added that Draco part 'cause some people might mix it up with Orlando Bloom or a fine Monsieur Johnny Depp or some other hottie ::coughs:: Sean Biggerstaff and Tom Felton ::coughs again:: )  
  
"Moondance" by Michael Bublé  
  
Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance  
  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush  
  
Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love  
  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love  
  
Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
  
I can't wait 'til the morning has come  
  
And I know that the time is just right  
  
And straight into my arms you will run  
  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
  
To make sure that you're never alone  
  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
  
There and then I will make you my own  
  
Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide  
  
Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
  
I can't wait 'til the morning has come  
  
And I know that the time is just right  
  
And straight into my arms you will run  
  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
  
To make sure that you're never alone  
  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
  
There and then I will make you my own  
  
Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide  
  
My love, my love  
  
I just want one more moondance with you  
  
Yes I do  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (AN: My FAVOURITE song!)  
  
Draco seemed to be out of it lately. He drifted off to dangerous daydreams that he couldn't help but play along with. Until he snapped back to reality, then he remembered chivalry and honor... and not having a tent hitched in your cloak. Of course he didn't want anyone to know about his daytime paradise in his dreams with Her.  
  
She was the reason, of course. SHE was weaving a web in his mind. A mind that shouldn't be tampered with. Especially by the Dark Lord's daughter. He could get into a mess if that happened. Besides, he had other things to do. No reason to screw himself over anymore.  
  
Truth was, this kid had a secret. One not to be mentioned. A secret so deep and dark, people would flee away from him if they found out. He would be an outcast, a parasite. But no one would find out. No one. He'd make sure of that when and if the time came.  
  
He looked around to see if anyone had noticed his drifting in the dank dungeons. Everyone was paying rapt attention to Snape. Bloody fools. It was obvious that Snape wasn't going to test them. Draco was an observer, and he just happened to know when Snape was doing reviews for tests and exams.  
  
Today Snape looked at the class with glossed over eyes, lazily sweeping over each head stopping at no person in particular. He droned on and on, seemingly on a different planet. If he were testing, he would dart his beady eyes around the room, as if judging a student by the scratching of quill on parchment. Of course, his drone never changed or became anything more than a monotonous bore. People needed to read up on the Language of the Body.  
  
Daft idiots. Draco yawned loudly and began to tap his foot impatiently. What was he thinking about again? Oh, yes. Miserable life and lusting after the Perfect girl. Not only was the raven haired fae the Dark Lord's love child, but she was, like, the most chaste girl in school. Go ahead, Draco thought, fall for the one you can never have.  
  
Draco yawned again. The night had taken its toll on him. His eyes carried huge bags under them and he could have fallen down with sleep, had Snape not looked at him right at that moment. But this time it was a different lazy glance, it held something foreign. Something that Snape had never shown through hidden masks on his face. Was it... pity? Sympathy? Draco looked around as everyone got out their books and started to do something.  
  
"Crabbe? What are we doing?" He whispered. Crabbe, or Vince really, gave him a vacuous look. "For the love of-"  
  
"Mister Malfoy!" Snape said in a restrained voice. "Please, may I see you?"  
  
Taking this order, Draco stood up. He walked over to the professor's desk and through gritted teeth said, "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"You need to get some sleep." Snape said with his oh so greasy voice.  
  
"Sir I am perfectly fine. I have no problem completing my work." Draco said, fists clenched. Why was this slimy git getting into his business, his turf?  
  
"Really then? Tell me what I just lectured about." Snape waited in vain for an answer for a few seconds. "I know what I speak of, Mr. Malfoy. Now, I am sending you to Madam Pomfrey. A good sleeping potion should keep you from your ailments. Skip classes and make up work later in the week."  
  
Draco let out a very audible sigh. Snape handed him a letter with his neat, rigid scroll on it. "Good day, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco left the classroom in a huff, looking back as he reached the door. There she was, staring through him with glazed over eyes and a dreamy expression. He always saw her like that lately. Dazed out or blushing with cheeks like a porcelain doll, so boldly scarlet it was almost as if painted on.  
  
He slammed the door unintentionally. Damn that professor. Now that nosy Pomfrey broad will ask him all sorts of questions. Why was he here? Did he have any illness? Leukemia? Cancer? AIDs? STDs? Food poisoning? Social problems? Polor disorders? Mental instabilities? ADD? Insomnia?  
  
He entered the room and sighed. There she was, already bustling over with that penguin wobble.  
  
"Mister Malfoy........" And on came the endless, incessant questions. You'd think he'd be giving blood by what she asked him. Blood? Blood...  
  
"Here you are Mr. Malfoy. Now, this isn't a Dreamless Sleep potion, as you have no dreams, but it should speed the process of REM and keep it there longer. Down the hatchet!" She gave him a sloppy maroon potion.  
  
And off to Never Never Land I go, Draco thought as he took on the goblet. He sat on the bed and drifted off to sleep. Finding slight amusement in what he might actually dream of...  
  
~&~&~&~  
  
Draco was in front of a large building, columns looking beautiful. Everything was in black and white. Suddenly, a loud boom resonated from the building, tossing people out through the windows.  
  
Voldemort, newly formed, cackled maniacally. A fae came flying from the other side of the street, so tiny but making a lot of commotion. She stopped in front of Voldemort and they argued.  
  
Draco watched from afar. He suddenly felt teeth in his mouth growing and coming in. He gasped and looked around, scared. Seeing in black and white, he ran toward the nearest field. It happened to be a meadow with daisies and a little dog running around, looking for its owner.  
  
Draco sat under a tree, breathing heavily. Darkness came across the sky. Draco backed into the tree, eventually bringing his knees to his chest. He tried to escape the night, but it came. He looked up above him, squirrels peered back at him curiously. An owl hooted in the distance.  
  
Draco screamed.  
  
~&~&~&~ (AN: That there was a dream, in case you thought poor Draco was being any more hurt and beaten.)  
  
Millicent practically skipped down the Arithmancy corridor. She had a childish grin plastered on her face and her eyes sparkled merrily.  
  
In her new and form fitting uniform, she opened the door to the broom closet at the end of the hall.  
  
"Who's that?" A voice of Ronald Weasley asked.  
  
"Ronny-kins!" Millicent squealed as she pushed him against the wall, shutting the door and leaving them in darkness.  
  
"Merlin! You gave me a fright." Ron replied. "Do you see a light switch anywhere? It's kind of dark."  
  
"I like the dark." Millicent replied with a small giggle. She leaned over and kissed his ear lobe.  
  
"Dark is good." Ron's voice came out in a hoarse squeak. Millicent giggled as she moved so he cornered her (in a corner).  
  
Ron kissed Millicent's nose. "Dark is okay." He said.  
  
Millicent kissed Ron's closed, freckled eyelids. "Dark is great." Millicent whispered in her savvy and old fashioned voice.  
  
Ron made way and kissed her full on the lips. After they parted (a good three minutes later), Ron whispered back, "Dark is the best."  
  
Millicent giggled and they proceeded to 'make out'.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Snape sneered into the blazing fire, or more specifically, the head inside of it. "And you actually expect me to tell you what is happening around this school?"  
  
"Oui." The voice belonged to Monsieur Bovier. His head barely even bobbed as he spoke.  
  
"The business around this school is completely in my confidentiality!" Snape retorted to the complacent face in the licking flames.  
  
"So Draco is experiencing problems sleeping? And Millicent Bulstrode is disappearing in broom closets and reappearing rustled up? And Pansy Parkinson happens to be pregnant with the non-love child of her werewolf boyfriend? And Blaise Zambini is being completely uncharacteristically uncontroversial?" Monsieur Bouvier smirked.  
  
"I will not say yes nor will I say no." Snape said after nodding his head in consent to Monsieur Bouvier's convictions.  
  
"So Sevvy, who's the lucky gal? I heard the new DADA professor was lookin' for a sly cat." He confided.  
  
"Professor Delacour is nearly half my age!" Snape exclaimed.  
  
"Come on Sexy Sevvy! Thirty-six to Twenty-ish isn't that bad." Bouvier snickered.  
  
"For Merlin's sake! Fine, I will tell you that I am seeing Madam Rosmerta. That lady who runs the pub in Hogsmeade. Y'know, she was telling me the funniest thing the other day..." Snape chuckled, an eerie sight indeed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sevvy, I have to go. Tonight is the night. I have to be crisp and ready for my date." Bouvier smirked again as his head disappeared into the flurry of flames.  
  
"Damn sly cat crap. Stupid kid who doesn't know a thing as to how you can get caught doing things like that....." Snape muttered, before turning to butcher a fifth year's essay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Ahh, love is in the air.... ::does scary dance and kisses a pink envelope before giving it to the postman:: And I suspect Milli and Pansy aren't the only ones intoxicated by the Love Bug. Well, I hope that helped. I hope. Was that any good? I have no clue. Hmm, well review and tell me. I have one last day of free riding. The twenty-seventh and then the wrath of my Hermione type studying comes.  
  
Reviewer Reply:  
  
Girl-Named-Belle- Poor you! I got away for this one precious week of vacation holidays. ::sighs and gazes fretfully at the calender:: Well, if I want to be a lawyer or a Psycho-cologist I have to at least graduate eighth grade and grade school. ::eyes well up:: Thanks for the review! ::hides face and wails::  
  
cuttie-blossom- Erm.... So I guess I have to say thanks. That's all though, 'cause I have to go and do more replies. But thanks oh so much!!  
  
O.B.I.M.- Ooo! Borris! I am literally shaking in my knickers. ::snickers:: And I am going to see Pirates of the Caribbean over and over and over and over... ::cackles:: Aaa, when one is obsessed, you cannot help but stare at the object of obsession over and over... Well, thanks for the review (and threats)! I get dibs on Tom Felton and Sean Biggerstaff and ::goes off to list over three hundred male stars::  
  
mori- Finally, after hours of searching, I got to see the video for "Concrete Angel". It was soooo sad!! I almost cried. Great song, though. Thanks for the review!!  
  
b0ing- Thanks for the review!  
  
Pandora- Awww! Thanks for the review, At Least Number Two Fan. I am glad you like it. I have such a complicated plan that I may need to make a sequel. May is the keyword. Thanks!  
  
Ravyn Nyte- Oh no! I can't believe someone took your name. It was a totally cool name too!! Well, that little dialogue with Snape was a little tongue and cheek humour. As for your suggestion/request I can't exactly do that. Not yet.. ::cackles::  
  
The Elfin Child- Hey! How can I get people together?! I am TRYING to get through a process here! Thanks for the review, though.  
  
Sailor Heart- Thanks soo much for the review! I am getting to a huge Apocalypse thing coming up. Thanks!!!  
  
Mindy Macule- Do I leave you speechless? ::does a suave and debanair voice:: I do that sometimes.... ::winks:: Thanks for the review!!  
  
THANKS TO ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS!!!!!!!  
  
~~*~~B*tch~~*~~ (Quiz on bad words at quizilla . com) 


	25. Sequanas, Lonliness, and the REAL Monsie...

AN: Okey-dokey. Let us read, shall we? We shall. ::covers mouth with white gloved hand and giggles in a Southern accent::  
  
Disclaimer: NO! QUEEN JKR OWNS THE WORLD!!!  
  
Chapter 25: Sequanas, Lonliness, And the REAL Monsieur Bouvier  
  
"Wake Me Up Before You Go Go" By: WHAM!  
  
Jitterbug  
  
Jitterbug  
  
Jitterbug  
  
Jitterbug  
  
You put the boom-boom into my heart  
  
You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts  
  
Jitterbug into my brain  
  
Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same  
  
But something's bugging you  
  
Something ain't right  
  
My best friend told me what you did last night  
  
Left me sleepin' in my bed  
  
I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead.  
  
Wake me up before you go-go  
  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
  
Wake me up before you go-go  
  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
  
Wake me up before you go-go  
  
'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo  
  
Wake me up before you go-go  
  
Take me dancing tonight  
  
I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah)  
  
You take the grey skies out of my way  
  
You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day  
  
Turned a bright spark into a flame  
  
My beats per minute never been the same  
  
'Cause you're my lady, I'm your fool  
  
It makes me crazy when you act so cruel  
  
Come on, baby, let's not fight  
  
We'll go dancing, everything will be all right  
  
Wake me up before you go-go  
  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
  
Wake me up before you go-go  
  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
  
Wake me up before you go-go  
  
'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo  
  
Wake me up before you go-go  
  
Take me dancing tonight  
  
I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah, baby)  
  
(Jitterbug)  
  
(Jitterbug)  
  
Cuddle up, baby, move in tight  
  
We'll go dancing tomorrow night  
  
It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed  
  
They can dance, we'll stay home instead  
  
(Jitterbug)  
  
Wake me up before you go-go  
  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
  
Wake me up before you go-go  
  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
  
Wake me up before you go-go  
  
'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo  
  
Wake me up before you go-go  
  
Take me dancing tonight  
  
Wake me up before you go-go, don't you dare to leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
  
Take me dancing  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Narcissa Malfoy looked out the cold window. Lucius should have been asleep by now, but his bed room light was still glowing. He had been staying up later, nowadays. With all this stuff about the rising of the Dark Lord, Voldemort's inner circle had been working overtime to make sure things went smoothly.  
  
Why are you so daft?, Narcissa thought, No matter what, there will always be someone to object to your powers...  
  
Narcissa decided it was time to play the role of Caring Wife. She creaked down many staircases and corridors.  
  
"Lucius? Are you still up?" Narcissa whispered as she came upon his door which was left ajar.  
  
"Yes, 'Cissy." Lucius's stiff voice reverberated on the walls.  
  
"Darling, you are being dreadfully overworked. I shan't stand for this, not under my roof. Get to bed, Lucy." Narcissa whispered, coming up behind him in his desk chair. She placed her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"I told you not to call me that." Lucius said, despite a rare, sloppy grin.  
  
"Come now, honey, get to bed. I just can't stand it when you are up half the night. It leaves me disconcerted and unsettled." Narcissa whispered, pressing on. She would take advantage of this opportunity. After all, it wasn't everyday that Lucius was even approachable.  
  
"I guess you are right. I have been a little tense this week." Lucius said, getting up and adjusting his long nightshirt. He yawned and stretched. "Good night, Giggles."  
  
"Good night, Nibbler." Narcissa said, inwardly wincing at their pet names.  
  
She closed his door and sat down on the carpeted floor outside it. Today was Tuesday and she did not feel like being caught. Soon the snores came, loud and consistent. Narcissa pulled up her blue night robe to enable her feet better. She quickly padded down the halls, her robe dragging behind her.  
  
She was rushing as she opened the door, quietly. She peeked back in the direction of Lucius's chamber, all lights were out. She pulled up her hood and began to make her quick and silent way to the forest. The small brook greeted her as she broke into a run into the depths of endless trees.  
  
She reached a newly designated spot, a small patch of treeless grass where you could look up and see a small part of the velvety purple midnight sky. Narcissa sat down and took off her robe, leaving on a long-sleeved Quidditch jersey that said, "Grrr! N. MALFOY".  
  
John Paul abruptly appeared over her. She gasped and let out a small yelp. He snickered.  
  
"JOHN PAUL BOUVIER!! I ought to kill you for what you just did!" Narcissa screamed. (AN: I just revealed who Monsieur Bouvier is, [if ya haven't guessed yet])  
  
"Can I 'elp it if you are zooo scaired?" John Paul said, trying to look innocent.  
  
Narcissa smiled warmly and offered him a seat on the grass. "Ooo, eesn't thiiz a roman-c-tic spot. I wonder who choose it." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, right now you had better like this romantic spot."  
  
"Why, Rosy Cheeks?" He asked.  
  
"Because unless you like and pick the romantic spots, you ain't getting any!" Narcissa giggled at her slang. John Paul leant over and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Oh, but I think I can get some." He whispered, and fell to the ground, lying down. While he did this, he brought Narcissa with him. They kissed some more. And then things became intimate. The shedding of clothing was inevitable on this cool, rare night in early February. Narcissa felt shameless as she looked at John Paul, and she felt shameless about her withering old self.  
  
Narcissa also felt shameless about what they did shortly after they shed clothing. She pressed into him and he whispered the most lovable things into her ear.  
  
Afterwards, when they were simply lying and facing the sky, John Paul whispered more to the night than to anyone particular, "What a Garden of Eden we hay-ve, the lost souls yearning to crave, but what am I called for? To nurture the forgotten, and to help the right to soar. A long time ago the stars alined, and forever love has been intertwined."  
  
They lay in silence for a moment. "That was beautiful." Narcissa whispered.  
  
"That is my reason." John Paul kissed her neck, even though Narcissa wasn't sure he had meant what the statement was intended for: the reason for the poem, or reason for his existence.  
  
"You really are something, y'know that? You really are." Narcissa replied as a bird flew overhead.  
  
It began to rain, more like a light sprinkle. They stayed there, wearing only knickers, welcoming the water from the sky. It was something about the rain that meant magic and something celestial and forbidden.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Blaise looked on in her Cauldra-Spy 2006. That Mrs. Malfoy was going to be in big trouble if Mr. Malfoy ever found out about her little escapades with the devilishly handsome man.  
  
She sat back and wondered why love was never granted for her. Hermione was obviously watching someone, what with late night gazing and the zoning out in class. Pansy was actually pregnant! That Zach guy must be embarrassed for not being a "gentleman". And Millicent, Blaise tried to block what she had found when looking for dirt on her friend. She had been spying, more like stalking. Millicent walked into a storage room full of boxes. Blaise followed. Millicent giggled. Blaise craned her neck to see over a particularly large box and there Millicent was, going to First Base with Ron Weasley of Gryfiindor.  
  
Blaise was scarred. She took time out of her gossip gathering. She spent more time locked up in her room. Draco came by a few times, claiming that he was checking plumbing. He was really taking Hermione's knickers. Crabbe and Goyle came too, except they were looking for the loo. Cody came by often. He said things about looking after Blaise's well being.  
  
Blaise closed her eyes. How is it that someone can be surrounded by people, yet so alone?  
  
She heard rustling on the stairs and someone open the door. Blaise listened to the footsteps. Heavy, yet cautious in a light manner. Blaise new it was Pansy. "Hey, Panz."  
  
"Hi, Blazers." Pansy replied from her bed. "Ugh. What a day."  
  
Blaise opened her eyes and turned around to face the roommate. "Really? What happened?"  
  
"Well, it seems since Baby is a creature that she is growing fast. At least I don't have morning sickness, but I have a small belly now." Pansy said, rubbing a small, protruded spot.  
  
"Thought of any names?" Blaise ventured, instead of denying Pansy's fetal flab.  
  
"I'm not sure. I was thinking of something delicate and pretty," Pansy's eyebrows furrowed. "Donatella? Maybe? Miranda? Or Samantha... There are really so many names out there. I think I'll wait 'til Zeke comes. Then we'll discuss what to name this dear child."  
  
"Hmm, I think Shea or Fara would be good." Blaise offered.  
  
"Yeah.. or Astrid or Kendra, that means magical water baby." Pansy said. "I think I had better make a list."  
  
"Yeah!" Blaise said with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh, Blazers, why haven't you been to class lately? We all miss you." Pansy questioned, remembering why Blaise was there during her free period from Care of Magical Creatures (Pansy was always nautious when those animals were around).  
  
"I... Don't feel well. Lately I have been having this weird feeling. As if everything around me is about to tumble down." Blaise said, it was true, but not why she skipped class.  
  
"Hmmm." Pansy said, getting out parchments to write out names and meanings and like-ability (One out of five quill marks =bad, five out of five =perfect.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was into the spirit of early February, so Hermione noticed. Everyone was wearing some shade of red or pink to start off the first school day of the month correctly. Hermione was going to wear this bra and underwear set, all pink with tiny hearts to form words, but she had looked and looked and never found. It was the oddest thing. She even had them set out in the lavatory with her robes and uniform for today.  
  
Hermione had to cut a piece of ribbon and tie her hair with it. She loathed bright pink, but the faded colour was okay. Today at lunch Dumbledore had announced a dance masquerade for the special fourteenth of the month. The first masquerade in the history of Hogwarts. Everyone was supposed to depict a couple who were in love, preferably famous. Hermione was at loss. What if the guy she was losing *things* to in her dreams never asked her? She would be crushed.  
  
Hermione then vowed that she would say yes to the first person to ask her. At that moment Crabbe asked her. She decided that the next person should take her.  
  
Now everyone was staring at each other with googly eyes, all sappy and romantic. It made her want to hurl.  
  
"Alrit, class!" Hagrid boomed, bringing Hermione to reality. "I brought in a creature! The Sequana. Now, can enyone tell me what it does?"  
  
Hermione slowly raised her hand, "A Sequana heals things. It was first thought of after the Celtic goddess who healed people. They thought to name it Sequana because, like the Irish goddess, it let water pour from its webbed hands or paws. The water has healing powers to help whomever the Sequana chooses."  
  
Hagrid nodded and smiled ruefully. "Right on the dipper, there, 'Ermione." He gave her a look that gave appreciation. "Today you will be partnered up with someone and you will each take care of one Sequana. You must feed it, provide it with shelter and hopefully keep it alive until February 23rd. Now, fer the pertners...." He began to name people.  
  
"Let's see, Hermione with... Draco? And...." Hagrid gave her a look that said he was sorry.  
  
Hermione went into a cold sweat. She started thinking of what to do. 'Now don't duel all over him!' She told herself. He walked over to her and looked very nervous.  
  
"Don't worry about the Sequana," she told him. "They are very good creatures. All they need is a supply of fruits and to live in a sunny area."  
  
Draco nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Hagrid came over and gave them a creature only to be described as cute. It was a tiny little ball of a creature, its fur blue dotted with green. It looked like a small kitten and giggled as Hermione held it.  
  
"Aww," Hermione cooed, tickling it gently under its chin. It was very much like a blue kitten with webbed paws and little white wings. "Isn't she cute?"  
  
"She?" Draco asked, coming up behind Hermione for a better view.  
  
"Yes, she. Don't look so shocked." Hermione replied, letting it gnaw on her finger.  
  
"Oh," Draco noticed the markings of the female gender on it. White underbelly fur.  
  
"You want to hold her?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Erm, sure." Draco said, and they awkwardly passed the Sequana between each other. Hermione wanted to do the high-pitched squealing thing when she saw how cute they were together, the bad arse and the itty bitty Sequana.  
  
"Oh, how cute!" She tried to keep the excitement out of her voice, but failed miserably. "We should name her."  
  
"How about Pitt?" Draco suggested. Hermione pulled a face.  
  
"Eew, how about Hephaestus?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Wa?" He replied, looking confused.  
  
"It means Goddess of Fire. I thought it would be ironic. Either that or Sabrina, Goddess of Water in Celtic Mythology." Hermione answered.  
  
"How about we think about it." Draco said, smiling softly down to the Sequana. The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. "I'll take this lil bugger for the day."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Aww! I did look up all that stuff on Celtic Mythology, and the Goddess of Fire name is Greek. I think that Hephaestus was one of Athena's four daughters... I can't remember if it was necessarily Athena or not. Everything except "Hephaestus" that has to do with mythology is Celtic. GO IRISH!!! ; D  
  
Reviewer Reply:  
  
The *REAL* Ravyn Nyte- I honestly did not know vampires don't dream. Wow, what a lucky guess! Well, I *am* psychic. ::smirks like a arrogant pig:: And fathom means understand, (as I am sure you knew that), and it comes from the Harry Potter books. And my friend took that quiz too and she got DumbA$$. Suits her! ::cackles:: You see, we are in an all out war right now. Currently I cannot move my knee from where she kicked it and my shin actually bled! My poor shin! I got her good too, though. Not as bad, mind you, but we went to the office because I was in pain. We told the nurse I fell and tried to hold onto my friend, causing her to trip also. She looked at my shin and said, "That's an odd place to get hurt falling." My friend and I were in tears it was sooo funny. The nurse played into our story so well it was pathetic! My, I rambled! SORRY! THANKS!!!  
  
Pandora- I like you, you are good, you are great, you are the best! LOL. Hmm, I am not sure if I'll do a sequel. I have to see where this ends up. I think it all depends on Pansy, but my plans may change. Thanks for the review!  
  
Melissa- Yay! You're back. I hope, you know you could be someone else... Yeah, well thanks for the reviewing I hope you caught up!  
  
Blue-strawberry52- I know, I know, poo heads can be sooo surprising! I mean look at Dra- I mean Malfoy. Big poo head. And I must say he is trying. Thanks for the review and hopefully Zeke will show up soon to save the day!!  
  
Sailor Heart- I'm not so sure as to how to set that up... But I do have an idea as to how to get the love birds together!! Someone ::glares at character:: needs to get some *balls*. ::looks at character, asking it to challenge:: ::hot male character blushes and hides face from public:: Thanks for the review!  
  
O.B.I.M.- HEY! Who said you could own Tom Felton!?! Besides, by the next day there wouldn't be any energy left in the poor guy. ::lifts eyebrows suggestively:: And if you stop the VHS/ DVD on The Philosopher's Stone, on the part where "Oliver Wood" (Seany Boy) is wrestling the 'bludger' on the grass it is pretty funny. His bum is in the air and it looks as if he is doing something else ::snickers::.  
  
Mindy Macule- Oh, no! Not another initialed name!! I've gotten to this so far: Draco Malfoy. I Love. T.O.W.? Hmmm.... try to decode this: my OOOH is Tom Felton, Sean Biggerstaff, Orlando Bloom, and Heath Ledger. O.O.O.H. = )  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers, you guys keep me going!!!  
  
Thanks to all you readers too!  
  
Mwah! Kisses! Oh, yes, a REVIEWER POLL: send in Votes on Pansy's baby's name (either gender) and tell me whether you like Hephaestus or Sabrina better!! Thanks and I will be waiting for the results.  
  
As they say in my school: Your Vote Counts!  
~*~*~Red Heart~*~*~ (from quiz "What Colour is Your Heart?") 


	26. Good Lord! He's BACK!

AN: Hello, everyone! 21 days of school left!!!!! YAY! ::clears throat and looks professional:: Soooo, some chapter, anyone?  
  
Chapter 26: Good Lord! He's BACK!!  
  
Zwan "Soul Machine"  
  
god's gonna set this world on fire  
  
god's gonna set this world on fire  
  
and all you sinners gonna turn up missing  
  
and all you sinners gonna turn up missing  
  
god's gonna set this world on fire  
  
one of these days  
  
god's gonna set this world on fire  
  
one of these days  
  
one of these days  
  
i'm gonna walk and talk and pray with jesus  
  
i'm gonna walk and talk and pray with jesus  
  
i'm gonna climb, climb, climb jacob's ladder  
  
i'm gonna climb, climb, climb jacob's ladder  
  
god's gonna set this world on fire  
  
one of these days  
  
god's gonna set this world on fire  
  
one of these days  
  
one of these days  
  
god don't want no part-time soldiers  
  
god don't want no part-time soldiers  
  
god don't want no part-time soldiers  
  
god don't want no part-time soldiers  
  
god don't want no part-time soldiers  
  
one of these days  
  
i'm gonna climb, climb, climb jacob's ladder  
  
gonna climb, climb, climb jacob's ladder  
  
gonna climb, climb, climb jacob's ladder  
  
gonna climb, climb, climb jacob's ladder  
  
god's gonna set this world on fire  
  
one of these days  
  
god's gonna set this world on fire  
  
one of these days  
  
one of these days ~*~*~*~*~ Hermione was sitting with Pansy as she experienced some weird kicking in her stomach. "God damn this stupid heathen child!" Pansy screamed as she rubbed her belly.  
  
"Oh, come now, Pans, every mother-to-be experiences kicking and all the other stuff too." Hermione tried to soothe.  
  
"This ain't normal kicking!!!" Pansy shouted. "This... This... THING is literally wearing down the lining of its amniotic sac AND my whole stomach lining with it!"  
  
"Maybe I could get Professor Snape to come and give you something for it?" Hermione said in the form of a question. Pansy just nodded as she started rubbing her small, but prominent, belly. The school robes had covered the new life growing inside of her, but she was getting worried. In a *normal* pregnancy, she would be at least four months along already. Hermione got up and left in a hurry to find the Potions Master. As she left, Millicent came bounding in, wearing a huge grin.  
  
Hermione looked confused, but ran toward Snape's office.  
  
Pansy sat there looking at the extremely happy and scary Millicent. "Who?"  
  
"No, guess!" Millicent said, practically jumping up and down.  
  
"Orlando Bloom?" Pansy had always been a fan of those Muggle movies. Especially ones with the cute boys. (; D)  
  
"Nooo," Millicent said like a little girl. After a moments pause she said, "C'mon, guess!"  
  
"Erm... Merlin?" Pansy asked, hating these games Millicent played.  
  
"Nooooo." Millicent almost squealed.  
  
"Uhh, Vanilla Ice?" Pansy knew she was being ridiculous, but Millicent didn't know Muggles anyhow.  
  
"Nuh-uh." Millicent was about to jump up and down. "Guess again!!"  
  
"Millicent! Just tell me who the heroine is here!" Pansy snapped venomously.  
  
"Geesh, I was just trying to have fun," Millicent looked broken. "Anyways, Zeke is here. And to stay."  
  
Pansy's heart was on one of those theme park rides. The ones where it goes up, up, up, up and then drops down to the ground at an alarming rate. Her first reaction was to blush. Then she started stuttering. Next came the quick get-some-makeup-and-stuff-on part.  
  
Pansy ran over to the vanity and cast a spell on the little bags under her eyes. She washed her face and applied a quick coat of lip gloss. With some mascara and a little eye shadow, she was done within two minutes thirteen seconds.  
  
"He is with Snape at the moment." Millicent said. "Apparently Snape is going to tell Dumbledore about the exchange student who needs to be out once a month. He's not going to be sorted though. He'll be like a part-time student, watching classes, since he's not you know, really supposed to be here."  
  
Pansy nodded, her mind somewhere else. She looked at herself in the mirror again. She had a baby inside of her. A baby. Real living life. Pansy actually let the whole ordeal of the past year set in. Still staring in the mirror, she took her hair out of its bun and let it tumble down. She had on one of those "Maternity" wear night gowns on. It was blue with pink ducks.  
  
"....and then I was going to, Pansy are you listening?" Millicent paused in her ramble.  
  
"Oh, yes." Pansy said. At that moment Hermione burst back into the room, tossing Pansy a bottle of orange potion. Pansy looked at the heavily breathing girl and then downed the drink and tossed it to the side. Instant calm. The baby's incessant kicks seemed to paralyze.  
  
Snape walked in with a man behind him. "Hello, all. This is Pansy's boyfriend, Zeke. Zeke this is Millicent and Hermione. I am sure you know Pansy... And Blaise isn't here, at the moment. Girls, Zeke will be staying until the end of the year as a sort of a half-student. He is here to observe our school, so please be on your best behaviour." Snape nodded curtly, then swiftly spun on his heel and left the room.  
  
"Pansy, I think we should take a walk now." Zeke said, looking at the other girls.  
  
"Alright, the gardens are close." Pansy said, and they walked out of the dungeons and up some staircases. They walked in silence, none of them knowing whether it was comfortable or uncomfortable.  
  
They exited the school and tentatively reached for each other's hands at the same time. Both laughed nervously. By that time they were entering the rose gardens, which gave off a lovely scent.  
  
Pansy looked down at her.. well, stomach, technically, in apprehension. Would he understand? Would he accept her AND her child? Would he still love her?  
  
Zeke cleared his throat. "How has everything been, Pans?"  
  
"Great, actually." Pansy replied, tension mounting as her heart did it's own version of jumping jacks.  
  
They stopped at a hidden part, Zeke pulled back the vines and let Pansy through. She walked in and found a private little area with a bench in it. She sat down. Zeke followed suit.  
  
"Pans, don't take this wrongly, but... Is it mine?" Zeke questioned, holding onto both of Pansy's hands.  
  
Pansy shook her head, afraid of what would happen.  
  
"Well? Who's is it? I want to go and make that man pay." Zeke started to turn red in the face as he tried to control his temper. He knew they hadn't done anything... But there was that one time they took a bit of Billywig. Just a bit, though. But, still, he could never remember what happened that night....  
  
"Zeke, I want you to believe what I am about to say. Can you just believe?" Pansy looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Her whole existence depended on his understanding. Zeke nodded. "This is... No one's baby. I just woke up and it was conceived. I promise. I have gone clean for around three months now. And I didn't want to ruin what I have with you..."  
  
Zeke closed his eyes and relief washed over his face. "Pansy Parkinson, I am telling you that this will be mine. Because I want it to be my child. I am its father."  
  
Pansy looked a bit confused, but understood that Zeke wanted the child to know he was its father. Pansy smiled a little. "I love you, Zeke."  
  
"I love you, too, Pansy." Zeke whispered, leaning over and slowly kissing her. He stopped and wiped some orange potion off her lip. She giggled.  
  
"Zeke?" Pansy twirled a golden lock around her finger.  
  
"Yes?" Zeke looked into her eyes.  
  
"Are you, like, okay with this?" Pansy was starting to become comfortable. She was staring to feel open. She had this guilty feeling that made her want to cry, all she wanted was to laugh it off and be happy.  
  
"Sure. Obviously... I mean, when little, erm, Girl or Boy grows up I want to be there for shim." Zeke smiled. "Pansy, I want to be there for you and the baby."  
  
Pansy smiled genuinely. "Zeke, you are my saviour."  
  
"Pansy," Zeke blushed. "Come on, you are the one who saved me. Without you my life would be pointless."  
  
Pansy just smiled and leaned over. She stopped before his lips. "Are you going to kiss me, or what?" Pansy whispered.  
  
"Of course." Zeke also leant in. But he stopped and kissed the top of Pansy's little, swollen stomach.  
  
"Hey!" Pansy squealed. "Whatta 'bout me!?"  
  
"Who said I didn't?" Zeke replied, getting up and dusting off his robes.  
  
"What!?" Pansy squealed. Finally, not being able to contain her sudden burst of joy, she tackled Zeke down to the ground (carefully as one can be when tackling, of course) and began to kiss him.  
  
They stayed that way until Pansy remembered that she needed to be eating dinner and doing all the other stuff that normal people did. 'What do they do again?' Pansy asked herself as she and Zeke walked into the Great Hall. Zeke had his arm around her waist and Pansy rested her head affectionately on his shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ (AN: Oh, Merlin, you must think I am immature, but that was sooo gosh gobbler fluffy! It was, that was partly why this is taking so long to post. I am perfecting!)  
  
Hermione looked in her wardrobe, opening a small trunk in which she kept her 'unmentionables'. She was missing a total of three panties now. And one bra. What kind of person would do this? She decided to opt that the House Elves took it into the wash and they lost them.  
  
Hermione took out a set of clothes and got dressed quickly, seeing as she was late for class. As she ran past her bed, she saw a long, narrow white box with a tiny note attached. Curious, Hermione backed up and picked up the box. She opened it and inside was one tall, slender red rose, her favourite flower.  
  
She picked up the note that she had carelessly dropped.  
  
"Dearest Hermione,  
  
Will thy love accompany me to the masquerade on Valentine's day? We are to be the infamous couple, Ophelia Mistle and Lazarus Jordan. If you are to accept, of course. Bring this rose with thyself to breakfast if thy wish is to come with thee to the masquerade.  
  
With Love,  
  
Lazarus"  
  
Hermione's heart jumped, she had a date! No more Crabbe or Goyle declines!! She smiled and picked up the rose and headed out to catch up with her friends at breakfast.  
  
"Whose the lova' boy?" Millicent asked upon Hermione's sudden arrival.  
  
"I dunno. I am going to the masquerade with him, though." Hermione replied with a foolish grin.  
  
"Ugh, how cliché." Millicent retorted, spearing a sausage as she savagely ripped it apart.  
  
"Oh, come on, Milli-Moo! It is a romantic gesture. You are just upset 'cause Ron hasn't asked you yet." Pansy immediately realised her mistake. No one else knew about Ron and Millicent. "I mean... Rob, right? Robert? The foreign exchange in Ravenclaw?"  
  
Millicent was beet root red. She nodded mutely, but obviously no one was listening to Pansy's rambling. Hermione was now smiling in a soft, shy manner, sniffing the rose as her eyes glazed over in lost hope on her mystery date. Zeke was the only one who heard. He smiled knowingly as he wrapped an arm around Pansy's waist.  
  
Hermione was out in a distant world, imagining this mysterious guy that she was to be going with to the Valentine's Day Dance. Hermione came to the following conclusions: He was intellectual- not many knew of the wizard couple Ophelia and Lazarus; He was ballsy, but not too arrogant- he asked her to go to the dance, yet in a private manner that made her feel special; He had done his research- he knew enough about her to know her favourite flower, either that or he had a lucky guess.  
  
Hermione tried really hard to remember the secret love between Ophelia and Lazarus. They lived in the fourteen hundred's. Ophelia was working at her father's mill farm, carrying water and tending to the gardens and bringing in wool. He had a vegetable and flower garden/ ordinary mill/ shepherd's field. Lazarus was the son of a wealthy courtship in wizards. Lazarus, confined in his quarters looked out the window one day and saw Ophelia struggling to pull a sheep into the sheering pen. He was awed by her hard work. Later on, he escaped out into the night, the time that he learnt of Ophelia's secret walks. He followed Ophelia to a pond. She began to shed clothes. He made himself known. Curiosity was mounted. They learnt of each other's hardships. They slowly fell into a deep love, vowing to secrecy. Eventually Ophelia and Lazarus attempted to kill themselves in an act of suicidal love, but were really hiding out under aliases and living two completely different lives together. They died (really died) in 1492 at the ripe age of eighty-four within three days of each other.  
  
Hermione smiled. What a cute couple. She would have to get a corset and an apron and... She was already bewildered!  
  
Hermione was scarcely aware of the sullen expression Blaise had on as they all walked into Transfiguration. Had she been at breakfast?, Hermione wondered. Blaise probably had, but Hermione was so out of it that she wouldn't have noticed if a few boys named Jesse, Andrew, Stephen, Patrick, Trevor, and R.J. were dancing behind her, naked, painted neon green. (AN: Inside joke!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I bet everyone thought that was one of the most sweet chapters I have written. Uncharacteristically for me. I cannot write romance, but I try! And eventually we will get into more steamy love as we continue down the road of the Apocalypse.  
  
Reviewer Reply:  
  
Elmo the Evil ::everyone screams and runs at the sound of this name like they are in some sort of Godzilla scene:: - AAA! Yay! You finally review. I must admit "You Know Who This Is" can be taken as a "I am very scared, should I get a restraining order" way. No matter. I am glad you reviewed and I am happy you read part of this ahead of time. I actually didn't expect you to have time for this story, seeing as you and your BOYFRIEND (who shall remain nameless ::cough:: FIFI ::cough:: ) have been getting soooooooooo utterly busy lately. I bet right now you are talking with him on the phone, or ::gasp:: you could be IMing him! ; D Sooo, my DEAREST friend, I hope that you had time for THIS chapter. Love (ha!) and Highest Regards!  
  
Pandora- I meant Hephaestus for the Sequana, so you might want to find a new name for Pansy's baby, although I found a couple I really like. ::winks at the online baby names and meanings:: Thanks for the review!  
  
Hermia LaFaye- I hope you kept reading! I am developing as a writer, and I tend to get a bit confuzzling at times. The beginning was just a fun way to use my humour. Now it is getting serious Apocalypse tendencies. Thanks!  
  
The Artist Formerly Known As Ravyn Night, (but is now known as the weird symbol ;**&^#@H@)RNRNRNRNRN ) - I did have it updated to chapter 25, but you might not have seen it. But for this chapter, I have been so busy that I forgot to do it! Yikes! And as for your school, I do have my share of egotistical, preppy, mean, evil, backstabbing, superdicial "friends" and "classmates" that could be described as monsters. Hey! The world ain't all that great... Okay! Did this at least ease your palpitating heart? God, I am horrible at fluff. ::screams to the goddess of love "Help me, Aphrodite! Help!" :: Oh, and thanks for your luck. Me and my FRIEND have sort of cooled it down a bit. Not a lot. It's all games. It started at a sleepover, when we called a guyfriend and she told him I had porn under my bed and I didn't. So I have dirt on her and she does terrible things to me, but we're all cool. We made a pact not to tell teachers if it gets bad. It's just fun. I rambled, so sue me! ; D  
  
some1- Thanks for your input and thanks for the review! I did think Hephaestus was on the better side of the two, even though Sabrina was Irish for water goddess. I like Hephaestus too!  
  
Girl-Named-Belle- Thanks so much for the review. And for the Sequana in Care of Magical Creatures, I think Hephaestus sounds right. Thanks again!  
  
If I Never Lost You- I was searching a mythology website when I posted last chapter. It appears I got my names mixed up. Hepheastus is the god of fire, son to the goddess Hera. I made a simple mistake! Thanks for telling me, though.  
  
O.B.I.M.- Me? ::looks around:: Sick? Nooo! Me? ::cackles:: Thanks for the review!  
  
cuttie-blossom- Thank you for your review, I still am having trouble remembering who's who, let alone who Ron is with. I keep mixing Pansy with Hermione and Blaise with Pansy and Millicent with Hermione... My head is spinning!  
  
Katina- thanks for the tip, I re-looked it up and found that he wasn't Athena's son, but Hera's son. Thanks, though!  
  
Mindy Macule- ::eyes go crooked:: Huh? T.O.With Love Draco Malfoy? Hmmmm ::thinks:: Thanks for the review.  
  
~*~*~  
  
POLLS ARE STILL OPEN TO NAME PANSY'S BABY, EITHER SEX IS ACCEPTABLE! I HAVE A FEW IDEAS, BUT I WISH TO NO YOUR THOUGHTS!  
  
~Thanks a bushel!  
  
Oh, reason why I didn't update!  
  
I had to take Honors Placement test. ::mutters expletives:: It was the worst essay I wrote. I couldn't relate!  
  
Thanks for the reviews, they mean so much to me!  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Milo 


	27. Ophelia Meets Lazarus Alt Title: Exam!

AN: Heya! Read, read, read! ::smiles innocently:: READ!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: JKR is the goddess of Harry Potter. She rules the kingdom of books and novels and "rocks" our world!  
  
Chapter 27: Ophelia Meets Lazarus (alternate title: Surprises for All)  
  
American Breed "Bend Me Shape Me"  
  
You are all the woman I need ,  
  
and baby you know it. You can make this beggar  
  
a king, a clown, or a poet. I'll give you all that I own.  
  
You've got me standing in line,  
  
out in the cold, but feeling so fine.  
  
Bend Me, Shape Me,  
  
anyway you want me,  
  
long as you love me it's alright.  
  
Bend me Shape Me anyway you want me.  
  
You got the power to turn on the light.  
  
Everybody tells me I'm wrong to want you so badly.  
  
But there's a force driving me on  
  
I'll follow it gladly. So let them laugh I don't care,  
  
I got nothing to hide cause all that  
  
I want is you by my side.  
  
Bend Me, Shape Me,  
  
anyway you want me,  
  
long as you love me it's alright.  
  
Bend me Shape Me anyway you want me.  
  
You got the power to turn on the light.  
  
Everybody tells me I'm wrong to want you so badly.  
  
But there's a force driving me on  
  
I'll follow it gladly. So let them laugh I don't care,  
  
I got nothing to hide cause all that  
  
I want is you by my side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pansy was waiting outside the Potions Master's office, Zeke holding her hand. She was very nervous and resistant. Nervous because she was afraid the baby was deformed or hurt, resistant because she hated the idea of getting into stirrups for the teacher she'd see tomorrow morning in class. Writing on the board with the hand he had- Pansy winced. It was too gross to think of.  
  
"Miss Parkinson, I can see you now." Snape came out of the classroom, fire dying down. He had been speaking with Monsieur Bouvier, something urgent.  
  
Pansy swallowed hard, and Zeke squeezed her hand in assurance. "All right, Professor."  
  
"Please just sit there. Rest comfortably, Miss Parkinson. Now, I know this will be awkward, but please do not let this come in between our student- teacher relationship."  
  
Snape smiled eerily. "Zeke, sit down in the arm chair. This may look painful, but I promise you that it is perfectly... Normal. Just like a visit to the doctor, right Pansy?"  
  
He had stopped using their formal last names. Pansy swallowed hard again. Snape had about as much gentleness as a metal robot with knives for fingers. "Yes, Severus, like a normal doctor would do."  
  
She looked at Professor Snape. He was looking very optimistic, as Pansy sat down in the chair and put her legs on the foot stoppers. She looked to the heavens as Snape explained what he was going to do.  
  
"First, I will simply look up the birth canal. Make sure you do not have any... ruptures or warts or anything of a harmful sort. Then I will feel around there, and insert this instrument up into there check on this...." He pointed to various areas, and then picked up the long, metal stick/ thing/ object.  
  
"And then we will look up the actual location of the child with my wand projecting spell. It is all very simple and easy and I will probably be able to tell you sex, if you'd like to know, and when you will be expecting the birth!" Snape smiled congenially. (AN: 'Congenially'. That sounds wrong in this context...)  
  
Pansy nodded as the "stirrups" were raised and she was squatting as she sat down in an odd contortion of a position. Professor Snape was no gyno, obviously. He knelt down, putting on latex gloves and bringing down the pointy instrument with him. Pansy looked at Zeke and mouthed "HELP ME!"  
  
Zeke looked sympathetic and helpless as he sat across the room, across from Pansy. Snape adjusted the chair so Pansy was on her back and Zeke got a clear view of the place "No Man Has Gone Before".  
  
"Now, Pansy, can you pull up your pajama robes a little more, I don't want them to block my lighting..." Snape said, smiling. Pansy had a look of fear and dread spread across her face, but did as ordered.  
  
Snape muttered a thanks and began to use his wand to look up Pansy. "Birth canal is beautiful... A few stretch marks from previous rendezvous, nothing harmful or dangerous..."  
  
It was then Pansy felt it. Snape's hands up her private area. She was sweating bullets and had dug her nails into the chair.  
  
Oh! The total, utter embarrassment!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ (Friday, the next day)  
  
Hermione was in front of the mirror, looking at herself with the eye of utmost critique. "Pansy? Millicent? C'mere! Do I look alright? Not overdone for a mill girl, am I?" Hermione shouted. Blaise had disappeared yet again, but Hermione knew Blaise had yet to get a date and Cody was giving her a cold shoulder. Most likely, she was looking for a dance partner.  
  
"Oh, Meow!! You look be-yoo-ti-ful!" Pansy said, dressed as Sleeping beauty. Pansy had on a long blue nightgown tied with a dark red ribbon under the bust. The dress flowed outward below the ribbon so no one could see the other living life form accompanying Pansy to the masquerade.  
  
"Yeah, you are going to knock that guy off his shoes!" Millicent reassured her. Millicent was going as the Queen and her date was the Joker. It was an age old nursery story told to wizards when they were babies. The queen and joker have fun little meetings and eventually they are wed, allowing Joker to become Prince and they all live happily ever after the end. Millicent was wearing a long golden dress, it came to a point at the waist and parachuted out with the metal hoops underneath.  
  
"Thanks, you guys look wonderful!" Hermione said, her faded brown dress portraying a dirty maid's clothes. The dress was in her faery clothing trunk. It was tan-beige and had a dark brown corset. Because it was part of her faery collection, the shoulders were bare, as the sleeves made a horizontal line across her collar bone, and the corset started the back of the dress, midway down her spine. She tied a dirty and torn apron across her waist and fixed her hair into a sophisticated chignon at the nape of her neck. She looked elegant. Classic.  
  
"Thanks." Pansy said as she brushed her golden hair. "Oh! Guys, Snape updated me and said that I am in my fourth month right now and that I should only take five or so more weeks before the baby is expected. It might be even later than that, though. Babies are unpredictable enough, but mine is also on a weird pattern."  
  
"Congratulations, Pansy-Poo!" Hermione said, hugging the girl. Pansy grinned and pulled back the night gown of a dress, showing the swollen belly.  
  
"I can't wait until I finally get my baby!" Pansy said, looking down at her stomach. "I don't want to know what the gender is, though. I think it will be a girl. I just have this feeling. This big feeling that is telling me it's a girl."  
  
Hermione nodded fervently. "And I'll be Aunty Mione, and Millicent will be Aunty Milly Moo."  
  
"Yes." Pansy said, walking over to the vanity to apply some clear lip gloss. Hermione did the same, except she was putting on a mossy green eye shadow. Millicent had already painted her face on, with brilliant red lip stick and bright blue eye shadow.  
  
"Where are you meeting Laz, again?" Millicent asked.  
  
"In the gardens. The far right courtyard one, the one with white oleanders." Hermione replied.  
  
"I wonder if he'll wear tights..." Millicent mused, Pansy immediately giggled.  
  
"I wonder if any of the guys will wear costumes." Pansy said.  
  
"Oh, guys, don't you know only REAL men wear tights?" Hermione said through laughter. The other girls turned red with mirth as they laughed.  
  
"No-No, Mee-yo, you have that wrong. I believe it goes 'Only REAL men cheerlead'." Hermione nodded and as she almost fell over and ruined her dress and makeup.  
  
"Oh, girls, we had better get going. It's almost time. Got your masks?" Pansy asked as she held up a half-face mask, it was pink with eyes closed as if it were sleeping. She held it over her face with the golden stick it was attached to.  
  
Millicent went to her trunk and took out a golden mask, like the Shakespearean sad face mask. She put it on and muttered a charm so it wouldn't fall, but also would come off when wanted. Hermione took out her half face mask, it was silver with drooping tears at the corners of the eyes. She had read up on Ophelia and discovered that the maiden had a depression problem, a depression problem that Lazarus happened to take away when he came around her.  
  
Hermione, Millicent, and Pansy all walked down to the dungeon Common Room. It was damp, dank, dark, and spooky, but no one really spent time here. It was all done in there dorm rooms, unless you were discussing dark arts.  
  
Pansy saw a group of boys waiting at the exit. She saw Zeke and ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
Millicent and Hermione rolled their eyes and walked out the door with the two love birds behind them. As much as it was sweet and all, Hermione was kind of sick about them. Millicent was in the same boat, although she was bitter about Zeke. They were making out! As they were walking!! Hello?! Couldn't they get a room?  
  
They all walked into the Great Hall and were met by a wonderful sight. The room was decorated in pink, white, and red. Everyone was chatting gaily and there were tables set up on the edges of the hall piled high with strawberries, candy, peaches, and anything sweet.  
  
Hermione looked around in awe, and slowly realised that Pansy and Zeke had left to dance and that Millicent went to a small table with some guy completely masked with the counterpart Shakespearean mask wearing joker clothing to eat.  
  
Hermione decided she had better get to the special garden so she could meet Lazarus and find his true identity. She walked across the hall, smiling and waving at people she didn't even know. They looked confused, but waved back. Hermione did this for fun, with her half mask and old clothing no one could tell who she was.  
  
She pushed out into the gardens, finding a cluster of white oleander flowers, she followed it and entered the small clearing. Her mask turned pink and the painted tears at the corner turned into hearts.  
  
"Lazarus?" She whispered into the chilling night. The figure turned around, wearing red tights and gold overpants. He looked the part of the rich Lazarus.  
  
"Ophelia?" He asked. Hermione walked over to him. He slowly pulled off his mask, a red mask decorated with hearts.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione said, surprised by who was standing in front of her. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Oooo, who is Lazarus? Wow, this is really suspenseful. Come on, anyone with a brain can guess that Lazarus is really... *@*&!@*&! But, wouldn't it be funny if it wasn't him? If it was Neville? Or Cody? That would be a laugh riot!  
  
Reviewer Reply:  
  
Felicity- yes, bright green. I dunno why neon green... I like orange. Orange is a good colour. My favourite. But I used that saying the other day to my friend and I used green as the colour of the paint. I also used the quote 'Only REAL men cheerlead'. It scared away T-Man from my P.E. group. It was funny. Thanks!!  
  
blueeyedangel- Thank you for that batch of names. I think I'll use Mercedes and Faith in my top runners. Thanks!  
  
alexandergranger- Thanks for the name. I was actually looking up 'waterfall' under meanings so I could find some names that meant that. Thanks for the suggestion!  
  
Girl-Named-Bell- = ) The Adam's Family ::snaps fingers:: Cool names, you really helped a lot! ::smiles:: I especially like It or Morticia. lol  
  
Pandora- Thank you for telling me that was a sweet chapter. I have problems with fluff. I put a block up so I can't write it well. In my mind I don't write that stuff well anyways... But, for you to tell me that last chapter was sweet! Oh! It made my day! Thanks!  
  
Draco is the man- Gee, I dunno. Who is the man behind the mask? Hmmm ::thinks really hard:: ::face turns purple from thinking too hard:: I think we all know who it is, but it would be really funny if it weren't who we were expecting.  
  
celebriell- Thank you for telling me my fluff is cute. And my portrayal of characters. I work hard on that. And for the baby names, I know what you mean. I think I have my names covered down, but put in any suggestion and I'll be sure to think about it. Thanks!  
  
Elmo The Evil- I realised that wizard aging thing too. Of course, it was AFTER I posted it. DARN! Let's say they died at the ripe old age of 203. Good enough? I hope so. They lived from 1289 to 1692. Jese le Christe! And for who the man is... Nooooo, no one will EVER be able to guess. Plus this is the most cliché I have written. It's funny 'cause I might switch things around. Heh-heh-heh. And you and I both know our obsession with corsets and such. What will I do, as a fair damsel I wither in despair of separation anxiety from Hans! Aaaaa! Thanks my evil, moldie-oldie friend!!!  
  
mori- I actually thought about twins. But then I thought that they would know already and that it would be really hard labour, seeing as it's Pansy's first birth AND that it would be twins. So, I have sort of ruled out the twin thing. And I have concurred with all my heart, Orlando Bloom is one nice hunk of man flesh. ; D  
  
Mrs. Emerald Riddle- ? Thanks for the names. I was thinking about Sapphire. The names you supplied were really helpful and quite a few made it down the ruling process. Thanks so much!!  
  
Ravyn Nyte (yeah, the one that is failing out of her grade)- AAAAAA!!!! You are banned from the compooter? No! Ugh-ity ugh for you. Erm, last chapter? Odd? The fluff, wasn't it odd? I bet that set you off track. And I am so sorry that your brain took a leave of absence and decided to drink damaging alcohol and take damaging drugs leaving you part-way befuddled in your studies. Thank you for the names, I think if it's a girl the middle name will be Sara. If it's a guy, I am kind of stumped. Hum. Zeke Junior... Michael... Grant... Thanks!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!!! Last chapter was really horrible with its errors. My spell checker was down and I was having a rough time with Honours English testing.  
  
Thank you!!  
  
~*~*~Schizo~*~*~ 


	28. Lazarus, the Jester, and the Night Sky

AN: Hello, my readers. And welcome to another chapter of (MWHAHAHA) the story!!! ::ahem:: Now, really, let's start this chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR JKR!!! The Big Picture = JKR!!  
  
Chapter 28: Lazarus, the Jester, and A Night Sky  
  
Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera- "Nobody Wants To Be Lonely"  
  
There you are  
  
In a darkened room  
  
And you're all alone  
  
Looking out the window  
  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
  
Like a broken arrow  
  
Here I stand in the shadows  
  
Come to me, Come to me  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
so bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
Can you hear my voice  
  
Do you hear my song  
  
It's a serenade  
  
So your heart can find me  
  
And suddenly your flying down the stairs  
  
Into my arms, baby  
  
Before I start going crazy  
  
Run to me, Run to me  
  
Cause I'm dying  
  
I want to feel you deeply  
  
Just like the air you're breathing  
  
I need you here in my life  
  
Don't walk away, don't walk away  
  
don't walk away, don't walk away  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
I don't want to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
I don't want to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
I'm longing to hold you  
  
so bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
Why, oh why, why, why, why, why  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
I don't want to cry  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
so bad it hurts inside  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
I don't want to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
~*~*~*~*~ (AN: Sorry for the pop-culture, mainstream cliché of a song lyrics!!)  
  
Last time...  
  
She pushed out into the gardens, finding a cluster of white oleander flowers, she followed it and entered the small clearing. Her mask turned pink and the painted tears at the corner turned into hearts.  
  
"Lazarus?" She whispered into the chilling night. The figure turned around, wearing red tights and gold overpants. He looked the part of the rich Lazarus.  
  
"Ophelia?" He asked. Hermione walked over to him. He slowly pulled off his mask, a red mask decorated with hearts.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione said, surprised by who was standing in front of her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione looked into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. "I-I-" She spluttered.  
  
"Close thy cherry lips, my Ophelia. Tonight thee partner is Lazarus, tonight let me dazzle thy love with my chivalry and devilishly good looks." Draco replied melodramatically.  
  
Hermione giggled and walked closer up to him. This was too good to be true! Her one all-time crush actually asked her out!! She grinned up at her counterpart. "Well, Lazarus, What cometh to-night, thy partner is fantabulous!" Hermione giggled again. "And Ophelia is thy name, dancing is thy game!"  
  
Draco chuckled appreciatively. He took Hermione's hand and swept into a bow. Kissing her hand, he swept her off her feet and into the Great Hall for "much rejoicing". (AN: Little inside joke.)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Millicent laughed as Ron told her the funniest joke. She nodded as he chatted merrily away about the "terrible" Courtship of Muggle-doomia.  
  
"Oh, Ron!" She said as she looked through her mask and into his blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, Martina.... I mean, Millicent." Ron cracked a joke that in anyone else's mind would have been lame, but to Millicent it was the funniest thing since Monty Python came into Wizarding Worlds alike.  
  
She snickered and he pulled away her mask, as she did his, they hid their faces and kissed lightly.  
  
"Shall we dance?" Ron asked, standing up.  
  
"We shall!" Millicent shouted as he dragged her at an alarming speed to the dance floor. The Wilting Witches were playing tonight and they were absolutely awesome. The band started up their new song, "When A Ghoul Falls In Love", and the couples moved in close and began to slow dance.  
  
Ron looked around behind his happy-faced mask. Millicent silently giggled. He looked so conspicuous, his head swinging back and forth like that. He scooted in awkwardly on his feet. He put his arms around Millicent's middle and Millicent responded by putting her arms around his neck. They were around the same height... So it was predictably odd. Millicent tried to rest her head on his shoulder. Finally, she found the right angle and laid her head down. Ron put his ear an inch or so above hers. It was a very peculiar dancing position, but it worked well.  
  
"Ronny-kins?" Millicent whispered in her raspy voice.  
  
"Yes, Moo-Moo?" Ron replied, still swaying in time to the music.  
  
"Do you think anyone will ever know about us... Ever?" Millicent asked, in a low tone.  
  
"I should think that when we marry..." Ron had turned brilliant red behind his mask. He had said too much. Revealed too much emotion.  
  
"Go on, when we get married and have children." Millicent purposely one- upped Ron on the revealing scale.  
  
"By then, well, they would have to know when they are invited to the wedding. I mean, the whole, 'The parents of Millicent Bulstrode would like to invite you to the joining of their daughter and Ronald Weasley in marriage' invitation would be very hard to miss. By the time when the little kiddies are around... Well, let's just say I hope they would understand that I am the father and you are the mother." Ron replied, all the while whispering in a light tone.  
  
Millicent giggled. "Yes, I suppose so..."  
  
"What?" Ron asked, sensing Millicent was wanting to ask something.  
  
"Ron, how many children do you want?" Millicent took a stab at the dark.  
  
"Oh, Milli, I want a whole truckload. Four of 'em at least." Ron immediately blurted out. Realising that Millicent may not want children he saved himself by adding, "I am not so totally sure. How many do you want?"  
  
"Oh, four at the very least." Millicent whispered back. "But that is all in the future. I wouldn't want to settle down until I have a guaranteed job. When I am twenty-one."  
  
Ron nodded along. They both continued to dance slowly. The Wilting Witch's were just about finishing up with the song by now.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Blaise looked up into the sky. It was a new moon and everything was as dark as it could get in the night. The stars provided little light, but they all seemed to be shining extra hard tonight. Almost as if they wanted to light up the world themselves.  
  
Blaise glumly sat down on her trunk. It was very heavy. She had packed up all her books and school materials in it. On the Hogwarts lawn she seemed very small. The grass smelt beautifully of citrus-y nature. A couple owls hooted off in the distance. The Forbidden Forest stood ominously across the glassy onyx lake.  
  
Blaise looked down at the poetry book in her hand. She had been reading this, right on her trunk. Oh, it was so interesting. Lovely poems... She looked back down at the book.  
  
' "Today"  
  
I pick up the knife from the floor  
  
The blade is cold and hard  
  
Silver meets my eye and I hear its roar  
  
It tells me to pick a card, any card  
  
I ask it why? What do the cards mean?  
  
The knife looks fierce in its glare  
  
I stumble on words, this is obscene!  
  
The metal looks at my card, my cross to bear  
  
I wince and stroke the knife gently.......  
  
Maybe it will have mercy on me today  
  
It speaks and I listen intently  
  
Today I got failed out of all my classes and left everything in disarray  
  
Today I lost my mind in the middle of it all and have nothing left  
  
My life is empty on this day  
  
And my soul is feeling bereft  
  
I ask the knife of what I should do  
  
He tells me on the card it says this too  
  
I peer into the silver gleam  
  
And my skin prickles as I get the urge  
  
I place the knife on my thigh  
  
I do not stop to wonder why  
  
I press down into my skin  
  
And drag the metal, my face spreading into a grin  
  
The blood starts to flow  
  
Like a river, a river made out of velvet  
  
It is so beautiful......  
  
I lie back down on the floor,  
  
And the knife cares no more  
  
He falls to the ground with a CLANG!  
  
And I am left in this Hell to stay  
  
Until my dying day,  
  
And that day was today.'  
  
Blaise reread the poem several times. She looked back into the night sky, knowing that she had no time to piddle and tarry. She got back up and started to push the heavy trunk again. She breathed heavily, the trunk was sooo gosh darn heavy. She looked at the lake in the distance, pushing harder.  
  
Blaise's hair was up in a high bun, and her face was clear of any makeup. Her dress was getting soiled from the green grass and mud stains, but only at the bottom. Blaise looked onward and pushed with all of her body weight. Next was the downward slope of the hill. She looked around her and went in front of the trunk. She eased it gently down the hill. 'Easy does it, don't want it to tumble...' Blaise told herself.  
  
At the bottom of the hill, the Forbidden Forest was even more impressing. The trees stood tall, as if they were bouncers outside of a popular club. Blaise sat back down on top of her trunk again. She heaved out her breath. For a few moments she studied the black sky. The stars winked at her merrily. The sky did seem like a canvas, a black, silk canvas that stretched onward forever and more.  
  
Blaise looked to the onyx lake, its surface glassy and untouched and undisturbed. Blaise stood and opened up her trunk. She was sitting on the banks of the lake. She yawned as she took out a rope. Stretching like a cat, she fastened on end of the rope to the trunk. She began to pull the rope, making the trunk come along. It was much easier this way. Why hadn't she thought of this before?  
  
Now on the shores of the lake, she stopped for another moment. Her feet were wet, as she had forgotten her shoes. Blaise told herself that forgetting her shoes was a silly thing to do. She might catch her death out here without shoes.  
  
Smiling strangely at that last thought, Blaise looked around. She had really been in a rut lately. Blaise had stopped eating, stopped talking, stopped caring. In class she would drift off into space, and she would bet any amount of money no one knew or cared about where she was tonight, Valentine's Day.  
  
Blaise looked around. She knew that the part of the lake that was close to a large elm tree dropped off into an immediate underwater cliff, no slow sloping down into the Merman habitat. She took a glance behind her. A cluster of different trees.  
  
She set down the rope and put a piece of parchment in front of a tree and lit a match, almost as if this were some kind of spell. She blew out the match quickly, after she had made sure the note was pinned to the tree safely.  
  
Blaise took the rope from the muddy bank ground and tied it around her now- tiny waist. She took out her wand and muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa." She floated the trunk a few feet away from her, above the glassy water surface. She closed her eyes and threw her wand as far as it would go, making it land in the middle of the water. The trunk heaved toward the wand, jerking Blaise into the cold depths of the lake.  
  
As Blaise started to sink into the center of the lake, she looked into the silk sky once more. The stars seemed different now, not as if they were winking, but as if they were blinking tears back. Blaise's lungs strangled themselves for remnants oxygen. Her minuscule, anorexic waist was pulling her down into the dark pits of the lake, almost slowly and methodically.  
  
Blaise kept her eyes upward. She let out a gasp for air and was met with water.  
  
'Bless me, bless them, forgive me, forgive all, when good shall rise, and evil shall fall, forever renowned, and forever spellbound.' Blaise thought as she let her lungs cave in and fill with cold water.  
  
The water cleansed her soul, and purged her of the life she was meant to be still living.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Oh! I promise more Draco and Hermione next chapter. We get to the good- night's and all that good stuff. Oh, that was so sad. = ` ( Boo-hoo!!! ::gets out handkerchief and blows nose loudly:: Alright, let's just get out a few short replies.  
  
RR:  
  
Elmo The Evil- We'll talk later, my little friend!! And your mum had a cesarean section. That ain't the same as straight out the canal, as you have heard in science ; D But, I'll talk with you. I will. I have an unexpected outcome for you and I to talk over. ::starts cackling::  
  
Felicity- Thanks for the review, it let me know that at least you're reading. Thanks!!  
  
Draco is the man (no duh!)- I do my chapters from different perspectives. Draco has a problem and I don't want to confront it just yet. But he'll get his limelight soon!  
  
Girl-Named-Belle- I hate names! The names that are completely hillbilly-ish and that you hate for life and therefore you have to make up a nickname because you hate it so much. ::cough:: my name KAITLIN, that every teacher pronounces with a -LAN or LAND at the end ::cough:: Of course I would go by Kate, but that is already taken by a Katherine, when they should really be using Kathy. Really now! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ravyn Nyte- Yay for your name!!! Whoot! You go girl! And more Hermione/ Draco in the next chapter. I promise!! First thing!!!! With the whole Snape as your gyno thing, that was hilarious. In a, omygod I feel embarrassed for her, way. How do you pronounce Artimisia? Like Art-im-ish-a? Or Art-im-ee- see-a? Help me out there. Thanks!  
  
O.B.I.M.- Gee thanks for the wordy review. ::runs off into a field of dandelions holding Orlando Bloom's hands:: lol  
  
Mindy Macule- I suck at cliffies. I do. Anyone could guess that Lazarus was Draco. I mean anyone. And I can't get that initials!!! Totally Over In Love With Draco Malfoy? Something like that? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ash- Thank you so much for the review. And, secrets can hold the whole plot and solution and ending to the story. = ) 


	29. A Lovely Night Indeed

AN: Errrr, this is half-way pre-written, so I am not so sure of what is happening in reviews. Sorry that I killed off one of the characters!  
  
Disclaimer: Joanne K. Rowling is the author and creator of all characters you read about. I have elaborated and created and added onto what she has made. She owns it all.  
  
Chapter 29: A Lovely Night Indeed!  
  
"Kiss The Girl" From 'The Little Mermaid'  
  
There you see her  
  
Sitting there across the way  
  
She don't got a lot to say  
  
But there's something about her  
  
And you don't know why  
  
But you're dying to try  
  
You wanna kiss the girl  
  
Yes, you want her  
  
Look at her, you know you do  
  
Possible she wants you too  
  
There is one way to ask her  
  
It don't take a word  
  
Not a single word  
  
Go on and kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la la  
  
My oh my  
  
Look like the boy too shy  
  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la la  
  
Ain't that sad?  
  
Ain't it a shame?  
  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl  
  
Now's your moment  
  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
  
Boy you better do it soon  
  
No time will be better  
  
She don't say a word  
  
And she won't say a word  
  
Until you kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la la  
  
Don't be scared  
  
You got the mood prepared  
  
Go on and kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la la  
  
Don't stop now  
  
Don't try to hide it how  
  
You want to kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la la  
  
Float along  
  
And listen to the song  
  
The song say kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la  
  
The music play  
  
Do what the music say  
  
You got to kiss the girl  
  
You've got to kiss the girl  
  
You wanna kiss the girl  
  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
  
Go on and kiss the girl  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco and Hermione had just entered the dance floor. The band started up in a swing song. Hermione had taken swing lessons when she was... Well, a couple summers ago when she was bored. If only she could remember how... Draco put his hand on her back, gripping her shoulder blade. Hermione, knowing now what to do, grabbed his muscular biceps. They started out with a simple forward-back-forward-double-step-backward.  
  
Suddenly Draco took her and spun her out into the crowd of people, and Hermione clung to his hand for dear life, but still threw out her other arm with the Spirit Fingers. He spun her in and she smiled wholeheartedly. They spun around in a circle to the music. Draco took both of her arms and started to do the spinning pose. She brought her arms in and out as Draco did his, moving her chest so she didn't bump into his and become known as skanky. They spun in and out. The music all the while was playing very well.  
  
Draco went back to the regular stepping mode and after two times around he spun her out, Hermione was remembering clearly now. She threw out her Spirit Fingers and spun in quickly and tightly. She went under his arm, and he twirled around, as she spun around him. They reached in for the regular dance basics, but then moved their arms above their heads and did a weird move. Hermione started to laugh, this was so much fun.  
  
"Are you ready for some real swing?" Dra- rather, Lazarus whispered into her ear before he spun her out again.  
  
Hermione didn't get a chance to reply, as she was being thrown into the air by someone's strong arms. Draco held her above his head and twirled on his feet. He brought her down quickly but carefully and crossed his arms into an X as she did hers. He swung her under his legs and back up again.  
  
For this whole dance scene, unbeknownst to the swinging couple, everyone had stopped and made a wide circle for them. The band kept playing, shouting an occasional, "Look at those cool cats swing!"  
  
The professors, too, had taken notice and were watching from their chaperoning post areas. The couple on the dance floor, Lazarus and Ophelia, were making tight spins and twirls and it really was a sight to see.  
  
The song ended, and too soon for the swinging couple. Hermione held out her hand and again smiled with all of her teeth. She realised that there was a circle around them, had they made a new Hogwarts: A History chapter by just dancing?  
  
A slow song began. Hermione, heavily breathing, looked up into the clear gray eyes above her. "Thy wish is to take a break. I'm dreadfully needing to quench thyself, milordship."  
  
"Milady, let us go get punch." Dr-Lazarus said and took her hand. They walked gingerly over to a snack table. Dra-Lazarus poured her some punch and then took some of his own. They stood their watching the dancers, taking sips of the drink slowly.  
  
"Excuse me, my name is Delia Smalts. I am the saxophone for the Wilting Witches... Can I ask you your names?" A short girl with brown hair and golden eyes asked.  
  
"I am Lazarus." D-Lazarus told her simply.  
  
"And I am Ophelia." Hermione finished without detail.  
  
"Thank you." Delia ran back to the band.  
  
"I didn't know you danced." Hermione stated, losing her old English.  
  
"Well, I didn't know you swung either." Lazarus replied. "I have been trained by my father to waltz, do the Charleston, the fox trot, the... Well, many dances. And my favourite has always been Swing dance. It's... it's just free and spirited."  
  
"Hmm." Hermione said, swallowing her punch. "I think swing is so rich. I haven't learned much how to dance, though. I am not very good."  
  
"Nonsense." Drac- Lazarus sounded appalled. "Thy lordship shall teach milady!"  
  
Hermione grinned as she was pulled off to the dance floor.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Millicent and Ron decided to leave the dance early. Ron said he wanted to show her something real special. Millicent, seeing that there was only ten minutes to midnight and the end of the dancing, agreed amiably.  
  
Ron pulled her hand as he walked briskly down corridors and up staircases. They began to climb a very narrow, non-moving staircase. Ron stopped and looked at Millicent excitedly. He lifted the trapdoor and pulled out a ladder.  
  
"After you," He smiled brightly. Millicent was very curious. What was this? Why was it important? Millicent climbed the wooden steps. As she got up, she noticed it was a very small, circular room. It was covered in dust and cob webs. She looked waited for Ron. There were no lights or anything.  
  
"Okay, Mil." Ron appeared next to her. "Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"Well, it is kind of dirty..." Millicent ventured.  
  
"No! No, that is not what I mean... Look up." Ron beamed as she tilted her head. There was no ceiling. Stars for miles and miles. Millicent smiled.  
  
"Ron, it IS beautiful." Millicent whispered as she stared at the stars.  
  
"This used to be used as the Astronomy Tower in the early 1100's." Ron said. They became quiet, studying the night sky.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"And, tonight, I have been notified of the couples that have won various different categories." Dumbledore told the hall of excited students still ecstatic with energy and yet tired with unrecruited sleep. "Now, the faculty will be announcing the winners."  
  
Professor McGonagall stood and pursed her lips as a small chatter erupted and quelled quickly. "The best costumed couple goes to... Pansy Parkinson and Zeke, erm... Pansy and Zeke!"  
  
The crowd clapped as Pansy and Zeke paused from snogging to go up to the staff table and grab their awards, little trophies with a dress and suit on it. They waved to the school and walked back down to proceed in their routine. Snogging.  
  
Trelawny stood up and cleared her throat. "Now, this category is graded in... poise, propriety, and elegance. And the winners are... Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley!"  
  
The school hooted and cheered as the dream couple made their way up to Trelawny to receive a plaque that said, 'Most Elegant Couple, Valentine's Masquerade, 1996.' Ginny looked like the Juliet to Harry's Romeo. The sat back down and kissed gently, and quickly looked back up at the award ceremony.  
  
"Overall comical," Snape said in a monotone. It was very ironic, him announcing comedy awards. "The award goes to Max Homsely and Tricia Fullwater."  
  
Max and Tricia walked marshmallow-walked up to Professor Snape, taking the trophy of a party hat and waving it proudly. Tricia almost lost her balance as they clumsily walked back to their seats. They were obviously drunk.  
  
"Most diffused in the crowd," Professor Sprout announced, "goes to Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, tied with Susan Bones and Owen Cauldwell."  
  
The foursome sauntered merrily up to get their awards. They all turned and waved to specific people and went back down to their seats.  
  
"Best Bachelor category goes to..." Vector began. "... Cody Ketermind."  
  
Cody blushed as he made his way up to get his certificate parchment. He waved at no one in general, peering over everyone's heads as if he was searching for someone. He went back to his seat and blushed silently.  
  
"Best Bachelorette goes to Parvati Patil!" Professor Flitwick shouted from his stool. Parvati waved graciously like a prom queen as she accepted her one charmed flower.  
  
Dumbledore arose again. "The best dancers go to the couple known only as Lazarus and Ophelia." Hermione turned red as she smiled in mirth. She squeezed Draco's hand reassuringly. They took the small golden tap shoe from the headmaster and were about to head back down when Dumbledore motioned for them to stay. "This unknown couple is also dubbed King and Queen of this Valentine's Masquerade!"  
  
Dumbledore placed a small tiara onto Hermione's free hair. Draco had a gold crown placed on his head. "Now for the customary dance of the King and Queen."  
  
The Wilting Witches began to play. It was an old fashioned waltz meets new age twist of classical melodies. Hermione looked at Draco with pleading eyes. He took her golden tap shoe and placed it in his breast pocket. He took hold of her and they began to dance, slowly at first. Hermione copied his feet nervously. He began to step faster, each step impossibly more graceful than the last.  
  
Hermione was relieved yet disappointed when the dance ended. Relieved that she was out of the spotlight, disappointed that this dream of a night would end. Perhaps some of the magic bestowed on the dance would last until morning? Hermione looked up at Draco. It really was too good to be true.  
  
She had this warm feeling boiling up inside. Her stomach twisted in knots as they slowly walked down to the dungeons. They walked slowly, leisurely, and in no hurry. Hermione gripped the hand she had held all night. The skin was pale and soft. Just how she imagined an angel's would be.  
  
They entered the Slytherin Common Room. Draco walked her over to the girls' dorm room stairwell. In truth, they had talked quite a bit tonight. Hermione was beginning to think he was more than an intangible god. She smiled and took off her mask. He followed suit.  
  
"Draco, I had a lovely time tonight." Hermione started bravely.  
  
"Me too, Hermione." Draco looked down at her. Hermione blushed, but she knew that she had the audacity and bravery to say her next comment.  
  
"What do you think about girls who make the first move?" Hermione asked, whispering.  
  
Draco blinked blankly. "Uh, I don't know. I've never had a girl make the move on me first."  
  
"Oh." Hermione said. "Well, I am honoured to be the one and only." She stretched on her tippy-toes and pulled his face down to greet hers.  
  
She smiled diabolically as she touched her lips to his. An electric current went through both of them. Hermione's waistline felt pleasure as Draco's arms wrapped around it. Hermione sent shocks through her finger tips and into his neck as she clasped her hands behind his neck. They looked longingly into one another's eyes.  
  
Draco pressed into Hermione's lips gently, like a butterfly kiss. Hermione took initiative and kissed him with a little more pressure. Draco couldn't take it anymore. He let loose and they passionately kissed each other with enough power to kindle a hurricane.  
  
Suddenly there was a cough. Hermione came up for air. Arms still around Draco's neck, she saw Millicent at the entrance area. Millicent smirked sassily.  
  
"Oh, don't mind me. Please, continue your ever so romantic snogging. I'll just be moving around you to get to my bed." Millicent walked around them and ran up the stares. She shouted, "IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU TWO GOT TOGETHER!!!!!"  
  
Draco and Hermione looked at each other for a moment. Draco smirked. Hermione giggled and told him good-night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I finished! Yay! Hum... Well, review, tell me if you like... Oh! I got into Honours English! YES!!!!! MWUHAHAHAHA!  
  
RR:  
  
O.B.I.M.- Thank you for the review. I like reviews because they make me feel wanted. ::cough:: like O.B. ::cough:: = )  
  
Lyss (Elmo the Evil)- I have the author's touch of drama. Can you say Drama Queen? Right now you are at Emily and Caroline's party. I feel sorry for you. Wish I could be there to keep you company. Haha! And I still am going to do that thing with Pansy. Oh! Blaise did have a meaning, though. I just thought of it. And... For class, at least you didn't say the word SEXUAL. Lewd INSINUATIONS, IMPLICATIONS. I have no clue why Mrs. Van had to reprimand you for usage. I mean you could have gone a lot worse. In science class at CdM, my best friend accidentally said 'orgasm' instead of 'organism'. Whoa. Mr. Tully was all red and had to correct her. And one time in my sister's 7th grade science class (Mr. Tully too) someone said 'testicles' instead of 'tentacles' when they were talking about sea life. Yikes. You could have done worse!  
  
Blue eyes- Don't worry, be happy, oh! Oh! Doo-doo-do-doodoo-doo... Hope this chapter was happier! Blaise was meant this fate, don't you worry.  
  
Felicity- Okay. Erm, thanks for the review!!  
  
Avri- Thank you for the review. Glad to see a new reviewer!!  
  
Ravyn Nyte- Thanks for helping me on Artemisia. And I do go to babynames .com!!! And I dislike when people read wrong. By saying that the water 'cleansed her soul and purged her of life..' I really hinted that she was dead. But some people live in hope that someone will save Blaise. Grrrrr.... And did you like the D/Hrm factors in this chapter??? I hope so. I just amn't a good fluff writer. Maybe I'll get my friend to guest write one very fluffy chapter.... Thanks!!  
  
Pandora- Thank you for liking my poem!! And I also think that this should have quenched your D/Hrm lust. More about Blaise next chapter! Thanks!!!  
  
some1- Thanks for the review. Can't give away anything about Blaise, though. Completely TOP SECRET! ; D  
  
cuttie-blossom- Thanks for the review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I GOT INTO HONOURS ENGLISH!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!! WOOOOHOOOOO! ::ahem:: Thanks to all reviewers.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Hell's Librarian 


	30. The Virgin Suicides

AN: Heya. Well, I guess I should get typing and you should get reading!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the character, except Zeke... And Wyatt... And Professor Oggenwater... And Cody...  
  
Chapter 30: The Virgin Suicides  
  
Pink Floyd "Another Brick In The Wall (Prt. 2)"  
  
"We don't need no education  
  
We dont need no thought control  
  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom  
  
Teachers leave them kids alone  
  
Hey! Teachers! Leave them kids alone!  
  
All in all it's just another brick in the wall.  
  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall.  
  
We don't need no education  
  
We dont need no thought control  
  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom  
  
Teachers leave them kids alone  
  
Hey! Teachers! Leave them kids alone!  
  
All in all it's just another brick in the wall.  
  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall.  
  
"Wrong, Do it again!"  
  
"If you don't eat yer meat, you can't have any pudding.  
  
How can you have any pudding if you don't eat yer meat?"  
  
"You! Yes, you behind the bikesheds, stand still laddy!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sunk herself into the hot water. It smelt of soothing lavender. She eased herself into the perfect position. She sighed deeply. The interrogation about Draco was almost endless once she had said good-night.  
  
Plus, her skin was itching to be revealed without cover-up charms. She slowly allowed wings to come out of her shoulder blades, water splashing gently. She grabbed her wand and took off illusionment charms that covered her beautiful body art.  
  
She studied the pictures. What did they mean? She absentmindedly traced the circular garland tattoo of daisies around her belly button. She closed her eyes. She was so tired, dancing took a lot out of her...  
  
"I would not do that if I were you." A voice broke Hermione's thoughts. Hermione, startled, snapped her eyes open and looked around. Moaning Myrtle stood- or, rather, floated- above Hermione.  
  
"Oh, Myrtle." Hermione said with a release of air. "W-why wouldn't you do what?"  
  
"Closing your eyes when you are tired in the bath." Myrtle said nonchalantly. "Who knows... You just might, oh, say, drown?"  
  
Hermione looked at the ghost curiously. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's such a common accident..." Mrytle picked a spot on her chin. "Water fills the lungs sooo dreadfully quickly, and..." She trailed off with a melodramatic sigh.  
  
"And? Myrtle? Is there something amiss? Something wrong?" Hermione quickly asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Do you eat? Anorexia is also common now too. Depression... And who knows, a sudden case of muteness?"  
  
Hermione had a puzzled look upon her face as she tried to decode what Myrtle was saying. "Myr-"  
  
"And it's the New Moon. Very dark night, tonight is. If a person was lost, no one would even see them. And they wouldn't be found 'til morning, enough time to make some drastic decisions..."  
  
Hermione looked at the ghost. She simply looked back at Hermione with eyes that said so much more than what she was speaking out loud of. The eyes held pleading and pity and a touch of diabolically hidden amusement. Hermione sat up in the bath quickly.  
  
"Myrtle stop. Just stop, okay? I am too tired to be played with tonight. Just stop it." Hermione's voice was rigid and stiff with no emotions. "Okay? I am tired that you have to patronise me and mock me all the time. Can you not leave me alone and out of your petty mind games for once?"  
  
Myrtle's eyes clouded over quickly. Just as fast the transparent eyes became clear and innocent. "You have no idea what you are doing at this moment." She hissed as she was sucked into the faucet's drain. Hermione heard a distant, echoing wailing a moment later.  
  
The bath was entirely ruined now. She sunk under the water and sat on the bottom for a moment. She traced the pentacle tattoos on her wrist and then traced the water stream tattoos around her ankles. She leant down and kissed her thigh, on which was an intricate Celtic symbol of circles and knots. She came up for air.  
  
She pulled the drain of the tub and got out. She wrapped a towel around herself, (as best she could with wings). She walked into the dark dorm room. "Hello?" She whispered.  
  
There was a derisive sleep snort from Millicent and a moan from Pansy. She quietly got out a faery dress and transformed. The dress was a simple maroon bra top and a ripped skirt with ballet slipper shoes. She whizzed out the window and into the freezing night. The wind whipped around her, making Hermione's hair dance merrily. The coldness soon made the fae's cheeks grow rosy. She looked out into the depths of the night. As she shivered in her bikini style top, she tried to flip a couple times. This resulted in the tumbling in the wind. She looked out to the lake. No ripples disturbed the surface, as if it were a porthole sealed shut.  
  
Hermione wanted to go explore the lake and the forest, she really did. She got this urge to zip down there and run her elongated toes across the surface of the black waters. She yearned to dodge the branches in the trees... She glided through the choppy wind and made her way toward the lake.  
  
She stopped. What was she doing? This was very foolish and impulsive. She abruptly turned midair and zoomed back to the creaked open dungeon window. What did she actually think? This cracky, wacky fae side of her was not very practical. She sat on her bed and re-transformed and got into her pajamas. Goodness was she exhausted!  
  
Hermione's head hit the down pillow and instantly she drifted off into a dream.  
  
&^&^&^DREAM&^&^&^  
  
A large meadow. Yellow grass. Standing in meadow. Staring off into space. Peace. Wholeness. Salvation from world.  
  
Spinning scene. Lake. Tear drops. See no evil. Disorders. Man. French. Good. Happiness, yet depression. Magical drifting words: "For the best, Butterfly. The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. And she could not see what was in front of her. For the best. Smile through your tears. For the best. Smile through your tears. For the best. Smile through your tears. For the best. Smile through your tears. For the best........"  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
Draco yawned and got up. The sun was hitting through the small dungeon windows just right. His eyes soon adjusted to the blinding brightness. He hissed momentarily, before going to the dark bathroom. A spicy chocolate cinnamon shower was first on his 'Things to Do' list.  
  
He'd had a divine time last night. He used his upbringing skills of dance and politeness to gain last night. Draco could not get the smell of the Goddess out of his mind. She smelt like vanilla... Or coconut. He couldn't place it. Oh, how his dreams were intoxicated with the smell. Her silky brown hair was forever in between his fingers. He yearned for her body to fit into his arms. He wanted the Goddess. He wanted Her bad.  
  
***********  
  
Hermione was smiling for no good reason. Sure she woke up breathing like she had just ran a four mile marathon and scared out of her wits, but here she was, ginning. She couldn't help it! Last night was just too good. But, as some famous person said, Nothing is too good to be true.  
  
She came into the Great Hall with her eyes spilling with joy. She spotted Draco's platinum blonde hair across the crowd. Her cheeks grew rosy. Could she not think about him for one moment? One one thousand... Nope, she just couldn't do it. He was soooo... Sexy and mysterious and coveted. Her smile widened.  
  
Maybe it was just a fling? A one night snog? A last resort? Hermione couldn't bring herself to think that. She was just so high on joy! She sat gaily in the seat next to Pansy.  
  
"Whoa, what's up with you?" Pansy immediately asked. Her belly was well concealed in the sea of black, non-work robes around her.  
  
"What? I am... Perfectly normal." She giggled. Millicent looked at her questioningly. "Stop that."  
  
"Stop what?" Millicent challenged her.  
  
"Oh, forget it!" Hermione said. She looked over at Cody, who was sketching in his notebook. He looked put out.  
  
"Heya, Code-ster. 'Sup?" She asked loudly.  
  
He looked up, "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Hermione, slightly upset about his depression, 'hmph'ed and ate her croissant.  
  
~~~~  
  
Draco looked up as Hermione sat down. She was radiating with an essence of mirth. She grinned nonstop. Her glow was kindling, exhilarating. He forgot to eat as he gazed at her.  
  
An elbow rammed into his ribs. He was broken from his reverie. He looked at Zeke, who was smirking.  
  
"Wha?" Draco looked at the werewolf.  
  
"There's only one way to seal the deal." Zeke whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Draco wondered in bewilderment.  
  
"Get all sappy and romantic and ask her to go steady... Ask if she'd be your gal." Zeke lifted his eyebrows and looked back to Pansy.  
  
Draco gulped. Did he have enough courage to ask his Angel Ebony? Did he have the fortitude to ask the celestial Goddess to be his old-fashioned gal? He shoved some biscuit into his mouth and followed her out of the hall.  
  
"Hermione?" He called as she walked away with Millicent and Pansy.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione turned to see him. "I'll catch up with you girls later."  
  
Pansy winked at Hermione and Millicent lifted her eyebrows suggestively and smirked at Draco. Hermione glided toward Draco.  
  
He took her hand and pulled her out onto the Hogwarts lawns. "Hermione, I've been thinking..." Draco started nervously. He stepped over a log and helped her too. They sat under an elegant, mature elm tree.  
  
"Yes, Draco?" Hermione asked, sitting closer to him.  
  
"Will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend, Hermione Riddle?" Draco asked, teeth chattering in the cold, whipping wind.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione squealed. "Of course I will. You know that I think you are a celestial being, right? Nothing can harm you."  
  
"Yes, and you are the Goddess, are you not? Radiant with beauty." Draco said as he kissed her ear lobe. Hermione giggled and snuggled in next to him.  
  
"You flatter me, oh higher being." Hermione replied. He smirked. She let out another giggle.  
  
"Yes, I guess I am higher than the god's, aren't I?" He turned his smirk- power on 100%. Hermione smacked his chest playfully. It was Saturday. Beautiful, serene, and cold. Almost frozen in time. The trees were leafless. The lake still untouched. Hermione did research and found that the giant squid sometimes went into hibernation every three or four years.  
  
She snuggled in even more as Draco wrapped his arms around her bundled body even more. They took up half the tree trunk. Hermione looked up skyward. That is when she noticed it. A small parchment pinned to the tree. She reached up and pulled it down.  
  
"What's that?" Draco asked, now alarmed. Hermione held up a finger as she read in consternation and aversion. Her face contorted strangely and she let out a yelp. She jumped to her feet, just as Draco did.  
  
"Let me see the bloody note!" Draco shouted as Hermione began to cry. He had lines of trepidation carved into his skin. He read it. "Blaise!" He whispered as he pulled an awestruck Hermione into the school.  
  
They ran briskly to the gargoyle that stood in front of Dumbledore's office. "Lemon Drops!"  
  
"Canary Cream!"  
  
"Orange Sherbet Twist!"  
  
"Chocolate Frogs!"  
  
"Bertie Botts!" Hermione screeched frantically. To their surprise, the gargoyle jumped aside. Hermione stomped up the stairs, Draco pushing her up.  
  
"Headmaster! Headmaster!" Draco and Hermione shouted, pounding on the door.  
  
"For Merlin's wand! What is the matter?!" Dumbledore opened the door with worry written all across his face.  
  
"Blaise! Lake! Dead!" Draco thrust the Suicide Letter into the arthritic hands of Dumbledore. The headmaster's features turned grave and depressed.  
  
"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do." Dumbledore declared sadly.  
  
"What!? Get her out of the lake! Give her medi-wizards! Send her to St. Mungo's for a while to recuperate!!" Hermione shouted, outraged. Her stomach was in knots.  
  
"It is not that simple, Miss Granger. From this, I gather that she used her own magic to abet in her untimely death. With a wizard's own magic, there is no take-backs. And she must be perished for at least nine hours and fifteen minutes. There is no life left in her body. No soul to save." Dumbledore's blue eyes were glassy.  
  
Hermione broke down in shattering shrieks. Her body shook convulsively. Draco looked awkward, but gently put an arm around her shoulder. "I shall go get the professional medi-wizards to fish her out. You should get back to your dorms. This has been a very rough morning, has it not?"  
  
"No!" Hermione shouted. "I-I'll watch them get her. I want to make sure she's safe."  
  
Dumbledore sighed and shook his head in pity. "As you wish, Miss Granger."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione reentered the Common Room well after ten p.m. Pansy was in a dark corner sobbing with Zeke, who let the tears fall down silently. Millicent was no where in sight, and Draco was waiting her arrival on a shadowed couch. He immediately stood and rushed up to hug her.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry, Mione, I-I just couldn't go to see her come up from the lake. I-I just couldn't." Draco cried into her hair.  
  
"Draco, that's fine. I simply had to see it to believe this has happened." Hermione whispered into his ear. She remembered Blaise's blue skinned body being floated up. Her blood-red Victorian dress covered in seaweed and dirt. Her eyes opened. The smile still set serenely across her face. Her hair wet, but still piled lazily on her head. The morbid beauty radiating from this virgin. This virgin suicide.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were whispering in husky, sad voices from a love seat. Cody was sitting in the center of the room, staring off into space. Detached. Sad. Forlorn. Guilt ridden.  
  
Hermione walked over to Cody and threw herself at him, hugging his frail body. "Oh... Cody, I am sorry. I am just so sorry." She cried to him. He smiled reassuringly.  
  
"I'll get through this. I will." He whispered creakily.  
  
"It was for-for the best, we will learn to smile through our tears, we will." Hermione suddenly gasped as she realised what she had just said. It was just about the same as what she remembered from her dreams. She shut her eyes tightly.. "It's for the best in the end, she's in a better place now.."  
  
Cody let out a yelp and cry. Hermione tightened her grip around him. "Don't you worry, Code-er-myer. Stay strong. Smile through your tears, just smile through you tears."  
  
"Smile.." He whispered. "A teary smile...?"  
  
Hermione backed up from her embracing hug and looked at Cody. He was smiling. Smiling through his tear streaked cheeks. His wet eyes. He really did look like an angel. "Cody?" Hermione awkwardly raised her voice.  
  
He broke from his short reverie. "I loved Blaise. I really did. With all my heart and my soul. I drew a picture of her in her sadder moments. Its title is A Teary Smile."  
  
Hermione gave her best try at a wobbly grin. Cody got up, most likely to go and find the portrait. Hermione went to Draco. She hugged him hard.  
  
"Hermione, that was a beautiful thing to say." Draco whispered. Hermione nodded mutely.  
  
"It wasn't mine. Not my quote, anyway." Hermione whispered. She fit her head like a puzzle piece on Draco's shoulder. He kissed her collar bone. She kissed his neck. He went toward her neck slowly. He stopped. Waiting in anticipation, Hermione shut her eyes. He gave her a raspberry.  
  
"Hey!" She giggled. He laughed heartily along. Pansy sniffled in the corner with Zeke, coming up with a weak smile.  
  
Zeke stared at the other couple happily. "What, Pansy? You like that? You like raspberries?" He picked her up and spun her around in his arms. She shrieked and giggled. He pulled up her maternity-wear shirt and gave her a full-blown raspberry. She yelped and laughed.  
  
"No! No! Eeee!! I surrender!!!" Pansy hollered through her laughs. Crabbe and Goyle grinned at the sight, laughing in their deep, stupid way. Zeke chuckled and set the pregnant woman down. She smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Wonder when Cody will come back with that picture..." Hermione thought out loud. The door swung open on cue and... Millicent came in. She wore a half- watt smile and her hair was a little ruffled. Pansy gave a knowing wink to her roommate.  
  
"Hiya... What's happening?" Millicent could not hide the sadness in her voice. Zeke ran up to her and picked her up in the same manner he did to Pansy. She yelped.  
  
"We were just handing out... RASPBERRIES!!!!" He laughed maniacally and pulled Millicent's shirt up to reveal her stomach. He dove in making a loud, kiss-meets-fart noise. "Ha ha ha! I got you!!!!"  
  
Millicent was beside herself with giggles. "H-h-hey! Everyone knows that I- I-I cannnn't stand raspberries.... th-they get me sooo g-g-gi-gi-ggly!" Zeke eyed everyone in the room conspiratorially he dropped Millicent to the floor and everyone came in on her.  
  
With an 'Eeep!' the fun and laughter began.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Wonder where Cody is? Don't you think he'd have that sketching by now-Oh!" Hermione said, an hour or so later. Draco's eyes widened, as everyone else's.  
  
They all made a run for the door. A few second years dodged out of the way when the sixth years came stampeding out.  
  
"Pansy! Get Snape; Crabbe, Goyle run to Dumbledore. Password, Bertie Botts." Draco shouted. The three broke off from the running group. Hermione, not standing this running, headed for the next bathroom, conveniently located two doors down. She changed into a faery and flew out the door, catching up with them. Leaf fastened as a dress, she buzzed to the front of the two. Four Hufflepuff seventh years scowled as they were knocked over.  
  
"Mione! You're risking discovery!!" Draco shouted. Hermione just rolled her eyes and flew up to the ceiling. "Where'd you go?"  
  
"Up here where no one can see me." Hermione's small voice echoed. They all rushed down the last corridor and pushed the front doors open. A group of Gryffindors shouted indignantly as the Slytherins ran around them.  
  
The two (plus faery) turned around a few stone pillars. They stood frozen. "Oh crappity-crap-crap!" Millicent shrieked. "How many suicides in one day for crying out loud!!"  
  
Hermione nodded mutely as the three saw Cody's body hanging from the old elm tree that the Suicide Letter: Volume Blaise had been pinned to not too long ago.  
  
"For fuck's sake!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs. This caught the attention of the Gryffindor congregation and the Ravenclaw gossipers around the corner. The groups looked at each other and walked down the pathway and around the pillars. Gasps came from all. Professor Dumbledore and Snape were running down the stairs from the front doors, both looking extremely grave and upset.  
  
Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle ran shortly after them, Pansy last in the line up. Hermione decided that this was the time to slip away unnoticed to transform.  
  
But that is when she saw another thing. A sketching of Blaise, clenched in the dead Cody's fists. She flew behind bushes and trees to see the portrait more closely. On it was a realistic picture of Blaise, with the words 'TEARY SMILE' in bold print on the back. Then, in untidy scroll below the title was written, 'Take me to my true love. Take me to where I can be free'.  
  
Hermione broke down in the tree branches and sobbed. "Not you too, Cody. Not you too." She cried. She stealthily flew back into the dungeon windows to meet the awaiting cries and wails of sadness.  
  
She changed into some flannel PJs and sat in her bed, curtains drawn closed. Now why did she have to tell him to smile through his tears? Why? Oh, yeah, that stupid French voice said it to her in her dreams.  
  
Hermione summoned a large cup of hot chocolate. She sipped it slowly. Suddenly, the curtains were pulled back and Pansy stood there.  
  
"C-can I sit with you?" Her voice wobbled, threatening to cry.  
  
"Me t-t-too." Millicent came out of the shadows.  
  
"Of course, guys, of course." Hermione said, her voice motherly and warm. She summoned two more mugs and the two girls drank appreciatively.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was humming a song and stoking Millicent's hair lovingly. Pansy and Millicent had fallen asleep long ago. They were both grieving, but Hermione knew that this deep depression would not last long. There was always day after night, rain after heat, and (in Ron's old philosophical days) supper after dinner.  
  
Hermione yawned. The girls, sprawled over her bed, looked like little angels or sleeping puppies. She looked at Pansy, who had taken off her maternity wear and had on a night gown that was tight in the stomach area. Hermione stroked the belly.  
  
"Boy, oh boy, you guys are going to be born into a rough world." Hermione cleared her throat. Guys? Plural? "I mean, you are going to be born into a rough world. But don't you worry, though. We'll be back to normal in no time. They will always live in our memories."  
  
Hermione stretched again. She leaned her head on the backboard of her large bed. Today was so emotionally draining. She didn't want to sound superficial and mean, even though she was only thinking, but she gave the grieving one week tops. Funerals on Tuesday plus an additional grace period for sadness.  
  
She had been asked to do a you-google-y. (AN: j/k. That was from Zoolander.) She had been asked to do a eulogy for Cody and Blaise and she agreed without hesitation. Draco and Millicent were also asked to speak. They also agreed, with much withdraw.  
  
Hermione yawned yet again, when did all of this decide to happen? Stars, she though as she fell into a sleep. The stars were always to blame.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Whoa. That was a really long chapter. 11 pages, 3,695 words so far. Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire!! This is all part of the plot, so do not think I am killing people off for no good reason. Oh! And how did ya like my Draco and Hermione action this chapter? Good, eh? Bad, huh? Tell me in the reviews. I tried, and I hope you all were appropriately happy when you read the fluffy parts.  
  
Oh! And if you haven't guessed, Millicent was grieving with Ronny-kins.  
  
Short, but sweet RR:  
  
riaraille- Thank you so much for reviewing. I take that as a high compliment, you saying I write like an honours student. I take it as such a compliment because the essay I wrote to get in on testing day was the worst essay I have EVER written. But, I still got in ; D  
  
some1- Oh, phooey. Hope you weren't too disappointed with what I have done. Don't stop reading, though. I promise that they have made their mark. Who knows... They might come back... = )  
  
Girl-Named-Belle- Well, first I listen to the old-oldies radio. I mean like, the 1940's and later. Then, if my song isn't there, I listen to regular oldies, to my dad's CD's, and then to my friends' suggestions. Oh, with The Little Mermaid, I just could not get the song "Part Of Your World" out of my head! I hadn't even seen the movie in well over a year!!!  
  
Pandora- Thank you so much for the review! You think this chapter was fluffy enough? I think it balanced out the suicidal part... I know you all hate me right now!! But you will love me when I finish the story! ; D Don't hate me!  
  
Draco is the man- Thanks for the reviews, they were encouraging.  
  
webweaver- Hope you caught up and still like the story!  
  
Serena aka Emerald- AAAAAAA!!!!!! DON' HATE ME DON'T HATE ME DON'T HATE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise you it will be sooo much better when I finish the story, don't abandon me!  
  
Rose (Elmo The Evil)- Oh, god, I hope not everyone hates me. You should have e-mailed me when you finished. At the moment you are in D.C. I think it's like 10 p.m. there. Tuesday. Two cent Tuesday. You have completely forgotten about me right now and are having the time of your life. Yes, you and FiFi and Hans and Jonathan and Jesse and R.J. and T-Man and Patrick (G.) and all the girls have completely forgotten about me and could not care less about me. Am I not the little ray of sunshine? I got my graduation dress, it's green for Ireland and my luncheon ensemble. Really cute. Not that you care right now, having the best time not missing me. ; ( Wah! I am lonely and bitter!  
  
Avri- Hope you thought this chapter had some sweet values to balance out my suicides.  
  
CATZ- I am sorry, I didn't realise how I baffle you with my extensive vocabulary. I'll try to use words more rudimentary to understand. ; )  
  
O.B.I.M.- I answered your question in this chapter. Thanks for the review ; D  
  
Ravyn Nyte- (The questions that weren't answered in the e-mail I sent you:) Draco will reveal himself in time, and I haven't forgotten about the Pixie Dust (an author always keeps everything important to the plot in mind, right?), Hermione might never speak with the Dynamic Duo, and Voldie is still evil (as Narcissa told John Paul that he was taking over the school sooner or later). And this chapter was quite a relationship development, no? Maybe you didn't notice it between the deaths. Thanks!  
  
~  
  
PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! I PROMISE B/C IS NOT NEEDLESS KILLING! PROMISE! IT IS IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT! So no flames, I will use them to light my schoolwork on fire on the beach.  
  
~~~Lily~~ 


	31. A Eulogy and Revelations

AN: Heya, where be my soul sistas and brothas? Get yer reading done!  
  
Disclaimer: No me gustas 'Disclaimer'. El es estudpido. ; D  
  
**Dedication**  
  
~For The Lonely Princess and her friend, Telesea Williams. Bless you and I hope you find condolences.~  
  
Chapter 31: A Eulogy and Revelations  
  
"Smile" by Nat King Cole  
  
Smile though your heart is aching  
  
Smile even though it's breaking  
  
When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by  
  
If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
  
You'll see the sun come shining through for you  
  
Light up your face with gladness  
  
Hide every trace of sadness  
  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
  
If you just smile  
  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
  
If you just smile  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"... Cody was the angel sent t us, as Blaise was the muse and the spirit in our group. And, I quote a wise singer when I say, 'If you smile through your fear and sorrow, smile and maybe tomorrow, you'll see the sun come shining through for you." Hermione finished. A small tear escaped her eye, and she put on a comforting smile for the Hogwarts staff, students, and parents.  
  
A small, but sure applause ensued. Hermione, still smiling serenely, walked over to her seat next to Draco. "It was beautiful, Hermione, beautiful." Draco whispered reassuringly.  
  
"No, yours was truly wonderful. You really knew Cody. And Millicent and Blaise have known each other for years! What am I?" Hermione said, leaning her head on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"You are my girlfriend, fellow Slytherin, daughter of a very important man, and a wonderful person." Draco said. Hermione just nodded.  
  
"I guess......." She whispered.  
  
"No, as long as I've known you, you KNOW." Draco said. Hermione broke out into a genuine grin.  
  
"Yes, I know." Hermione said. Just then, the massive crowd broke into whimpers and cries. Hermione looked forward to see the caskets being lowered. "Oh....... God."  
  
"Shh, it'll be alright. Remember, smile through your tears?" Draco whispered, getting choked up inside.  
  
"Yes. I'll miss them, you know. But....... I guess they are in a better place, right?" Hermione said as the Religii-Wizard said a short prayer for the souls of Blaise and Cody.  
  
"Of course." Draco replied, arm comfortingly around her shoulders.  
  
"....... And let them live in afterlife as they would have continued to live today, free and spirited. Bless them all. I believe in this." The Religii-Wizard finished.  
  
"We believe in this all." The crowd replied monotonously. Everyone got up to leave. Hermione hugged Draco's waist. He simply smiled and draped his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Millicent?" Draco said, abruptly taking his arms from Hermione's shoulders to point out their roommate.  
  
"Oh. My. God. Isn't that Ron?!" Hermione said, voice raising. Millicent was under a willow tree, KISSING Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Okay. Okay. Deep breaths." Draco instructed both himself and his girlfriend. That was when Hermione began hyperventilating.  
  
"Why breath didn't vacuum breath they gasp tell us!??" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Why don't we wait for them. I think they kept this secret so no one would try to break them apart." Draco said soothingly.  
  
"Alright. I'm not disapproving, or anything. It's just, like, wow." Hermione said. Draco pulled her under an oak tree.  
  
"Are they not setting an example over there?" Draco said as he pushed Hermione up against the tree.  
  
"Hum, what are they showing us to do?" Hermione asked innocently as she suddenly got hotter in this 50 degree 'heat'.  
  
"This." Draco took hold of her chin with his thumb and pushed her face up to meet his.  
  
"Mmm." Hermione said once they broke away. "You taste like marshmallows."  
  
"Really? I always thought of myself as salt or maybe as spicy." Draco joked. Hermione giggled and craned her neck around to see Millicent and Ron still making out. Suddenly hot lips met her neck. She giggled.  
  
"He-hey! That tickles." Hermione said, feeling a new 'bump' pressing into her thigh.  
  
"You don't like?" Draco asked, still kissing her neck and lowering to her collar bone.  
  
"I-I never said that." Hermione sounded airy and even... husky. She was blushing at her own easy turn ons.  
  
"Mmmm. You taste like vanilla and... Strawberries. Mmmm." Draco moaned and pushed Hermione into the tree even more.  
  
"D-draco? I-I think I need t-to keep my space for a second, I don't think I can be a little lady any longer," Hermione warned Draco, really wanting him. Draco nipped her neck, a little harder than he meant to. "Ow!"  
  
"Oh, Hermione. Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to..." Draco pulled back and looked into Hermione's chestnut eyes. "Really, are you hurt?"  
  
Hermione felt the side of her neck with two fingers. She brought her hand to her face and her eyes widened. There was blood on her middle and pointer fingers! "Oh, my lord. I swear, Draco, it didn't hurt. I didn't even notice it that much... I am shocked that you broke skin, you should have had to press harder and I would've noticed that!" Hermione put her fingers back to block the small flow of blood.  
  
"I think I should tell you something, but can I see your neck first?" Draco looked stricken and worried. Hermione looked in his eyes and saw two emotion she always thought he was incapable of feeling: love and fear. Hermione moved her hand away and pulled her hair back.  
  
His freezing fingers touched her neck. He wiped away some of the dripping blood. Two prominent, gaping holes stood out on her pale skin. "Oh, Merlin. Hermione, I think we should go in now." Draco's voice wavered uncharacteristically.  
  
"No, Draco, tell me here." Hermione was curious and even a little scared, he looked frightened and horrified now.  
  
"Her-Hermione, I-I am a... vampire. I am a vampire and I j-j-just bit you. For real, I didn't use my regular canines, I got carried away and..." Draco broke down and hit the tree trunk with his fist. He let out a cry. "I didn't mean to, Hermione, I didn't mean to."  
  
Hermione was in shock. She gripped her neck with iron hands and stared at him in horror. Suddenly, her eyes softened. She looked at Draco and slowly let her arm drop. "Oh, Draco, I wish you would have told me sooner. Am I, you know, now?"  
  
"Two more series of bites filled with lust and... Yes. Go on now, I know you don't want to be around a monster like me. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to never see me again." Draco hung his head. This was all so disappointing, he really liked Hermione. He might even had loved her.  
  
"You think I'm going to leave you? You honestly think that? I wouldn't even dream of doing that! I could never leave you, Draco, I-I've never felt like this before. I constantly think of you, I could never just leave you over a trivial thing like this." Hermione said, wrapping Draco in a warm hug.  
  
Draco smiled, was this girl amazing or what? He hugged back. Hermione looked up and kissed him boldly on the lips. "Don't ever scare me like that again." Hermione whispered. She looked around, still in the warm embrace. "Looks like we've been here a while."  
  
"We'd better hurry, or the rumours will be flying." Draco said. Unwrapping Hermione from his arms and grasping her hand, they were off to the dungeons.  
  
Upon entrance, three fifth years were in a shadowed corner speaking of 'The Revolution'. Hermione rolled her eyes and tugged Draco along. "What time is it?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"10:13 p.m." Draco smiled as he showed her his Wiz-lex watch. Hermione grinned and gave him a long, satisfying good-night kiss.  
  
"Bye, see you tomorrow for classes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course, just be sure to use cover up on that bite." Draco said, slowly turning for the boys' dormitories.  
  
Hermione inhaled deeply as she entered the quiet dorm room. She sighed, no one seemed to be up.  
  
"So, where were you, Little Missy?" Millicent's voice emanated from the bathroom before she turned on the lights.  
  
"I was... Wait, where were you!?" Hermione narrowed her eyes as she playfully looked at her roommate.  
  
"I-I was grieving with a friend?" She looked at Pansy, who was looking on with much amusement and curiosity.  
  
"And this friend of yours...?" Hermione piped up.  
  
"I was with Ron. Ron from Gryffindor..." Millicent hung her head low and moved toward her bed.  
  
"Are you happy?" Hermione asked as she made her way to get her fae clothing.  
  
"Yes..." Millicent muttered.  
  
"Then I am happy for you." Hermione said as she tied up the blue corset of her purple dress, now a faery.  
  
"Be careful out there!" Pansy said, watching cautiously as Hermione flew out the window. "It's a full moon and the werewolves are out!"  
  
Hermione was already spinning and twirling, letting the wind swirl around her. Flying was exhilarating, the wind, the air, the cold, the night, the suspense and thrill of being out, it was all so much! She decided to go flying near the gardens to smell the beautiful flowers. As she descended, she let her mind drift.  
  
~  
  
"Pans, speaking of the full moon, how is the baby doing?" Millicent said as she walked over to the expecting mother.  
  
"Oh, just fine. Snape gave me a sedative to help me calm down about the Blaise-Cody thing, he said that it should also keep the little one from doing anything more than punching. Oh, I also looked up the curse of the werewolves in the library and the book said that babies and children under the disease have smaller teeth and claws and such, so the child cannot do much harm." Pansy said quickly. She rubbed her rather large stomach and smiled.  
  
"How many months in are you?" Millicent asked, knowing the answer already. She just loved the thought of having a baby around. She and Ron both wanted many children, so she was obsessed with what Pansy was going through. (AN: I want lots 'o' kids too, four at the VERY least.)  
  
"Just about five. Five months." Pansy's grin widened as she stroked her stomach. "I just can't believe this all happened so quickly!"  
  
"Did you think of some names?" Millicent questioned, pulling up a pile of parchments full of curly cursive names.  
  
"I've narrowed it down in the first name category to-" Pansy was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
Draco poked his head in, "You seen Hermione?"  
  
"She headed out for a fly." Millicent supplied.  
  
"Thanks." Draco rushed out of the room.  
  
"What were we talking about?" Pansy asked.  
  
"I dunno. Are you and Zeke getting hitched?"  
  
"Eh, he hasn't asked yet, so I'm guessing no."  
  
"Too bad, I think he's a nice catch."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
AN: 0 ; ) I actually do have the possible last three names for the baby, but that will not be revealed.  
  
RR:  
  
Girl-Named-Belle- Do not fret, those are the last to die. Girl scout's honour! I promise it was needed, thanks for the review!  
  
Pandora- Thanks for picking up on the SWEET part. And no more deaths! Promise!  
  
Ravyn Nyte- That whole god/goddess thing is a nice idea, but no, that is not what I'm going to do. I have this whole thing planned. This story is actually climaxing and coming together right now! And thanks for the compliment (at least I think it was a compliment) on my FLUFF and ANGST abilities. Muffins? Yeah.......  
  
spelling pro- Yes, I realise that, if you read on, you'll see that I do spell rendezvous correctly. (And there IS no hyphen, it is one word.)  
  
Draco is the man- I really would like to tell you why I killed off those two, but I can't in fear of giving away the plot and ending!  
  
O.B.I.M.- You caught that? Yay! And there is a story called 'The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn' and its sequel is 'To Love and Be Loved in Return'. Thanks!  
  
sakura_angel90- Hmm........ I like salads, they are really good. Yummy.  
  
The Lonely Princess- Oh my goodness, I am so sorry for that loss! I did kill off characters for a reason, I had to. There is no other way to do this, but I can't tell you why 'cause that'd ruin everything. The way Telesea died sounds an awful lot like Cecilia in The Virgin Suicides. And one thing, you read with your sister? Cooli.  
  
Debatingqueen- Thanks for the review! Thank you for keeping with me on this.  
  
Draconisqueen- I think that is one of the most interesting, bestest comments I have ever received!! I am sure your fictions are good too!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I am still all alone. Boo-hoo. Today, May 15th, is Rose's b-day and I bet she is living it up in Washington D.C. without me. No, really, she don't miss me! She and FiFi and Hans and T-Man and Frenchie and Princess Prissy *itch and her *itchettes are having the best time and are not even thinking of me.  
  
; `( Wah! This is about to climax in its FanFiction glory, soon. Be patient, my little grasshoppers!!  
  
!!!Kay Chang!!! 


	32. Bites and Sprinkles

AN: Heylo my good friends that like to review! Here is another progressive chapter ahead!! IMPORTANT: There is some R rating in this, but I AN-ed before it. Skip down to the single ~ if you wish not to read that particular part (you guys are so sick that I know you'll read it, = ), but it ain't terrible! It's a beautiful thing!!!!) I THINK YOU WILL KNOW WHEN YOU NEED TO SKIP A FEW PARAGRAPHS, I LEAVE THAT JUDGEMENT TO YOU, THE READER. I JUST THINK THAT FOR NOT EVEN A FULL CHAPTER, THIS SHOULDN'T HAVE TO HAVE A CHANGED RATING!! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Joanne K. Rowling. Dianne J. Bowling? Nope. Not mine!  
  
Chapter 32: Bites, and Sprinkles (AN: Sprinkles? That sounds kind of like ice cream...)  
  
Annie Lennox - "Walking On Broken Glass"  
  
You were the sweetest thing that I ever knew  
  
But I don't care for sugar honey if I can't have you  
  
Since you've abandoned me  
  
My whole life has crashed  
  
Won't you pick the pieces up  
  
'cause it feels just like I'm walking on broken glass  
  
Walking on walking on broken glass  
  
The sun's still shining in the big blue sky  
  
But it don't mean nothing to me  
  
Oh let the rain come down  
  
Let the wind blow through me  
  
I'm living in an empty room  
  
With all the windows smashed  
  
And I've got so little left to lose  
  
That it feels just like I'm walking on broken glass  
  
Walking on walking on broken glass  
  
And if you're trying to cut me down  
  
You know that I might bleed Cause if you're trying to cut me down  
  
I know that you'll succeed  
  
And if you want to hurt me  
  
There's nothing left to fear  
  
Cause if you want to hurt me  
  
You're doing really well my dear  
  
Now everyone of us was made to suffer  
  
Everyone of us was made to weep  
  
But we've been hurting one another  
  
And now the pain has cut too deep...  
  
So take me from the wreckage  
  
Save me from the blast  
  
Lift me up and take me back  
  
Don't let me keep on walking...  
  
Walking on broken glass  
  
Walking on walking on broken glass  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A week or two had passed and everyone was back in the normal swing of things. Pansy and Zeke were still obscenely intimate in public, Hermione and Draco seemed to be in the early stages of obscenity, and Millicent and Ron had been MIA for quite long periods of time.  
  
"I am telling you, not passed third base." Millicent admonished Pansy and Hermione. "You have such dirrrrty minds!"  
  
"Oh, come on!" Hermione squealed. "Draco and I have been together for, like, two weeks and we are already in between first and second. And you and Ron have been together for, like, what? A month or two?"  
  
"We take it slower than you two love monkeys." Millicent said in a sophisticated tone. "Plus, Pansy and Zeke. Three or four months. And they never hit a home run."  
  
"Hehe, I suggest you think otherwise." Pansy blushed crimson. "We hit a home run the night he came to Hogwarts."  
  
"The baby!!" Millicent shrieked.  
  
"It does no harm whatsoever. I checked. The motions soothe it." Pansy then giggled at her remark. "I mean, plus, Zeke is so gentle, I bet the baby didn't even notice."  
  
"Gross! Too much information!!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Wait, why don't we turn the tables here, Pans?" Millicent raised her eyebrows. "I mean, who has the NEW boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah.... So, Herms, how is he?" Pansy looked pointedly at Hermione, who was now bright red.  
  
"I already told you, past first, but not second." Hermione coughed.  
  
"Oh, really. Define your definition of The Bases." Pansy smiled devilishly.  
  
"One: French kisses, Two: Shirt action, Three: Under the skirt, Home Run slash home base: Well, you know what that is." Hermione said in a school, know-it-all tone.  
  
"So, you've definitely succeeded in the kissing. I've seen you two in the Charms Halls." Millicent said. "But I also saw you two sneak into the broom closet in the Transfiguration Corridor."  
  
Hermione hung her head as she did her imitation of a cherry ripe tomato. "I... I don't like the under the shirt action. It does almost nothing for me." Hermione said while she cleared her throat multiple times.  
  
"Almost nothing!" Pansy immediately accused. "You and Draco have gone to second! Ha!"  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Hermione? Are you ready? Oh, Zeke's here too, Pansy."  
  
Pansy got up and checked her make up, while Hermione pulled her torn green over white shirt over her bra.  
  
"Am I good?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Wait..." Millicent ran over and took the black bra strap and pulled it just outside the tank top's sleeves.  
  
"Here, catch!" Pansy tossed a bag of mints to Hermione, who graciously shoved them into her mouth.  
  
"Coming, Draco!" Hermione said and hiked her skirt up a little more. She pulled open the door and flung her arms around the platinum blonde's waist. "Hi, luv."  
  
"Hello, teddy bear." Draco said as he pulled her down the rickety stone stairway.  
  
"Hey, Zeke." Pansy could be heard saying.  
  
"Howdee, Pansy and my little one." Zeke's voice echoed. Soon their footsteps also echoed as they descended the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hermione, I welcome you to Chateau de Draco." Draco said as he opened the Astronomy Tower door. Hermione, expecting the cold stone floors and walls, was deeply impressed. There was a large hearth (; D) rug spread across the ground, and a roaring fire dancing merrily in a fireplace. There was a pile of pillows on the red rug, and a bowl of fruits beside them.  
  
"Oh, Draco, this is amazing!" Hermione gasped. Arms wrapped around her as she felt a body press against her back. Hermione instantly relaxed and melted into Draco's body. "You outdid yourself."  
  
"That is why it is Chateau de Draco, nothing can be called Draco unless it is the best." He said, voice reverberating and tickling Hermione's neck. He kissed her were she felt his vocal cords booming and then escorted her further inside. "Here you are standing on Draco Hearth Rug, and over there is the Draco Pillow Collection, and next to that is the Nectar of Draco."  
  
Hermione giggled and took a seat. "And here is Draco himself. With Draco Girlfriend Edition Deluxe and Draco Malibu Barbie and Draco Fire Extinguisher." Hermione rambled, getting drunk off the goblet of grape juice at her side.  
  
"Mmm-hmm." Draco said. "And I would like you to meet Lips of Draco." He sat down next to her and kissed her hand.  
  
"Do I meet anything else of Draco?" Hermione asked, encompassed by this spell in which nothing mattered.  
  
"Here is Body of Draco." Draco pulled her back to lean into him. "And... Here is Hands of Draco."  
  
His porcelain white hands slowly snaked their way down to Hermione's stomach. Her belly quivered as those hands made their descent to the dangerously low. He kissed her neck as she craned it back in anticipation.  
  
~*~ (AN: Ha! I am so mean. The Big Sex Scene, and here I go switching POV. Haha.)  
  
Pansy's small hand clasped the large hand of Zeke's as they walked through the garden. Zeke turned right and stopped in front of the garden of pansies.  
  
Zeke smiled and pulled her into them. Pansy was a little apprehensive, she was pretty far along in the pregnancy to be fooling around. What if this time it caused labour? She smiled a little at the sandy blonde who was looking at her with a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Pans?" Zeke brought her hand to his lips.  
  
"Yes, Zeke?" Pansy looked into his eyes, those translucent light blue orbs looking back at her full of love and care. He shook his head so a stray blonde lock came out of his eyes.  
  
"Remember when I first came back to you at Hogwarts?" Pansy nodded. "And I told you some things." He looked at the ground of grass. "I told you I wanted to father the little one." Pansy nodded again.  
  
"Go on, Zeke." Pansy was really nervous now. He didn't want to tumble in the grass, he wanted to break up with her!  
  
"Well..." Zeke held her hands in his with pressure. He lowered himself to the ground on one knee. "I want to do this right, Pans." He reached into his robe pocket. "Pansy Penelope Parkinson, will you do me the greatest honour of being my wife?"  
  
Pansy's eyes welled with tears of joy. Her heart was beating a million miles an hour, she thought it could not get any faster. She looked down at Zeke and smiled with all her heart. He opened the small ring box and shined her those baby blues. The ring was a small diamond with emerald and paradox gems circling it (light green and dark green gems). She slowly lifted her head in the beginning of a nod. She stopped and sank to the soft spring ground, her knees getting wet with the mud and grass.  
  
"Pansy? Pans?" Zeke asked as the smile vanished from the young girl's face. Pansy's dark blue eyes rolled to the back of her head and she began to fall backwards, only to be caught by Zeke's strong arms.  
  
~*~ (AN: I know, evil AGAIN.) AN2: This is a little R rated stuff here, so I warn you, BEG you to just plain NOT read this. (That means YOU Rose! No reading for your Virgin Eyes! I typed this all with my eyes closed!!!!)  
  
Hermione breathed in deeply. They had by-passed that third baseline and were heading for a home run in one shot.  
  
She inhaled deeply. Draco nipped her by accident, but that was okay, she still had one more bite before becoming a vampire herself. He was now unbuttoning her shirt, and she was squiggling out of her skirt. He tore off his clothes quickly, the fire shadowing his muscles.  
  
Hermione was already sweating. Her hair stood on end and she unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. "Draco?" Hermione said as he pulled a summoned blanket over them.  
  
"Yes?" He said as he pressed his want, his need into her thigh.  
  
"B-be gentle, I'm a v-virgin." Hermione whispered as she willingly spread her legs. Draco nodded as he hovered over her. She hated to notice, but she did, he was quite... Big. Would that hurt more? She should have asked Pansy all about this earlier! How could she have been so naïve? Draco kissed her collarbone as he lowered himself onto her.  
  
Hermione inhaled sharply. This was her first. There would not be another first. She calmed her mind by telling herself she really did love Draco Malfoy. She really did. Her insides ached for him in anticipation. She arched toward him as he took time to situate himself before entering her. Slowly, but surely, he pressed inside. And out. And then in further. She gasped in pain and want. How could she hurt but still want even more? It was unexplainable. Draco moaned as he worked in and out. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her hands scraped his back.  
  
Hermione whispered his name over and over. It had new meaning as it came from her mouth. It meant more now.  
  
~ (End of R stuff, Rose may NOW read the rest of the fiction chapter ; D)  
  
Hermione was covered in sweat. Draco was also wet with his "Draco Perspiration". Hermione was still breathing heavily. She suddenly felt a pull in her stomach. She gasped loudly.  
  
"What is it?" Draco sat up. Hermione was still laid down, naked in all her beauty.  
  
"I-I- it's in my sto-maaach!" Hermione airily tried to shout. "L-lie back down with me, please, it'll pass."  
  
She didn't want him to leave her, not after that. The pull was harder, like something was trying to get out of her. She groaned and held her stomach. He looked worried, but held her. They were both naked, but it seemed innocent and without shame.  
  
The pull came even more. She shut her eyes tightly. "Oh... God." Hermione whispered.  
  
Draco cradled her tightly.  
  
"I love you, Draco Malfoy." Hermione whispered, before she could stop herself.  
  
"I love you too, Hermione Gr- Riddle." Draco told her softly.  
  
The pull still came, but now it was more fierce and coming from all around. It felt like something was needed to be released, like something was clawing its way out of her. She inhaled sharply, like she had not long ago, except this time the breath was filled with a weird emotion.  
  
Slowly the pull and pain descended down her legs and up her arms. Her toes tingled, as her fingers.  
  
She arched her neck back and let out a cry. Suddenly, Draco felt it too. He felt the pull and pain full throttle. His canines pulled. Hermione. Neck. He threw his mouth down to her neck and his canines penetrated and pierced her paling skin.  
  
Just as suddenly, at the same time she felt Draco's mouth on her neck, Hermione's voice emitted a sing-song note. A puff of glitter and rose petals erupted from all of her skin. The cloud of sparkling sprinkles shot up and fell from the ceiling, gently covering both Hermione and Draco's naked bodies. As soon as the glitter and petals hit their skin, Draco unclamped his mouth from Hermione's neck.  
  
He should have been mortified at what he just did. But he just let his head hit the ground and smiled peacefully.  
  
Hermione smiled serenely also. She giggled and quietly whispered, "I hope you don't mind my Pixie Dust."  
  
Draco just chuckled softly and stared up at the ceiling, or rather, the night sky above. "I hope you don't mind your third bite."  
  
They didn't need words or even explanation. It was a simple understanding that came from deep inside of the couple. Draco was now a faery. Hermione was now a vampire.  
  
Their soft breathing was the only thing heard as they slowly fell asleep, limbs intertwined in each other.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(~(~  
  
AN: Ta-da!! Ravyn Nyte, here is to you!! I know you all (at least Ravyn Nyte) thought I had forgotten about the Faery/ Pixie Dust, but I didn't. I wanted YOU READERS to forget about it. ::curtseys and smirks:: My best chapter yet? I think so. Tell me in your reviews. Also, what happened to Pansy? Find out in Chapter 33!!  
  
Special Thanks to my 300th reviewer: Sam. Love you darling!  
  
By the way, please do not hold me to that Sex Scene. I cannot believe I wrote that. Na-uh. It was my alter-ego Lola. It was vital to the letting of Pixie Dust. Sorry for grossing you out!!  
  
RR:  
  
diana- She wasn't a vampire just yet, until the end of this chapter, and I don't think it's that much. She is only PART of all those things. PART. Blue cat? I am not sure what you mean by blue cat, tell me a chapter number to refresh my memories! Thanks for the review!  
  
Draco is the man- No, Herms had to have THREE bites before she was a vampire. Now, after this chapter, she is.  
  
Sam- Yes, vampirism does suit Draco well. ; p  
  
Pandora (the vampire lady)- I've had that planned ever since (in the story) Christmas Hols. Thanks for the review!  
  
Ravyn Nyte- Hope you got that e-mail with all of 'em tattoos!! And I thought of that vampire part a while ago. And I sort of had this plan, then I just actually am making it take part right now. Thanks for the review!!  
  
webweaver- Hope you (finally) caught up! Thanks for the reviews!!  
  
Cute-Kitty- I do appreciate the review!! Thanks ; )  
  
Girl-Named-Belle- Hmmm, I got so sad for this one fiction, Never Is a Promise, I literally sobbed. Yes, I do get emotional!  
  
&&&  
  
My class is back. Whoo!!! Gotta get ready for a choir concert!  
  
*~*~*~Iris Water*~*~* 


	33. Sleep and Working Out

AN: Hey! Writing this just as I posted last chapter. Lucky, lucky you!  
  
Disclaimer: Joanne K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. No infringement intended.  
  
Chapter 33: Sleep and Working Out  
  
Whitney Houston with Jermaine Jackson "Take Good Care of my Heart"  
  
Time can pass so slowly, when you feel so all alone  
  
Love can strike like lightning, when you find your heart a home  
  
I've seen it in the movies, read about it in a book  
  
I've never feel it, but your touch was all it took  
  
Take good care of my heart  
  
Take good care of my heart  
  
Baby you're the first to take it  
  
You're the only one who can break it  
  
I love you more than I should  
  
But it keeps me feeling so good  
  
I've waited for your love for ever  
  
You're the one to take good care of my heart  
  
Come and make you're magic, 'til you have me hypnotised  
  
If we get any closer, I'll be drowning in your eyes  
  
You're the one I needed most, when my love was on the line  
  
I'm so glad you gave me yours, when I gave you mine  
  
Take good care of my heart  
  
Take good care of my heart  
  
Baby you're the first to take it  
  
You're the only one who can break it  
  
I love you more than I should  
  
But it keeps me feeling so good  
  
I've waited for your love for ever  
  
You're the one to take good care of my heart  
  
~*~  
  
Severus Snape 'swish'ed down the halls of Hogwarts, a tanned boy and a levitated Slytherin behind him.  
  
"How on earth did this happen!?" Snape seethed whilst turning a corner and starting up a staircase.  
  
"Well, I was just... I was, well, I was proposing to her and she just fell to the ground." Zeke blushed deeply. Boy was this a story to tell people, 'Yeah, I proposed to my one love and she just croaked and fell over'.  
  
"I see." Snape said, tight-lipped. Even Zeke could see the corners of the professor's mouth twitching upward in a quelled smirk. Snape turned abruptly and hammered on a door marked 'Madam Pomfrey's Infirmary'. Underneath that sign said, 'Be back in five mins.'  
  
"Goodness! What is the meaning of this!?" A lady waddled up to the door, swinging it open in outrage. She scowled at Snape indignantly. "Well?"  
  
"Miss Parkinson seems to have suffered something... Zeke here was just proposing." Snape finally let his smirk show off.  
  
"I see. Don't mind me asking, but she is a little heavy, no?" Madam Pomfrey observed as she shuffled them in and closed the door.  
  
"Miss Parkinson is pregnant. She asked her father for permission to stay in her studies until the baby arrives, then to take a leave of absence." Snape recited the lie with a straight face.  
  
"Why, that is absurd! An expecting mother?" Madam Pomfrey ranted while setting the young lady down. She opened an eyelid and looked at the dark blues. "Seems to me she just fainted from shock. A little of this and some bed rest should keep her fresh."  
  
Madam Pomfrey took out a vile and let Pansy sniff it. Pansy moaned and slowly came to. She looked up at the people around her and grumbled.  
  
"Miss Parkinson, please stay put. You need a little rest and a potion to restore everything and make sure the baby is all right." Pomfrey eyed her with critique. "You really should be resting, all of the stress lately... Well, it must be taking its toll."  
  
Madam Pomfrey gave Pansy a small goblet of mint green liquid. "Take this and try and to sleep. It should help make you more comfortable."  
  
Pansy nodded and sipped at the potion. It tasted like... Apples and bananas... Pansy smiled and continued to drink. Pomfrey bustled over to a Ravenclaw who had just arrived. Snape smirked and patted Zeke on the back before leaving.  
  
"Pansy, you really scared me out there." Zeke said as he sat on the edge of the large cot.  
  
"Mmm?" Pansy smiled gently. She then rubbed Zeke's arm softly.  
  
"I mean, I was... Y'know?" Zeke was burning up again, cheeks aflame.  
  
"You were what, Zeke? I honestly can't remember." Pansy smiled angelically.  
  
"I-well-er, I-I, was-er, was," Zeke was really blushing now. Pansy could not torture him any longer.  
  
"Shh, of course I'd love to be your wife, Zeke. It would be the only thing that could make me happy." Pansy whispered. Zeke slowly leant down to kiss her softly on the lips. Pansy's smile widened, as she lay down further in the cot. "I think I'm going to catch up on that sleeping thing... That sounds about right."  
  
Pansy shut her eyes and caught up on a much needed rest.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco was still lying on the floor of the Astronomy Tower. Hermione was up and about, cleaning up and getting everything tidy.  
  
"Honestly, woman, can't you sit still!?" Draco shouted playfully.  
  
"Well, maybe if someone HELPED I could be done quicker. Besides, I have to teach you how to fly and all that crap." Hermione said, tossing the eaten fruit cores and stems out the window. Draco just sat there watching her rush around. It was quite amusing, in his opinion.  
  
When Hermione had finished, she dragged Draco down to the dungeons. He smirked as she tried to get him to hurry.  
  
Finally, in Hermione's empty dorm room, Draco was allowed to stop hurrying about. "Okay, now, when your wings come...." Hermione began to quickly explain how to bring wings in and out of the body. Draco touched her arm. She stopped abruptly and looked at him.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, suddenly soothed from her rushing fret.  
  
"Calm down, Hermione, take deep breaths..." Draco coached. He slowly walked in front of her and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. Hermione sagged into his arms, letting go of everything.  
  
"I-I just want everything to be perfect... And I-it's just sooo much. From last year to this year, my whole life has changed... I mean, hell, I just lost my virginity to Draco Malfoy, the man who I now love." Hermione cried into Draco's chest. It really was just overwhelming.  
  
"Shhh..." Draco offered in comfort. He knew it was a lot too. His best bud died, he was a VAMPIRE, his mum was most-likely cheating, and what? Now he was a faery too?  
  
"Sorry, it's not like I don't want to be with you and be a v-v-vampire. I just needed to get that off my chest." Hermione whispered, laying her head on Draco's own chest. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.  
  
"Now, as for that wing part..." Hermione began, more slowly and wobbly this time.  
  
"Hermione, I had this dream after the Pixie Dust. I am a Nessun Ale Fae." Draco told her.  
  
"A what?" Hermione looked at him, confused.  
  
"I don't have to have wings to fly. I do it with willpower of my own. I will still have the markings like you have, but not the wings." Draco explained. He then took out his wand and cleared the beds and furniture to one side of the room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"I am training YOU. Being a vampire requires a lot of muscle and determination." Draco said. He flicked his wand and instantly he and Hermione were dressed in gym clothes. Hermione found herself wearing a mini- top with stretch shorts.  
  
"Hey, why am I wearing so little!" She immediately wined.  
  
"You'll need as little as possible on when learning your skills." Draco moved in front of a wall. "Vampires can use antigravity to help them in tough situations." He backed up and then slowly scaled the wall like a lizard, or a spider.  
  
"Now, all you have to do is imagine yourself gliding up the wall, maybe even imagine the wall is just the ground." Draco stated. He motioned for Hermione to try it. She looked up with apprehension. "It's just mind over matter, really. Nothing hard at all."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and thought of gliding slowly up the stone wall. She put her hand up and a foot up and pulled. She soared up, putting her other hand and foot up, she easily made her way up to where Draco awaited.  
  
"Good, good. Now, the ability to float. This is a tad bit harder. Just flex your muscles really hard at first to stabalise position. Then think of staying there." Draco said, slowly taking his hands off the wall and making himself horizontal to the ground. Hermione looked at him and slowly made herself take her arms off the wall, she immediately flexed all of her muscles to stay where she was.  
  
"Great job. Now, scale back down. I want to teach you the basic fighting techniques." Draco flipped off the wall and landed with a soft thud. Hermione slowly scaled the wall down.  
  
"Okay, what do you need me to do. I admit, I am not very good at this sort of thing." Hermione said, moving to the center of the room.  
  
"Maybe we should get the flipping down first." Draco thought out loud. "Yeah, that sounds easier. Okay, Mione, simply think of what you are going to do and do it. Like when you walk every day, you simply think in your mind that you are going to walk to class. Just the same here. Tell yourself you are going to do a flip, and move around the air to do it. Like the air is water and you are in a swimming pool. Got it?" Draco asked.  
  
"Uh, yes, I think." Hermione looked around nervously. "Can you show me?"  
  
Draco nodded and smiled. He did a flip slowly, telling her what he was thinking as he did it. "Alright, I'll help you when you do it."  
  
Hermione thought of exactly what Draco just did. She swallowed and tried to do it. She jumped in the air and she felt Draco's arms around her torso, guiding her in the next move. She tumbled and landed.  
  
"I did it!" She smiled brightly.  
  
"Yeah, you're learning quickly." Draco nodded in approval. "Now, try it on your own."  
  
Hermione, grim with determination, did another perfect flip. "Yes!" She shouted.  
  
"Great, now, you know how to cartwheel?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. "Good, do a cartwheel flip combination."  
  
Hermione got a running start and did it all with ease. Maybe this vampire thing wouldn't be to hard! Suddenly she felt an ache.  
  
"Ow, I hurt now." Hermione sad, frowning.  
  
"You're just feeling the thirst." Draco told her. "Keep concentrated and maybe we'll go hunting after. You need to be ready first, though."  
  
~*~  
  
Millicent stared at Ron. "I know, I can't explain it either. It's like... Well, all I know is that I have a terrible feeling. Y'know, like something big is about to happen, but I do not have a clue what. All I do know is that it IS going to happen soon and it isn't going to be good." Millicent told Ron.  
  
Ron gave her a half-watted smile. "Don't worry. Whatever this thing is, we can't do a thing about it. I bet it isn't anything too bad, or Harry would know about it. Just, lay low. It'll pass."  
  
Millicent looked down at her shoes and was caught in a warm embrace. She hugged back, slouching. "I guess I'm making a big deal over nothing, right? I am so stupid. I can't base my life on an intuition."  
  
"Oh, come on, Milli! You can't do anything about a gut feeling! What do you expect, the answer to just come to you?" Ron asked, still holding her in his hug.  
  
"You're right. I know, there just isn't anything to do." Millicent looked up at Ron, smug smirk appearing on her face. "But there IS one thing we can do..."  
  
She kissed him on the lips.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, you're telling me that they STILL aren't ready?" Narcissa questioned, milky white skin lighted by the reflections of the lake water.  
  
"No, but do not worry! I am telling you that time is a precious thing." John Paul replied, picking at the grass.  
  
"But, Johnny! The whole Hogwarts is in risk this time!! Not even that Potter boy can tell, now. The curse of the scar is not connected as strongly now." Narcissa debated with John Paul, bra and panties absorbing the water from her body. The droplets still slid slowly off the lady's skin, still savouring Narcissa's body as she still savoured the skinny dip they took.  
  
"I am telling you, Cissa, thees whole thing will take time. I sent Severus a message telling him to step up security and keep count on all of ze children." John Paul countered. "I promise you, if you have faith, we will not be disappointed."  
  
Narcissa sighed, she knew it was a lost cause, arguing with John Paul Bouvier. He would always make more sense in the end. She lay back on the grass, staring up at the stars. "They are beautiful aren't they?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, but they are not as beautiful as you." John Paul whispered, smiling at the beauty next to him.  
  
"You are such a womanizer, John." Narcissa giggled, grinning into the sky.  
  
"Oh? I theenk you are the only woman I have woo-manized." John Paul chuckled softly. "Calm your mind, my winter flower. I do not need to tell you why the time is precious, no?"  
  
"Remind me, John, remind me." Narcissa whispered softly.  
  
"Because, my little winking star, it is not that time will run out, but it is that time will take ITS time to come, and we cannot rush it." John Paul told Narcissa. She nodded solemnly and yawned.  
  
"I'd better go now, John. It's almost morning. Lucius will be back at noon from that ceremonial meeting. I cannot risk his early arrival." Narcissa stood up, goose bumps rising on her almost-naked body. John Paul rose also, draping her cloak around her.  
  
"Until we meet again." John Paul whispered, pulling her close for a small kiss.  
  
"Au revior, John Paul Bouvier! Mon amour est assorti à vous." Narcissa said. He stood with his trousers half buttoned, bare chest glistening in the faint moonlight.  
  
Narcissa made her way down the path, looking back at the last minute to see John Paul looking after her with loving eyes. She smiled to herself as she entered the manor.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione high-kicked Draco in the chest before spinning in the air and doing a backwards flip and kicking him again.  
  
"Good, now do that combination, minus the flip and adding an aerial tumble." Draco coached, breathing heavily.  
  
"I'm too tired, Draco! Can we take a break yet?" Hermione protested as her body cried at all of this exercise.  
  
"Fine." Draco said, throwing down his protective padding. "I don't think you'll need to hunt that often, you are only part. You seem very pale already."  
  
Hermione groaned and fell to the floor. "You've had SEX today. How can you have that much bounding energy!!?"  
  
Draco chuckled his reply. "No! Don't give me that chuckle! I am not made for fighting! I am made for books and spells and sitting around studying..." Hermione cried.  
  
Draco smirked. "Hermione, I have been training since last November. Don't feel too badly, you're doing great."  
  
Hermione just moaned. She stayed lying down on the stone floor dormitory, sweat covered and tired. Draco hovered above her, smirking. "You look so good all sweaty and huffing and puffing."  
  
Hermione giggled. "I think I'll check on Haephetus now." She got up and moved to her canopy bed. She found the little Sequana sleeping. That was all it did, sleep. It was cute, all curled up and purring. Hermione summoned a bowl of fruit and set it in front of the creature.  
  
"How is she doing? Don't I get her tomorrow?" Draco came over.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, same as always." Hermione smirked. Draco had a soft spot for fluffy creatures.  
  
"Can we continue tomorrow. I'm not hungry anymore." Hermione told Draco. Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
"Bye." Draco whispered in a way that sent shivers down her spine. Hermione smiled softly and watched as her boyfriend walked out of her dormitory. She played with her hair idly. So, she had all of this vampire power, but she didn't need to drink blood? Hermione's eyebrows furrowed, didn't Draco need to cut his wrist for her to drink? No, Hermione knew she was only PART vampire...  
  
She decided that being part meant she didn't get the whole ceremony thing. Looking at the room, Hermione sighed. This would be a tough clean up. Where was Dobby when you needed him?  
  
~*~*~  
  
AN: Ta-da!! New chapter. I don't like it. Oh well. Tell me what you think in your reviews!! Erm, that is all for the moment...  
  
RR:  
  
Cute-Kitty- Drumline? I haven't seen that one just yet. Hmm, sounds good, though. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Girl-Named-Belle- Yes, po' po' everyone! I think that last one was funny, 'poor mini-Pansy-Zeke'. Thanks for the review!  
  
diana- Er, I hope your story turns out well! Patience is really the key to everything. I've had that Draco part down since chapter fourteen! And I really don't know how the hell I write this much. I think it is all the reviewer replies I make! And I just told you about the Sequana in this chappy. Thanks!  
  
Blue-Eyes- Here is another chapter! I don't particularly like it that much... And I do think that the R scenes were a little much...  
  
Draco is the man- Yes, the fae and vampire part should be important, eventually. ; D Thanks for the review!  
  
Pandora- Thank you for your almighty praise and compliments!! I do think that this is 'cute'. A quality that I am proud to have!!  
  
O.B.I.M.- Write more or die? Hmm, to write or to die a painful death inflicted by a reviewer? I just don't know... ; p  
  
Ms. Emerald Riddle- I looked up 'vampiress' in the dictionary and it doesn't say there is such a thing... And the reason she didn't drink blood and all that is because she is PART vampire. PART. So, she may get blood cravings, but they usually go away before she acts on it. Thanks!  
  
Sam- Yes, now Draco and Hermione are both part fae and part vampire. Ain't that cool?! Poor Pansy! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Ravyn Nyte- Yes, Herm. And Draco are both Wizard/ Faery/ Vampire ( / Elf). Draco is only PART fae and Hermione is only PART vampire. Got it? Good! And I personally thought that 'Draco' brand stuff was funny. Now, say it with me, 'I will lay off the chocolate'!!! Thanks, as always, for the review!  
  
zoogerbas1- Okay here is Hermione: Witch/ Faery/ Vampire/ Elf. Here is Draco: Wizard/ Faery/ Vampire. That is really confusing, but I hope you get it!  
  
Lucent- Thank you for the review and THANK you for actually reading the story!!!  
  
Elena- For a one word review, it was the best. Aw just about sums it up. Thanks!  
  
~~~  
  
Thank you to all reviewers, I love you guys!! As so, please review again!!!!  
  
Swimming in a sea of chocolate,  
  
~*~*Filthy Wanker*~*~ 


	34. The Big Day!

AN: Heylo my minions! GO on and read already!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I shall disclaim: JK Rowling owns all characters you recognise from the books!  
  
DEDICATION: Pixie307neon and Laura Warren, who died on the thirteenth at the young age of 12.  
  
Chapter 34: The Big Day!  
  
Daniel Bedingfield "If You're Not The One" (AN: I know, I know, but I actually listened to the lyrics last night on the radio, and thought 'Awwww!' Very poetic and romantic and sweet!!)  
  
If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
  
I never know what the future brings  
  
But I know you are here with me now  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms  
  
~*~  
  
Millicent dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief as Pansy came out of the dressing room wearing a gown.  
  
"What do you think? I'm not sure whether to *accentuate* the stomach, or not..." Pansy said, moving the large white gown around. "I mean, the muggle gowns are just gorgeous, but... What do you guys think?"  
  
"Pansy, it-you-it... beautiful!" Millicent cried, before blowing her nose in the white hanky.  
  
"Oh, Millicent, stop blubbering! All you do is cry, I want constructive criticism. What do you think, Hermione?" Pansy tried to shuffle in the small hallway to face Hermione.  
  
"I think this particular one will be too hard to move freely in, try the next one on." Hermione said, eyes piercing the white cloth in inspection. "No, it just won't do."  
  
Pansy nodded and wobbled her way back into the dressing room. Madam Malkin came over, a new batch of dresses in her arms.  
  
"I've found a lovely green dress for Saint Patty's day, and a darling peach coloured one!" She called through the door. "And I've found a few wizarding wedding robes... Rather cute..."  
  
"Hold on a minute! I am just about done zipping this up!!" Pansy hollered back. She opened the door to walk out, and was met by gasps. She stood wearing a cream coloured gown, that met at the shoulders instead of sleeves and draped down in the chest area. It clung to her stomach, but not too tightly, and then it flowed nicely out.  
  
"Pansy, oh, that is perfect! You really should get that one. For one thing, it is an in between to your stomach issue, and for another thing, it looks beautiful on you." Hermione said, holding her hands over her heart melodramatically.  
  
"Yes, Pansy! It looks perfect on you." Millicent blubbered from her chair in the corner. Hermione stood there for a moment, inspecting the dress.  
  
"Turn around." She muttered. Pansy did as told, a cute, not too big bow over her bottom.  
  
"Yes, it is simply the best dress here for you. Madam Malkin?" Hermione looked at the lady, almost forgetting she was so close. "This young lady will be buying this dress."  
  
Madam Malkin smiled and scurried off to the register. "Would you like anything else? Maid's dresses? Anything?"  
  
"No, I already have their dresses ready." Pansy called from the dressing room.  
  
"That will be twenty galleons." Madam Malkin said, register making a commotion. Hermione instantly did the math to find that the gown had cost around eighty-five English pounds (140 U.S. Dollars, 786 French Francs...).  
  
"Not a bad price, Pansy." Hermione chirped from where she was standing. Pansy came out, holding the prized gown in her arms. Madam Malkin ran over and took the dress, placing it in a pale green box. Pansy opened her purse and dropped the handful of money into the elder lady's hands. Madam Malkin began counting, in the end giving Pansy three galleons back.  
  
The three girls exited the shoppe and headed toward their next destination, Jasper's Fine Shoes. Upon entering, a tiny man, with the name tag reading Herbert, hurried over to them.  
  
"Please, what do you intend on doing in the shoes you will purchase today?" He squeaked.  
  
"They are for a wedding." Millicent supplied, eyes getting misty.  
  
"Good, good. Any after parties, receptions?" Herbert asked, running over to a corner behind a pile of shoe boxes. Most of the store was piled high with the multiple coloured boxes.  
  
"No, just this small wedding." Pansy said.  
  
"Okay," Herbert came back to them, ten or so boxes stacked in his little arms. "Now, let me see. Here I have spiked heeled boots."  
  
Pansy shook her head, as did Millicent and Hermione. "Fine, fine. I have these small glass slippers, and oh! These delicate, almost ballerina shoes, and I also have small tan clogs, platform orange shoes, foam white sandals, nearly flat heeled pink shoes, and dark blue strappy heels, and also some one to two inch plain brown leather heels, and.... ah, my prize shoe, the spiked white flower shoes."  
  
Pansy took the box he had pointed to on his stack for the flower shoes, she also grabbed the glass slippers, just in case she didn't like one but the other was cute. Millicent grabbed the one to two inch brown leather shoes and the flat heeled pink shoes. Hermione grabbed the ballerina shoes and the dark blue, strappy heels.  
  
They all conformed to fit in size as the girls put them, the shoes, on. Pansy ended up getting the slippers, Millicent the brown heels, and Hermione the blue strappy things.  
  
"Come on girls, Hogsmeade weekend is almost over and we haven't headed to get wedding slash baby shower gifts." Hermione whined as she pulled the girls along. Pansy ended up going to the new ice cream parlour, while Millicent and Hermione ran to get as many presents and gifts they could at the given time.  
  
~*~  
  
Pansy sat there with her triple scoop, rocky road meets cookie dough meets French vanilla, ice cream on her cone.  
  
She tilted her head to lick a stream of cold chocolate as it melted away.  
  
"Boo!" Pansy just about jumped out of her seat, but calmed as she saw Zeke sit down. "So, how was the shopping?"  
  
"It was good." Pansy muttered as she sucked on the chocolate chip cookie dough. She remained quiet as she continued to slowly eat her ice cream.  
  
"I know what will shut you up now, give you some ice cream and I won't even notice you're there." Zeke laughed as Pansy indignantly looked from her ice cream. Her face held a stubborn mask, and she smiled and giggled.  
  
"Actually, I am just an ice cream kind of girl. Ice cream was meant for me." Pansy licked more vanilla streams of melting liquid.  
  
"Sure, and that is why you have no clue how to eat it." Zeke said.  
  
"What? I eat it fine!" Pansy said. Zeke simply took the cone from her hands.  
  
"Firstly, look at your face! It is sticky. Secondly, you must lick the surface of melting ice cream quickly, like so." Zeke began to lick all of the melting ice cream. "And then, you just eat it, like so."  
  
Zeke was just about to feast down upon Pansy's treasured and cherished ice cream when she took some action. She made a swipe for the ice cream, grabbing it and wolfing it all down in a barbaric manner. "Don't ever come between Pansy Parkinson and her ice cream."  
  
Zeke and Pansy laughed, all the while Pansy wiped up her terrible mess of sticky ice cream.  
  
"So, the wedding is tomorrow, isn't it?" Pansy asked when the little commotion had calmed.  
  
"Yuppers, it all happened so quickly, too." Zeke said, smiling with his perfect, bright white teeth.  
  
"Time sure flies. I'm already in my sixth month." Pansy rubbed her belly, feeling warm and tingly inside.  
  
They sat there for a while, just staring about absentmindedly. They were broken out of their reverie soon enough by the bubbling talk and jumble of Hermione, Millicent, Draco, (and the snorts of: ) Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione and Draco sat down on the small white bench, as Millicent and Crabbe and Goyle squished in the other. They were in a secluded, almost invisible to the eye garden. Roses and lilies grew along a trellis that shaded the whole garden. The roses were red and priceless, while the fragrant water lilies were off white and perfect. The combination was odd, but beautiful just the same. Millicent wore a dark brown, velvet cloak, her hair pinned up in a french twist. Hermione was wearing her favourite blue faery dress, her hair in ringlets framing her face. Draco was looking debonair in dark navy robes, wet hair falling sloppily in perfection. Crabbe and Goyle both wore identical black robes and combed hair.  
  
Snape stood in an shaded corner, mouth muscles twitching awkwardly as he hid a smile. A French wizard stood at the end of a row marked off by intertwined vines and flowers. A professional photographer stood back in front of the vined doorway, camera out and waiting. Zeke stood nervously in front of the French man, black, Muggle tuxedo and bow tie meticulously clean and fitted.  
  
Snape suddenly moved from the corner and whispered something in the French wizard's ear. Snape looked past Hermione and the other guests, and locked eyes with the bride. He nodded once and waved his wand. Music commenced. Hermione immediately placed it as a Muggle tune. Pansy had this weird fascination with Muggle things. She even did the old maid's superstitions: a white dress, new glass slippers, borrowed diamond earrings from Millicent, and a blue sapphire necklace from Millicent.  
  
Pansy slowly made her way down the aisle. Millicent took out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. The wizard photographing stepped up and clicked a few silent pictures as Pansy walked, small smile on her face.  
  
She stopped in front of the French man, looking timeless in her beauty. He cleared his throat and so began the Muggle ceremonial wedding. Hermione hung onto every word, even though she knew what the acting minister/ father was about to say from being a Muggle-born originally.  
  
Zeke finally placed the small diamond ring encompassed in light and dark green gems onto Pansy's fourth finger (from thumb). Pansy placed a golden band around his finger. "By the power invested in moi, I now pronounce you by Muggle: Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Pansy and Zeke leant in and shared an innocent kiss. They broke apart and looked back to the French man. "Now, bring forth your wands for the wizarding ceremony."  
  
Pansy handed him a cherry wood with oak handle wand, as Zeke placed a dark mahogany wood with maple handle wand into the man's hand. The French guy muttered an incantation holding the two wands in his palm. "Please take your wands back and gently touch the tip to the other's tip."  
  
They did as told. A small golden glow appeared, encompassing only the wands. "Now, recite after me: I am bound... Forever in eternity... To love and cherish... My bride or groom... Let it be known... By the entire... wizarding community...That we are... Forever one, intertwined in love." They all finished what they were saying. The whole time the golden glow grew bigger and bigger, finally surrounding the couple in its warm light. At the last line, the wands emitted mists of pink, purple, and light blue. Hermione had read up on wizard ceremonies, and found that once this happened, the wands both had golden markings somewhere on them, signifying their ties to one another.  
  
The guests clapped their hands merrily as the now married couple walked down the aisle. They were now Mr. and Mrs. Zeke Milkan. Millicent blew her nose loudly and openly sobbed. Hermione got all touchy and joyful and hugged Draco. Crabbe and Goyle were deep into a grunt-versation.  
  
The French man and Snape were speaking in hushed tones, while the photographer snapped pictures this way and that. The bride and groom came back out from the 'regrouping' and talked merrily with Draco and Hermione, while Millicent touched up her runny makeup.  
  
Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes. Everyone stopped, hearts beating rapidly. Were they to be caught? A flash of red hair appeared in the doorway. "Sorry I'm late." Ron Weasley said, untangling himself from a vine. "I couldn't get out of the Common Room, it's a bloody jungle."  
  
Millicent squealed and practically ran up to Ron, hugging him tightly. He spun her around in his arms in enthusiasm. "You came! You came!!!" She shrieked in joy.  
  
"Yes, I came..." Ron's voice came out in satisfaction. Hermione and Draco gave each other a knowing glance, as Pansy and Zeke smiled knowingly.  
  
"Oh, right," Millicent began, a slight flush on her cheeks. "I am sure you all know Ron. Ron Weasley, from Gryffindor?"  
  
Everyone nodded, and Ron joined in the merry chatter. Hermione now realised she hadn't lost her best friend from all of this hub-bub, but her best friend had come along with her.  
  
~*~  
  
Later, Pansy, Millicent, and Hermione were all gathered round in their dormitory. "I am sorry you couldn't have a proper honey moon, Pans." Millicent said.  
  
"Oh, that's alright. I couldn't do much fun, now, could I?" Pansy said. She got out a large envelope that read: "TO: Mrs. Pansy Milkan FROM: Private Photography for all Special Occasions."  
  
"These just came in by owl." Pansy told the two girls. "I can't wait to see them!"  
  
They took out a large stack of wizard photos, careful not to fingerprint anything. Hermione opened up an empty album, awaiting to put in the first picture. Pansy held up a picture of her and Zeke kissing at the end of the ceremony. The leant in, quick peck, smiled, leant out. Over and over. Hermione slid it in the cover picture. On the page underneath it said, 'Our Wedding'.  
  
The next picture made everyone squeal an 'Aww!' It was of Draco and Hermione kissing underneath the vine covered entrance way. It wasn't that innocent peck, but a passionate kiss you'd see in a romance film. Hermione blushed crimson, but put it into a slot. There were tons upon tons of pictures of the ceremony, but everyone's favourite was the two pictures of Millcent. The first one was her running, grinning in joy, hair loose from its bun. The second one was of her and Ron, spinning around in each other's arms.  
  
They closed the album, having put the last picture in place, the French man and Snape smiling. It actually didn't look that eery. They seemed to be having a lovely time...  
  
~&~&~&~&~&  
  
AN: Hmm, I feel like this was on 7th Heaven or something. You know, the big wedding episode that I didn't watch. Eh, okay, who cares? So, now that I am going to fail the Spanish final miserably and just scrape by the vocabulary final... HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER!!! Hhhhhhh.  
  
RR:  
  
Girl-Named-Belle- Well, you do know there are rumours that Snape falls in love in book six or seven.... ; D  
  
Ravyn (Nyte)- Arg, two weeks?! I hate this school I go to. And I hate these finals I have yet to study for that happen to be taken today... How many days left, oh, yes, 6. Move faster clock! Faster! Oh, yer, review. Thank you for the rather short review.  
  
Cute-Kitty- I think I'll consider watching it. I'm not too hot on things other than school right now... FINALS!!!! AAAAAA. Thanks for the review!  
  
Drao is the man- No, Hermione is only part vampire, so she gets cravings for blood, but they go away. Sorry this is so confuzzling! Something random: I love the AquaBats!!  
  
O.B.I.M.- You sound a little... Stressed. That reminds me of my math teacher the other day. She was clutching her pen with an iron grip, telling us she didn't know why she had glitches and couldn't remember the lesson. I wanted to tell her, 'I think you should PUT THE PEN DOWN, and go for a nice retirement offer'. But someone said, 'I think you should TAKE A BREAK.' Oh, review: Thanks!  
  
cuttie-blossom- Thanks for the one review, I don't mind that you forgot to review the others. 'S all good.  
  
Softish- Grrrrr! I AM YOUNGER THAN EVERYONE!!!! in my class, 'cept one boy. But thanks so much for telling me I'm talented. It means a lot to me. Thanks!  
  
Pandora- I loved the exercises too. Cool. Thanks for the review.  
  
Pixie307neon- Oh! I am soo sorry for you. I know that it won't make you feel any better, but I am sooooo sorry!!! Dedicated to you!  
  
Mindy- Thanks for reading and catching up. I move at a fast pace, but I love writing, so it's fun updating. I tried to let everyone know that the scene was rated R, but it was important to get that the Faerie Dust and the vampire bite in. Thanks!!  
  
Blue-eyes- I ain't that great at consistent fluff, but I try to make this sweet-almost-fluffy. Did ya like?? Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~*~  
  
THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!! NOW, if anyone would like to take a Spanish final for me in five hours, please let me know!! Gotta go to school. (uhgh!)  
  
~*Ms. O'Monkey*~ 


	35. Serene, Yet Clearly Worse

AN: Hey! There has been an error in last chapter's dedication, it was STEPHANIE Laura Warren. Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: Joanne K. Rowling owns characters that have already been introduced. No lawyers necessary!  
  
DEDICATION: To: Rose-erz (Elmo the Evil), Mindy Macule, HarryPotterWanter, and *karly*: My new muses!  
  
Chapter 35: Serene, Yet Clearly Worse  
  
Harvey Danger "Flagpole Sitta"  
  
i had visions, i was in them  
  
i was looking into the mirror  
  
to see a little bit clearer  
  
rottenness and evil in me  
  
fingertips have memories  
  
mine can't forget the curves of your body  
  
and when i feel a bit naughty  
  
i run it up the flagpole and see who salutes  
  
(but no one ever does)  
  
i'm not sick but i'm not well  
  
and i'm so hot cause i'm in hell  
  
been around the world and found  
  
that only stupid people are breeding  
  
the cretins cloning and feeding  
  
and i don't even own a tv  
  
put me in the hospital for nerves  
  
and then they had to commit me  
  
you told them all i was crazy  
  
they cut off my legs now i'm an amputee, god damn you  
  
i'm not sick but i'm not well  
  
and i'm so hot cause i'm in hell  
  
i'm not sick but i'm not well  
  
and it's a sin to live so well  
  
i wanna publish zines  
  
and rage against machines  
  
i wanna pierce my tongue  
  
it doesn't hurt, it feels fine  
  
the trivial sublime  
  
i'd like to turn off time  
  
and kill my mind  
  
you kill my mind  
  
paranoia paranoia  
  
everybody's coming to get me  
  
just say you never met me  
  
i'm going underground with the moles  
  
hear the voices in my head  
  
i swear to god it sounds like they're snoring  
  
but if you're bored then you're boring  
  
the agony and the irony, they're killing me  
  
i'm not sick but i'm not well  
  
and i'm so hot cause i'm in hell  
  
i'm not sick but i'm not well  
  
and it's a sin to live so well  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione fluttered out the window in faery form, getting ready to meet Draco. She flew in the night air, searching for signs of another little fae, one without wings. Two arms came from behind her, moving around her wings to encompass her waist.  
  
"Hello." She said.  
  
"Hey." He whispered. There was silence for a few moments, his arms so warm they burnt holes through the corset dress. She slowly turned around, a dangerous feat in mid-air.  
  
"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" She whispered back to him. He nodded, and they wordlessly flew like figure ice skaters. They cut the air with their fingertips and (in Hermione's case) wings, flipping and twirling. It was an art form, one that no one except the night sky could ever see and enjoy the aesthetics of. The sublime faes flew around each other, weaving their own tale into the winds and skies. They intertwined the vines and leaves behind them, as they dragged the leaves with them.  
  
It was beautiful, and they always knew what the other was about to do. It began to get late, and Hermione had to excuse herself from their Air Dancing. They flew slowly back to the low dungeon windows, exhilaration wearing off.  
  
Hermione rested on the window sill, limbs folded gently like a grasshopper's. "See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, I've got to get back. Zeke really wanted to speak about the Divination assignments Trelawny gives." Draco said. They shared a brief kiss, one that left Hermione spellbound and yearning for more. The entrancing kiss would have to last until tomorrow. She picked herself up and forced movement to the dormitory beds.  
  
She threw on a long night gown and shut her eyes, hoping sleep would calm her mind. She also hoped sleep and dreams would bring Draco back into her arms. He was all she ever seemed to think about. She cuddled Haephetus, (whom she had just received), and snuggled deeper into the down comforter.  
  
~(~)~(~)~  
  
Millicent was in the Forbidden Forest. She cradled herself, as green torches glowed softly through the trees. The glow gave off a false comfort, like a vicious puppy that turned out to bite you in the end. There was a shout, "Sanctity and Transcendence!?!"  
  
There was a group reply, "Forever pure and of virtue!"  
  
"Let today begin our reign!!" The group leader shouted. There was a mutter of consensus as if the congregation was a huddle-up on some team. "Bring our reign!!!!"  
  
It was then Millicent felt it. The ground began to shake. Hundreds of cloaked and masked wizards and witches marched through the trees, the green torches eerily bringing disconcertment and apprehension. The tall cloaked figures marched right past the small Millicent, all humming a low and disturbing tune. Every once in a while she heard a loud 'Bring Forth Our Reign!'  
  
Millicent brought herself to stand in her flannel pajamas. She clenched her fists in fright, but made herself proceed forth to see what was happening.  
  
The group, the congregation was marching up into Hogwarts grounds! Hagrid's hut was ablaze and the great lake was black and mirthless. Albus Dumbledore stood on the front steps, Hogwarts' staff and professors behind him.  
  
"What do you want, Tom?" Dumbledore shouted boldly. Voldemort stepped out from behind Millicent, she stumbled and tripped, afraid of his power.  
  
"Do not call me that, Albus. Refer to me as your future Dark Lord. You will all bow down to me!" Voldemort, in a man of his twenties form, raised his voice, even though it echoed clearly.  
  
Millicent heard Dumbledore tell McGonagall to get all students to the dungeons and safety-cellars. She scurried off. Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore continued to argue, although Tom was vicious and quick to reply, and Albus took his time to answer rationally and quietly. Millicent could not make out what they were saying anymore, her mind was clouded and confused. She tried really hard to make out what Dumbledore was now saying.  
  
"...murdered your love, for what? For power, for purity, for the reputation of a heartless name that everyone fears.... you... me.... and... For.... all..." Dumbledore's voice faded out as Millicent awakened.  
  
~*~  
  
Narcissa closed her eyes tightly. "Lucius, what will become of the children? What does He think? All of his future followers and possible heirs will surely be killed!" Narcissa said sharply.  
  
"My Lord fears not of the children, 'Cissa. He will kill all of the older ones that contradict him and he'll keep the younger ones as slaves with the house-elves at Hogwarts. Do not worry, Draco will choose the right path. He will. Mark my words." Lucius retorted hotly, before storming off.  
  
"That is what I am afraid of..." Narcissa whispered softly after the door slammed shut behind Lucius.  
  
Narcissa played with her tea cup for a moment, before going over to the fire. She threw in some powder, "Get me Monsieur John Paul Bouvier on the line, please. Tell him this is an urgent business manner."  
  
~*~  
  
Pansy rubbed her belly as she sat in Severus Snape's office. "So, Professor, what do you think? How many more weeks before Baby is brought into the world?"  
  
"Are you sure you'd rather not know gender or any other information?" Snape said, smirking as he looked up from his test results.  
  
"No, Professor, I've told you already. Everything except the fact that it's healthy and when it's due can remain a mystery. I want it to be a surprise." Pansy smiled, still rubbing her now large stomach.  
  
"Well, then, the baby will be due in four or so weeks, around March 24th. It's progress has slowed down by, theoretically, two weeks. It is perfectly healthy looking and all tests are positive. The baby is not a squib, according to tests, and it holds quite a bit of power. Congratulations, Mrs. Milkan." Snape said, flipping through some pages printed with information.  
  
"Thank you, Professor Snape, I must be seeing Zeke now. He was planning a baby shower and was wondering when to schedule it by." Pansy explained, getting up with difficulty, draping her cloak around her.  
  
"Have fun at this party of yours, Mrs. Milkan. Guestimate the perimeter of your stomach for me." Snape smirked as he helped her out of the office.  
  
"Good-bye." Pansy said, briskly walking back to the Slytherin Common Room. The area outside the Slytherin Entrance was empty, so Pansy thought nothing of it. "Bran Muffin." She said, as the hidden stone wall opened admit her inside. She looked around. Everything was dark... Usually there was at LEAST a fire dying down.  
  
She blindly called out, "Hello? Anyone here?"  
  
There was silence. She put her arms out in front of her and scooted over to the nearest couch. She yelled again, "Anyone?!"  
  
There was a click and the fires roared, "SURPRISE!!!" Her six friends jumped out. She screamed and hugged Zeke.  
  
"Welcome to the Baby Shower for both genders." Zeke said, pulling her over to a leather couch.  
  
They had much fun, they measured Pansy's belly in toilet paper, and played the 'B' word. You said as many words that started with the letter B as you could think of, without saying "Baby" the entire party. Pansy lost miserably, she just kept saying the word!  
  
By the end, Zeke brought out a mountain of ice cream, smiling wickedly. "Pansy now gets to make her wish for the b- for the new member in our family. After she eats, we can open presents!"  
  
Pansy looked at the ice cream and dove her spoon towards the raspberry cream pie ice cream scoop. In no time at all, she finished the endless amount of ice cream, and burped. "Bring on the presents!" She said, smiling as she licked her fingers.  
  
Hermione tossed a light package to her. Pansy caught it and unwrapped it savagely. Out came three baby jumpsuit pyjamas, on yellow, one reddish- pink, one blue. "Pure Compfort-Cloth, cost me a bundle, too." Hermione elaborated. Pansy smiled and waddled over to hug her friend.  
  
"Thanks." Pansy said. Millicent scooted a large, heavy box over to Pansy. Pansy slowly unwrapped the box. She gasped as she read, 'Deluxe Super Sleeper Crib: Holds up to five babies comfortably'. "Oh, Millicent!! This is wonderful!!! Like a Queen Bed for a baby." She covered her mouth. "I said it again..."  
  
Draco football tossed his gift. Pansy barely caught it. She opened it and gasped again, "Oh! The dream catchers! Thanks!" She held up a pink and blue dream catcher. Draco smirked and nodded his head in recognition. Pansy hugged him and Millicent tightly and sat back down for the next present.  
  
"And Crabbe and Goyle pitched in to get you this," Draco said, tossing the package to Pansy yet again. She unwrapped it and laughed, "Oh! This really is great, guys!"  
  
She held up the large nightie- T-shirt that read, "MUMMY NEEDS TO SLEEP!!" With a picture of a snoozing mother, holding a baby, her hair all ratted up and snarled.  
  
Ron, sitting with Millicent in his lap, chucked his present, (like so many others had done). Pansy caught it and unwrapped the large box. "Oh!! Ron, really, this is wonderful!"  
  
Pansy opened the big box and declared, "Four blankets of different colours (white, blue, pink, and yellow), and eight stuffed animals for your bay- child's enjoyment. Includes three teddy bears, one duck, one stuffed dog, one stuffed cat, one chirping nightingale, and a giraffe." She looked at Ron, and smiled, before getting up and hugging him. "Thanks, so much, I am sure IT will love them!"  
  
Last, but certainly not least, Zeke handed Pansy a gift. She unwrapped it and turned crimson. "Oh, gee, Zeke, how, er, thoughtful of you!" Her cheeks were still warm and blushing.  
  
"Come on, Pans, show us!" Hermione shouted. Pansy shook her head and nervously laughed.  
  
"Pansy, please!!!" Millicent whined. Pansy slowly held up a box, it read: 'Witch's Painless Extrordinaire: Breast Pump and Bottle. Painless, easy with instructions for quick usage!'  
  
Everyone read this and uncomfortably shifted. "So you'll be breast feeding? Or are you going straight to bottle?" Millicent dove in, unafraid.  
  
"Well, breast feeding until it's time to wean." Pansy smiled unsurely. She cleared her throat, "Thank you guys so much. This was fun, and I love the presents. I'm sure Ron needs to get back to his Common Room, so I'll let you all go now."  
  
"Thanks for the fun, Pansy." Ron said as he got up to hug her good-bye. "Hope to see the little one sooner or later. Good-bye Draco, 'Mione, Crabbe, Goyle!"  
  
Millicent grabbed his arm, "I'll just be walking him back..." They walked out of the Common Room, bypassing two Slytherin third years.  
  
"What is it, Milli? You've got an iron grip on my arm." Ron asked, pulling his arm from her grasp.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, but I had a terrible dream last night, and it sort of confuses me." Millicent said. As she nervously began to whisper the details of the dream, they slowly sauntered to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Oh, that does sound odd... But, look, times are bad... And I am sure it's just your subconscious telling you that everything isn't great right now. We're so sheltered here at Hogwarts, and, well, your mind is telling you: What if we weren't?" Ron told her, arms on her shoulders. "I'm sure it's nothing. Give it a rest, get some sleep, and we'll see what happens."  
  
"All right, Ron. But I do not want this burden of being a Prophet or a Divine. I can't deal with all of this right now... What with all of the things going on: Pansy's baby, school, Blaise and Cody... Well, good night, Ronny-poo. See you tomorrow?" Millicent smirked up at him.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow in the library behind the Wizard History Shelf. I know, same as usual." Ron blushed and grinned. "Wear those devilishly daring ankle- high school robes of yours." He added sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, I will." Millicent giggled. She and Ron leant in to kiss good-night. They broke apart, and Millicent began to walk backwards, wearing a foolish- I-love-you smile.  
  
Ron grinned back, before whispering, "Leprechauns.", and entering the Common Room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
AN: Was that good?? Eh, I hope so. OoOoO, what is up with Millicent? Hum, I wonder... J/k. Really, in truth, dreams are weird. Erg. More finals at school, that I am sure to fail.  
  
RR:  
  
Girl-Named-Belle- Sorry for the delay, I had Geometry Placement tests at the High School and all of these stooopid fy-nals. And more to come, oh joy! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Pixie307neon- Sorry about the typo! I was in a rush, and I really wanted to add the dedication. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
O.B.I.M.- Uhhh, okay. Well, thank you for reviewing the chapter.  
  
Anonymous- Thanks for reviewing. I liked that part too, it was a part I worked hard on.  
  
Cute-Kitty- Thanks for reviewing. And yes, finals do. And they just KEEP ON COMING!!! Ugh. Thanks again!  
  
Rose-erz (Elmo the Evil)- Where is my diary? I miss it. And I do so hope you do not trip while walking down the aisle during the Baccalaureate Mass, (like I will most likely do). You must see my green dress. I like it very much. A little low-cut, but, eh, do I care? I probably will not graduate after someone finds that little red leather booklet. AND, I danced with Chris (3 songs), Patrick (2 or 3 songs), and Kyle (1 song). AND you, my fruity friend, danced with Fifi. Yes, you did. Indeedly-do. Can't you just SEE my smirk? I hope you can. But do not worry, I will get it wiped off my face soon enough. Where is that diary???? ~Kisses and Roars, Tigerlily  
  
arcee- Thanks for taking the time to read this monstrously long thing!  
  
Felicity- Um, 's okay. But please do try and include more in your ever so wordy reviews next time!  
  
Mindy Macule- Thank you! I do hope you think this is still decent. And I am almost done. My baby is almost finished! Wah!  
  
Sam- I do hope I answered that baby question in this chapter. And thanks for reviewing!  
  
cuttie-blossom- I made you cry! My life is complete!! I've always wanted this to make people laugh out loud and to cry. Yay! And I loved the wedding. And lilies and roses grew together!! Oh! That has sentimental value. Excuse me while I have a moment!  
  
HarryPotterWanter- Omigosh, thanks for reviewing. You made me happy!! I did try to make this familiar in plot (there are only so many ways you *can* get Draco and Hermione together), yet different, (that was the whole Tom Riddle and the elf back-story). And I love Millicent and Ron's relationship, they are so sweet together! Oh, Pansy and Zeke did not have sex. Monsieur Bouvier put a self-fertilization charm on her. Do not ask why, it'll be revealed in the end. Thank you for understanding (or at least trying to) Blaise's suicide, and Cody's love-felt death. Hermione does not have dreams that predict the future, but sometimes (that ONE time) her mother reaches her through dreams. Yes, they are more of insight. I do feel sorry for the Grangers. Draco was just being... Weird. I can't answer anything else at the moment, but that is a lot!  
  
*karly*- Thank you for liking it so much! I have this thing with being afraid of my characters being out-there and odd (blame GryffindorTower.net for that one). With that whole 'first two chapters not making out' thing. Uh, well, when they DID do 'it' after two weeks in the relationship. Sorry, 'bout that! And about the suicides, you have a very good comprehension of what I was going for. Congrats! And thanks for writing that you like my plot. I did try! Thanks so much!  
  
DraconisGirl- Thanks for reviewing. I loved the wedding too. And that was blunt, lol, 'what the hell is inside Pansy?' It is called a B-A-B-Y. Got it? lol  
  
Avri- Thanks for telling me shortly, but sweetly that it was a cute chapter. Thanks!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to all, send me your brain power Tuesday!! Finals! Aaaaa!  
  
~*Tigerlily*~ 


	36. A Dance? And More

AN: Hey. I've lost my diary on a four day weekend at school somewhere. This diary holds things that WOULD get me expelled from school and ruin my reputation. Other than that, my non-existent-friends, I guess I am bitter and stubborn. Read on.  
  
Disclaimer: Joanne K. Rowling owns characters and all of the history for the characters and anything you recognise.  
  
Chapter 36: A Dance? And More  
  
"When I Fall In Love" -Nat King Cole  
  
When I fall in love it will be forever  
  
Or I'll never fall in love  
  
In a restless world like this is  
  
Love is ended before it's begun  
  
And too many moonlight kisses  
  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun  
  
When I give my heart it will be completely  
  
Or I'll never give my heart  
  
And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
  
Is when I fall in love with you.  
  
And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
  
Is when I fall in love with you.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The gang were all sitting eating dinner. It had been a tough week, four foot Charms essay, and a Potions exam. Hermione sighed and piled more mashed potatoes onto her plate.  
  
"What's the matter now, Herms?" Pansy asked, eating the pickle she just put on her dish.  
  
"I can't remember if I wrote the part about the Mistle-Woof used in potions has nothing to do with Mistletoe the Muggles use during Christmas..." Hermione said as she poured gravy onto her potatoes.  
  
"Don't worry about it. That was only the Bonus Question, I'm sure you'll do fine." Millicent said. Hermione nodded her head and began to feast down on her food.  
  
"May I have your attention?" Dumbledore stood up, raising his glass and tapping it with a fork. The students quelled down their chatter, looking up at their headmaster with apt attention. "I bring you all good news. Since we are having a wonderful year and the staff and I are in a generous mood, we'd like to propose another dance! A Saint Patrick's Day Dance."  
  
A chatter erupted from the students. Millicent smiled, and Pansy began to whisper about what she was going to wear. "... I mean, I'm pregnant! Secretly, of course..."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, and the talking stopped again. "I ask you to wear gold, green, white, and possibly orange for this festive occasion. You may get back to your eating."  
  
Hermione instantly looked at Draco. "You better be wearing your best, Mister."  
  
"On one condition, NO tights." Draco laughed, he was thinking of wearing a nice green robe set. Or maybe his golden shoes, those always seemed to spark conversation.  
  
"Fine, Draco, fine. I better get thinking, myself. I mean, it's March 9th! Only a few more days..." Hermione said, shoving more chicken into her mouth.  
  
"Saint Patty's Day, that's on a Saturday, right?" Millicent asked Zeke.  
  
"Yes." Zeke said, sipping his pumpkin juice while observing the chit-chat.  
  
"Good, no tests to worry about the day before, and no classes the next morning!" Pansy squealed. Millicent and Pansy then began to talk about what to wear, what shoes looked good, and how their hair should be.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione enlarged a red and black faery dress. She slipped it on, tightening the corset properly. The dress was beautiful, with a sheer thing that attached to the arms and made her look like she was about to fly away.  
  
"Draco? How does this look?" Hermione questioned, knowing he'd tell her it was inappropriate for Saint Patrick's Day.  
  
"Oh, are you going for the sultry seductress leprechaun look?" Draco chuckled. "Wait! Stand there, let me see something real quickly."  
  
He walked over to a window and opened it. Wind burst in, making Hermione's sheer shaw blow back. She giggled, he bun going a little looser. "Oh, how cliché! Vampiress of the dark." She said, slipping back out of the dress. She was wearing her gym clothes underneath it, and she awaited Draco for the next lesson.  
  
"Are you ready yet!?" Hermione yelled, as Draco had gone back to the attached lavatory.  
  
"Almost, patience is a virtue, you know!" Draco shouted back. "Now, please come in."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped into the bathroom. She immediately felt ill. "Oh, Merlin, I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"Okay, relax. This is the next level of training. Overcoming your weaknesses." Draco said. He guided her over to the bathtub. Hermione looked inside the large tub, it was filled with garlic cloves and crosses. "Now, I'm not telling you to go swim in it, but I want you to try and do a couple flips over it. Get used to using your powers against the weakness."  
  
Hermione covered her mouth and ran to the toilet. This was going to be a hard lesson in training, she thought as her meal came up on her.  
  
~*~  
  
Millicent hugged Ron. "It's been a long week, hasn't it?" She whispered, pulling him further into the shelves.  
  
"Yeah, that Potions exam was a killer, I nearly fainted when I saw the length of it." Ron said, grinning as Millicent reached a wall among the books.  
  
"Yeah, one hundred and twenty-two." Millicent said, pulling Ron's face down to meet hers in a kiss. They stood there for a while, pressed up against the wall, lost amongst many different sized books.  
  
"Ron?" Millicent said, once they'd broken away.  
  
"Yes?" Ron replied, looking down at the girl pressed in between him and the wall.  
  
"Do you think my dreams mean something?" Millicent asked.  
  
"No, nothing has become of them so far. Don't worry about it." Ron said, pulling back to let Millicent have room to breathe.  
  
"It just bugs the hell out of me, you know?" Millicent said, hand raking through her hair.  
  
"I'm telling you, don't worry about it." Ron replied, emphasising each word. "If you're really irked, go talk to Snape first. He'll let you know what's wrong. Maybe he'll even help you." Ron whispered, holding her hands in his.  
  
Millicent looked up into Ron's blue eyes, smiling wobbly. Tears ran down her cheeks. "I know I'm not a Prophet, nothing has happened from my dreams."  
  
Ron nodded an held her for a moment, knowing that was all of the comfort he could give. "C'mon, Milli, let's go and see Snape now." Ron whispered, taking his girlfriend by the hand and leading her out of the maze of a library.  
  
~*~  
  
Pansy laid in the foamy coconut waters, floating. She noted what stood up from the bathing water, her pregnantly enlarged breasts that she found annoying; her nose, that was getting a chill from being in the air and not in the hot tub; her toes, which she could no longer see; and the grand finally: her stomach. It was large and beautiful, firm and strong.  
  
She found herself holding it and reminiscing, what she finds herself doing a lot lately. Pansy cradled the protruded body part, thinking of what was to come. 'What should I name you?' she thought to herself, or rather, to the living fetus inside her. 'I've narrowed it down so much... but I think I'll stick to Mummy's old ways.'  
  
She floated in the water for quite some time, lost in thought. Well, she didn't really think, she just stared off into the ceiling mural above. Finally, she stood up, disrupting the serenity of the water. She grabbed a fluffy gray towel and struggled to wrap it around herself. She muttered a quick lengthening spell, and then the towel wrapped around the 'fetal flab' comfortably.  
  
She set off for the mirror, limbs still warm and dripping with water.  
  
"Hello, dear." It said. "Your pregnant self is rather becoming."  
  
"Thank you, I do find the boobs annoying." Pansy said, thinking stubbornly about the chest she now held.  
  
"No..." The mirror began.  
  
"I think you've got a nice rack up there." A voice came from a creaked open door. Pansy whipped around to see Zeke entering silently.  
  
"Zeke! How'd you get past the girls?" Pansy said, not that she didn't enjoy his company.  
  
"Easy; Millicent is with Snape, and Hermione is off 'training' or whatever she likes to call it with Draco." Zeke rolled his eyes. What Hermione called 'training' everyone else called 'fooling around'.  
  
"Why she tries to hide it is beyond me." Pansy replied, turning back to the mirror. Zeke walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her middle.  
  
"Mmmm, coconut." He said as he licked the water off her shoulder playfully. Pansy giggled and spun around so he could not lick her any more. "Wah? I am a growing boy who needs his... Fruit." (AN: Inside joke. ::snigger:: Fruit! Haha. Sorry, back to story.)  
  
Pansy just shook her head and pointed to the closed door Zeke had previously entered. "B-b-but!!" Zeke stuttered, putting on a puppy dog face.  
  
"Out. I am trying to get dressed." Pansy said sternly, although her mouth twitched with a kept in smile. Zeke whined and slowly trudged his way over to the door. He closed the door rather loudly, and Pansy smirked and snickered. Why did she get stuck with this husband? Oh, yeah, because he's a 'sweetie'.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, you see, Professor, we were just wondering..." Millicent trailed off, letting the sentence finish itself.  
  
"You were just wondering if you harvest powers, if you manifest another ability, a higher mind, if you will." Snape said, getting up from his desk. "There are only such particular ways to see if one holds another mind, another ability. But, it may not come out in a test. It may just... Come along out of no where."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Millicent hung her head, clutching Ron's hand tightly.  
  
"Then again, you may just be experiencing anxiety. Our days are numbered, our days are not guaranteed, either. Your subconscious may just be letting you know in dreams." Snape reasoned. He paced the small office. "Because their is no way of telling. If you fo have new abilities... Well, they can hide from discovery, or they may just not *be* mature enough to surface..."  
  
"Ms. Bulstrode, you do not understand how tric-ky... *Tricky these things are*" Snape stopped suddenly in his pacing. Millicent looked up at her professor, who had paled considerably. He spun around to face the roaring fireplace. Staring in it for some time, he startled the two sixth years by speaking. "I must ask you two to leave. I will call you back if necessary. Do not fret Ms. Bulstrode, I am sure everything is fine."  
  
Millicent was dragged outside by Ron. "Famous last words." She said sardonically.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione sat down onto her bed with a sigh. "That was hard." She muttered.  
  
"Yeah, but you're learning quickly. Trust me, this took me over a month." Draco told her, sitting down and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"It's too damn hard." Hermione huffed, shooting back up to pace.  
  
"Calm down. Geesh, you may never encounter a pool of crosses and garlic in your entire life." Draco told her, pulling her back down to sit on his bed again.  
  
She sighed and got back up, pacing endlessly. "Hermioneeee!" Draco whined, pouting in a way that said in obviousity, 'I'm cute, pay attention to *me*'.  
  
Hermione looked down at him, pausing mid-step. A small smile came upon her face, as she plopped down into Draco's lap. "Make me feel better?" She said in baby-talk.  
  
Draco smiled as he imagined a hawk as it 'swooped' down on its prey. He nodded his head and soon they were snogging.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, dearie, you hav' these dreams?" A French man had flooed into Snape's office.  
  
"Yes, sir." Millicent said, hanging her head. She had this bad habit of hanging her head, especially when in a conference of *any* kind.  
  
"And these dreams... They vere troubling?" the French man asked. Millicent nodded again. "Okay, vell, de took place in the future, no?"  
  
"I'm not sure, sir. I don't know, I don't ask anyone... I don't see any newspapers or anything." Millicent replied.  
  
"Hmmm, well, Mees. Bulstrooode, I will see if Sevy over here can do us a favour." The French man smirked and turned to the professor. "A word?" He said as he pulled Snape outside to speak in private.  
  
Millicent shut her eyes. She *hated* speaking with people of high authority. Millicent felt lowly, like a peasant. She kept her eyes shut tightly, wishing that she could just go away. 'Leave me alone, leave me alone, go away, go away, I want to go away...' She repeated in her head.  
  
She felt herself go lighter, bringing comfort. She repeated those words in her head, knowing that they'd bring her comfort.  
  
~  
  
"... Just for an hour or so, Sevy. Please? I can tell you that this will help!" Bouvier pleaded.  
  
"If I should get caught for this..." Severus let the threat and implication hang in the air.  
  
"I promise no one will even know." Bouvier begged, he was willing to grovel.  
  
"Fine, if you must." Severus sighed. Bouvier jumped into the air like a child, smiling like a Cheshire cat.  
  
The two men turned around to open the office door once more. They stared at the sight in front of them. "M-m-mees Bulstrode?!" Bouvier whispered in a shaking voice.  
  
There Bouvier and Snape saw Millicent Bulstrode, ordinary sixth year student, floating mid-air. She was hovering above the desk, eyes shut, fists clenched. Upon the interruption, Millicent dropped softly down and opened her eyes. "Yes?"  
  
"Wh-what were you doing?" Bouvier questioned, eyeing the girl with new interest.  
  
"Nothing, I was simply waiting for you and Professor Snape, sir." Millicent bowed her head again. Bouvier locked eyes with Snape and nodded his head.  
  
"Mees Bulstoode, may I call you Meelaseent," without waiting he continued, "we are going to go for a little trip. Now, we will be leaving Hogwarts grounds, so, shall we keep this, how you say, secret?"  
  
Millicent looked up, fear on her face. "Y-yes."  
  
"Good, come with me." Bouvier reached out his hand for Millicent. She took it hesitatingly, and they both flooed out to a place named 'Moenia of Veneficus Res'. (AN: That is Latin, if you don't know what that is, wait 'till you read before looking this up.)  
  
Upon stepping out of the ashy fireplace, Millicent found herself in what could only be described as a mansion of elegance. The floors were warm gold marble, the windows were clean with drapes of deep yellow and gold, and everything was overall beautiful. They stood in a the large corridor, busy with different characters. From a short bald man to a tall woman with hair down to her hips, the people walking by were truly interesting.  
  
"Meelaseent, please walk thees way." Bouvier said, leading her out of the Entrance Corridor and into another hallway. This hallway was deep blue with old-fashioned Victorian wallpaper and cold black tile floors. There were dozens of stairways leading off of the room, with magical stairways inside. Outside, in between different doors, stood many small statues.  
  
"Where are we going, sir?" Millicent asked as Monsieur Bouvier led her through the busy hallway.  
  
"Please, call me John Paul." He replied, without answering her question. Millicent opened her mouth to answer, but was met with an, "A-Ha!" courtesy of John Paul.  
  
Millicent looked forward to which doorway they stopped outside of. There was a marble statue of two hands clasped together in a prayer-like way. John Paul dragged Millicent inside the door and onto the magically moving stairs. Millicent 'observed' the conversation of the couple behind her.  
  
"Svära på min själ ministern vilja har den influensa i nästa vecka!" the blonde woman snapped.  
  
"Avfall! Han vilja få gemensam köld i tre dagen!" A man with dark auburn curls retorted, obviously peeved. "Såg den i min syn gårdagen!"  
  
Millicent was confused as to what they were saying, but saw a badge on the man saying, "PRIME OF SWEEDEN" on it. She rolled her eyes, knowing that they were arguing in Swedish and she would have no clue, therefore her eavesdropping- whoops, observations- would go to no use.  
  
Quickly, she and John Paul hopped off the moving staircase and walked down an almost deserted corridor, with brown walls and wood flooring. Millicent and John Paul stopped before a door reading, "TESTING ROOM 6-42B-Level 1".  
  
John Paul straightened his robes, which were a fine ink blue, and smoothed back his ruffled hair. He opened the door and put on a bright smile.  
  
"Marie Clare! Que sage à voyons vous!" He said, Millicent knew that they were speaking French. What else would a French man speak? She sighed, why had she insisted on only reading up a bit on Spanish?  
  
"Oh! John Paul, se que apporte vous verso voici?" A middle-aged woman with her wispy black hair pinned in a chignon greeted.  
  
"Ça jeune fille. Je crois elle tient une grand puissance. Moi ne pas dit vous se que , pour le c'est pièce de mon tâche assignée." John Paul nervously looked back to Millicent, nudging her gently forward with his arm.  
  
"Oh, pardon my rudeness, Miss! What is your name, little one?" The lady asked, with a perfectly clipped accent.  
  
"Millicent. Millicent Bulstrode." Millicent took the frail hand and shook it gently. (AN: Bond. James Bond. Sorry, every time I see someone introduce their name twice.. ::cracks up:: )  
  
"Nice to meet you, Millicent. I am Mrs. Petrigai " Mrs. Petrigai said. "If you'll excuse me and John Paul..."  
  
The lady left to another room with John Paul, leaving Millicent to look around at her surroundings. The room was rather large, with spacious floor- to-ceiling windows. The floor was an Italian patterned tile with flowers on it, and the walls were a deep wine red. There was a large table in the center of the room with a few papers on it, and Mrs. Petrigai's desk was in a corner at the far side of the room, stacked with booklets and papers and such. The room was rather empty, save a bouncy ball, a blanket, and a miniature Solar System on wires all on the floor.  
  
"Millicent, dearest, what I am about to say may shock you, but keep your mind open." Mrs. Petrigai gestured for Millicent to follow her and be seated at the large table in the center of the room. "Millicent, you may have secondary magical powers. It is likely you may be clairvoyent, a prophetress, a divine, an oracle, a seer, a prophesier, a habringer, a soothsayer, a medium, or a visionary. Now, dearie, I am going to give you a few tests. Tests that will measure your mind capacity and its power. Then, I am going to stretch your powers, if there are any, to see what you are capable of. Is this all right with you?"  
  
Millicent stared at the woman before her: her fragile bone structure, her flyaway hair, the deep amethyst stoner eyes. Millicent's first thought was to retaliate. But then, seeing how ignorant that would be (breaking school grounds' rules, being out here with no one to help her, etc.), Millicent decided if the woman wanted to be nutters, then she could go right ahead.  
  
"Fine." Millicent's eyes wandered aimlessly over the table.  
  
"Great!" Mrs. Petrigai smiled with her horse teeth. "Now, I am going to say a word and you will sketch as quickly as you can what comes to mind, 'kay?"  
  
Millicent nodded as a Muggle pencil and a piece of parchment was handed to her.  
  
"Immortal."  
  
Millicent sketched a slender figure of Voldemort, and beside him a woman with long wavy hair. She ripped the parchment and gave the sketch to Mrs. Petrigai.  
  
"You have quick hands." Mrs. Petrigai smiled. She looked at the picture before saying, "Selenology."  
  
Millicent, having no clue what that was, gazed out the window for a moment. She drew what came to her, the sky, with a crescent moon. (AN: Omigosh, I just thought up that drawing without looking that word up. And it was right! Good guess, right?)  
  
An hour or so later, and many words Millicent had never heard of in her life, Mrs. Petrigai decided that the next task was in order.  
  
"I am going to think of a word. You try and guess what it is. If you need help, I'll give you some clues." Mrs. Petrigai instructed. "Okay... I've got the word. You may now guess."  
  
Millicent stared dumbfounded. 'How the HELL am I going to...?'  
  
"Uh, Hell?" Millicent stabbed. Mrs. Petrigai jotted down her word and Millicent's answer.  
  
"New word. You may guess." Millicent thought this was so diculous it was RIdiculous!  
  
"Umm, apples?" She guessed again. More quill scratching on Mrs. Petrigai's part.  
  
"New word." Mrs. Petrigai said quickly.  
  
"Orange."  
  
"New word."  
  
"London."  
  
"New Word."  
  
"Biscotti."  
  
"New word."  
  
"Dolphins." This was all said very quickly, and Millicent was now gasping for air.  
  
"Thank you, Millicent. Now, I have this bouncy ball. You close your eyes and try to... Move it a bit. Just think about moving the bouncy ball."  
  
Millicent closed her eyes. 'Move the ball. The ball is moving. Bounce, damn you! Bounce!!! Bounce the ball!!!! BOUNCE! BOUNCE!' Millicent's mind irritably screeched.  
  
"G-good. Thank you, Millicent. I am going to share this information with John Paul over there." Mrs. Petrigai grinned reassuringly. Millicent rested her head on her arms on the table. This was insanity!  
  
~*~  
  
"So, is she what I suspected?" John Paul whispered.  
  
Meredith looked worried and whispered, "Even more."  
  
~*~  
  
AN: OoOoO, longer than usual chappy! Good, sorry about the slight delay.  
  
Thank You's To:  
  
Draco is the man- And sorry, but all about that is Top Secret Information. But, she is sort of leaning in one direction.  
  
DraconisGirl  
  
Cute-Kitty  
  
*karly*- Actually, they're sixteen (sixth year), but whatever. A few months shouldn't make a BIG difference. And I hate stories that go like that too. Especially the ones that have an utterly complete Hermione makeover without a plausible reason. Like her hair miraculously straightened for no reason, she is suddenly curvy, and everyone notices her.  
  
Girl-Named-Belle  
  
Felicity  
  
pixie307neon (special thanks for the referals)  
  
avri- It is my trademark, a chapter in a week or less! Voldie and Harry are in my Top Secret filing, so I cannot tell you about them just yet.  
  
cuttie-blossom (Ron *does* seem to be in an awkward position)  
  
arcee (I understand the lyrics were vulgar)  
  
Ravyn Nyte- I know this chapter didn't exactly tell you about Milli-Moo (hehehe). And 'prohetress' is the feminine form. I found my diary!! The custodian put it in my desk!! Whoo!!!  
  
HarryPotterWanter (Perseptive. Once again, TOP SECRET FILES.)  
  
O.B.I.M.  
  
Roser-Poo (lol)- Weee! Five more days in school. Whoa. Reality jolt. We *really* won't be there anymore. I'm not so nervous, CdM was a high school and I went there for a year. Of course I was stalked, beaten up, and found completely bias teachers... Yikes, bad experiences. But many a good memory. Like my language. Yes, culture slut! ::sighs:: See you Friday.  
  
~~  
  
Sorry for lack of review, this really has been a super-long chapter. If you had any questions that weren't answered, include them in your next review. AND PLEASE, try to lay off of my Top Secret Files. ::winks:: Hope you really liked this chapter. AND I did find my diary! ::smiles::  
  
Bai-Bai ::waves::  
  
***Kylie (The Computer-Hacking, Project-Changing Pest)*** 


	37. The Hidden and Conflicted Feelings

AN: How now, brown cow? Hehe. Sorry, bad joke. Erm, here we have another chapter. I'm surprised, I just might have a 100,000 word story!! ::jumps up and down, screaming "Yes!!!!":: But, there is no guarantee. I mean, I may just have finished this whole story in the next……. 3 or so chapters. ::snorts: Fat chance of that. Hmm, oh! Yeah. I got a flamer!!   
  
FLAMER: Hate You (real original Anonymous name)- Thank you oh-so much for flaming. Your flame was pointless and kept me happy. Voldemort good. Ha! Not in my lifetime. He's heartless, I know, and you just did not take the time to read the story and see what happens. You also did not read enough to realise that Hermione did NOT ignore her friends, as Ron and Millicent got together, opening new doors in the old friends versus new friends realm. But thanks, your flame made me laugh.   
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling and Warners Bros. own this. By now this little disclaimer is annoying. Note to self: In future stories, make sure to make the first chapter a disclaimer in itself.   
  
Chapter 37: The Hidden and Conflicted Feelings  
  
"Just A Girl" By No Doubt  
  
Take this pink ribbon off my eyes   
  
I'm exposed   
  
And it's no big surprise   
  
Don't you think I know   
  
Exactly where I stand   
  
This world is forcing me   
  
To hold your hand   
  
'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me   
  
Don't let me out of your sight   
  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite   
  
So don't let me have any rights   
  
Oh...I've had it up to here!   
  
The moment that I step outside   
  
So many reasons   
  
For me to run and hide   
  
I can't do the little things I hold so dear   
  
'Cause it's all those little things   
  
That I fear   
  
'Cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be   
  
'Cause they won't let me drive   
  
Late at night I'm just a girl,   
  
Guess I'm some kind of freak   
  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
  
With their eyes   
  
I'm just a girl,   
  
Take a good look at me   
  
Just your typical prototype   
  
Oh...I've had it up to here!   
  
Oh...am I making myself clear?   
  
I'm just a girl   
  
I'm just a girl in the world...   
  
That's all that you'll let me be!   
  
I'm just a girl, living in captivity   
  
Your rule of thumb   
  
Makes me worry some   
  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?   
  
What I've succumbed to Is making me numb   
  
I'm just a girl, my apologies   
  
What I've become is so burdensome  
  
I'm just a girl, lucky me   
  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison   
  
Oh...I've had it up to!   
  
Oh...I've had it up to!!   
  
Oh...I've had it up to here!  
  
~*~  
  
Last Time…….  
  
"G-good. Thank you, Millicent. I am going to share this information with John Paul over there." Mrs. Petrigai grinned reassuringly. Millicent rested her head on her arms on the table. This was insanity!  
  
~  
  
"So, is she what I suspected?" John Paul whispered.  
  
Meredith (who's nickname was Marie) looked worried and whispered, "Even more."  
  
~*~  
  
Now…….   
  
Millicent stared blankly. Mrs. Petrigai was wringing her hands nervously, waiting for a reaction. Millicent continued to stare blankly, eyes vacuous, face impassive. John Paul also stood next to Mrs. Petrigai, apprehensive as he awaited the young girl's reaction.   
  
"No." She said, eyes unfocused.   
  
"Honey, I know this has all come as a terrible shock, but please! No is not the answer." Mrs. Petrigai said, nervously trying to decode the puzzle of emotions that sprung onto Millicent's face.   
  
Millicent shook her head. "I'm sorry. There must be a mistake. I'm not this Heiress to the 'Lost Sorceress'. You're nutters."  
  
Meredith Clare Petrigai, shut her eyes tightly. "Do not say that, child. You do not know what you speak of."   
  
"Yeah, I do. It's impossible. My mother is Helen Minsters married to Joseph Bulstrode in 1969. You're mad." Millicent said, face set in stubbornness.   
  
"Millicent!" Mrs. Petrigai began to admonish, but John Paul stopped her.   
  
"Meeleesaunt, the last Sorceress was named Diana Kiplin. She gave birth to an unknown baby girl, whom she dropped at a random wizard's doorstep. Diana then mysteriously disappeared, leaving behind not a trace of her life. Meeleeesaunt, you are her daughter." John Paul said, taking out his wand at the end of his little speech.   
  
"What? No. I was born to my mother and father, their miracle child." Millicent said, eyes beginning to well with tears.   
  
John Paul waved his wand over Millicent's head, then took a piece of stray hair and plucked it out of her head. He placed his wand on it. Slowly the wand glowed. Letters began to form above it.   
  
"DAUGHTER OF: JONATHON WILTS AND DIANA KIPLIN." Formed above the wand. Millicent's eyes widened. She looked up at the two adults, like a child caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.   
  
She covered her face with her hands and wept. "This is so unfair!" She cried, Meredith Clare put an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort the girl.   
  
"Shhh, honey. It's going to be okay. Shhh, you'll make do." Mrs. Petrigai whispered encouragingly to Millicent. Millicent wiped her face hastily and sniffled.   
  
"I guess it's true then. I am the Lost Sorceress's daughter. What does that make me then? The Found Sorceress? The Miracle Sorceress? The Abandoned Sorceress?" Millicent sniffled, tears that could not be stopped streamed down her face.   
  
"No, actually, you are the Hidden Sorceress. Diana Kiplin did not wish for her child to be found. She found the Gift a burden." John Paul explained. "But, Millicent, the Gift is a blessing. The Gift is a Gift. With it you can change your life in either direction radically. You can live as a high priestess, honoured among all; or you can live as if you've never heard of your Sorcery, not let it hinder your life in any way. But of course, either way the Gift will be with you and you will use it."   
  
Millicent just nodded mutely. "So……. my dreams will come true?"  
  
~*~  
  
BRIEF CONVERSATION, in the library  
  
Ron: Hey, Harry.   
  
Harry: Have you seen Dean around? I needed to see if he'll lend me some Transfiguration notes.  
  
Ron: No… but- nevermind.  
  
Harry: No, what is it?  
  
Ron: I don't mean to sound paranoid, but has your scar hurt lately?   
  
Harry: No, I haven't had it hurt since the end of fifth year.   
  
Ron: And you haven't had any dreams lately?  
  
Harry (blushing slightly): Not about Voldemort, no.   
  
Ron (seeing the red-cheeked reaction): You've been dreaming about that secret girlfriend you won't tell me about.  
  
Harry (nervous, but still flushed): Oh, get off it, Ron!  
  
~*~  
  
Pansy stared into the mirror. Her long dress was ink green with little gold clovers here and there. Tight in the bust, tight in the stomach. She grumbled and turned to the side, looking at her reflection she let out an aggravated huff.   
  
"What is it now, Pansy?" Hermione called from the adjoined lavatory.   
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just that, for one thing, I look like I've gotten implants, and for another, when I turn to the side it's so obvious I'm pregnant."   
  
Hermione came out of the bathroom, wearing her knickers and a pair of pyjama shorts. She turned red in the face. "I think you should come out of the pregnant closet, there is no way the loosest dress could cover up that belly."   
  
Pansy glared, but failed and smiled. "You're right. This so totally bites the big one."   
  
Hermione muttered something incoherent and went back to brushing her teeth. Pansy rolled her eyes and held the fabric around her stomach, tilting her head sideways as she examined the "wide load".   
  
"The dress is beautiful." Pansy said, turning to face her front-on appearance. "Do you think my preggy-milk-makers look like their falling out the top?"   
  
She heard Hermione snort and spit out the toothpaste into the sink. Hermione insisted on brushing her teeth, it was the Muggle way. Moments later, Hermione stuck her head out of the lavatory door.   
  
"You should *accentuate* your milk-factories, Pansy." Hermione had a "coughing fit". Pansy frowned, were they makers or factories? They were bordering on the 'entire-supply-of-the-earth's-milk' side…….  
  
"How the bloody hell do I *accentuate* when I can't go any tighter because of my belly?" She sighed in frustration. "I mean, I can't go any lower or I'd risk flashing the entire school… And… Oh, for Merlin's sake! I'm just going in a robe and cloak!"   
  
Hermione shook her head, pulling on her night shirt. She had just been flying and now had to put up with the hormonal storm, Pansy Milkan. Hermione took her hair out of its tight bun before crawling underneath the covers.   
  
"… And then what? The whole school will call me a whore and slut!" Pansy finished rambling, pulling her night shirt over her head. Hermione just smirked, knowing that no one would probably even care why Pansy had suddenly become overweight.   
  
"Mmmm?" Hermione yawned, watching Pansy climb into her bed and take out a quill and a large stack of parchments.  
  
"Oh, this?" Pansy pointed to the papers on her lap.   
  
"Mmmhmmm." Hermione replied, yawning.   
  
"Baby names. I just can't settle on one exact one. I love the name Anastasia, but it doesn't go well with Milkan. Well, maybe, but it's too long for my liking. And Alicia, but that's too common in Muggle areas… And then there is the middle names. I can't choose those until I've decided on the first names… Hum. What do you think of the name Aria? Or Isabelle? Or Michelle? Or Meredith? Or Caroline? Or Medea? Or Ebony? Or you know, R–"   
  
Hermione drifted off to sleep just as Pansy gave an elated shout as she marked five stars by the name she just called out loud.   
  
~*~   
  
Millicent tip toed into the sixth year girls' dorms. She noticed a small torch was lit by Pansy's bed and sighed with relief, if Pansy was still up she mustn't be too late. She looked into the canopy to see Pansy sprawled among papers with names scribbled on them. Millicent sighed as she saw Pansy's eyes closed in blissful sleep.   
  
She padded quietly to her trunk and got into her pyjamas, thinking of what had happened today. The dreams wouldn't come true, she confided to herself. It was just a warning to let herself realise it wasn't all lilies and daisies in the wizard world. She sighed and closed her drapes around her bed. The canopy bed felt so safe, like a little haven of darkness and solitude.   
  
She yawned and stretched her arms. "Millicent Bulstrode: The Hidden Sorceress."   
  
Millicent smirked. This was her true self. She wasn't going to go bound off in a search for her mother, she wasn't even going to acknowledge this and tell her parents she knew about this all. She was going to continue to speak with John Paul through letters, and Mrs. Petrigai would be signing up in the Infirmary to "help Madam Pompfrey with things".   
  
She closed her eyes and curled into the fetal position, she took a deep breath. This was one of those days that when you finally lie down, you crumble into a million pieces.   
  
Millicent, too, fell into a sleep easily.   
  
~*~   
  
The next day was Monday. The students all came into class with a weekend's stupor, tired and cranky. Draco looked beat, Hermione looked sickly, Pansy looked radiant, Zeke looked confused, and Millicent looked tired.   
  
"So, Milli, where were you last night?" Hermione asked curiously.   
  
"Oh, I had a meeting with Professor Snape about my Potions grade and I wasn't back until… Midnight." Millicent cleared her throat to stall. Just then, Professor Flitwick entered the classroom, therefore preventing the interrogation from continuing.   
  
"Today we will be practicing Protection Charms. These are more powerful Charms than you learned in fifth year, as they produce a large bubble of unyielding safety. In these darker times, it is wise to master this Charm. This bubble of safety is full of your magical energy, so you can sustain the Charm for quite some time before you are too weak to keep its shield any longer. You may only use this Charm on another object, therefore it is not useful if you wish to protect yourself from harm." The little professor took out his wand and looked at the class expectantly. "Well? What're you waiting for? Get out your wands and look up the Charm! I believe it is on page one hundred and twenty-three."   
  
The class became alive with the sound of incantations.   
  
"One, two, three, Tutela Contego!" Hermione said, pointing her wand at the quill. Draco, sitting next to her, attempted to burn the quill, and then to banish it. The quill's shield was impenetrable, making Hermione grin.   
  
"One, two, three, Tooootela Contgo!" Draco said, pointing at his quill. Nothing shot out of the end of his wand, making him frown and start the Charm over again.   
  
Hermione inwardly laughed as he began to become frustrated with his lack of success.   
  
~*~  
  
Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder during dinner that night. She watched as Zeke stroked Pansy's tummy, much to Millicent's amusement and Pansy's embarrassment.   
  
Pansy batted Zeke's hand away, giggling and blushing. Millicent laughed along, before turning slightly to face the other end of the hall. She mouthed something toward the Gryffindor table, stared intently for a few seconds, lip-read a certain red-head, blushed a deep read, and turned back to burn holes into her potatoes with her laser vision.   
  
Hermione tilted her head just a bit and kissed Draco's neck. He was startled, but looked down and smiled warmly. Hermione kissed him again, a little higher up on the neck. She picked her head off his shoulder and kissed his jaw bone. Then she leaned up, staring into his gray eyes, and kissed him… on the nose. She giggled at his befuddled look, and began to eat her pasta.   
  
Just then, five owls swooped into the Great Hall; dinner post wasn't as popular as the night post. A dark black eagle-owl swooped over the Slytherin table, dropping a letter into Hermione's lap as if on a bull-point. It hovered for a few seconds, making sure Hermione had the letter, and flew off. Hermione stared at the envelope confusedly.   
  
On the front was a simple, 'Daughter', and as Hermione turned the letter over, her heart lifted as the seal of her father was printed on the back. Of course this wasn't a symbol to bring joy, but usually one to strike fear into all hearts. Hermione wasn't sure how to react, to be happy and joyful he found the time to write, or to be scared and shaking wondering WHY he had decided to write.   
  
She shrugged at the questioning looks and stuffed the letter into her pocket. Dinner went by slowly, and the parchment in Hermione's pocket burnt a hole into her side. If only she knew! The suspense, it was killing her!!   
  
Alas, the students got up to leave and the plates were cleared magically of any remnants. Hermione quickly shuffled out of the Great Hall.   
  
She walked swiftly down to the dungeons, not awaiting any of her friends. Upon appearing at the stone passageway, she muttered the password ("Milk Man") and entered.   
  
Hermione sat down on a couch, the deserted room offering a strange kind of comfort. She whipped the envelope out from her robe pocket and tore the seal open.   
  
'Dear Silme-Wilwaren,   
  
How are you, dearie? It has been ages since I've last heard from you, what with that "Project" during Christmas holidays and the late Easter we're having this year. March 25th?! Who ever heard of such a late Easter?!   
  
Anyway, what I really am writing to you about is my plans. I am gaining power, pumpkin, and I think I am strong enough to take over now. You know, it is a funny thing, this power. Harry Potter cannot stop me now. I have transfigured myself into my former body. The body that was not affected by his bloody scar. The body that is immortal. I say that with great joy, love.   
  
Now, I didn't just write to tell you that I am powerful enough to withstand Potter and the rest of the Wizarding World, but I also wish to confide in you with my plans. I have killed off many Muggles before, using explosions, the Cruciatus Curse, Avada Kedavra… But, this time I have hold of something that cannot be healed by magic. By the time they find a cure, it will be too late. I call it V.U.D., Voldemort's Unstoppable Disease. I release it into Muggle London, it spreads. Muggles drop dead like flies. This disease cannot kill a drop of Magical blood. That is the beauty of it, cupcake, not a single Magical folk will be affected.   
  
Now, all I have to do is release the disease. The entire time the disease spreads like wildfire, I will be taking over the Wizarding World. Dumbledore, the old fool, will be dead in my clutches. He always knows something vital, but never tells. That aspect of the headmaster brings hurt to all. He must be stopped. Then, Hogwarts will be mine. And all the youth have to do is say, "Yes." With that word, they will become my pawn. Those who say no, well, it was their fault.   
  
Butterfly, you know that all you need to do is step back and let Daddy do business. Then, you will be Princess of the Wizarding World. Heiress to all. Won't that be wonderful? It will. There are to kinds of people in this world, those who refuse power, and those who take it when its strong. Take advantage of the situation, that is what I believe.   
  
Oh, my, Starlight Butterfly! It will be beautiful! We will rule all. I promise to allow you the choicest males for breeding and marriage (if you so choose). The world will be an oyster, and you its pearl. Or vice-versa. However you look at it. I must go, the meeting about my Ranks is in a moment or two. I think I have up to 3,000 wizards and witches alike that have decided to see the Way! Joy! And do write, dearest, I love to hear from you.  
  
Yours truly,   
  
Father Voldemort'  
  
Hermione's stomach twisted. She dropped the letter into the fireplace. The paper singed and curled into itself into a ball of ash before disappearing in the flames. Hermione knew that it wouldn't do any good to have incriminating notes flying about. She held her head for a moment, before sighing and heading up to retire for bed early.   
  
"Hermio-" Draco called as he entered the Common Room. Hermione just slammed the dorm room door and went to her bed. She had mixed emotions. Should she be upset or joyful? Happy for her father's ambitions finally being met, or disgusted with what the ambitions are? She sat on her canopy bed, before shutting the curtains violently. This was terrible! She didn't know WHAT to believe or feel.   
  
~*~  
  
AN: Oh, what will our favourite (female) character do? ::smirks:: Yes, I do feel this was an awe-diddly-awesome chapter. Quite long too, but I want my chapters to now be the fullest they can be. I am almost finished with this wonderful story. ::gets misty eyed and mushy:: This is the best experience. I am so proud! I am writing a story I immenesly enjoy authoring, and for it to be blesssed with readers that enjoy reading.   
  
Reviewer Reply:  
  
pixie307neon- I said stay OUT of my Top Secret Files! lol, no really, that is a *mystery*. ::winks:: Can't tell you. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Girl-Named-Belle- Thanks for reviewing. I particularly liked that 'Bounce, damn you! Bounce!' lol. Anyhoo, hope ya liked this chapter.   
  
DraconisGirl- I know, I hate cliffies too. But I don't have many, and that was a small-suspense cliffie in my opinion. And I really, really want to do the dance, but I can't just yet. I have to set up the characters... yeah, Pansy needs a solution to her dress problem, and then there's Hermione's conflicting feelings. Thanks for reviewing.   
  
*karly*- Yep, Hermione had that Slytherin Bash makeover, but that took time and didn't last. And I hope ya liked this chapter. Millicent... ::sighs:: she just got major promotions in her magical abilities. ::yells "YAY!":: I'll check out your story some time.   
  
HardyGXtreme- Hey, hope you caught up on my hefty story. And the whole Sexy Sevy was a joke. Read "They Were Awfully Tight Pants", I laughed my arse off reading the small story. Thanks for reviewing despite the late hour!  
  
Cute-Kitty- Heh heh, hope I answered (I KNOW I answered) your question about Millicent. John Paul is pretty mysterious, but I do not wish to elaborate just yet. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
webweaver- Thanks for catching up, I know I do update in a quick succession. Thanks again!  
  
arcee- I put my lyrics in the beginning of chapters, that way people don't have to stand looking at them constantly. Plus, I hate when they are every other paragraph. It takes away from concentration. And, if someone doesn't want to read all of 'em lyrics, they can just scroll down. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Amethyst- Hope you caught up and got through my story!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
O.B.I.M.- Thanks for your review. I actually giggled like a dope when I read that joke! ; D  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks for the reviews!! ::irratibly notices not all of the Regulars reviewed:: Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. It was quite long, actually. THANKS. I am so over school. I graduate this week from gradeschool, (I'm in 8th grade), so I may be very busy and not be able to update immediately. I am doing Intercessions at my Baccaulereate mass, and it's all very stressful. Plus, I am already into my Summer Laze-Away... so, I'll be reading more books and scoping out the good fics a lot.   
  
Loves,   
  
Sapphire Gal 


	38. NUmber of Names FINALLY UP!

AN: Bah hum buck! Grrr... I had this whole beginning typed up for this chapter. AND it's now replaced with '????????????????????????' for over 13 lines. Therefore: Grrr.   
  
Oh, yes, to answer many of your endless questions: This will be the second-to-last chapter. Then, I will have a looong epilogue. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers endlessly and apologize for the long wait for this chapter's arrival. I've been so utterly busy.  
  
Disclaimer: I am a dreamer, and an 'inspired inventor'. Joanne K. Rowling is a creative writer and a mastermind. Now who do you think owns Harry Potter? That's what I thought.   
  
Chapter 38: Numbers of Names  
  
"Heroes" by The Wallflowers  
  
I   
  
I wish you could swim  
  
Like the dolphins   
  
Like dolphins can swim  
  
Though nothing, nothing   
  
Will keep us together   
  
We can beat them   
  
For ever and ever   
  
We can be Heroes   
  
Just for one day   
  
I   
  
I will be king  
  
And you   
  
You will be queen  
  
Though nothing, nothing  
  
Will drive them away   
  
We can be Heroes   
  
Just for one day   
  
We can be us   
  
Just for one day   
  
I   
  
I remember  
  
Standing   
  
By the wall   
  
The guns   
  
They shot above our heads  
  
And we kissed   
  
As though nothing could fall  
  
And the shame   
  
Was on the other side  
  
We can beat them   
  
For ever and ever   
  
We can be Heroes   
  
Just for one day   
  
We can be Heroes   
  
We can be Heroes   
  
We can be Heroes   
  
We can be Heroes  
  
Just for one day  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione sat in the middle of the dorm room on the stone cold floor, smirking.   
  
"That is it!" Pansy screeched pulling off another dress like it was the plague. "One more dress! Just one more that doesn't fit and I'll-I'll..." She made a wild gesture with her hands.   
  
"Pans, you know... maybe there won't be any dresses to disguise that-" Hermione pointed towards Pansy's stomach. "Maybe," she gently said, "Maybe you should come out."  
  
Pansy sighed as another zipper got caught around the middle of her back. "You're right."   
  
Hermione smiled. "I'm always right."   
  
"You're around Draco too much. You sound like him now: arrogant, self-centered..." Pansy began to list not-so-good qualities whilst Hermione began to pick at the cloth of her school robes.   
  
It was the Saturday, before the dance, just half one. Millicent had left with Ron a couple minutes ago, with some lame excuse of 'we left my Potions Book in Charms'. Pansy just snorted, while Hermione smiled like a wolf. "The empty Charms Corridor? Empty?"   
  
Millicent had blushed crimson. "Yes. That's the one." And as quickly as she entered the dorm, she left.   
  
Hermione stood from her Indian style sitting position and stretched. "Where are you going now?" Pansy asked, close to a whine.   
  
"I have to go meet Draco. We're studying for the big Transfiguration exam on Monday. I'll see you around though." Hermione said, pulling a parchment from her trunk as a cover up, they didn't want anyone to know about their training sessions.   
  
"Okay." Pansy pouted and held another dress up to her in front of the floor length mirror. "I think I'll stick to the one I tried on first."   
  
"Yeah, the green one with gold clovers? I loved that one." Hermione said, pulling her wand out and placing it in the front pocket of her robe.   
  
"Bye, 'Mione." Pansy said as she held the dress in question up with one hand and pulled her hair up with the other. She made a "sexy" face and turned to the side. Hermione heard an exasperated shout as she closed the door and headed down the stairs. (AN: Is it down or up? Hmmm.)   
  
Hermione entered the Common Room to see Draco waiting, seated lazily on a leather faint-chair. "Hey, hun."   
  
"Hey, Hermione. Are you ready to go?" Draco said, standing up languidly. Hermione nodded, and they left through the hidden doorway and made their way up to a secret dungeon room.   
  
"Draco, I'm too tired." Hermione whined as Draco set up a gymnastic routine route. He put blue pads on the ground, so if Hermione missed a jump or landed wrongly she wouldn't go and bloody up a knee or twist something terrible.   
  
"Fine. I'll give you a deal. Two perfect grade difficult routines and we'll break early." Draco said, taking the liberty of changing their baggy robes into workout clothing. "And I mean perfect routines."  
  
"Again with the skimpy clothes!" Hermione said, trying to stretch the bra top into a shirt and failing. She pulled down her shorts and pouted like a little girl.   
  
"I don't want to restrict movement, you have to be able to do anything. Fight as if you're naked." Draco explained with a sigh. He had told Hermione about this EVERY time they'd practiced.  
  
"Whatever you say." Hermione said in a huff. "All I know is that it's hard to fight when you aren't comfortable... Now, I'm going to do a Knee Breaker and then a Twisting Tackle."   
  
Draco nodded in recognition, these were the two toughest routines he'd heard of. "Take it easy, don't get flustered and concentrate. Mind over matter."   
  
Hermione smiled, taking a few deep breaths. She went to the edge of the blue mats and began the Knee breaker with a one-handed cartwheel, spinning halfway around. Hermione immediately followed that with a back flip and an areal tumble. She landed and did two high kicks and another flip. She finished with a cartwheel with no hands, into the splits.   
  
"Right on the marker!" Draco shouted and clapped. Hermione, who was breathing heavily, moved out of the wide-legged position and walked back to the beginning of the mats.   
  
"Thanks." She smiled tiredly. "I think I've got this all down pat!"   
  
"Yeah, but once you can do the Twisting Tackle without pausing or stumbling, then you have perfected the art." Draco smiled as he straightened the blue pads. "Okay, you've done this one a million times, each time falling on your arse like a dope after the areal tumble to no-hands cartwheel. Now, concentrate. You have the grace of a swan, the precision of a stallion, and the strength of a bull. Take your time, hit everything perfectly and use the anti-gravity as much as possible."   
  
Hermione nodded solemnly. She began to run, did a one handed cartwheel, into three front flips, she jumped and did a Matrix-like move before kicking. From that areal kick, she tumbled to the ground, landing into the splits. She began to leap up (still in the splits, like a hand stand), and flipped back. She grunted in determination and began to back flip, four times. Next, she began the hardest part. The areal tumble into the no-handed cartwheel. She landed perfectly. Smiling, she did one last flip into a kick and punch.   
  
"YES!!!!" She shouted elatedly. Draco came running from where he was (the room was quite large, so he had a long way to run), shouting and yelling and whooping.   
  
"You did it!! You are amazing!!!!" He shouted, hugging Hermione and spinning her around. She grinned with all of her heart and turned to kiss Draco. With passion, this became more than a small victory kiss.   
  
~*~  
  
Millicent giggled as Ron pulled her excitedly down the abandoned Charms Corridor. "Shh!" Ron smiled over his shoulder, causing Millicent to giggle more. It was contagious! She covered her mouth as Ron briskly pulled her further down the hallway.   
  
"Ron! Where are we going?" Millicent said as colour rose to her cheeks.   
  
"Harry and I were looking for a new secret room last night. We found one right here in this Corridor. We decorated it 'specially and everything." Ron said, ecstatic. Millicent just giggled as He pulled her over to a beautiful Parisian tapestry. "Made in France, 1803. Now... I just have to press the right..... stone..."  
  
He pressed an awkwardly wedged stone and a doorway blossomed before them. "C'mon, Milli-Moo."   
  
Ron and Millicent stopped abruptly when they saw what was inside this cozy room. Two other people. One happened to be Harry and the other......  
  
~*~ (AN: Heh-heh-heh!)  
  
Pansy mulled through her trunk, before deciding the ink green dress with gold clovers would do. She held it up to her one last time, deciding she would look ravishing in it. Just ravishing! Pansy laid the dress out on her bed, before she walked over to her trunk and took out a heavy stack of parchments.   
  
"Now, let me see..." She looked at the top twenty names and middle names she had written down.  
  
"I have for first names: Cora, Mary, Madison, Bailey, Michelle, Chloe, Zoe, Jade, Riley, Morgan, Emily, Paige, Elizabeth, Olivia, Brianna, Jasmine, Pearl, Alexis, Andrea, and Aubrey. And for middle names, I have: Linn, Adrianna, Ariel, Bianca, Sitara, Cleo, Aradia, Isis, Iris, Natalia, Vallerie, Ziarre, Venus, Krystal, Alice, Lucille, Starr, Kendra, Aysel, and Emerald." Pansy sighed, picked up a quill and dipping it in red ink. She began to cross out names for specific reasons, and, before she knew it, she was left with a whole lot of red and no names.   
  
Pansy looked at the clock, where had time gone? It was already half three! Pansy, sensing the need for relaxation, grabbed her bathrobe and padded into the lavatory. "I think I'll use rose bubbles today."   
  
~*~  
  
Ron's face was a blazing red tomato. Harry got up from the floor, tucking in his shirt and scrambling around for his glasses. Millicent had gone ghost white as she stood watching Ron's blood boil.   
  
"Ron?! What are you doing with that... that Slytherin?!!" Harry said, blush covering his cheeks.   
  
"Harry!!!!? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISITER?!!?" Ron bellowed, tapestry door closing behind him. Ginny was on the floor, buttoning her shirt.   
  
"Ron... look, we were going to tell you... when the time was right... and.... we're sorry..." Harry said, looking humiliated. Ron looked shocked, but cleared his throat.   
  
"Harry... this is my girlfriend of two months, or so, Millicent." Ron said, formally, trying to keep his surprise out of his voice.   
  
"N-nice to see you, Millicent. I believe you know Ginny?" Harry said stiffly, helping Ginny off the hearth rug. Ginny, hair ruffled, blushed and stuttered out a 'hello'. Ron, still a bit angry, tried to keep a look of acceptance on his face.   
  
"Er, we'd better get going, Harry." Ginny said, stepping out of the secret room. Ron grabbed Harry before he escaped.   
  
"If you do anything to hurt my little sister, you're arse is grass." Ron muttered threateningly. Harry gulped and smiled to Millicent before rushing outside to usher Ginny to the Tower.   
  
"Ron..." Millicent began, still cold with surprise. "Just accept it. I think they make a cute couple..."   
  
"I'm not going to be... too happy about it... but I can accept it....... I think." Ron said, as Millicent wrapped her arms around him.   
  
"Are we going to let that ruin our fun?" Millicent whispered seductively.   
  
"No." Ron awkwardly said, blushing from embarrassment rather than anger.   
  
~*~  
  
Pansy got out of the tub, smiling and feeling refreshed. She walked over to the mirror, towel wrapped haphazardly around her. She looked into the mirror, trying to decide on how to wear her hair tonight.   
  
She decided a cascading-type bun would look right. She padded out of the bathroom to find Millicent and Hermione just entering the dorm room. "Oh, hey, guys! How was... studying?" Pansy smiled knowingly.   
  
"Never had a better lesson." Hermione gave another wolf-smile as she walked toward her trunk. "I'm heading to the Prefect's bathroom. I don't want to be in anyone's way. Be back after a quick shower!" She hollered and ran out the door with a robe and towel.   
  
Millicent smiled warmly before heading toward her own bed. "I'm just going to... catch a few... winks... before... I get.... reaaady." She lied down and fell to a much earned sleep. Pansy smirked before walking back into the bathroom, dress in hand. She struggled into it, noticing how "formed" her body looked.   
  
"Ow!" She leaned over, holding her stomach. "You aren't going to start the kicking again, are you!" She said, massaging her stomach. "I do NOT want to see Professor Snape again... I have a feeling you like the feeling of his hand up in there!"   
  
She admonished the life inside of her, rubbing her belly. The baby kicked again. "Fine. You win. Off to Professor Snape we go!"   
  
Moments later, Pansy was back with soothing potions. "Hah! You thought old Sevy was going to stick a hand up to say hello, did you? Well, he didn't!" Pansy giggled at herself, she sounded nutters!  
  
Pansy noticed her ratty, wet hair with a look of despair. She'd have to use some pretty handy spell work to pull off her bun. She got out Ms. Delia's Detangler, and worked the potion into her hair. She got out her wand and insta-dried the gold locks. She then took out a bottle of Magical Curls and sprayed the substance into her hair, soft curls sprung from her hair. She took her now manageable and gorgeous hair and pinned it up, curls falling like a waterfall in the back.   
  
By that time, Hermione was back and just arriving to do her makeup. "Oh, Mia, I love your dress!" Pansy gasped as she looked at the gown Hermione was in. The dress was a light sage green, covered in a sheer gold over-lace over it. The dress was (of course) corset-style, but very elegant just the same. The dress ended at the knee, free and whispy, as if it were torn. Sophistication and movability at its best.   
  
"Thanks, this time I would like to be able to actually dance." Hermione laughed, pulling a smock over the top of the dress, as not to get any makeup on it. Pansy noticed Hermione's dark brown hair pulled into two long braids.   
  
Snapping out of the daze, Pansy took the top off of a potion Snape had given her and chugged it down. It tasted like smooth flowers...  
  
Pansy glossed her lips lightly and added a little green eye shadow. Her hormones had made her cheeks rosy and timeless, she didn't need the makeup this time.   
  
"What time is it?" Hermione asked, applying mascara carefully.   
  
"Oh, my, it's just about six!" Pansy said, quickly putting a ink green robe around her shoulders. "Just about time to leave."  
  
Hermione nodded as she powdered her nose and forehead. "MILLICENT!!!!!" Pansy shouted to the sleeping girl. "Dance. Thirty minutes! Hurry!"   
  
"Wah?" Millicent asked, rubbing her eyes. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?"   
  
Millicent threw on a white gown with gold and green ribbons tied around it. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed her sparkling gold sandals. Millicent rushed to a mirror, applying dark red lip stick, brown eye shadow, mascara, and blush. "You could have told me sooner, you know. Now I'm not going to be relaxed and ready... I'm all rushing and...."   
  
Pansy squeezed her swollen feet into low rise cushioned, green pumps. "Sorry, you just had to sleep, didn't you?"   
  
Millicent huffed and slipped into her two inch, spiked, gold heels. "Let's just get their on time and be happy."   
  
The three girls walked down to the Common Room, collecting Draco and Zeke. Draco's arm snaked along Hermione's waistline, pulling her close to him in an almost possesive way. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder as they walked lazily along. Millicent crossed her arms and observed the others with a hint of never-admitted jealousy. They could be with their boyfriends in public... why couldn't she? Zeke and Pansy immediately started to play tonsil hockey, holding onto each other with lust.   
  
Millicent made a gagging sound, and they pried off of each other, still standing very close.   
  
~  
  
Upon entering the Great Hall, the five began to eat dinner. The house tables were decorated with green, gold, and white, looking quite festive and joyous. Pots of leprechaun gold stood around the corners and edges of walls, and the tables were filled with candy of all sorts.   
  
Ron and Millicent sat on opposite sides of the hall, looking at each other longingly. "With the way you two goons are looking at each other, I'm surprised the whole school doesn't know your together." Hermione said as she observed their "separation anxiety".   
  
"Oh, bugger it! I'm not going to care about this House Rivalry anymore. I don't give a rat's arse what anyone thinks, I love Ronald Weasley and I'm not afraid to show it!" Millicent shouted and stomped over to the Gryffindor table. The other's watched as the Gryffindor's began to hatefully ask her what she was doing there. Millicent ignored their hostile looks and sat on Ron's lap. She then pulled him into a passionate kiss and looked at the other speechless Gryffindors afterward. They watched her, not knowing what to do.   
  
"Welcome, welcome!" Dumbledore bellowed from the front of the room. Everyone stopped chattering and looked at the headmaster. "I am glad you students decided to come to this festive dance. Please, do not be afraid to eat and dance, as the dance floor is now officially open! Have fun!"  
  
Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and they made their way to the cleared dancing area, as so many others did.   
  
"Hey, Pansy?" A Hufflepuff sixth year approached she and Zeke.   
  
"Yes?" Pansy looked at the girl with a critical eye.  
  
"I don't mean to be blunt or rude, but are you pregnant?" The girl asked, looking like she meant well.  
  
"Yes, yes I am." Pansy said, immediately on the defense.   
  
"Oh!" The girl looked shocked. "Well, then, congratulations."  
  
Pansy smiled. Everything would be okay in the end after all. (AN: How many of you are saying, "Famous last words" right now??)  
  
Just as Hermione, Draco, and the other couples arrived at the dance floor, a loud boom sounded. Suddenly the floor began shaking. Hermione fell back into Draco, who looked at her questioningly. The floors kept shaking, almost as if thousands of animals were stampeding. Everyone became silent, wondering what was happening. Suddenly, the lights (torches) went out.  
  
A third year boy shrieked, "YOU-KNOW-WHO!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
~*~  
  
AN: Sorry about the long wait! I meant to update quicker. My birthday is Friday and I am eagerly awaiting my complaptop among other gifts. ; D SoOoOo, sorry for the cliffie. ::shrugs:: I am not too sure if this chapter was perfect... I tried!!!! I may not update 'til next week. I am so busy, but I love you all!!! My reviewers, I shall miss you when this ends!  
  
THANKS TO MY 400TH REVIEWER: IRELANDSOWNROSE- Love you to death! You aren't even here to read this! ::sobs:: I MISS YOU!!!!!! You will be back the twenty-third, a very long time away... But I will live, as long as you call me as soon as you get home. ::cries:: WAH!  
  
RR:  
  
Draco is the man- Courage the Cowardly Dog... no... I think it's been around longer than that, but it might have been used on that show. Thanks for reviewing this time, as the story ends. ::wipes tears from eyes::  
  
DraconisGirl- Thanks for reviewing. I do think flames are funny. Thank goodness I have my story planned, right? Thanks again!  
  
BelleThePhilosopher'sCookie (interesting name, Belle)- Nice dance! ::does Irish-Scottish jig:: Keep up the moves!  
  
EmeraldMalfoyAnimeWitch- Okaaaay ::takes away sugar and pills:: No more of that for you... And I guess the Dark Side is cool. It isn't publicized as much either... Thanks for your review!  
  
Ravyn Nyte- (Ch. 36) Yes, thank you Miguel the Custodian. It would have been funny to see him read it... "Que? Ella es loca en la cabasa!!" lol. Oh, and hope you did do well on those finals. I did!! English= 91%, Spanish= 80%, 88%, Science= ...78%... Math= 82%, Literature= (Something good... I didn't get it back, though. They kept it hostage!). AND I got an A in Music!!! YES! And Zeke is like a bunny ::winks:: (Ch. 37).- Hey! Hermione just didn't want anyone finding it and putting two and two together. Poor Ronniekins. I want him to be special, I really do, but he just didn't get the lime light this time... I think Ron may know about Hermione's secret life, though. Because of Millicent. And I am GLAD reviewing me makes you happy, as it makes ME happy too. And (as Martha Stuart [sp?] would say) that's a good thing. lol.   
  
arcee- Glad you liked those lyrics. ::notices lyrics at the top of this chapter:: I like "Heroes", it was a good song. Thanks for the review!  
  
pixie307neon- You know what else is a cool word? Bungalow. BUNGaLOW. Say it with me now... lol. Thanks for reviewing. bungalow bungalow bungalow.   
  
O.B.I.M.- I think that I told y'all at the top of the chapter, but one more chapter and one looong epilogue is left in this story. It's so hard to part with this story. It's my baby! ::sobs:: I've come a long way! ::blows nose loudly::  
  
ROSE- Oh, Roserz! I miss you. My other half... all the way in Connecticut, Virginia... ::cries:: Get back soon. We finally did it. We finished school. Wow. I'm SCARED. lol. The world is going to end, right? I'm getting a complaptop for my birthday ::does an IRISH jig:: Oh, yeah! Love you, be safe! Lils  
  
Try Harder- ::ahem:: Now who said anyone Muggle would live? And we don't know Snape is a traitor, do we? We don't. JKR never cleared that up, did she? And neither did I. Hermione's mum was an ELF not a fae. Goodness, please read over that part again. Her mum was an elf, and Hermione was some Chosen One who had the animagius of a faery. And I understand my grammatical errors. You are talking to a fourteen year old, here. I know I have many mistakes. I also know I made it into Honours English for a reason. I wrote an essay. They liked it. They saw I had potential and that I obviously wasn't a grammatical wreck. So, your suggestions to 'Try Harder' doesn't seem to reach me. So, next time, when you are cooking up a "critical" review, I suggest you 'Try Harder'.   
  
Felicity- Milk is good. Helps you grow! lol.   
  
cuttie-blossom- Thanks for reviewing. Sweet in an evil way, lol. That's a new one. I understand what you're saying, though. Flamers stink!!! Positivity is the best thing to do. Suggestions. Not flames. Never flames.  
  
meg-meg2007- I guess she hasn't told anyone yet, right? Thanks for reviewing! Loves!  
  
alexandergranger- I think I said (I know I said) that the baby will come the 24th of March. Thanks for reminding me of the Celtic origin, I'll keep thinking about the names. And Draco and Hermione kissed! ; D That bounce bit? I didn't find it disgusting. I didn't think of whatever you and your sister were thinking... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Amethyst D- Thanks for reviewing! Makes me happy. I will keep writing, too!  
  
Pandora- Thank you for your review. I do like to think I am getting better. ::sighs:: I can always dream, can't I? lol. Thanks for finding time!  
  
sillyme313 (that rhymes!)- Thanks for taking all of that time to read my story! I know it's monstrously long! I didn't see Clockwork Orange... Is it any good? ::stares off into space thinking:: Ah, well, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ash- Thanks for dropping a line! And about that Blaise and Cody thing.... well, you'll know soon. PATIENCE!  
  
~  
  
I'd like to thank you all for reviewing and reading, you really make the difference. (Meaning: Review this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
lol.   
  
LOVES!   
  
~*~  
  
Goddess of the Dark  
  
After AN: I have had this chapter ready since Tuesday, when I said I would. I am sure you know by now that the Document Manager isn't letting people update. Sorry, but HERE YOU ALL ARE!!!! ~Lils 


	39. The End ::sniffles::

AN: Okaaay. Another chapter for all of you lovely readers and reviewers. Hmm, oh yes, **Shameless Advertising: Arthur Weasley as Minister of Magic. Post-Hogwarts. Romance, maybe even Love? A Draco and Hermione love story. Coming to a monitor near you July 2003.**  
  
LOL, sorry about that. This new fiction is all I am thinking about. Okay... now... it is time for ::sniffs, then breaks down and cries:: The End. Okay, this is so hard to break away from. Deep breaths. The last looong chapter of Starlight Butterfly and Dark Dagger.  
  
Chapter 39: The End  
  
"Oh Danny Boy" an Irish Hymn ::sobs::  
  
Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling  
  
From glen to glen, and down the mountain side  
  
The summer's gone, and all the flowers are dying  
  
'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide.  
  
But come ye back when summer's in the meadow  
  
Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow  
  
'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow  
  
Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so.  
  
And if you come, when all the flowers are dying  
  
And I am dead, as dead I well may be  
  
You'll come and find the place where I am lying  
  
And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me.  
  
And I shall hear, tho' soft you tread above me  
  
And all my dreams will warm and sweeter be  
  
If you'll not fail to tell me that you love me  
  
I'll simply sleep in peace until you come to me.  
  
I'll simply sleep in peace until you come to me.   
  
~*~  
  
The students' first reaction was to scream. To panic. To be scared. To pray in bloodcurdling screams. Professors McGonagall and Snape were outraged by this show of cowardice.   
  
"STUDENTS!!!" Snape bellowed. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing in this act of frenzy. "Please, students! Be quiet while we go and see what is the meaning of this!!!"   
  
The professors all filed out the door. Hermione looked at Draco in utter shock. "What is it?" He asked, moonlight illuminating half of his face in the darkness.  
  
"He-He's started it! The Muggles, they are all going to die! We are... we're-!!!" Hermione tried to stutter out. "Okay... try to stay calm...." She told herself.   
  
"It's going to be fine, Hermione. Just fine." Draco said, rubbing her arm in reassurance. Hermione nodded mutely, trying to clear her head. This all would be fine, she told herself. Of course it would!  
  
~  
  
Pansy gripped Zeke's wrist in fear. What would happen? Would the Dark Lord want her, a pregnant teen? Would she *want* to join them? What side? The questions whirled around in her head like a tornado.   
  
"Ow! Pans, hun, you're cutting off my circulation." Zeke muttered. Pansy released his wrist, apologizing while he massaged out the red ring around it. "Don't worry about it." He told her, wondering if everything would be all right himself.   
  
Pansy looked around. It was too dark to see anything at all. She sunk to the floor and sat down, like many others had done. Zeke followed her lead and sat beside her. She hugged him tightly, trying to find safety. She smelt a pine needle scent. Comfort. Protection. She smiled softly to herself, wanting to always smell the pine... for the pine to be with her forever.   
  
"I love you Zeke." She said, not letting go.  
  
"You too, honey." Zeke replied, rubbing her back. "And you too, little guy." He whispered to the baby.   
  
"Girl." Pansy immediately corrected.   
  
"Hey! You don't know that." Zeke playfully retorted.  
  
"Mother's intuition, Zeke. Mother's intuition." Pansy said, snickering. Zeke just laughed in disbelief, this girl was so stubborn!   
  
"Suuure, whatever you say, Pansy. Whatever you say."   
  
~  
  
"Ron?" Millicent said, voice like ice.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied, tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh... Ron? You know how I told you about my... special-ness....?" Millicent asked, sitting down on a bench by the dance floor.   
  
"Yeah, sure. Very vague..." Ron said, sitting next to her.  
  
"Well, this is what it is. We have to get out of here. Dumbledore and the professors need us." she told him, voice urgent and pleading.   
  
"What? How do you know they need us?" Ron asked, although he was now very alert at the tone of his girlfriend's voice.  
  
"I can't explain it. I have this... strong feeling..." Millicent tried to explain the feeling in her stomach. "We need to go. Now. Help me find the others."   
  
Ron nodded, helping Millicent around the bench. "Millicent?" They heard Hermione call, a shadowed figure in the middle of the dance floor.   
  
"Hermione?" Millicent whispered. "Come with us."   
  
Hermione's figure came dawdling along, around sitting students, muttering apologies. Another figure followed behind her, Draco. "Guys. I have this... feeling. Let's get Pansy. We need to be outside with the professors."   
  
The four of them looked around the pitch black room, trying to find Pansy and Zeke.   
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, Pansy and her husband of only a few weeks sat, snogging like there was no one else in the room.   
  
"Oh! There they are!" Pansy heard Millicent triumphantly call.   
  
"How do you know?" Draco called, from the left.  
  
"The only two students whose shadows just won't pry off one another." Millicent explained, giggling.   
  
Pansy sighed and parted from Zeke. "What do you guys want?" She asked as four figures began to scale the other chatting students to get to them.  
  
"We... hop over a Ravenclaw 3rd year... need... shuffle around Gryffindor 5th year to go... apology to 7th year Slytherin.... outside!" Millicent finally arrived at her destination. "We.. do. I have this feeling. We need to go. Now."   
  
Pansy sighed as Zeke helped her get up. "Alright, alright."   
  
The six students had just began to make their way to the exit door when it opened. Out came Professor McGonagall, who eyed them suspiciously.   
  
"Students!" She called in a heavily accented voice. "Students! If I may have your attention?! Please follow your House prefects and me down to the dungeons. We will all be filing into Safe Cellars and Dungeon Classrooms. As for the Slytherins, who live in the dungeons, they may go back to their dormitories."  
  
The students began to rush forward, pushing each other out of the way so they could get to safety first. Pansy, Zeke, Hermione, Draco, Millicent, and Ron pushed onward, heading toward the Slytherin Common Room. They couldn't escape to the Entrance Hall because Professor Vector was blocking it to make sure no student got out.   
  
They entered the Slytherin Common Room. "Okay. Change of plans...." Millicent started to wring her hands as she thought of what to do. "All right. We cannot exit through any doors. Professor McGonagall will most likely be out there patrolling with Vector. Erm... no exits through Slytherin, except..... Except! Except the windows!!"   
  
"Yes, one problem... how do we get up there?" Ron chimed in.  
  
"Well, I could fly." Hermione said. "And Draco knows some.... gymnastics to get up."   
  
"Okay. And for the rest of us?" Zeke asked.   
  
"Draco and I will get up to the window, open it and then..... levitate you guys up!" Hermione said, smiling at her victory.   
  
"But... Wingardium Leviosa doesn't work for humans. I mean, nothing over fifty pounds can be powered by your wand. Same with Accio." Ron said, trying to think.   
  
"Yes, but there is this one Charm I read about... It was from Egypt... I think... Okay, I remember. In Egypt they had trouble with untamed baby dragons, the babies tried to fly away. Charms couldn't bring back the 170 pound babies, so Sir Narcomph Tajin-Yommah invented this Charm. It's called Weight Lifting Charm. Draco, you and I will have to say 'Chame Peso Pesado'." Hermione told Draco, while the others made their way to a window.   
  
"Wait! We should use a front window. We want to be hidden, yet close to the source." Millicent said, directing the others to a row of windows. "That one! With the bush outside of it."   
  
"Okay. C'mon, Herms." Draco said. Hermione, as a faery, flew upward, flapping her wings violently to get up to the window as fast as she could. Draco sighed because she had a head start, then began to scale the wall, much to the others' amazement.   
  
He pushed the window open for Hermione and then tumbled outside. They were met with shouts from Voldemort and soft-spoken replies from Dumbledore. Hermione quickly transformed and pulled her wings in, pain written on her face.   
  
"Okay. Now for the others." She said, taking out her wand. Draco nodded and they began to whisper the summoning charms to bring up their friends.   
  
Pansy came last, and slowly Hermione brought her up with care and caution. If concentration was broken, or the Charm wore off... Pansy would tumble backwards toward the stone floor covered hastily with pillows.   
  
"Okay... now what, Millicent?" Zeke asked, arm around Pansy's shoulders.   
  
"Well... let me hear what they're saying." Millicent crouched down.  
  
  
  
"Muggles *do* deserve to die!! And you know it, Albus." Voldemort shouted back at Dumbledore. "They are rotten! They leave people, abandon them!! Look at my father!"   
  
Hermione leapt up and through the bushes. What was she doing?! Her feet carried her right in between the professors and her dad.   
  
"Hello, honeybunch!" Voldemort said. "Daddy is talking with the Headmaster. Get behind me, Butty-Buns. Go on."   
  
"No." The word came out as venom. The Death Eaters behind Voldemort gasped in shock.   
  
"Wh-what do you mean, silly. Get behind Father. Now." Tom looked flustered and flabbergasted.   
  
"Your father abandoned you, yes. But you are no better than him. You *killed* my mother! And then *you*, yes *you* abandoned *ME*. And who cared for me all of those years? Muggles. They loved me when you left me. You didn't have to leave me. Sure the Ministry was after you. But you could have brought me with you. You could have, but you didn't." Hermione said, voice like a shard of ice. "And the Muggles loved me even though I wasn't even theirs."   
  
Voldemort looked shocked. He cleared his throat, eyes on Dumbledore. "I will kill you."   
  
Dumbledore looked unfazed. "Tom, you were a good boy. I do not know what has come over you since your time here. Do not do what you have foolishly suggested, Tom Riddle. For I will not attempt to stop you, nor will I fight you. I will let you ruin your life to the point of recklessness. You have seen what Aduné's outcome is from your rash decisions, do not think I do not know. You murdered your love, for what? For power, for purity, for the reputation of a heartless name that everyone fears. Do what you want. I will not stand in the way of your ignorance."   
  
Voldemort smiled cruelly. "Fine."   
  
Hermione looked shocked, her dad was taking out his wand to finish off Dumbledore! She looked around, and saw that her friends were running up to meet her.   
  
"Don't!" She shouted at her father.   
  
"Avada Kedavra."   
  
Thud.  
  
Hermione spun around and saw Albus Dumbledore, smiling even though he was deceased. Tears welled in her eyes. He was more of a father than what Tom Marvolo Riddle had ever been. Tears began to stream down her face, as her friends stood to her other side.   
  
**Call upon your friends, Ms. Granger.... the friends whom you *smile* for....** a voice whispered in her head. Dumbledore? It couldn't be... could it?   
  
Hermione stared at Voldemort, head spinning. Friends she smiles for?... Smile... who could that be?...  
  
"Blaise and Cody." Millicent whispered. How had she known? Hermione thought, but shrugged it off.   
  
"Quick, stand behind Hermione." She heard Millicent whisper as her friends shuffled behind her to form a wall in front of the school. "Everyone... Erigo silenti etc protego Nos. Angelus Mos Servo Nos. Say it!!"   
  
Everyone looked at Millicent out of the corners of their eyes, thinking she'd gone nutters. "Just say it! One, two, three!"   
  
"Erigo silenti etc protego Nos. Angelus Mos Servo Nos." They said shakily. "Erigo silenti etc protego Nos. Angelus Mos Servo Nos. Erigo silenti etc protego Nos! Angelus Mos Servo Nos!"  
  
They stared toward Voldemort, knowing that they were the only ones who stood against him now. He looked at them, eyes cloudy and confused.   
  
A golden cloud had enveloped the eight. Eight!? Harry and Ginny, breathing heavily, came to a stop from their run across the grounds beside Draco. They all began to chant. The cloud grew silver... red.. green... and back to gold. Suddenly, the eight stopped chanting abruptly. Three figures floated above the cloud.   
  
One a male. Strong and angelic. Strawberry blonde hair falling into his cucumber green eyes. Cody Ketermind.   
  
The second a female. Beautifully misunderstood and timeless in beauty. White blond hair swirling around in wisps. Blaise Zabini.  
  
The third another female (who stood in the middle). With a power that was demanding and a soft, motherly essence. Brown hair wild and falling in curls. Aduné.   
  
Everyone's breath caught as they saw them, hovering above the cloud of light. Aduné looked down upon Hermione and winked.   
  
"Good Lord!" Voldemort gasped, then recollected himself. "Silme-Willwarren..... Stop this right this instant or... or suffer the consequences!"   
  
"No." Hermione said defiatnly. "Hello, Mum, Blaise-y, Cody."   
  
They nodded their heads in recognition, white robes flowing softly in the breeze. "Happy St. Patrick's day." Blaise's voice came out like the wind, almost disembodied and not-there-but-there.   
  
"You too." Millicent called up.   
  
Cody beamed as he looked down. "We've been watching you." He said, his voice more like a rustle of autumn leaves. "Making sure you were all okay."   
  
"Cool." Came Zeke's half-witted reply.   
  
Voldemort lost his control, this was HIS moment or glory, not theirs. "RIGHT NOW! Or... or you all die."   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Go. Right. Ahead."  
  
Voldemort shook violently. "AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
His wand emitted a shot of green light, headed toward them. Hermione stared, almost dazed at what was happening. The light hit the golden cloud, trying to penetrate. Aduné smirked, and shook her head. "Daddy made a no-no." Her voice, mocking and cold, yet smooth and alluring as silk, sang merrily.   
  
The cloud turned blue and whirled, as the light kept coming. Voldemort was getting weaker from the spell, but still carried on. The three angelic figures held hands and emitted a loud, high pitched noise, making Harry fall to the ground... or was it that that caused it?...  
  
The three continued to sing that note, and the green shot back at Voldemort, like the cloud had mirrored the curse. Voldemort had no time to pull his wand away or react. It was over. He fell to the ground in a pathetic miserable THUMP.   
  
Hermione looked up and saw Blaise, Cody, and her mum stop singing. The cloud turned pink, then white, then a mixture of sparkles. The three floated to the ground gracefully.   
  
Hermione had her eyes glued on them, like all the others too. They floated toward Harry. "Harry?" Their voices said at the same time, silk, leaves and wind.   
  
He was crumbled on the ground, clutching his head. "It is your choice." Again, the melody of nature and silk came.   
  
"To be reunited with your parents... or to stay and have a family with Ginny." They covered their mouths, as they had "accidentally" told the future in Harry and Ginny's lives. Harry stopped struggling with his scar, lying on the ground, looking up at the Angels.   
  
"For Ginny. Parents will come... another time." He said, in much pain.   
  
The three nodded and turned to the others. "You have saved the Wizarding World. Congratulations. But we must go. God(s) bless." They held hands and slowly began to float upward into the dark sky. The cloud made a popping noise and disappeared.   
  
Harry stopped clutching his forehead and dropped his arms to the ground. Ginny came running up to him, sobbing. "Harry? Harry?! Are you okay?!" She cried. Harry nodded mutely. "Y-your scar... it's gone! The curse of Voldemort is gone!" She screeched, kissing Harry (who still lie on the grassy ground).   
  
Hermione turned around to face her friends and smiled. "We did it." They all nodded in agreement, speechless. The Death Eaters had DisApparated from the Forbidden Forest, and the Professors ran inside to Floo the Ministry and update the students on what had happened.   
  
Hermione laughed victoriously and ran up to Draco, jumping on him. She brought her legs around his stomach and he wrapped his arms around her, (AN: like he was carrying a child). She kissed him and he kissed back. "WE DID IT!" She yelled in excitement.  
  
Ron and Millicent turned to each other. They looked around, then hugged each other tightly.   
  
Harry stood (with the aid of Ginny) and looked around. "Harry," Hermione said, letting go of Draco. "How did you know?"  
  
"Well, I was sitting in the dungeons with Gin, and all of a sudden this voice came into my head. I think it was female, it sounded soft and like a mum's would to a child.... Anyway, it began to tell me everything. The whole story of your life, Hermione. And then it came to the part out here, and it said that I must be there. It was a matter of life and death, if Voldemort was to be killed without me in a Protection Bubble, like we practiced in Charms, I would die. Voldemort had cursed us together somehow... And I would die if he did because of my scar connection. So I told Ginny and we ran out here as fast as we could."   
  
"Oh... wow." Hermione said. "Harry... I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about all of this earlier. I was sworn to secrecy. I couldn't let anyone know, I risked exposure."   
  
"That's all right, I understand... But you could've trusted me, Hermione, I'd never let anything come between us. We're best friends, right?" Harry said, looking at Hermione brightly.   
  
"Of course." Hermione replied. They were interrupted by a shriek.   
  
"Oh... my... GOD!!" Pansy screamed. "M-my water... it just broke!"   
  
Zeke took her hand, helping her to lie down. Draco looked around, as did Ron and Harry.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll get you another one." They said at the same time.  
  
"No, you fools! She's having the baby!!!" Millicent and Ginny shrieked at the same time.  
  
They looked shocked, then everyone ran over to Pansy. Hermione charmed the ground to become softer, and Ginny took off her shaw and charmed it into a blanket. "First things first." Hermione directed. "Pansy off with the underwear and I'll transfigure the dress into a nightgown."   
  
Pansy obliged and was soon wearing her normal pyjamas. "Now, Zeke... you hold her hand and... Ginny, c'mere and help me. Boys, erm, you might want to stand on the other side of Pansy." The boys moved away, knowing she meant that they didn't want to see *that* side of Pansy.   
  
Millicent sat down on the side Zeke wasn't on and wet Pansy's forehead with a cloth from her dress.   
  
"Alright. Now... Zeke, you hold her hand and remind her to *breathe* when the contractions come, okay?" Zeke nodded. "And Pansy, remember to breathe like this: he-heh-hoo. Okay?" Another nod.   
  
"Now we wait." Hermione said. And they did. Not very long, though. Within four minutes Pansy began wailing in pain. Hermione looked under the nightgown, trying to calm herself. "Not yet totally dialated."   
  
This continued for over two hours. Then, Hermione saw something. "Pansy!! I see a head!"   
  
Pansy began to cry with tire and joy and pain. She was a bottle of emotion, slowly exploding. Another contraction came, with Pansy moaning in exhaustion. The pain was searing!  
  
Hermione got a grip on the head. "Just one more contraction, honey. Then we'll slide this guy out."   
  
Pansy, hair wet with sweat and the cool water Millicent was tending for her, gave another cry. She pushed, pushed, pushed...   
  
Hermione gently slid the baby out. Ginny wrapped it in the blanket/ towel, rubbing off the amniotic sac slime. Ginny smiled at the baby and charmed the slime-y grime out of the nose and mouth. There was a soft cry from the baby. She took off the blanket and asked Zeke if he wanted to cut the cord.   
  
"I have to cut that?" He looked at the cord. Ginny nodded, handing him some scissors. He looked at the scissors in his hand, and cut (looking away from the umbilical cord in squimish disgust).   
  
"Congratulations, Pansy." Hermione said softly.   
  
"You have a baby girl." Ginny finished the sentence. Wrapping the baby in another blanket (charmed from the towel Millicent was using).   
  
"I told you, Zeke." Pansy said, giggling to herself. She looked around from the ground, a garden of flowers behind the boys (to the right).   
  
"What are you going to name her?" Millicent asked gently.   
  
Pansy smiled, looking again toward the flowers and then to Harry. "Lily." She stared upward toward the heavens in which Blaise and Cody had just left. The half moon shone beautifully. "Lily Aysel Milkan."   
  
Hermione looked up. "That's beautiful."   
  
"Aysel means moonlight... so I thought.... yeah." Pansy said, smilling as she cradled Lily Aysel. Suddenly another pain shot through her. "Aaaaa! Another contraction!" She moaned in more pain.  
  
Hermione looked under the nightgown. "Pansy! There's... another one!"   
  
Everyone looked around, confused. "Another baby!" Ginny quickly kneeled beside Hermione, cleaning the old delivery blanket for this *new* baby.   
  
"Twins!" Zeke exclaimed. "Honey, you're having twins!"   
  
Millicent took Lily out of Pansy's arms so that Pansy could deliver again. Pansy groaned as more contractions came. Hermione guided the head out gently. Pansy felt the baby come out with relief. Ginny hurriedly rubbed the baby down and charmed amniotic fluid out of its nostrils and mouth. She cut the umbilical cord *for* Zeke and re-wrapped the baby in the blanket.   
  
"Another girl, Pansy!" Ginny exclaimed positively.   
  
"Okay... I have the name for this one already thought up. Decided right here on the spot." Pansy said, as Millicent placed the girl in her arms. "Rose... Rose Sitara Milkan."   
  
"Sitara... starlight?" Ron asked, Pansy nodded, cradling Rose as she kissed her forehead.   
  
"Er... Guys, I hate to end the party early again, but..." Hermione said, looking under the nightgown at Pansy.   
  
"Another one?!" Pansy cried, truly exhausted.   
  
"Yes, but this one's just about there. Two or three good pushes and this one is out, promise." Hermione said, tearing her dress, enlarging the cloth, and then turning it into a blanket.   
  
They waited a few minutes for the contraction. It came, none too soon in Pansy's opinion. "Puuush! Come on..." Millicent coached as Pansy squeezed the life out of Zeke's hand.   
  
Hermione grabbed the third head, and waited the last push to come along. Pansy gave one last push, head falling back to the ground. Hermione pulled the baby out, handing it over to Ginny.   
  
Ginny cleaned it and cut the umbilical cord. "Oh! Pansy, Zeke you've got a baby boy!"   
  
Zeke smirked and looked down at the beyond-tired Pansy. "I told you not to be so sure."   
  
Pansy looked gobsmacked, "B-but, I don't have any boys names!"  
  
Zeke looked down to her, "But I do."   
  
~*~  
  
Daily Prophet: Dark Lord's Demise Special Report: "The Last Curse"  
  
Last Night at 8:00 p.m. Draco ("Drakie-Boy") Malfoy, Hermione ("Hermes") Granger, Harry ("Mary") Potter, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Milkan, Ronald ("Ronniekins") Weasley, Virginia ("Ginny") Weasley, and Zeke Milkan joined together to make a force like no other. Together these Hogwarts student teenagers conjured an intricate bubble made of pure love in the form of magic. Voldemort, (as he is now gone we are without fear of his name), tried to foolishly use the Killing Curse on his secret biological daughter, Hermione ("Hermes") Granger, causing the bubble of many colours to reflect the curse unto him. Although it may seem simple, what these teens accomplished is beyond "simple" it is "momentous" and even "worldly".   
  
After the succession over the Dark Lord, Harry ("Mary") Potter's cursed scar lifted itself from his forehead. You see, the scar connected the young Potter to Voldemort. If he had not been in the Protection Bubble, Harry ("Mary") Potter would have gone into critical conditions, most likely ending with death. The reflected Death Curse would have taken the hatred in Voldemort's Last Curse (The Killing Curse) and a good portion of the power and magic would be sent spiraling toward the young Potter. But, the Protection Bubble reflected that portion back unto the Dark Lord himself, saving Virginia ("Ginny") Weasley's newest love interest. When asked by the Daily Prophet what Mr. Potter's interest in Ms. Weasley was like, he replied, "I do have honourable intentions. [chuckles] We love each other very much." Young love at its best. In fact, little Ginny turns 16 in three days! While her brother turns 17, she has been "working toward a surprise party" for them both.   
  
Speaking of the big L-O-V-E, all under the bubble were couples! Draco ("Drakie-Boy") Malfoy and Hermione ("Hermes") Granger have been going out for a month or so now. Around the same time as them, Millicent Bulstrode and Ronald ("Ronniekins") Weasley have also started a "secret" relationship. Only last night did they come out to public. As a Slytherin and Gryffindor relationship, they felt their privacy was needed in the first month of their relationship. Pansy Milkan and Zeke Milkan are the resident newly weds, having known each other since summer. They had a private wedding ministered by Professor Severus Snape (who has been known by these students as "Papa Sevy", "Sexy Sevy", among many other cute aliases that students use [as told by George and Fred Weasley]).   
  
Also, what made last night so fateful and miraculous was that new life was brought into the world. Pansy Milkan gave birth to three healthy babies, Lily Aysel, Rose Sitara, and Elijah Lucas. A little fun fact: Aysel means Moonlight, Sitara means Starlight, and Lucas means Light! Apparently the two "highly nervous and inexperienced" nurses for Pansy were Hermione ("Hermes") Granger and Virginia ("Ginny") Weasley. When asked how did they know what to do Ms. Granger stuttered out, "M-muggle television show specials."  
  
"Actually, Grandmother Alice and Grandfather Murphy lived on a farm. To get away from the boys I went to their farm a lot when I was younger. I watched Grandpa and Grandma bring ten calfs and twelve colts into the world!" Virginia ("Ginny") was quoted saying.   
  
But do not let where the limelight is directed fool you, Ms. Bulstrode has a highly confidential secret of her own... This reporter does not know what that secret is, but this makes this Millicent highly mysterious....   
  
What do the students plan on doing now? Well, one Ronald ("Ronniekins") Weasley told us in no uncertain terms, "All I want to do is eat a big meal and have some *real* fun!"   
  
~Melkwig, Cherished **PROPHET** Reporter. (All nicknames were provided by the reliable Misters George and Fred Weasley.)  
  
~  
  
Ron's face turned red as he came toward his older brothers. "FRED!! GEORGE!!! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I THINK IS FUN!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Oh! ::sobs:: Next week comes my favourite part. The epilogue!! So, I bet y'all are eagerly awaiting the next chapter!!!!! Sorry, over usage of ! marks!! Okay, today I'll just be writing out a thanks and recognition of reviewers, rather than a Reviewer Reply. After the epilogue I'll be doing replies and such.   
  
Special *Special* Thanks To:  
  
Ravyn Nyte (Amaya ::winks::), Dark Dragon (DragonDreamSky), Felicity, Pandora, blue-strawberry52, IrelandsOwnRose (ELMO!), HarryPotterWanter, *Karly*, AND ALL REVIEWERS!! I would have written each and every one of your names but (unfortunately) the site isn't coming up. But you all kept this story going and Thank You Cordially! I love you all!!!!  
  
~*Tayto*~ 


	40. The Epilogue

AN: Okkkkaaay. Now, ::pauses for dramatic affect::, the epilogue. Really long thank you's at the end of the chapter. And... er... that's all. This has been the best experience for me and all that ****. Yuppers. On with the story!   
  
The Epilogue  
  
6 years later.......  
  
~Pansy & Zeke- March 2002~  
  
"Walk This Way, Walk this waaaay!" -Aerosmith  
  
Pansy giggled and shook her head. "B-but!!!" Lily's voice whined.   
  
"No, baby! You aren't old enough for that big roller coaster!" Pansy said, exasperated. "Sorry."  
  
Lily's red hair flashed in the sun. Suddenly, the brown-blonde-red head ran up to Lily. Pansy rolled her eyes and looked around for Zeke.   
  
"Muuuuuummy!!" two voices chorused. Pansy spun around, eyeing them dangerously. Lily and Rose were standing close together, Lily's blue eyes and Rose's brown eyes threatening to spill with tears. At the same time, the recited, "Pweeeassse?!"  
  
"We promise we'll-we'll do our chores!" Rose complained, her curly hair pulled into a pony tail.   
  
"Yeah! Pwease, Mummy? We'll be real good, Witch Scout's honour!!" Lily said, crossing her fingers. Her red pig tails flopping around, she added, "A-and, we'll do anything! Pwomise!"  
  
The two girls looked up at their mother, lower lip trembling, looking precious. Pansy sighed, "Fine." The girls jumped up and down. "Under one condition. You let me take pictures."  
  
Lily and Rose looked at each other, and started to make eye-talk and faces. They both sighed melodramatically. "Okay." they said at the same time.  
  
Pansy gave them their tickets and the girls skipped excitedly to the front of the line of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril. Pansy took one look at the roller coaster's loop-de-loop and bit her lip. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. She quickly got out the Wizard Camera and raced after the two girls.   
  
"Pardon je! Pardon je!! Mes filles!" Pansy ran through the line of people, receiving dirty looks and scowls. She came upon a man in uniform. "Excusez-moi, monsieur, mes filles juste passées à travers et j'ai voulu prendre une photographie."   
  
He handed her a red card and she ran up to the ride, camera out. Lily and Rose smiled and waved as they were buckled in by an attendant. Pansy snapped three pictures.   
  
"Madame, vos enfants? Ils sont sous la taille, mais je les laisse dessus de toute façon. Ils sont si adorables." the attendant told her. Pansy play-scowled at the two.   
  
"You two sneaks!" she yelled as they began the ride. They had been too short to go on the ride, but persuaded the attendant to let them on! Lily screamed and held onto Rose who let out a whoop.   
  
Pansy snapped a few more shots. Today was March 17th, their birthday and Zeke had desperately wanted to do something over the top. Disneyland Paris? Sure, it would be loads of fun! No worries there about scary rides... Pansy snorted. She looked up at the sky, as the sun was setting. Paris *was* beautiful... and their babysitter, Madam Phoebe had come along to stay with the children only a few doors away from Pansy and Zeke's luxury suite.   
  
Soon the proud and brave six-year-olds came out from the exit and ran up to Pansy. "... and it went BOOM!!! And Lily was all scared and screaming!!" Rose said with a fast mouth.   
  
"Was not!" Lily protested, crossing her arms.  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not times a million!"  
  
"Was too... times a bigillion!"  
  
"Was noo--" Lily began.  
  
"Girls!" Pansy snapped, taking each by the hand and walking toward the exit of the park. "I think we're getting cranky from such an exciting day. Time for dinner."   
  
Pansy took out a Muggle cell phone, looking at it critically. "Now, how do I...?"   
  
"Mummy, hit the numbers!!" Lily said intellectually. "And then press the phone. When you comp'ete your call to Dada, press the red button."   
  
Pansy looked at Lily, and did as she was told. "Hello?" Zeke came on the other line.   
  
"Zeke? Time to go for dinner!" Pansy said loudly, hoping that the telephone picked up her voice. "MEET ME AT THE PIZZA PLACE!!" She shouted, wanting to be heard.  
  
"Jeesh! OKAY HONEY!" Zeke said. Pansy pressed the red button to be met with an exasperated Lily. The girl smacked her forehead and looked up at her mummy.   
  
"What?" Pansy asked. Lily just looked extremely perturbed and embarrassed. Pansy took her hand and reached for Rose's. Rose wriggled and tried to pull her arm away, being stubborn.   
  
"I know where I'm going, Mum." Rose said, sniffing. "I'm not a baby."  
  
Pansy sighed and grabbed her hand again, briskly walking to meet her husband of six years.   
  
~  
  
Zeke was having the time of his life with Elijah! They had gone on roller coasters, and even made a daring sneak off to a hidden attraction!! Zeke looked down at his boy, and pride swelled through him. The triplets, it turned out, wouldn't become werewolves on Full Moons, as they were conceived by some odd magical charm. This made Zeke prouder than proud, he was ecstatic. They wouldn't have to miss out on childhood at all.   
  
"Hey, Eli, want some pizza?" Zeke asked, picking up the boy and spinning him around.   
  
"Okay." Elijah replied, sandy hair ruffled about.   
  
Zeke hade made observations every now and then that his children were very difficult and had precise, dominant personalities. Lily was showing signs that she was rather intelligent but stubborn, Rose was strongly independent and mischievous, and Elijah was quiet and observed things much like his father. All the same, Elijah stayed out of much trouble being like his old dad. Rose and Lily got into many schemes and pranks, which was their common ground.  
  
Shaking out of his reverie, Zeke bent over to give Elijah a piggy back to the pizza parlour. Pansy met him at the place, looking beautiful and flustered at the same time. "These two..." She looked down at the girls. Zeke understood, they could be handfuls of trouble at times.   
  
A waitress came over and took orders. Rose insisted they act like big kids and order themselves.   
  
"I want chicken finglers." Rose finished, pointing at the menu. The waitress nodded emphatically.   
  
"And voo?" She asked in a heavily accented voice.   
  
"I'd like a Caesar salad to stawt... and a slice of pepper-woni. Oh, and a C-coke." Lily looked up, folding her hands on the table maturely. "Merci beaucoup."  
  
The waitress did a double-take at Lily, smiling warmly. "Vous êtes bienvenu. And you?" She asked Elijah.  
  
"One cheese pizza slice, please."   
  
"Make that two." Zeke added. Pansy smiled and ordered a turkey Ruben. The family ate their meal in an almost frenzy.   
  
~  
  
Later that night......  
  
Pansy sat down on the edge of the hotel's bed, yawning. She turned toward Zeke and smiled. They had come so far in the past six or seven years, and Pansy felt an enormous amount of hot, bubbly love erupt in her chest.   
  
"Pans, come over here." Zeke said, patting the spot on the mattress next to him. He was currently lying down reading a pamphlet on Disneyland Paris. Pansy got up from the edge of the bed and crawled up to the head. She laid herself down next to him, Zeke continued to read. Pansy smirked and grabbed hold of the pamphlet, throwing it to the side.   
  
"Wha-?" He began, but stopped when he saw the look on Pansy's face. He leant over and kissed her delicately on the lips.   
  
"Mmm." She mumbled incoherently. Zeke chuckled softly as she laid her head onto his chest.   
  
Pansy felt the rise and fall of Zeke's breathing as he played with her hair absentmindedly. A peck at the window broke them apart from their sweet moment.   
  
"What could that be?" Pansy wondered out loud as Zeke went to the window, allowing a falcon to deposit an envelope from its many parcels. Zeke was about to get the bird some food when it flew away obligingly.   
  
"Huh... That was odd..." Zeke said, eyeing the envelope. He turned it over to discover the seal, an open and blooming red rose. "To Mr. and Mrs. Milkan and Family, (Lily, Rose, and Elijah)." He read aloud.   
  
"Open it up quickly!" Pansy said, grabbing it from him.   
  
'Dearest Friends,   
  
We would like you to join us in the joining together of  
  
Hermione L. Granger,  
  
Daughter of Gregory and Fara Granger  
  
and  
  
Draco Alexander Malfoy  
  
Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy  
  
In the the blessing of marriage. Save the date, July 4, 2002, and please be with us to celebrate. The wedding is at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and reception is in Hogsmeade's own pub, Three Broomsticks. R.S.V.P. before June 1, 2002.   
  
Sincerely,   
  
Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger,  
  
Groom and Bride.'  
  
Pansy shrieked. "Omigod!! Finally!! The two are FINALLY getting hitched, Zeke! In four months! Eeep!"  
  
Zeke laughed and grabbed the invitation. "What will we get them for a gift?"  
  
"A blender..." Pansy said before lying back down on the king sized bed. Zeke smirked and laid down with her, slowly clicking the light off as he did so.   
  
"Sweet dreams, Pansy."  
  
"You too, Zeke."  
  
~*~  
  
~Millicent- May 2002~  
  
Millicent walked over to the window of her flat in Diagon Alley. Why had everything gone so wrong for her? Was she ugly? Did she weigh too much? Was she too tall? She slumped down on the couch, watching the rain fall outside. The drops came down on the roof to make a rhythmical pitter patter.   
  
"Damn life." She mumbled. She got up and walked over to the lavatory. She began to run the bath, hot water came pouring out of the faucet.   
  
Slowly, Millicent took off her shirt, leaving on her white undershirt. She charmed the radio to pick up a Muggle station. Anything would be good right now, she decided with a scowl.   
  
"I remember,  
  
Stormy weather,  
  
The way the sky looks when it's cold  
  
And you were with me,  
  
Content with walking,  
  
So unaware of the world"  
  
Millicent stopped. That was the tenth boyfriend in five years! Mark had cheated on her, and it hurt. The last ten men in her life had either been unfaithful or had told her that 'it just wasn't going anywhere'. Millicent sat down and began to take off her black, three inch pumps.   
  
When was the last time anyone had actually respected her wishes on keeping her virginity until marriage? She rubbed her foot, trying to remember if any of those ten boyfriends since Hogwarts had respected her. There was that one time Tim had pressed himself into her apartment... And once John had actually been trusted enough to sleep over, but on the couch... Then he had appeared at her bedside at 2 a.m. unbuckling his belt... Millicent shuddered. None of them had actually succeeded in their endeavors, thank Merlin. She turned up the radio with a flick of her wand.   
  
"Please don't drive me home tonight,  
  
'Cause I don't want to feel alone,  
  
Please don't drive me home tonight  
  
'Cause I don't wanna go  
  
Tuesday morning,  
  
In the dark  
  
I was finding out,  
  
Who you are… oh  
  
I took your picture,  
  
While you were sleeping,  
  
Then I pased around the room  
  
If I had known then,  
  
That, these things happen,  
  
Would they have happened with you? Ho ohh  
  
Please don't drive me home tonight,  
  
'Cause I don't want to feel alone,  
  
Please don't drive me home tonight  
  
'Cause I don't wanna go  
  
Tuesday morning,  
  
In the dark  
  
I was finding out,  
  
Who I was…  
  
And if you turned around to see me,  
  
And I was gone… oh oo woo  
  
Should have looked outside your window  
  
'Cause the sun was coming up… ho oo woo  
  
The sun was coming up… oh ho oo woo, ho  
  
Please don't drive me home tonight,  
  
'Cause I don't want to feel alone,  
  
Tuesday morning,  
  
In the dark  
  
We were finding out,  
  
Who we are  
  
Tuesday morning,  
  
In the dark… oh, oh  
  
We were finding out,  
  
Who we are, who we are… ho woo oo oh" (AN: Michelle Branch "Tuesday Morning")  
  
Millicent stood up. There was one. She looked outside and felt a pang of want and miss. She wiped her eyes as they stung with stubborn tears. Whatever happened to him? She picked up her wand, and without a second thought, Apparated with a loud CRACK!.   
  
She stood outside a small cottage, with an unruly and unkempt garden out front. The rain kept coming down, but Millicent took no notice. There was a simple sign on the front that read, "WEASLEY BROTHERS' PLACE". The road was made of dirt, therefore Millicent was sloshing in mud. She looked to the left and to the right, before heading into the yard of the blue cottage.   
  
Her last few tears made their hot streaking ways down her cheek, mixed with the May shower raindrops. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.   
  
~  
  
Fred Weasley heard a knock at the front door of his house. He looked around, eating his sandwich. "OY! RON! GEORGE! DOOR!!!" he screeched loudly enough to be heard. When no one appeared, Fred snorted and got up. "FINE! LEAVE IT TO ME!!!!"   
  
He opened the door to be greeted with shock. A rather tall girl was standing on the uncovered porch soaking wet. She had long brown hair, matted down from rain and was wearing only one black shoe. Fred's jaw dropped.   
  
"Erm... Hello..." he stuttered. Suddenly the realisation that she was wearing a soaked through white undershirt and a short black skirt hit him. "I mean, please, come in, come in! You must be cold--I mean! You might catch cold! Come in!"   
  
"Hi... You probably don't remember me... I'm Millicent Bulstrode. From Hogwarts...." the girl began softly. "I was wondering if Ron was around?"   
  
Fred swallowed hard, before pointing toward a couch covered in dirty clothes and trash. "P-please, sit down, Millicent."   
  
"OY!!! RON!!!!!" Fred barked. When no reply came, he smiled unsurely at Millicent and excused himself.   
  
Millicent cleared herself a spot on the sofa, noticing how dirty everything was. She bit her lip and wondered if either one of the Weasleys who lived here was married. She shook her head. Obviously not.  
  
She heard Fred walk upstairs, his muffled footsteps quick. Then she heard a clatter, as if something had fallen. And then a "WHAT?!". Next came heavy footsteps, and leaping of stairs.   
  
"Millicent??" Ron said, amazed. Millicent looked up from staring at her hands and immediately blushed at the sight her eyes met. Ron was standing there in a mere towel, still wet from the shower with shaving cream half removed from his face.   
  
"Hi, Ron..." Millicent squeaked.   
  
"What're you doing here?!" Ron asked, walking up to the couch she was seated at.   
  
"Erm... Ron... I just-I just had to see you again." Millicent mumbled, eyes cast downward. Ron stood before her, towel still wrapped around his lower half.   
  
"Oh." he said distractedly, as he was currently eyeing his one and only high school sweet heart. He cleared his throat awkwardly and stood for a second more.   
  
Millicent abruptly shot up from her seat on the dirty, rubbish-filled couch, bumping into Ron by mistake. He lost balance and looked at her wildly. "W-What're you doing?" he shouted.   
  
Millicent's eyes were as wide as saucers. "I've g-got to go. Erm... I just remembered something! Bye!"   
  
With that she began to bolt to the door, but Ron was too quick for her. He reached out his hand and grabbed Millicent's shoulder. Millicent looked back at Ron, and he pulled her into a hug. Ron felt the cold rain on Millicent's chest evaporate under his warmth.   
  
"I-I missed you, Milli-Moo." Ron whispered into her wet hair.   
  
"I missed you too, Ronnie." Millicent whispered into his neck.   
  
"Oh! Ronniekins!" Fred and George came down the stairs.   
  
"KISS me! Oh, yes, Ronnie!" George squealed in a girly voice. Millicent's face caught on wildfire. Ron cleared his throat nervously.   
  
"Er... Ron? You can let go now." Millicent said.   
  
"No, I can't." Ron said in a croaky voice.  
  
"Why?" Millicent asked, feeling him hold her closer.   
  
"M-my towel... It'll fall." Ron's voice definitely cracked. Fred and George burst out laughing from behind Ron as Millicent watched them slap their knees and wipe their eyes. Millicent was blushing like a ripe tomato now, and now that Ron was wriggling around... Well, she felt more than she wanted to.  
  
"Shut up!!" Ron shouted at his older brothers.  
  
Millicent rolled her eyes. "When they leave I'll let go." Ron told Millicent in a low voice.  
  
Millicent shut her eyes tightly, quite frankly, she didn't want to be their when the towel fell.  
  
~*~  
  
~Hermione and Draco- August 2002~  
  
"She's got a smile that it seems to me  
  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
  
Where everything  
  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
  
Now and then when I see her face  
  
She takes me away to that  
  
special place  
  
And if I stared too long  
  
I'd probably break down and cry  
  
Sweet child o' mine  
  
Sweet love of mine" Guns N' Roses "Sweet Child o' Mine"  
  
Hermione looked up at the house in front of her. It was made out of brick and the outside walls were covered in vines. The windows were shining and clean, and the grass kept well. The gardens were luscious and plentiful. She sighed.   
  
"This is definitely it." she said in a clear and determined voice. Draco looked at her oddly.   
  
"How do you know?" he asked stubbornly. "We haven't even stepped inside the manor and yet you 'know' it's the one?"   
  
She glared at her husband haughtily. "I just know."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and smiled at Mr. Demming. "We'll be looking inside now?"   
  
"Oh, yes, yes." the real estate agent said as they walked up the pebbled driveway. "This is quite a grand house.... Built in the late sixteen hundreds... The owners disappeared in 1928 and, ever since then, it has been on the market..."   
  
Draco put his arm around Hermione's shoulder as Mr. Demming opened the door. Hermione leaned her head on Draco's shoulder and held her stomach with content.   
  
Just last month they had tied the knot. Everyone came to the wedding, Ron and Millicent came as a couple, and the whole Milkan family! After the reception at the Malfoy Manor, Draco and Hermione had been flown to Italy! Venice was beautiful... Sicily was amazing... as were all the nights they spent on the honeymoon. And those 'amazing, beautiful' nights had paid off. Hermione smiled in her secret joy. Draco didn't know yet, but she was late! That meant....... Her smile widened.   
  
"... And here is the nursery." Mr. Demming had brought them upstairs. The room was decorated in pink and blue and yellow. Hermione noticed how close the nursery was to the master bedroom.   
  
"And, moving on, the master quarters is to the right." Mr. Demming said, walking down the hall. The room was tastefully in wood paneling. Hermione gasped as she saw a large panoramic window at the opposite end of the room. "And you see the view of the forest. That forest comes with the house. It is called Morligan Woods."   
  
Hermione stared out at the breathtaking view, and then was pulled by Draco. She looked and saw the two men walking into the lavatory. A rather large tub was in the corner, and the golden vanity was lit by several lights.   
  
"And that is the residence of Lily White." Mr. Demming said jovially. "Shall I give you some time to think it over?"  
  
"Yes, yes..." Draco mumbled. "That would be nice."   
  
"I have a meeting over in Westershire. I'll be back in three hours at the earliest. If you should want to leave before then, just leave a note at the door and don't forget to close the windows and doors on your way out." Mr. Demming smiled and walked out of the room. "Oh! Wait! I forgot. This home also comes furnished."   
  
With that, the short business man left the mansion. Hermione turned to Draco. "I want it." She said.  
  
"I don't know..." Draco began uncertainly.   
  
"Oh, come on, Draco! Wizarding community, Morligan Woods, completely furnished!! It's our answer." Hermione said, pacing the master chambers.   
  
"But still! Father would love to buy us the manor next door!" Draco said. "Why go to all of that trouble?"  
  
"I do not know *why* you want to live next to that-that MAN!" Hermione snapped, tears springing in her eyes. "Your father is vile, Draco! He-He reminds me of my father! He was the right-hand man to Voldemort."   
  
Draco walked over to Hermione at the window, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But... Narcissa..."   
  
Hermione blinked away her tears. "I-if we find away around your mother... If she is okay... C-can we stay here, please?"   
  
Draco sighed. "If Mother is in no danger whatsoever, then yes."   
  
Hermione smiled, turning around, still in his arms. "Thank you so much!" She whispered, kissing him with lust.   
  
He kissed back, most willingly. Hermione parted her lips, and Draco moaned, pushing her against the window. "Draco, not here! We don't even own the place!" Hermione pulled away, against both their wills.   
  
Draco grumbled and raked a hand through his hair. "We're settled, then? No house until we figure out about my mum?" He changed the subject.   
  
"Yes." Hermione said. "Oh... and by the way..."  
  
"Hmm?" Draco kissed Hermione's ears gently.   
  
"I-I'm..." Hermione began. "Well, I..."  
  
"Spit it out, honey." Draco whispered, kissing her neck.   
  
"Oh," Hermione groaned in pleasure. She snapped back into attention, she had to tell him. "Well, Draco, I'm pregnant."  
  
Draco stopped his descent of kisses. "What?"  
  
"I'm late." Hermione said. Draco pulled his lips away from her neck. He stared at her for a moment processing.  
  
"I'm going to be a father?" Draco asked blankly.   
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"I'm going to be a father?" he repeated. Then a light switch turned on in his head. "I'm going to be a father!!" he shouted. Draco picked up Hermione and spun her around, carrying her in his arms. "We're going to have a baby!!"   
  
Hermione giggled. "Yes!"   
  
Draco stopped twirling around and stared at Hermione like a wolf. He bent his head down and kissed her, again lost with passion.   
  
"Draco! Mr. Demming!" Hermione hissed, pulling away. Draco looked crestfallen.   
  
"Right, right." Putting her down carefully, he looked around. "We might be buying this place after all."   
  
Hermione's eyes widened with joy. "Oh! Draco!"   
  
Draco brought his eyes back to Hermione. "Yes, this will do well for the new Malfoy clan."   
  
~   
  
Later That Night (In the Malfoy Manor)....  
  
Hermione sat in her modest white dressing gown, looking out the window at the full moon. Upon the noise of the loo door shutting, she sighed.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked.   
  
"Zeke and the full moon." Hermione said. She turned around to be greeted with a pair of green boxers and a whole-lotta man-flesh. (AN: LOL! ^_^)   
  
"Come on to bed. You know that Ginny Potter is making an exceptional Wolfsbane nowadays." Draco said, pulling Hermione toward the bed.   
  
There was a fire crackling in the room, but all of the torches were out. Hermione laid herself down next to Draco. She turned on her side and placed one delicate, small hand on her husband's chest.   
  
"Hey... What is that?" Draco asked, pointing to Hermione's neck.  
  
"Oh, this?" Hermione held a ruby pendant surrounded by small diamonds. "My mother gave it to me for Christmas last year."   
  
Draco reached his hand out to touch the cold surface of the ruby. "That looks like the Unity Pendant..." he mumbled.  
  
"Hmm?" Hermione yawned.  
  
"The Unity Pendant went missing from the world when Grindewald came into power. It was meant to store unity within the world, all creatures and races. Supposedly, the one who holds the pendant is the Keeper. The Keeper is like the king or queen of the world, in a way... He or she is unstoppable by nature's wrath, that Keeper is who all creatures look up to.... As long as the Keeper has the pendant, unity and peace among the world is restored..." Draco explained. "But, of course, it just looks like it... The Unity Pendant disappeared long ago..."  
  
Hermione took the pendant from his hand and placed it under her night gown, cold metal and gem against her chest. "Yes... Long ago..." she said, her eyes glowing an eery yellow-honey colour. "Very long ago."  
  
~*~  
  
~Narcissa- December 2002~  
  
"....Into your heart I'll beat again  
  
Sweet like candy to my soul  
  
Sweet you rock  
  
and sweet you roll  
  
Lost for you I'm so lost for you   
  
You come crash into me  
  
And I come into you,  
  
I come into you  
  
In a boys dream  
  
In a boys dream   
  
Touch your lips just so I know  
  
In your eyes, love, it glows so  
  
I'm bare-boned and crazy for you  
  
When you come crash  
  
into me, baby  
  
And I come into you  
  
In a boys dream  
  
In a boys dream  
  
If I've gone overboard  
  
Then I'm begging you  
  
to forgive me  
  
In my haste  
  
When I'm holding you so girl...  
  
close to me   
  
Oh and you come crash  
  
into me, baby  
  
And I come into you  
  
Hike up your skirt a little more  
  
and show the world to me  
  
Hike up your skirt a little more  
  
and show your world to me  
  
In a boys dream... In a boys dream   
  
Oh I watch you there  
  
through the window  
  
And I stare at you  
  
You wear nothing but you  
  
wear it so well  
  
Tied up and twisted,  
  
the way I'd like to be  
  
For you, for me, come crash  
  
into me" Darve Mathew's Band "Crash Into Me" (AN: Forgive me, but this is such an alluring, seductively sweet song. To me, this was meant for Narcissa.)   
  
"Lucius, I *demand* you get some rest! All of this devising for Voldemort's return is taking its toll!" Narcissa snapped, her pink nightgown draping over her body in an unflattering way.   
  
Lucius looked up at his wife. "Fine. As you wish."   
  
"Thank you, Lucius." Narcissa whispered. Lucius stood up and walked over to his wife of twenty years. He took her face in his coarse hands, and bent down to kiss her. Narcissa turned away at the last second, making his lip contact with her cheekbone.   
  
"I guess I'll be needing my mistress tonight?" He snarled at Narcissa. "It's obvious that you aren't going to be getting some."  
  
"You do that, Lucius Malfoy, and you may be surprised that one day I will not be there." Narcissa retorted. If her husband would go off flaunting himself at his whores, then she certainly would hear nothing of it! Besides, Lucius would hate for her to leave, too many questions and too much publicity. It would ruin his reputation.   
  
Lucius sneered and snapped his fingers three times. Instantly, four beautiful woman Apparated into the room. Narcissa gave them a cool stare. "It seems that I will be needing you girls' assistance tonight." Lucius whispered in a deadly voice.  
  
A brunette wearing nothing but a short silk teddy smirked and giggled. A blonde growled playfully, her long, red nightgown barely covering her large bust. A lady with maroon hair and violet eyes rested her hand on her hip, only wearing undergarments and a see through robe. The last mistress had black hair down to her waist, with cold honey colored eyes. She was wearing a tank top and a g-string... and was eyeing Narcissa with disdain.  
  
"I have given you fair warning, Lucius, and I'll not be demeaned as to give myself to you on this night." Narcissa quipped. She took out her wand and flicked it over her body, instantly her draping pink cotton nightgown turning into a short blue teddy. She eyed Lucius with rancor. "Just know that I will not be missing you tonight, Lucius."   
  
And with that, the tall platinum blonde spun on her heal and left the monagie-sanc.   
  
~  
  
Narcissa tore through the manor, the ice blue nightie not bringing warmth to her. She threw open the front doors, excusing the new ghost night butler, Thomas. "If Lucius looks for me tomorrow, remember that you didn't see me leave the house. Thank you, Thomas."   
  
The ghost nodded gloomily and took station at the doors once more. Narcissa ran out to the Malfoy forest, anger gripping at her heart.   
  
She stopped in the center of a clearing between three oak trees. The woman looked up at the stars for a moment, contemplating what she was going to do.   
  
"My Cissy!" John Paul came from behind her, wrapping her in his embrace.   
  
"Oh, John Paul..." Narcissa turned around to kiss him. "I-I cannot take this one more day! Lucius is terrible!!"  
  
John Paul looked thoughtful for a moment. "Nar-see-sa, my darlink, eef I tell you somesink, you must know eet is with most thought you must theenk eet over."   
  
"Of course, John Paul," Narcissa said, playing with her long white blonde hair.  
  
"You see, my love, I am... I am part of ze stars." John Paul sighed with awkwardness, he scratched his chin and began again. "'Cissa, I am not of zis world. I am a type of... of prophet, as you would say, born unto the sky and to the sky I shall return..."   
  
Narcissa looked at him, moonlight illuminating her fragile face. "Shh, Nar-seessa, I am a star... Tomorrow I shall leave this earth, for my mission is finished. I brought the keeds together, and readied them for the Unity Pendant. Theenk about it, Cissy, under zat protection bubble there was all kinds of people. Vampires, fairies, an elf, a pregnant teen, a werewolf, Harry Potter, and two people secretly meant for each oth-zer but who to this day are trying to figure out if they love each oth-zer. I set it up, Narcissa, I set a self-fertilization charm on Miss Parkinson, I brought people together for the Unity Pendant's New Reign. And now, I must go."  
  
Tears streamed down Narcissa's face, she would soon be loosing the one person who made it worth while to live another day.   
  
"But, Narcissa, zere is one zing left for me to do. And that is... to ask you..." John Paul's face clouded over, and he held both of Narcissa's hands in his. She lifted her chin and looked into John Paul's eyes. "To ask you to join me in the stars to watch over the earth for all eternity."  
  
Narcissa's mouth quivered. Leave Draco, her only baby boy? To leave Lucius and his prison of a life? Draco did have Hermione... She looked up at John Paul once more. "Yes."   
  
"But you must leave your body. It is your soul that shall rest in the night skies." John Paul said.   
  
"Do you have a parchment and a quill with ink?" Narcissa asked. John Paul looked perplexed and took out his wand and conjured the items.   
  
In moments, Narcissa looked up at John Paul. "I'm ready, John Paul."  
  
He nodded and took her hand. It felt like an ice shower falling down onto Narcissa Malfoy's body. Her eyes rolled back and her body fell limp to the ground. A misty essence copy of Narcissa looked around, her silver body twirling around in the wind, grey eyes wide in awe.   
  
"Come with me." John Paul said, his body slowly turning into a mist (not leaving a corpse). He held his fog-hand out to her. She grabbed at it with shock. "And into the sky we shall go. Unless... Unless you have any objections." He gave her a look of want and un-sureness.   
  
"Of course not, John Paul Bouvier." Narcissa grinned. "I feel.... I finally feel FREE!!" she giggled out.   
  
Together the pair materialised into stars... floating effortlessly into the sky.   
  
~  
  
Two bright stars looked down upon the Malfoy Manor.   
  
'Dearest Son (and all whom are concerned),  
  
I am dreadfully sorry about this. If you look for a culprit you shall not find one. I have set my soul free. I rest in the stars, look up and you shall see me in eternity. My son, you must understand... Look under my chamber's bed and you shall find the documents I call Narcissa Chronicles: My Life With the Monster. Take it and copy it with the same plain green cover with a heart being bitten by a snake on it. Then you must publicize it and sell it to all bookstores in the Magical World.   
  
This was not a death. I chose to become a part of the Watchers. You may not understand now, but let this be known: All life is precious to the stars. We keep an eye on the Others.   
  
Watching You Always,  
  
Mum  
  
Narcissa Olivia Malfoy'  
  
Draco sat on a stone, looking at the corpse of his mother. He let a tear slip, just one solitary tear. Crumpling the parchment in his palm he got up, looking into the night sky.  
  
His eyes narrowed on the big dipper, it seemed as if at the bend there were two stars... Draco grabbed his portable telescope and looked at it. He looked at the big dipper, and focused on where the handle bent, the star at the vortex. Yes! Two stars were in orbit around each other, virtually close to each other. Like two stars floating with each other... The blonde shook his head and looked back up at the stars... He stopped.  
  
Bringing down his telescope, Draco smirked. It couldn't have been.... could it? That star... it had... It had winked at him! He shook his head, he was going nutters! He paced back and forth.   
  
He ran back to the manor, on a mission. Draco had Apparated to the manor as soon as he heard of his mother's disappearance. And now Draco had a mission. To get that bas--that father. He entered the manor doors, ignoring the interrogation of his butlers and watchmen. "DRACO!?" his dad yelled. He ignored them.   
  
He ran into Narcissa's chambers, tearing the sheets of the grande bed up. There he found, as stated, a large green leather bound book. He smirked and took out his wand, shrinking it and storing it safely in his pocket.   
  
"DRACO! You tell me why you have disrespected me this instant!" Lucius bellowed, entering the chambers.  
  
"I had to be sure, Father." Draco said. "But now I am certain. In the Malfoy Forest. Under the three big trees by the lake."   
  
"And?" Lucius asked monotonously.   
  
"She's... I'm afraid she has passed away. Perished with the cold, if you may." Draco said impassively.   
  
"I see." Lucius' face stayed emotionless, but his eyes darted this way and that way. "I'll alert the medi-wizards then."  
  
~  
  
January 2003  
  
NARCISSA CHRONICLES: MY LIFE WITH THE MONSTER  
  
Foreword by Draco Malfoy, son of the Flower and the Monster  
  
As you will soon find out, my dearest mother has kept a diary or journal, if you will, all these years. She has gone through the tough, the hard, the tearful, and the joyous. I'd like to tell you all that I loved my mum dearly, she was forbidden to bring me love though. And you will soon read how the Monster forbid her and kept her from giving it. Narcissa Malfoy was a delicate flower, a white daisy, she was strong through it all.  
  
Now, I will make you wait any further. Please be ready to read the treacherous tale of a woman under chains. This novel may be a hefty six hundred and thirty pages, but each word was heart-felt and private. The last wishes of my mum were for all to read about a nameless man we all call the Monster. Do not fret, because this is also being used as primary evidence in the conviction of the Monster's case for abusing the Magical Law and using Dark Arts. Read on!   
  
~Draco Alexander Malfoy~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Ta-da!!!!!! ::bows:: Thank you all soooooooooo much. ::online hugs and kisses:: Okay. That was reeeallly long, right? ::checks:: Twenty-bloody-pages!!! And around 6,000 words. You like?? Tell me so in your very last reviews. Looks down, I *know* I purposely left some things up to your imagination. Examples: Hermione and this pendant?!, do Ron and Milli-Moo ever get it on in the marriage carriage?, what ever happened to Harry (other than Virginia Weasley turned into Virginia Potter)?, and I left out that whoooole naughty scene that you can all leave to yourself about the Malfoy Wedding and HONEYMOON, lol. I think this was one of the best installments to the story. OH! AND PLEASE DO NOT THINK that Narcissa is dead. She... she's living in the stars, (if you can understand that). You see, John Paul was a prophet from the stars sent to set up the downfall of the Dark Lord and ensure peace. I've had this planned out ever since the first chapter he was introduced. Got that??? GOOD!   
  
Alright-y Then. REVIEWER REPLY (I tried to sort this all out):  
  
**Ravyn Nyte**- ::smiles big and hugs go to the moniter:: lol. Thank you for sticking with me for so long. Don't feel clueless about the gymnastics (Jim-nasties lol)... I took it from key things that I learnt loooong ago when I did it (I was like six...). I'm glad I surprised you with those triplets (I had been hinting to the names though... the girls' names at least). Oh and I hope that you didn't mind how I had the triplets in here. They were modeled after Zeke (duh), me, and my BESTEST friend ELMO. We must've been the toughest children the world has seen, lol. And I really didn't forget about that pendant (if you can believe that). I wanted to save it for something special, and as I said, she never took it off. It was always with us. Oh, and yes, *Amaya*, I'm working on it. ::winks and coughs:: I've got to rework out the plot a little, because I was struck with a better idea than the one I had originally set out to do. Oh well. You'll have a bigger part, then now! Yay!! lol. Thanks for being there!  
  
blue-strawberry52- Hey!! Thanks for *finally* getting back to the story! Whoo!! lol  
  
BelleThePhilosopher'sCookie- Thanks for reviewing! And ::gasp:: nooooo! How could youloose SEAN BIGGERSTAFF?! lol, he is too cute! hehe...  
  
angelchick- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it so much!   
  
Pandora- Oh, I know how sad this is! ::sobs:: It's done, finished, complete!! ::cries:: But I *will* be getting out a new story soon!! ::smirks:: Yes. I got this idea at midnight when I was downstairs with my dad watching a Highlander movie (hey! that show is actually interesting!!). So, I better get going, right? Thanks!!  
  
DraconisGirl- Okay.... HERE IS YOUR EPILOGUE... lol. Sorry bout that... Anyhay, thanks so much for reviewing, your comments made me HAPPY! lol.  
  
O.B.I.M.- Of *course* I'll e-mail you when I get my new story up. I just hope it'll be as successful and long. ::nods head thoughtfully:: I've just got to work out some plot problems and write the prologue and we're good to go! Thanks for reviewing so much!  
  
Cute-Kitty- I know! How could it end?? ::wipes eyes:: Okay... But thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
PhyreWitchGoddess- You may choose evil, but this is a Harrry Potter story! Good always wins, right?? Anyway, that's what's supposed to happen. I think it turned out well. You may have some..... problems ::backs away slowly:: Riiiight.... lol  
  
Lis- Oh, thanks! I'm glad my story opened your mind to new things. I know that it's cool to find a new ship that was written well (I just read read "Serpent's Bride" by reiko [that's G/D, and really good!]). So thank you so much for reviewing! ::hugs monitor::  
  
NOYB- Yes, yes, I'm sad sad sad! But there will be another story!!! (Not a sequel,. but still I'm going to keep writing!) Thanks for your review!  
  
piedermorts*bodyguard- Sorry I couldn't use that A.E..... This is already so long! But I thin kyou could let that to your imagination: Herm/Drac end up taking over the school, Muggles die from the disease that Voldemort would let out right after he killed Dumbledore, together the couple would reign over darkness long after Tommy Boy dies, and so on. But thanks so much for your input!  
  
webweaver- Awww, gee, thanks! I *do* try. lol. Thank you so much for readiing the story and for all of your reviews!!  
  
malfoyschick- Uhm... okay.... I kill people for reasons. And the whole point was to get rid of Tom Riddle. It was sad for Dumbledore to go, though. And Narcissa did NOT die. And Blaise and Cody had to for the protection bubble to work. Erm.... Thanks for all of the reviews.   
  
~*~  
  
Okay, thanks to every single reviewer I've ever had! From my first: Pandora ; ) to my last! I hope you enjoyed this story, as I have immensely enjoyed writing it. And now that it is done.... Well, I'll be starting a new one! ::cheers:: If you want any information on that, or an e-mail saying when it's going to be put up, just e-mail me. I'm glad to shamelessly advertise for anyone...   
  
~*Thanks For Reading*~   
  
::throws confetti::  
  
Deese-Rouge-Cheveux  
  
~Fine~ 


End file.
